Que faire quand on aime un idiot ?
by Ladies D.F
Summary: Natsu, Grey et Gadjil foirent tout avec leurs nakamas. Lucy, Juvia et Levy décident donc de partir en mission, loin de la guilde, pour oublier leurs déboires amoureux. C'était sans compter sur une sombre guilde noire et l'apparition d'un objet magique aux pouvoirs effrayants qui obligent Fairy Tail et les autres guildes de Fiore à se mobiliser pour l'avenir du monde.
1. Chapter 1 : Le plan

Magnolia était très animée ce matin là. Les rues commerçantes étaient tellement bondées qu'on avait l'impression que tous les habitants de la ville s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la même heure et au même endroit pour faire leurs achats tous ensemble. Les vendeurs étaient surexcités par tout ce monde, et il était quasiment impossible d'avancer sans que l'un d'entre eux ne vous saute dessus pour vous attirer vers son stand dans l'espoir de vous faire acheter ses marchandises. Marchandises parfois douteuses soit dit en passant…

Toute cette agitation était bien sympathique, mais cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas une certaine petite blonde. Prisonnière de cette foule dense et extrêmement bruyante, elle tentait par tous les moyens de s'y frayer un chemin.

Elle s'était réveillée beaucoup plus tard qu'à son habitude et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle passa sa main tatouée dans ses longs cheveux dorés et soupira. Sa journée commençait mal et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger…

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, en se faufilant parmi la foule tout en marmonnant de brefs _« désolée »_, elle arriva enfin à sortir de cet attroupement monstrueux. La belle blonde se sentit revivre, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa destination.

_« La Guilde »_, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée, elle s'autorisa un petit temps d'arrêt pour observer le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant elle. Imposant par sa taille il n'en restait pas moins d'une simplicité étonnante. Très représentatif de la guilde qu'il abritait, pensa Lucy. Elle ne connaissait aucun autre endroit au monde où l'on pouvait rencontrer des gens si courageux, si forts et possédant une bonté si touchante. Chacun avait un passé, difficile pour la plupart et chacun aurait donné sa vie pour les autres membres de la guilde. Ils étaient tous des héros, ils l'avaient prouvé à maintes reprises, mais jamais ils ne se permettaient d'être arrogants ou narcissiques. C'est cela qui les rendait exceptionnels.

Alors, quand la blonde voyait le symbole de cette guilde qu'elle avait toujours tant admirée, tatoué sur le dos de sa main, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle appartenait à cette guilde. C'était la sienne, c'était sa famille.

Oh oui, Lucy Heartfilia aimait profondément Fairy Tail.

Loin d'être lasse d'observer le bâtiment si cher à son coeur, elle finit tout de même par se décider à entrer. Elle fut surprise du calme qui régnait dans la salle. En temps normal, elle aurait dû ramper pour éviter les projectiles lancés au cours d'une énième bataille générale… _« Etrange »_, remarqua la constellationniste.

Une seule personne pouvait répondre à ces interrogations sur l'atmosphère anormalement paisible de la guilde : Mirajane. Celle-ci, habituellement toujours installée derrière son bar à nettoyer inlassablement ses verres, était cette fois-ci perchée sur une chaise et sur la pointe des pieds, elle tentait d'accrocher une guirlande d'un beau rouge brillant, bien trop haut au-dessus de sa tête. Un faux pas, et c'était la chute assurée !

Lucy, curieuse s'approcha pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, lorsqu'elle réalisa que la tranquillité régnante dans la salle n'était pas la seule nouveauté du jour : la guilde était décorée, entièrement décorée. De nombreuses autres guirlandes étaient suspendues un peu partout dans la salle, toutes dans des tons rouges ou dorés et à chacune d'entre elles était accrochée une multitude de petites lanternes qui diffusaient une lumière jaune/orangée. Les tables, toutes drapées de belles nappes rouges assorties au reste de la pièce, avaient été légèrement poussées de manière à laisser la place pour une grande piste de danse. Lucy pouvait même apercevoir un buffet immense que l'on commençait à dresser près du bar. Kinana, dans une intense concentration, tentait de déposer son dernier verre à pied au sommet de la pyramide qu'elle semblait avoir mis tant de temps à faire. Lucy, hypnotisée par cette empilement de cristal qui pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment, observa la mise en place du verre jusqu'à que celui-ci soit parfaitement stabilisé. Kinana s'éloigna satisfaite et notre blonde se remit lentement de son ébahissement.

Si elle pensait que le calme de la guilde était anormal, cette décoration soignée et travaillée lui sembla doublement insolite.

Quand Mirajane descendit saine et sauve de son perchoir, Lucy ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

_Dis Mira… ? Pourquoi la guilde est si calme ce matin ? … Et puis, c'est quoi toute cette déco ? Ne me dis pas qu'on fête quelque chose.

Mira prit un air étonné. _(« Tiens, tiens, cet air là ne m'inspire rien de bon »_ pensa la constellationniste).

_Tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda la barmaid, innocente.

_De quoi donc ?, appréhenda Lucy.

_De la fête de ce soir bien sûr !

_« J'en était sûre... une fête ? Et personne n'a prit la peine de me mettre au courant ?! Je disais quoi sur les gens de cette guilde : possédant une bonté si touchant ? Mon cul oui! »_, enragea Lucy intérieurement.

_En fait c'est une soirée costumée, continua Mira avec son sourire pseudo-angélique.

Costumée ? Il ne manquait plus que ça tiens…

_Ah ! Et il faut absolument que je te parle de l'idée que j'ai eu hier, enfin de mon plan plutôt… s'enthousiasma la barmaid.

Un plan ? Mauvais. Très Mauvais. Surtout venant de la démoniaque Mirajane.

Voyant que la blanche ne continuait pas, la blonde se décida à réagir,

_Et c'est quoi cette « idée » ? demanda-t-elle, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, de façon à montrer clairement à la soi-disant entremetteuse qu'elle n'était pas dupe sur ses intentions et savait pertinemment que c'était encore un de ses foutus pièges.

Mirajane passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, faisant durer le suspens.

-Eh bien, en fait… Je pensais que…

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Natsu.

A peine eut-il vu sa nakama, qu'il hurla dans toute la guilde,

_Luce ! T'étais plus chez toi, je te cherchais !

_Hurle pas comme ça, baka ! rugit la dite Luce en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, très énervée que cet idiot de gamin aux cheveux roses ait interrompu la révélation, pourtant extrêmement importante, de Mirajane.

_Lucy est bizarre, confia Happy à son compagnon.

Pendant que le dragon slayer et son chat bleu s'avançaient vers elles, Lucy se tourna vers Mirajane, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

_Alors ?!

Pour toute réponse Mirajane lui offrit sa terrible moue, présage de mauvais augure. Plus aucun doute n'était possible pour la jeune blonde : ce soir Mirajane allait encore mettre son grain de sel dans les histoires de couples de la guilde. Quand allait-elle enfin comprendre que, aussi courageux et altruistes soient-ils, ils étaient totalement ignorants des choses de l'amour?

_Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer maintenant…chuchota l'utilisatrice du Satan soul de telle sorte que Natsu, qui les avait rejoint, ne puisse l'entendre.

Lucy observa tour à tour Mirajane et Natsu, et une idée germa dans son esprit : et si cette fois ci, Mirajane avait prévu de l'inclure dans ses sombres plans ? Après tout celle-ci était sans cesse en train de l'asticoter sur sa relation avec son coéquipier. Peut être allait-elle lui donner un rôle dans son jeu malsain de séduction. Oui, Lucy avait le pressentiment que Mirajane tramait quelques chose de pas net et que si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen d'échapper à sa machination très vite elle allait amèrement le regretter. Avisant le mage de feu qui lorgnait sur le futur buffet, probablement en train d'imaginer quels succulents plats allaient le recouvrir, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

_Natsu, Happy ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour payer mon loyer ! Partons en mission ! , proposa t-elle avec insistance.

Le rose lui fit un sourire immense à l'entente du mot « mission », sourire qui fut presque aussitôt remplacé par une affreuse grimace de contrariété.

_Désolé je ne peux pas partir en mission aujourd'hui… commença-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot tout en jetant un regard en coin à Mirajane.

Lucy, qui n'avait rien raté du coup d'oeil de Natsu ni de l'expression de soulagement de la blanche, soupira. Satanée Mirajane ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait encore ? Une chose était sur, elle avait, par on ne sait qu'elle ruse, convaincu voire forcé le dragon à participer à la fête. Et connaissant l'opinion de la barmaid sur la complicité qui existait entre elle et le rose, elle avait le feu au cul. Ou n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir si le « plan » fonctionnait. Elle réfléchit à un moyen de désamorcer la bombe qui s'annonçait, mais aucune solution ne venait soulager l'angoisse grandissante qui l'étouffait. Enfin si, une solution : la fuite.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Mira qui rajustait une de ses guirlandes, Lucy se précipita vers la sortie, laissant un Natsu et un Happy complètement perdus.

Levy et Jubia, qui étaient arrivées entre temps et avaient assisté à toute la scène, se tournèrent vers Natsu.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? interrogea la petite bleue.

Natsu haussa les épaules, il n'en avait aucune idée. Lucy avait vraiment un comportement étrange à certains moments, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

_Levy, Jubia, Lucy ! appela Mirajane, qui venait d'apercevoir les nouvelles arrivantes. Venez ! Il faut que je vous explique le… _-elle remarqua l'absence soudaine de la constellationniste-_ Mais où est passée Lucy bon sang ! S'époumona-t-elle.

C'était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi et il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que la soirée ne débute. Cependant Lucy était toujours assise sur son lit incapable de choisir comment elle se déguiserait le soir même et elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer: elle, Lucy Heartfilia ne savait pas quoi mettre et c'était bien la première fois. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune excuse pour éviter la fête et était bien trop curieuse de savoir comment tout cela allait finir pour renoncer à s'y rendre.

De plus pour une raison qui lui échappait, il lui semblait indispensable d'être resplendissante. Elle fantasmait à l'idée d'une entrée fracassante et des regards admiratifs qui s'en suivraient, en particulier celui émeraude de Natsu. Oui, si ce baka reconnaissait sa beauté, alors qu'il semblait n'avoir aucun intérêt pour les femmes, ce serait une victoire personnelle.

Lasse de cette réflexion qui ne menait à rien, elle décida finalement de se lever et d'aller fouiller le contenu de son armoire à la recherche de la plus décolletée de ses robes. La jolie blonde se surprit plusieurs fois à jeter des regards en direction de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue pendant qu'elle essayait plusieurs tenues, comme si un intrus allait débarquer par celle-ci d'un moment à l'autre et la surprendre à moitié nue. Elle secoua la tête exaspérée : « Décidément, il me rend complètement folle celui-là... voire limite paranoïaque ».

Le nez plongé dans ses vêtements elle entendit à peine frapper à la porte et, peu habituée à ce genre de civilité mit quelques instants à saisir l'origine du bruit : « _Natsu aurait-il enfin appris à se servir d'une porte? »_. Malheureusement pour la constellationniste, qui espérait pouvoir enfin profiter d'une vie privée, c'était cause perdue. Aussi fut-elle extrêmement surprise de découvrir, non pas un rose à l'air idiot et aux muscles saillants, mais une jolie petite bleue toute joyeuse devant sa porte.

_Levy-Chan! S'efforça de sourire Lucy malgré sa déception. Viens entre!

Levy lui sauta alors au coup en criant :

_ Lu-chan, Lu-Chan, il faut absolument que tu vois mon costume, il est trop beau!

Lucy put à peine fermer sa porte que Levy l'entraînait à l'intérieur du chaleureux appartement où elle s'empressa de sortir le dit costume, terriblement impatiente de montrer sa tenue à sa meilleure amie.

_Attends, je vais te montrer ce que ça donne, dit-elle avant de courir se changer dans la salle de bain sans même que Lucy est pu apercevoir la couleur de son déguisement.

Lucy éclata de rire devant l'excitation de la mage des mots, mais malgré son sourire l'inquiétude serrait son cœur : elle allait être la seule sans costume à ce rythme-là.

_Ta-dam! s'écria Levy attirant l'attention de Lucy qui commençait à envisager sérieusement de retenter l'expérience de la bunny girl.

La bleue était méconnaissable : short en jean noir troué, corset rouge moulant bordé de dentelle noire, sans oublier les bottes aux semelles épaisses décorées de clous et de chaînes argentés. Le tout était accessoirisé de mitaines en résilles montant jusqu'à ses poignets eux-mêmes alourdis par des bracelets à pics et, pour compléter le look, un faux piercing accroché à sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Euh... Levy... , commença Lucy ne sachant comment réagir devant une telle métamorphose et ne voulant pas entamer le bonheur de la bleue.

_Alors tu en penses quoi? Il me manque plus que le maquillage et ça sera top, non? Demanda son amie surexcitée.

Lucy se remettait lentement de la presque crise cardiaque qu'elle avait faite en voyant la jeune fille si innocente transformée en espèce de gothique sexy.

_Mais Levy... on dirait Gadjil en fille!

Levy sourit de toutes ses dents pour la plus grande surprise de la blonde.

_ Justement, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil appuyé à Lucy.

_Justement quoi ?!

La bleue comprit alors soudainement son erreur.

_Mais je suis bête, t'es pas au courant.

Lucy commençait à avoir peur, son intuition était donc fondée : il y avait anguille sous roche.

_Au courant...

_On a demandé de l'aide à Mirajane...

Là, Lucy était tout simplement terrifiée. Elle se rappela alors du comportement étrange de la barmaid et imagina le pire.

_... et ça c'est son plan.

_« Oh non! »_ Le mot plan quand il était associé à Mirajane n'envisageait rien de bon et Lucy osa à peine poser la question qui la démangeait et dont elle connaissait déjà la terrible réponse :

_Quel plan?

Levy la prit alors par les épaules et avec le regard le plus sérieux du monde annonça comme une évidence.

_Séduire les garçons bien sûr!

La belle blonde avait beau s'y attendre, elle en tomba quasiment par terre mais eut le réflexe sauveur de s'accrocher au canapé.

_Hein?! Mais quels garçons?! Et ça concerne qui ce plan idiot d'ailleurs?

_Jubia, toi et moi, qui d'autres, répondit Levy qui se retenait de rire devant l'expression choquée de Lucy.

_OK pour toi, je sais que Gadjil ne te laisse pas indifférente...

_Eh pas si fort! S'épouvanta la bleue.

_OK pour Jubia qui est complètement accroc à Grey... continua Lucy. Mais pourquoi moi?! Hurla-t-elle. C'est quoi cette histoire bordel?!

Levy prit une moue sarcastique qui ressemblait fortement à celle bien connue de Mirajane quand elle jouait les entremetteuses. _« Je déteste cette foutue expression »_ pensa Lucy.

_Tu ne sais pas? Ah Vraiment? Demanda la jeune mage suspicieuse. Pour qui pourrais-tu bien te faire belle à ton avis ?

Lucy, dont le coeur battait de plus en plus vite, feignit l'ignorance alors que le visage souriant de Natsu se dessinait dans son esprit.

_Je... Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle peu convaincante.

_Mais si tu sais très bien, son nom commence par « Na » et finit par « Tsu ».

Lucy en perdit ses mots. Satanée Mirajane, elle a vraiment l'âme d'un démon. Puis en voyant le léger sourire de Levy elle s'irrita :

_Quoi?! Comment ça Natsu?! Tu te moques de moi!

Levy n'en pouvant plus explosa de rire devant la tête de la blonde : comment pouvait-on avoir l'air si mal à l'aise tout en prétendant être énervé. Lucy, vexée, se calma immédiatement et ajouta légèrement attristée :

_De toute façon ce baka n'aime rien à part cracher du feu ou manger..., elle leva la tête effrayée par l'idée qui venait de la traverser...et ne compte pas sur moi pour que je me déguise en dessert, surtout avec Erza dans les parages.

_ Mais non, mais non, la rassura Levy tout en se rapprochant lentement de la blonde, on parle du plan de Mirajane là : tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta pudeur.

_Alors… en quoi? Demanda Lucy d'une voix tremblante d'appréhension.

_Tu vas voir, sourit Levy. Je vais t'aider à te préparer, viens.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai l'intention de participer à votre mascarade? se défendit la jeune fille.

_Euh, ben on parle de Mirajane alors tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu sais elle est quelque peu, disons, lunatique quand il s'agit des histoires de couples comme elle dit.

_Très bien mais sache que c'est uniquement parce que tu me forces la main; je n'ai aucunement l'intention de plaire à Natsu, affirma-t-elle en tentant vainement de calmer les battements de son coeur.

Levy acquiesça en silence mais il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que son amie mentait même inconsciemment. Et c'est ainsi que la pauvre Lucy se retrouva encore piégée par un plan de la diabolique Mirajane. Et cette fois ci comme toutes les autres rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

Il était à présent plus de vingt et une heures et on pouvait entendre les éclats de rire des mages de Fairy Tail jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue principale, vide pour cette heure de Magnolia. Pourtant beaucoup de personnes manquaient encore à l'appel, même si les hommes étaient quasiment tous présents attendant l'arrivée de leurs collègues féminines avec impatience.

Gadjil était accoudé au bar en compagnie de Cana, l'une des rares déjà prêtes. Celui-ci, parfaitement étranger au concept de soirée déguisée, était habillé comme à son habitude de ses vêtements noirs et provocateurs. Son visage séduisant disparaissait presque entièrement derrière les piercings nombreux de sa propre fabrication. Quant à Cana, allez savoir pourquoi, elle portait un tonneau autour de son corps et seules ses jambes, ses bras et sa tête dont le front était marqué de l'inscription en lettres majuscules « buvez-moi » apparaissaient. Désespérant et légèrement inquiétant, mais les membres de la guilde étaient habitués à ce genre de fantaisie : après tout c'était la fille de Guildarts. Cette dernière, ennuyée d'attendre l'arrivée des autres femmes interpela Gadjil :

_Hey le métalleux, se référant bien sûr à ses piercings et non à son talent inexistant pour la musique.

Gadjil lui lança un regard noir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Ça te dit un petit pari ? Demanda Cana malicieuse.

_Tu vas perdre, alcoolo, oublies, dit-il complètement blasé et pas du tout intéressé par ce défi.

Mais Cana, trop têtue pour abandonner, savait comment le convaincre.

_Non c'est toi qui vas perdre, d'ailleurs je devrais chercher un adversaire à ma taille plutôt que d'espérer que tu tiennes suffisamment longtemps pour me divertir.

Gadjil la regarda peu convaincu;

_C'est quoi ton pari de merde? Fini t-il par lâcher ne pouvant accepter que sa réputation soit entachée par son refus. Cana sourit triomphante et annonça :

_Bon alors voilà, celui qui arrive à boire le plus de verres gagne, expliqua la buveuse.

_Ça je m'en doutais venant de toi, la vraie question c'est : le gagnant il a quoi? Parce que si je n'ai rien ça ne m'intéresse pas, grogna-t-il.

Cana réfléchit à peine avant de proposer avec un sourire tordu :

_Le perdant devient l'esclave du gagnant durant une journée entière.

Gadjil, l'image d'une Cana en tenue de bonne et en train de cirer ses chaussures dans la tête, commanda avec empressement son premier verre à Mira qui, quoique résistante, due se résoudre à lui servir devant l'air menaçant du jeune homme : Cana allait tout gâcher avec son stupide pari.

_Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, dit-il avec un air de défi et il vida son verre d'une traite. Mirajane soupira puis le resservit.

Les deux joueurs entamaient déjà leur deuxième bouteille quand Erza fit son entrée déguisée en bunny girl rose et blanc une carotte à la main. Elle prit la pause au milieu de la guilde s'attendant à des commentaires sur sa tenue, mais tous les mages présents semblaient être absorbés par la énième bagarre entre Natsu et Grey.

_C'était mon idée l'allumette, alors enlève ce costume tout de suite!

_Pourquoi moi? De toute façon tu vas finir à poil, tu n'as qu'à prendre un peu d'avance!

_Ne me dites pas que vous vous disputez parce que vous avez le même déguisement, intervient une Erza menaçante et qui n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécié le manque de réaction que son entrée avait suscitée.

Devant l'aura sombre qui s'échappait de leur nakama, les deux garçons se prirent soudainement par l'épaule en disant :

_Non on est amis bien sûr, affirma Grey.

_Ouais, des amis ninjas, renchérit Natsu.

_« C'était donc ça »_, pensa Erza en regardant l'ensemble noir de Natsu et son écharpe attachée autour de sa tête de la plus ridicule des manières.

_Tu as vu mon kounaï? demanda Natsu en brandissant une espèce de petit poignard de lancer.

_Quoi? Où tu as trouvé ça, s'indigna Grey lui aussi vêtu de noir un masque de tissu remontant sur son nez et ne laissant entrevoir que ses yeux sombres.

_C'est Laki qui me l'a prêté.

_Donne moi ça, mon costume est mieux que le tien baka!

_Vas te faire congeler, c'est mon arme!

Les deux amis, enfin si on veut, repartirent de plus belle dans un échange de coups tout en essayant de s'arracher le dit kounaï. À bout de nerfs, Erza brandit sa carotte et frappa violemment la petite arme en son centre pendant que chacun des deux « ninjas » essayait de la tirer vers lui. Le poignard se brisa alors en deux.

_ Voilà, maintenant il y en a un bout pour chacun de vous deux, dit la bunny girl dont le costume n'atténuait pas l'autorité. Puis elle s'éloigna en direction du buffet où elle avait entraperçu un magnifique fraisier derrière le monticule de vivres.

_Avec...avec une carotte, bégaya Grey en regardant le morceau de métal qu'il tenait dans la main.

_Laki va me tuer, gémit Natsu.

C'est un demi-fraisier et une vaine tentative de soudage de kounaï plus tard que Lucy et Levy franchirent les portes de la guilde, suivies de près par Jubia. Elles étaient toutes les trois féériques.

Jubia toute de blanc vêtue, portait une robe drapée qui descendait tel un rideau de soie jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins en cristal. Ses cheveux, parsemés de diamants ou du moins d'imitations, ondulaient doucement sur ces fines épaules et, tout comme sa robe, se mouvaient à chacun de ses pas souples et gracieux. On aurait dit une princesse prisonnière d'un écrin de glace. Grey en resta sans voix pendant un très très long moment. Subjugué par la beauté envoutante de la mage de pluie, il en oublia même de se déshabiller.

Levy, elle, avait conservé la même tenue qu'elle avait montrée avec tant d'empressement à Lucy dans l'après-midi, mais son visage, lui, était complètement différent : ses lèvres pulpeuses peintes d'un bordeaux presque noir souriaient de manière provocante, ses grands yeux cernés de noirs rendaient prisonniers quiconque osait y plonger son regard et, le plus surprenant , même ses cheveux avaient été teints en noir pour l'occasion faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était la réplique parfaite d'un Gadjil féminin. Aussi fut-elle extrêmement déçue que celui-ci daigne à peine la regarder avant de se remettre à boire.

Mais la plus belle des trois filles était sans aucun doute Lucy qui irradiait telle un petit soleil dans sa longue robe rouge tirant sur le bordeaux. Si longue qu'elle trainait sur le sol à ses pieds, si moulante que ses formes généreuses se dessinaient à la perfection. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son décolleté plongeant ou la longue fente qui laissait entrapercevoir ses interminables jambes qui rendaient cette robe si extraordinaire, mais les petites flammes artificielles qui l'entouraient donnant à sa silhouette une allure irréaliste. Il s'agissait d'une robe magique qui avait coûté une petite fortune à Mira, mais celle-ci aurait été jusqu'à se couper un bras pour voir naître le couple Natsu/Lucy, alors elle pouvait bien dépenser quelques milliers de joyeux.

Revenons à notre constellationniste, éblouissante au milieu de ce tourbillon de flammes orangées. Ses cheveux élégamment relevés au-dessus de sa tête brillaient de mille éclats dorés grâce à la lumière des flammes et, au creux de son cou, attirant l'attention sur sa volumineuse et célèbre poitrine, un dragon sculpté, retenu par une mince chaîne, observait la guilde de ses yeux de rubis. Lucy chercha du regard le mage de feu et, quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle ne put les détourner ne se lassant pas de l'éblouissement qu'elle lisait dans ceux du jeune homme.

Natsu était médusé, son esprit entier tourné vers la somptueuse jeune fille environnée de flammes. Il serait vain de tenter de comprendre quels obscurs sentiments cet ignorant pouvait bien ressentir, mais son cœur palpitait à une vitesse si folle qu'il aurait cru mourir s'il avait pensé à lui accorder son attention, et dans sa tête un million de pensées se bousculaient :

_« C'est bien Luce qui vient d'entrer? Je dois rêver, elle est tellement...je ne sais pas… belle. Oui, aucune fille ne peut être aussi belle. Mais à quoi je pense? C'est Luce, juste Luce bon sang, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi je meurs d'envie de la toucher? Ça doit venir des flammes, oui c'est ça je veux juste toucher les flammes de sa robe et sa poitri... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je délire complet. C'est sur que sa poitrine doit être super-molle et confortable, mais je peux pas la toucher. Enfin je sais plus, peut-être que je devrais essayer. NON! Elle me regarde, merde, peut-être que je devrais m'approcher. Oui j'ai envie de lui parler et de la faire sourire et peut-être qu'elle me laissera la prendre dans mes bras et sentir son odeur. Calme toi baka, respire, calme toi. »_

Cependant sans s'en rendre compte Natsu s'était inconsciemment rapproché de la jeune fille et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés. Se rendant soudainement compte de leur proximité, il retira l'écharpe de son front pour tenter de se donner un air plus sérieux et prit son courage, ou ce qu'il lui en restait du moins, à deux mains :

_Tu es très jolie ce soir Luce. Enfin tu es toujours jolie bien sûr, mais là ce soir tu es... whaou, dit-il légèrement gêné tout en pensant _« whaou…t'as rien trouvé de mieux, ma parole tu es aussi con que Grey »_.

_Merci Natsu, rougit Lucy toute émoustillée par les quelques mots du garçon. _« Mais arrête ça idiote, c'est Natsu, ton nakama. Ressaisis-toi merde. Et toi pourquoi tu bats aussi vite stupide cœur ? »_

C'est à ce moment précis que la phase trois du plan « séduire les garçons », ou opération « amour chez les fées » commença. Mirajane monta sur le bar, attirant tous les regards vers elle à l'exception de celui de Natsu que ne pouvait le détacher de Lucy.

Pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu une toge aussi blanche que ses cheveux et parfaitement assorti avec les ailes qu'elle portait dans son dos et l'auréole qui flottait magiquement au-dessus de sa tête. _« Un ange »_, pensa Lucy puis, avisant l'arc et le carquois qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle comprit : cette fouineuse s'était déguisée en cupidon version femme adulte. Pourquoi ne pas se promener avec une pancarte « entremetteuse » pendant qu'elle y était. La barmaid fit alors son annonce, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

_Bientôt vous allez entendre de la musique, plus précisément un slow, enfin trois slows. Vous devrez alors danser avec la personne à vos côtés. Bien sûr il s'agit d'un concours, un concours de danse, et il y a un prix à gagner. Alors pour ceux qui rêvent de vacances à la plage dans un hôtel de luxe avec leur partenaire, donnez-vous à fond. Allez tenez-vous prêts... Ah j'oubliais bien sûr si vous voulez, vous pouvez changer de partenaire entre deux danses... C'est parti!

Lucy regarda Natsu sans se douter que celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Savait-il au moins danser?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Luce, si c'est avec toi je me débrouillerai, sourit-il avec son air enfantin si adorable.

Envoutée par son sourire, Lucy ne remarqua même pas que le garçon venait juste de deviner ses pensées. Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils commencèrent à danser. La belle blonde un peu paniquée se plaça à distance respectable de son partenaire, mais celui-ci l'attira à lui, collant sa poitrine contre les muscles de son torse. Au même moment, la voix horriblement déformée par l'alcool de Gadjil retentit dans la salle :

_Arrête Levy...Huk...je veux danser avec Lisanna...Huk.

Lucy jeta un regard en direction du bar et aperçut une Levy choquée et au bord des larmes tenir le bras d'un Gadjil titubant et n'ayant d'yeux que pour la petite blanche en tenue ultra-courte. Ultra-courte c'était peu dire : il devait y avoir maximum vingt centimètres de tissus sur sa peau, quant à son maquillage il était si provocant que ses pauvres parents devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes.

Lucy s'apprêtait à intervenir quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Natsu dans son cou et elle perdit toute notion du temps ou de l'espace. Aussi ne vit-elle pas Levy quitter la guilde en courant.

La danse continua et malgré la chaleur du corps de Natsu et la caresse de sa main dans son dos Lucy ne se remettait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais une fois de plus le mage comprit ce qui n'allait pas sans qu'elle n'ait rien besoin de lui dire.

_Aller Luce, souris, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je te jure que je vais aller foutre mon poing dans la gueule de cette boîte de conserve dès qu'on aura gagné ce concours.

Elle leva ses yeux vers le visage de Natsu se perdant dans son regard émeraude. Elle fut comme hypnotisée par la tendresse qu'elle y lut.

_Merci Natsu, murmura-t-elle.

Natsu sourit et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui nichant sa tête au creux de son cou délicat, humant son odeur à grandes bouffées. La robe de Lucy ne le brûlait pas, au contraire il ne faisait qu'un avec les flammes qui s'en échappaient. Inconsciemment, Natsu espérait qu'elle avait mis cette robe pour lui, mais il osait à peine l'envisager de peur de se tromper. Quant à Lucy, elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, tellement en sécurité. Elle en oublia tous ses soucis, son esprit entièrement obnubilé par la présence du garçon.

Autour d'eux, les gens s'étaient éloignés de peur de prendre feu au contact de la jeune mage ou encore de briser l'atmosphère magique qui semblait émaner du couple entouré de flammes, leurs corps se mouvant comme un seul être au rythme de la douce mélodie. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu sur la piste de danse et les deux compagnons ne se lassaient pas du contact de l'autre.

Pourtant la musique finit par s'arrêter et ils se séparèrent. Ne pouvant plus résister à cette envie irrésistible, Lucy déposa un baiser sur la joue du Salamander faisant rougir ce dernier jusqu'aux oreilles; _« Heureusement que Happy est trop occupé avec Sharuru pour voir ça »,_ pensa-t-il.

_Heu... on continue ensemble, ou on change de partenaire? Demanda Lucy.

_Bien sûr qu'on...commença le rose.

_Natsu! hurla une voix aiguë que Lucy aurait reconnue entre milles tellement elle la détestait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Danse avec moi! Ajouta Lisanna en se précipitant vers lui, laissant un Gadjil dépité mais trop soûl pour réagir.

_ Euh...hésita Natsu en regardant Lucy dont le sourcil droit sautait étrangement pendant qu'elle dévisageait la petite blanche.

_S'il te plaît, supplia Lisanna d'une voix suave en se penchant légèrement pour mettre en valeur son décolleté vertigineux.

Lucy faillit lui sauter à la gorge, se réjouissant à l'idée que sa robe brûle son petit corps si mince. Mais elle se contint, croisant les bras et attendant que Natsu décline son offre. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas refusé immédiatement l'avait énormément blessée. La musique reprit alors et n'y tenant plus Lucy lâcha brutalement :

_Arrête donc de la dévorer des yeux et danse avec elle puisque tu en meurs d'envie.

Puis elle s'éloigna, en direction de Grey qui était assis seul à une table et regardait ses chaussures.

Lisanna profita de la confusion de Natsu pour s'approcher de lui et placer ses bras autour de sa nuque avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre Lucy. Le garçon ne sachant pas comment refuser sans la vexer se laissa donc entrainer.

_Je peux savoir où est Jubia? demanda Lucy en s'assaillant à coté de Grey. Enfin, à distance respectable pour ne pas le bruler.

Il parut mal à l'aise mais répondit tout de même :

_Je crois que je lui ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

_Comment ça? interrogea Lucy

_Je lui ai dit que je la trouvais beaucoup plus sympathique quand elle se débarrassait de toute son eau et de ses vêtements bizarres.

Lucy soupira :

_Grey...dire ça à Jubia.c'est... Tu es un baka Grey.

Grey acquiesça d'un air penaud.

_J'imagine qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, conclut Lucy.

Puis ils restèrent silencieux, tous les deux perdus dans leurs douloureuses pensées, se fichant totalement du concours de danse qui continuait devant eux. Lucy osa un regard vers Natsu et Lisanna. Tous deux semblaient beaucoup s'amuser, si bien que quand la troisième et dernière danse débuta ils continuèrent ensemble.

_Qu'est ce que tu regardes Lucy? interrogea soudain Grey.

_Rien, absolument rien, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il suivit alors le regard de la blonde.

_Tu ne serais pas jalouse toi?

_D'elle? À cause de ce baka de Natsu? Jamais, cracha-t-elle dédaigneuse.

Grey sourit pas très convaincu.

_Si tu le dis.

La danse s'acheva enfin et Lucy se leva pour rejoindre Natsu ne sachant pas trop si elle voulait l'engueuler pour l'avoir laissée tomber ou juste l'arracher aux griffes de Lisanna.

_« Heureusement »_, pensa Grey en constatant que la chaise où elle était assise avait presque entièrement brûlée. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas du garçon quand Lisanna attrapa celui-ci par le bras et l'entraina vers la porte en disant :

_Viens chez moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Lucy choquée regarda Natsu se laisser emmener loin d'elle sans rien dire. Elle resta comme pétrifiée sur place, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur les cheveux roses du dragon slayer. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'ils avaient partagé un moment magique tous les deux enlacés. Il avait même promis de corriger Gadjil. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs écroulé par terre aux côtés de Cana qui, incapable de se relever seule du fait de son costume, était réduite à rouler sur le sol en essayant vainement de s'accrocher au bar.

Mais parfaitement étrangère à la situation ridicule qui se déroulait derrière elle, Lucy se souvint soudainement des mots que Natsu avait prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt : _« Je te jure que je vais aller foutre mon poing dans la gueule de cette boîte de conserve dès qu'on aura gagné ce concours »_. Le concours, il n'y avait donc que ça qui comptait pour lui : gagner un séjour à la plage pour passer du temps à bronzer avec sa chère Lisanna.

C'en était trop pour Lucy. Elle s'enfuit en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec sa longue robe, ignorant Mirajane qui annonçait joyeusement les résultats du concours. Arrivée chez elle après une course éprouvante à travers les rues de Magnolia, elle retira sa robe dont les flammes disparurent aussitôt et se précipita sous la douche où elle laissa échapper quelques larmes que l'eau emporta avec elle.

_« Mais pourquoi pleures-tu idiote, tu devrais être contente qu'il ait une petite amie. Au moins il ne viendra plus chez toi à l'improviste». _Cette pensée l'attrista encore plus, et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, sa tristesse se changea en rage, rage contre Mirajane et son stupide plan, rage contre Lisanna et ses tendances exhibitionnistes, rage contre Natsu qui l'avait abandonnée, elle qui s'était faite belle pour lui. Puis à bout de forces, elle alla s'effondrer sur son lit, tout comme Levy et Jubia un peu plus tôt avant elle.

Mais ça elle ne la savait pas. Tout comme elle ne savait pas que Natsu avait rejeté Lisanna une fois dehors et l'avait cherchée dans toute la guilde avant de rentrer chez lui déçu et frustré. Tout comme elle ne savait pas que c'était elle qui avait gagné le concours avec Natsu pour leur première danse. Non, elle ignorait tout cela, elle ignorait que quelque chose de terrible se préparait. Une seule chose était sûre en cette sombre soirée : le plan de Mirajane avait échoué.


	2. Chapter 2 : Conséquences

Natsu marchait d'un pas rapide dans la nuit noir. Il fallait qu'il trouve Lucy, oui, il devait absolument la voir. Il était bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin. Cela, il en était sûr.

Il n'avait pas revu la belle blonde depuis le moment où Lisanna l'avait attiré dehors, prétextant qu'il devait l'accompagner chez elle, qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Il s'était empressé de repousser la blanche pour retourner au plus vite auprès de sa constellationniste, mais lorsqu'il était retourné dans la guilde, celle-ci avait disparu. Il l'avait cherchée partout, persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas pu partir ainsi sans même le prévenir, mais en vain.

Il avait pourtant fini par se résigner et se dirigeait à présent vers le domicile de sa nakama, tout en sachant qu'il était bien trop tard pour une visite de courtoisie. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre de la retrouver le lendemain, mais il se sentait bien incapable de patienter toute une nuit sans pouvoir la voir. La blonde lui manquait. Désespérément. Son sourire, ses grands yeux chocolat, son corps si parfaitement dessiné et même son odeur irrésistible de fleurs lui manquaient. L'image de la blonde, éblouissante dans sa robe de feu, défilait sans cesse dans la tête du jeune dragon. Au point que, aveuglé par cette vision envoutante, il se prit un réverbère.

Natsu Dragnir était en train de devenir complètement fou. Si seulement il avait eu l'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, alors peut être y aurait-il réfléchit à deux fois avant de se précipiter vers l'objet de son obsession, mais c'était trop attendre de la part de ce baka.

Il se mit à courir, trop impatient de pouvoir retrouver sa Lucy. Depuis quand était-elle devenue SA Lucy? Il l'ignorait seul comptait pour lui les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore d'elle. Encore dix, cinq, trois..

Il y était. Enfin.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'escalader le mur de pierre qui menait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui étrangement était restée entrouverte. « Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Lucy… » remarqua Natsu. « Bah au moins pas besoin de passer par la cheminée ».

Une fois dans la chambre de la mage des étoiles, Natsu pensa mais un peu tard, que Lucy n'allait sans doute pas le recevoir aussi chaleureusement qu'il l'aurait souhaité au vue de son entrée par effraction, à une heure aussi tardive qui plus est. Lui qui rêvait de retrouvailles et de, il ne savait pas très bien quoi d'ailleurs… il allait regretter de ne pas avoir attendu le lendemain finalement.

Il commença à avancer dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité de la manière la plus discrète possible, il était cependant trop profondément bourrin pour pouvoir entreprendre une telle chose et ses pas étaient, malgré lui, tout à fait audibles. Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit son pied heurter violemment le lit juste devant lui : la blonde devait déjà dormir. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité avant de venir ici et était étrangement déçu, en plus d'avoir particulièrement mal au pied. Il aurait voulu la revoir encore au moins une fois dans sa robe. Tant pis, il allait se glisser délicatement à ses côtés comme il le faisait si souvent. Cette idée le fit frissonner et il ressentit une émotion étrange et inconnue au creux de son ventre.

Alors qu'il allait s'allonger sur le lit moelleux avec pour la première fois une certaine appréhension, la chambre s'éclaira soudainement. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du rose lorsqu'il découvrit Lucy, parfaitement réveillée, debout à quelques mètres de lui. Toujours vêtue de la robe qui obsédait tant Natsu, elle avait les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine volumineuse et regardait le jeune mage avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Pris en flagrant délit, hein ? lâcha la blonde, une once de fierté dans la voix.

Natsu soupira, il savait déjà comment cela allait finir : Lucy allait s'énerver, le frapper et il allait devoir partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé avec en plus une affreuse douleur au derrière… Au moins il l'aura revue habillée de sa magnifique tenue, c'était une maigre compensation mais c'était déjà ça.

_Mais pour ce soir je te pardonne… dit-elle avec un ton remplis de sous-entendus.

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Est-ce que Lucy avait bu ? Ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. La jeune fille explosa de rire devant l'air ahuri de son ami.

_Pour être honnête, je t'attendais, finit-elle par reconnaitre.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe au pauvre Natsu qui ne sachant plus quoi penser et quelle attitude adopter envers la blonde, se tortillait sur place en la regardant fixement.

_Tu…m'attendais ? osa-t-il demander. Aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Voulait-elle le punir ?

Lucy semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la gêne du mage. Elle s'approcha de lui, remontant ses hanches à chacun de ses pas. Jamais elle n'avait été autant désirable que dans sa magnifique robe enflammée, et cela Lucy le savait parfaitement. Jouer les femmes fatales n'avait jamais été aussi jouissif et la victime de ce petit manège n'était autre que Natsu : le pauvre dragon slayer ne savait plus où poser ses yeux. Le corps de la belle semblait l'appeler et la lueur ensorceleuse qui envahissait son regard de prédatrice ne pouvait que le déstabiliser encore plus. Même un idiot fini comme Natsu ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à une femme aussi envoutante et consciente de l'être.

Lucy s'arrêta juste devant lui, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres.

_Ça ne va pas Natsu ? Quelque chose te gêne ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix sensuelle, tout en posant une main douce sur le torse nu et musclé du jeune Homme.

_Euh… non, tout va… bien, répondit le rose, rouge et bégayant.

_Ah bon ? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise pourtant ? fit Lucy avec une moue provocatrice. La belle approcha sa longue jambe de celle de Natsu, et lorsque le tissu brûlant de la robe magique effleura la cuisse du mage, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de la blonde, la dévorant à moitié, sans comprendre quelle force le poussait à agir ainsi.

Lucy poussa le mage sur le lit où elle le rejoignit aussitôt et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre. Natsu sentait les flammes de la robe de sa nakama contre son corps. Il en ressentait des frissons dans tout son être, au point qu'il finit par laisser échapper un grognement rauque, expression de tout son désir brulant.

_Déjà ? rigola la belle blonde. Je te fais tant d'effets que ça ?

_Hum… répondit Natsu. C'est si … chaud !

Natsu ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais ressentis ce genre d'émotions. Le rose, encore innocent et pas vraiment renseigné sur ce sujet là, ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il se laissa guider par ses instincts, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut, incapable de se résigner à en rester là avec la blonde.

Il fit basculer cette dernière sous lui et s'assit à son tour sur la jeune femme. Il arrêta ses gestes un instant pour l'observer : les flammes orangées de sa robe illuminaient son visage et donnaient à ses cheveux, que l'ardeur de leur échange avait détachés, des reflets d'or : elle était magnifique. Prit d'un élan de passion débordante, il l'embrassa de nouveau et Lucy répondit à son baiser avec fougue. A bout de souffle, il abandonna la bouche pulpeuse de la blonde pour parcourir son cou de baisers ardents. Il continua son exploration en descendant de plus en plus bas sous les gémissements de la mage des étoiles. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur sa clavicule puis incapable de résister à ses pulsions embrassa la naissance de la poitrine de sa belle. Il allait devoir se débarrasser de la robe de flammes qui l'avait tant obsédé et lui apparaissait maintenant comme une gène. Cependant ne sachant pas très bien comment s'y prendre pour la retirer, il interrogea Lucy du regard.

_Elle s'ouvre sur le côté… murmura-t-elle impatiente.

Il chercha la dite ouverture, en profitant pour caresser le corps brulant de sa partenaire et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire, délicatement, ne voulant surtout pas abîmer la robe de la blonde. Ses mains tremblaient et il s'interrompit pour regarder Lucy, conscient que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les même entre eux. Celle-ci lui sourit comme pour le rassurer et l'inviter à continuer, même si, malgré tout, l'idée de se dévoiler la faisait légèrement rougir. Natsu, oublia alors ses appréhensions et commença à remonter la robe le long des jambes de la jeune fille. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres à découvrir et il pourrait admirer la perfection de son corps. Il remonta la robe sur ses cuisses, et …

_Natsu debout !

Le mage se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Happy se trouvait sur ses genoux et le regardait avec un drôle d'air, légèrement inquiet.

_Euh Natsu, tu fais une tête bizarre…

Est-ce que tout cela était réellement arrivé ? Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Lucy en face après ça ? Et puis, c'était quoi « ça » d'ailleurs ? Natsu ne pouvait même pas mettre un nom sur ce qu'il était sur le point de faire avec sa nakama… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se maudit d'être si ignorant.

_Ah et Natsu…Tu dis des choses étranges dans ton sommeil, confia l'exceed bleu à son compagnon.

Natsu s'étouffa à moitié. Donc il s'agissait d'un rêve, juste un rêve, cette révélation soulagea quelque peu le mage, même si au fond, son cœur était déchiré par la déception : maintenant qu'il en était arrivé « là » il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aller plus loin, même si il ignorait ce que « aller plus loin » impliquait. Le véritable sens des paroles de Happy le frappa alors :

_Quoi ?! J'ai dit quoi ?! cria le dragon slayer, paniqué à l'idée que son petit compagnon n'ait compris la nature de son rêve.

_Euh bah, c'était assez incompréhensible. Mais tu ne faisais que dire « robe », « brûlant », et d'autres trucs similaires, lui expliqua le petit chat qui ne comprenait absolument pas le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre tous ces mots.

Natsu devint rouge écarlate et mit quelques seconde à se ressaisir. Happy n'avait visiblement pas compris de quel genre de rêve il pouvait bien s'agir et c'était déjà ça. D'ailleurs lui non plus n'aurait pas su dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Sur le chemin de la guilde, les questions bouillonnaient dans l'esprit agité de Natsu : Comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter avec Lucy comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Et puis il s'était passé quoi au juste? Il était impossible pour lui d'oublier les images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête se mêlant aux questions sans réponses. Le pauvre rose, peu habituer à réfléchir aussi intensément, ne savait plus quoi penser et affichait un air agars qui n'échappait pas aux passants qui le dévisageaient.

Mais une chose était sûre, il fallait qu'il parle de ce rêve à quelqu'un. Il était incapable de l'interpréter tout seul et avait donc besoin des conseils d'une personne autrement plus informée. Il ne voyait qu'un individu capable de le renseigner : Grey.

Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur son état, Natsu entra dans la guilde comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en fracassant la porte contre le mur.

_Yosh c'est nous ! hurla-t-il en crachant quelques flammes, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Une fois son petit numéro achevé, il fut satisfait de constater que personne n'avait levé les yeux vers lui : tout le monde était bien trop habitué aux entrées bruyantes du mage de feu pour même penser à protester contre les débris de porte qui avaient volés à travers la salle. Il pourrait donc faire sa petite enquête sans que quiconque ne le dérange.

Il ne tarda pas à remarquer Grey, assis à une table avec Jett, au fond de la salle. Motivé plus que jamais à l'idée de comprendre enfin la signification de son rêve, il alla immédiatement à leur rencontre, renversant Wendy au passage. Happy en apercevant Charuru qui pestait contre le manque d'attention du mage de feu, quitta l'épaule de son nakama pour lui compter fleurette. Ce qui dans son langage signifiait lui proposer du poisson. Natsu fut soulager que le chat bleu s'éloigne car il voulait à tout prix éviter de choquer l'esprit du petit exceed encore plus innocent que lui.

_Eh, l'glaçon, faut que je te parle, ça urge, lâcha Natsu sans plus de cérémonie.

Grey leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

_Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé tête rose ? répondit sur un ton sec le dit glaçon.

Natsu se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas cogner la tête de son « rival » avec ses poings, qu'il garda serrés le long de son corps. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler.

_ C'est important alors écoute moi, retenta Natsu quelque peu suppliant.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Grey, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

_S'te plait… marmonna Natsu dégoûté d'avoir à prononcer de telles paroles à l'autre congelé d'abruti.

Jett et Gray en restèrent sans voix.

_Bon, bah je vous laisse, ça a l'air super important, s'empressa de dire Jett, avant de partir rapidement tout en se pinçant le bras histoire de vérifier que ce qui venait de ce passer était bien réel.

Natsu osait à peine regarder le mage de glace, tant il se sentait honteux. Celui-ci le laissa s'impatienter encore un peu savourant ce qu'il considérait comme une victoire personnelle. Puis sa curiosité le rattrapa :

_Ok… je t'écoute. C'est quoi ton problème tête rose ? demanda finalement le brun.

Natsu soulagé que Grey accepte enfin de l'écouter, ne se fit pas prier pour répondre,

_Ça t'es déjà arrivé de faire des rêves bizarres ? demanda Natsu, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Grey fit les yeux ronds,

_Tu racontes quoi comme connerie encore, l'allumette ?

_Non, c'est sérieux, réponds !

Grey ne voyait pas du tout ou ce crétin voulait en venir et commençait à se demander si tout ça n'était pas une farce. Il finit tout de même par demander,

_Quel genre de rêves ?

Natsu, légèrement mal à l'aise, hésita à son tour, mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer et ses questions ne pouvaient rester sans réponse si il voulait pouvoir un jour reparler à Lucy.

_Des rêves avec…euh…une fille par exemple.

Grey explosa de rire. Natsu ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire et l'envie de frapper cet abruti qui, de toute évidence, ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux le saisit, mais il se retint : il avait encore besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

_Je suis curieux de savoir de quelle fille il s'agit, l'allumette, finit par lâcher le mage de glace après un dernier éclat de rire… enfin bon, je suppose que tu veux des conseils car con comme tu es, t'as rien dû comprendre à ce fameux rêve… Je me trompe ?

Natsu préféra ne rien répondre à cette provocation. Demander de l'aide à Grey était suffisamment humiliant comme ça et en plus il devait se laisser insulter…

_Bon, alors je vais t'expliquer rapidement, reprit plus sérieusement Grey, parce que ton cerveau risque de chauffer sinon. Quand tu rêves d'une fille c'est qu'elle t'intéresse, ça peut être seulement une attirance physique tu vois... Tu me suis jusqu'à là ? Non bien sûr je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que coucher avec une fille toi hein…, mais tant pis je continue. Il y a une autre interprétation que l'on peut faire d'un tel rêve… Lorsque l'on rêve d'une fille, qu'on l'embrasse, et tout le reste, bien souvent c'est qu'on est amoureux d'elle. Voilà, ça va t'es pas mort ? Ton cerveau n'a pas sauté ?

Natsu digérait toutes ces informations. Il avait déjà entendu parler de tout cela, il savait ce que cela signifiait plus ou moins, mais est-ce que c'était de l'attirance ou de l'amour ? Non impossible Lucy était juste Lucy il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, quoi que cela signifie.

_Désolé mais pour l'éducation sexuelle t'iras voir le maitre tête rose, ajouta Grey visiblement hilare. « Natsu qui rêve d'une fille, ça c'est trop! Mais n'empêche je la plains la pauvre. Attends … et si c'était Jubia ?! »

Pendant que Grey psycotait sur les intentions de Natsu. Celui-ci, qui avait entendu ce qu'il voulait savoir, même si cela n'avait aucunement éclairé sa lanterne, ne supporta pas plus longtemps les moqueries du brun.

_Ferme là, le congelé. Me fais pas croire que tu t'y connais mieux que moi. Je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille !

_Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais le cramé ?! Et puis moi au moins, j'suis pas un abruti qui connait rien à la vie ! répondit Grey que la pensée de Natsu fantasmant sur la mage de pluie avait animé.

_Tu vas voir si je connais rien à la vie quand j'aurais fait fondre ta sale gueule de glaçon, enfoiré !

_Et toi quand je t'aurais congelé le …

Nul doute que cette dispute, tous ce qu'il y a de plus banale, aurait fini en bataille générale si une voix rauque ne s 'était pas élevée pour les faire taire.

_ Eh bande d'abrutis ! Vous pouvez pas la fermer ? Y'en a qu'on la migraine par ici, alors pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous dire des mots doux dehors, les interrompit « gentiment » Gadjil, qui étrangement ne marchait pas très droit en s'approchant des deux agitateurs.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? hurlèrent en chœur Natsu et Grey, tu veux te battre tête de clous ?!

_ J'ai pas été assez clair : vous deux, vous la fermez, j'ai déjà assez mal au crâne sans avoir besoin de vous entendre gueuler en plus... J'suis pas d'humeur là, ok ?

Tout en prononçant son discours d'une voix harrasée, Gadjil avait gardé une main sur son front. Son visage méconnaissable avait une étrange teinte grise et des cernes immenses se dessinaient sous ses yeux aux sourcils froncés comme éblouies par l'éclairage pourtant parfaitement habituel de la pièce, et cela malgré les lunettes de soleil noires qu'il portait: il semblait, pour une obscure raison, terriblement souffrir.

Sans attendre de réaction de la part des deux autres, qui d'ailleurs s'en fichaient comme de l'an 600, le dragon de fer continua l'air légèrement ennuyé.

_Vous savez pas où sont passées Levy et les autres ?

Cette remarque calma immédiatement les deux rivaux qui malgré l'intervention de la gueule de fer, plutôt gueule de bois ce matin là, se tenaient encore par le col de leur vêtement respectif.

_C'est vrai que j'ai pas vu... Lucy ce matin, remarqua Natsu en rougissant au souvenir de la nuit imaginaire qu'il avait failli passer avec elle.

_Et moi Juvia, fit Grey à son tour…

_Bizarre… conclurent les trois en cœur.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de la guilde, que Readers avait redessinée après le passage de Natsu, s'ouvrit à la volée. L'air paniquée, Lisanna, qui avait retrouvé ses vêtements normaux, fit son entrée.

_Mira-nee, Mira-nee ! On a un très très gros problème ! cria-t-elle à sa sœur en courant vers le bar.

Mira soupira :

_Je sais… répondit-elle, visiblement attristée. Et pour le plus grand étonnement de tous, elle se servit un verre de saké.

Les trois garçons qui avaient suivi toute la scène et se demandaient bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, s'approchèrent. Gadjil resta cependant à l'écart du bar dont les effluves d'alcool lui donnaient la nausée.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Grey que la mine dépitée de Mirajane rendait fou d'inquiétude.

Lisanna et Mirajane se tournèrent alors vers eux, leur regard lançant des éclairs. Elles semblaient furieuses et les trois garçons comprirent vite que c'était après eux qu'elles en avaient. Curiosité et inquiétude se changèrent en peur au contact du regard glacial des deux blanches, même Grey pourtant immunisé contre le froid regretta de ne pas avoir mis un pull. Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire, telle était la question ! Lisanna mit fin à leur supplice en prenant la parole.

_Les filles… Elles sont parties, aboya-t-elle hystérique.

Les trois garçons, interloqués, se regardèrent, aucun d'entre eux ne comprenant de quoi Lisanna était en train de parler. Ils étaient apparemment encore plus idiots que ce qu'on voulait bien dire.

_Euh… ok… dit Natsu, comblant le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer. Mais sinon, nous, on se demandait où étaient passées Luce, Levy et euh…

Grey lui frappa le dessus de la tête, très énervé.

_C'est Juvia, le briquet.

_Ouais c'est ça. Juvia, reprit Natsu, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la réaction violente de Grey, seul comptait la mystérieuse disparition de sa précieuse Lucy.

_Non mais je rêve, vous êtes vraiment aussi cons que ça, s'époumona Mirajane en envoyant des postillons alcoolisés qui soulevèrent le cœur de Gadjil. A votre avis de qui parle Lisanna, des soupirantes de Loki ?! … Elles sont parties vous comprenez, parties !

_ Quoi?! hurlèrent les trois garçons incapables de digérer l'information. Puis, fou d'inquiétude ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant. Gadjil le coeur au bord des lèvres ne supporta pas cette montée violente d'émotions et partit vomir aux toilettes pendant que les deux sœurs Strauss regardaient ce spectacle affligeant en soupirant.

Les trois filles qui, par leur départ hâtif, faisaient l'objet de tant d'inquiétude à Magnolia, venaient de monter à bord du train qui les mènerait à leur destination.

Elles avaient pris la décision de partir seules en mission très tôt ce matin-là, désireuses de s'éloigner de la guilde, et particulièrement de trois mages caractérisés par leur idiotie congénitale. Juste le temps de digérer l'horrible affront que leur amour propre avait essuyé et ainsi d'éviter le meurtre d'une certaine blanche bien connue à Fairy Tail.

_Vous avez vu l'autre pétasse là-bas ? cracha Levy d'un ton médisant qui jurait cruellement avec sa personnalité, une fois qu'elles furent confortablement installées sur leurs banquettes dans leur cabine.

Lucy et Juvia éclatèrent de rire.

_Oui, je crois qu'elle n'en revenait pas de nous trouver ici, à la gare ! ajouta Lucy entre deux rires. Tout le monde pense qu'on est pas capables de se débrouiller seules en mission. Eh bien, on va leur prouver que non seulement on peut s'en sortir seules, mais qu'en plus on est bien plus fortes que cette allumeuse de Lisanna !

Elles se tapèrent dans les mains, fièrent d'elles et de ce qu'elles entreprenaient de faire.

_Mais … fit remarquer la mage de pluie. Juvia a vu Lisanna avec un Homme !

Levy et Lucy la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

_ Ca t'étonne ? Tu sais bien qu'elle veut tous les garçons à ses pieds ! On en a eu la preuve à la soirée d'hier soir d'ailleurs !

Cette dernière phrase de Levy fit retomber l'ambiance pourtant si joyeuse qui régnait quelques instants plus tôt dans la cabine.

Un silence total régnait, pendant que les trois filles se perdaient dans leurs pensées, se repassant en boucle les images de la soirée de la veille, et rouvrant à chaque fois la douloureuse plaie qu'elle avait laissé dans leur coeur. Elles avaient passé l'une des pires nuits de leur vie : que se soit Juvia qui enroulées dans ses couvertures avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, se maudissant d'être ce qu'elle était et de ne pouvoir pas plus contrôler sa pluie que ses sanglots ; que ce soit Levy, qui s'était empressée de brûler sa tenue et avait toute la nuit durant regardé les cendres de celle-ci se consumer en jurant de ne plus jamais faire l'erreur de croire qu'elle pourrait plaire ; ou encore Lucy, que le sommeil avait fuis pendant des heures pour finalement venir la tourmenter par de sombres cauchemars remplis de solitude. Tous leurs espoirs s'étaient brisés d'un seul coup, malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle avait investi et un ignoble goût de trahison leur restait dans la bouche. L'espace d'une minute de folie, chacune d'elle avait envisagé de quitter la guilde pour de bon ne voulant plus jamais revoir le visage de ceux qui les avaient si terriblement blessées. Elles avaient maudit le monde entier, à commencer bien sûr par Lisanna, mais, au fond, elle savait qu'elles étaient les seules à blâmer pour s'être entichées d'idiots qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Si Juvia et Levy avaient réalisé depuis un long moment les sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient pour leurs partenaires, Lucy, elle, se posait pleins de questions. Après tout, Natsu était juste un ami, il pouvait bien fréquenter qui il voulait. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait son beau visage sourire à Lisanna dans son esprit, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer en lambeaux?

Elle ne put empêcher la larme qui roula sur sa joue pâle et qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer d'un geste rageur. Elle finit par lever les yeux pour observer ses amies, et fut obligée de constater que chacune d'entre elles partageaient les même sentiments misérables qu'elles. Elle savait ce qu'elles ressentaient , aussi pour ne pas déranger leur intimité et comprenant leur désir de solitude elle tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre sans même le voir, elle repensa à la décision qu'elle avait prise ce matin même.

[ Lucy avait à peine dormit au cours de cette terrible nuit. Non, elle était bien trop occupée à pleurer, et à se retourner inlassablement dans son lit pour que le sommeil n'est raison d'elle. Le jour n'avait même pas encore fit son apparition, quand elle prit la décision de se lever ne supportant plus de se morfondre ainsi. Entre deux sanglots déchirants, une résolution était née, elle allait partir en mission, seule. Oui, c'était la seule chose à faire, cela lui permettrait de mettre cette histoire en pause, d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et gagner son propre argent, de montrer qu'elle n'était pas faible et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'avait aucune appréhension à cette idée, aucune peur, aucune inquiétude, rien. Peu lui importait de courir un quelconque danger, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se retrouver le plus loin possible de Natsu et par la même occasion de Lisanna.

Après avoir allumer sa lampe de chevet, elle se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain d'un pas lourd, éclairé par la faible lueur que celle-ci projetait. Elle pu alors observer son reflet.

Jamais elle n'avait paru si fatiguée, si lasse. Ses yeux chocolat étaient gonflés par le souvenir des larmes qu'elles avait versé et cernés de noirs par l'épuisement qui la tenaillait. Son teint cireux lui donnait des allures de fantôme et elle ne pouvait empêcher sa bouche de se crisper en une grimace de désespoir. Dégoutée, elle entreprit alors d'améliorer son image, même si chaque coup d'œil en direction du miroir pour ajuster sa coiffure ou son maquillage était comme un coup de poignard dans sa fierté déjà à blanc. Il n'y aurait sûrement personne à la guilde, à cette heure là, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un la voit dans cet état. Il ne manquerait plus, avec la chance qu'elle avait, qu'elle ne tombe sur Natsu… Non, il valait mieux qu'elle soit préparée à toutes les situations imaginables. Cette idiot ne devait jamais apprendre combien elle avait pu pleurer pour lui.

Une fois son visage présentable, elle s'habilla d'une jolie mini-jupe noire légèrement fendue sur le côté et d'un top décolleté rouge (autant faire les choses à fond), et, sans même prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner, elle partit vers la guilde, résolue à attraper le premier train.

Le jour commençait à se lever tout doucement, aussi, elle pressa le pas et arriva devant le grand bâtiment de la guilde bien plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle poussa la lourde porte en bois, et entra. Elle observa rapidement la salle et fut soulagée de constater il n'y avait personne à cette heure matinale, mis à part Mirajane, malheureusement déjà installée derrière son bar.

_Tiens Lucy ! Tu t'es levée bien… commença la barmaid tout joyeuse.

Mais Lucy n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, surtout avec celle qui avait contribué à briser son pauvre coeur.

_Mira je pars en mission, coupa-t-elle, la voix dure et pleine d'assurance.

La bouche grande ouverte, la dite Mira ne su comment réagir à une telle déclaration.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy, la démarche aussi assurée que ses propos, s'avança vers le panneau des missions prête à prendre la première qu'elle trouverait. Elle n'allait pas faire la difficile car même si elle le cachait très bien, elle commençait légèrement à paniquer, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant le retour de ces nakamas qui, elle le savait, ne la laisseraient jamais entreprendre une quête par ses propres moyens.

Prenant un papier, presque au hasard, vérifiant seulement que la mission était de son niveau et la récompense suffisamment importante, elle le tendit à Mirajane d'un geste brusque ou elle mit toute sa hargne. Chaque minute passée dans cette endroit, qui jusqu'alors ne lui avait inspiré que du bonheur, la rendait malade, les images de la soirée d'hier revenant sans cesse la hanter.

_ Je prends celle là, dit-elle sans l'ombre d'un sourire, le visage fermé.

Mira la dévisagea quelques secondes, hésitant à essayer d'empêcher Lucy de partir seule. Mais son regard l'en dissuada. Sans aucun commentaire, elle nota les détails de la mission sur son carnet et le nom de Lucy, sa main tremblante.

_Voilà, tout est noté, mais Lucy… tenta finalement la barmaid.

_Ok très bien, à plus, ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer la blonde.

Et elle s'engagea vers la sortie, comptant les pas qui l'éloignaient de la liberté. Cependant, au même moment, deux têtes bleues passèrent la porte : Juvia et Levy. Leurs visages, quoique également maquillés, semblaient aussi ébranlés que celui de Lucy et il était aisé de deviner que leur nuit n'avait pas été beaucoup plus agréable.

_Ah bah tiens, Lu-Chan ! s'écria Levy dans un effort de bonne humeur. Toi aussi tu t'es levée tôt dis moi !

Lucy sourit à ses amies, après tout celles-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec le stupide plan de Mirajane et, vu leurs têtes, elle en avait été également les victimes.

_Oui je pars en mission, toute seule, leur expliqua-t-elle.

La réaction fut immédiate.

_Toi aussi ?! s'étonnèrent Juvia et Levy.

_Ah parce que vous venez aussi prendre une mission vous deux ? demanda la blonde.

Levy passa la main dans ses cheveux, un peu gênée.

_Oui, je ne veux plus voir Gadjil et euh… toute mon équipe pour le moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses…

Juvia laissa échapper un sanglot.

_Juvia ne supporte plus le rejet de Grey-sama.

Lucy réfléchit un instant, puis sourit aux deux filles, ses yeux s'illuminant pour la première fois depuis hier soir. Apparemment, elles avaient toutes le même problème.

_Ecoutez, j'ai une idée, sourit la constellationniste.

Elle se tourna vers Mirajane.

_Mira, note les aussi pour cette mission. On part toutes les trois ensembles.]

Lucy soupira une énième fois… La vie était vraiment trop compliquée parfois. Si Mirajane n'avait pas organisé sa foutue soirée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et tout serait resté comme avant, mais Mira était tout bonnement incapable de se mêler de ses oignons.

« Comme avant, hein ? » pensa Lucy. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment que tout reste comme avant avec Natsu ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et ça, c'était son plus gros problème.

_Lu- chan ? interrogea Levy, faisant émerger la belle blonde de ses pensées.

_Oui ? répondit Lucy, secouant sa tête douloureuse après tant de réflexions.

_ Je me demandais… C'est quoi la mission ?

Elle ouvrit son petit sac à main noir et en sortit le papier froissé de la mission. Puis elle le relut rapidement avant de le montrer à ses amies.

_Il est seulement dit qu'il faut retrouver un objet, expliqua la constellationniste. Comme rien d'autre n'est précisé, je me suis dit que ça serait sans doute très facile.

Juvia et Levy regardèrent la feuille que leur tendait Lucy.

_C'est quand même bizarre, remarqua la mage de pluie. On ne sait même pas quel est cet objet qu'on doit chercher… et c'est à peine si l'adresse du commanditaire est donnée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Levy sereine, ça va être une mission très simple.

_Oui, ajouta Lucy, dans deux jours maximums on est de retour à la guilde !

Les trois filles grimacèrent dans un bel ensemble.

_La guilde… soufflèrent-elles.


	3. Chapter 3 : La mission

_Comment ça elles sont parties ? réussit enfin à formuler Grey après dix minutes de crise de panique et une bataille générale que Gadjil avait déclenché malgré lui en vomissant sur Elfman.

Pour toute réponse Mirajane désigna d'un geste dépité le tableau de mission qui trônait au centre de la salle.

_Non, elles ont pas pu ! Toutes les trois en mission ? Elles vont se faire bouffer, prédit Gadjil que le gros poing d'Elman avait rendu légèrement pessimiste.

_C'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais elle l'on mal prit et ça les à encore plus confortées dans leur envie de partir, expliqua la barmaid en passant négligemment son torchon sur le bar.

_Mais pou...pourquoi? Bafouilla Natsu encore sous le choc de la révélation : Lucy partie sans prévenir personne, et surtout sans lui, son partenaire de toujours ! C'était mauvais très mauvais.

_Comment ça « pourquoi », à cause de vous bien sûr, pauvres idiots, siffla Lisanna. Et peut être un peu à cause de moi, ajouta-t-elle penaude.

_C'est vrai ça, tu l'avais trouvée où cette tenue d'ailleurs? demanda la grande sœur réprobatrice.

_C'est Cana qui me l'a prêtée, répondit elle en soupirant de culpabilité. J'aurais dû me méfier.

_Non mais de quoi vous parler à la fin, s'énerva Grey. Et toi Lisanna comment as- tu su qu'elles étaient parties?

_J'étais à la gare pour...euh...voir quelqu'un quand je les ai vu monter dans un train; j'ai voulu les arrêter mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air ravies de me voire.

_Normal vu ton numéro d'hier… Tu en as trop fait Lisanna… Attends, mais tu as dit… je peux savoir qui tu allais voir à la gare? demanda Mirajane curieuse et protectrice.

_Comment ça « mon numéro » c'était ton idée je te signale! S'indigna Lisanna, ignorant tout à fait la question indiscrète de sa sœur.

_Personne ne t'a demandé de te promener à moitié à poil !

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de leur histoire, j'aurais pas du me laisser entrainer.

_Et moi j'aurais pas du te faire confiance!

_C'est fini le crêpage de chignon à la fin, intervint Elfman de retour de la douche. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as mangé hier Gadjil? Cette odeur me colle à la peau.

_On peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe? Hurla Gadjil à bout de nerfs. Du fer pourquoi? Ajouta-il à l'adresse d'Elfman.

_Vas-y Marijane, tu n'as qu'à leur parler du plan, lança Lisanna qui n'avait pas digéré les accusations de sa sœur.

_Quel plan ? demandèrent les quatre hommes d'une seule voix, sentant que les choses devenaient de plus en plus dramatiques.

_Ben voilà...

[ Mirajane s'ennuyait à mourir en essuyant son vingt deuxième verre. Quand avait-elle commencé à les compter d'ailleurs? Sans s'arrêter de frotter, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, quasie vide à cette heure de la journée et fut surprise d'y voir Lucy plongée dans la lecture d'un de ces livres. N'étant plus capable de voir un verre, même en peinture, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille pour engager la conversation.

_Tu n'es pas avec Natsu? demanda-t-elle d'un air plein de sous entendus.

_Non, monsieur est avec sa chère et miraculée Lisanna, dit-elle à la barmaid d'une petite voix mièvre et méprisante…

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte du fait qu'elle critiquait la petite sœur de son amie aux cheveux blancs. Voulant rattraper son erreur, elle ajouta,

_Sans vouloir te vexer bien sur, Mira.

Mirajane, pas le moins du monde blessée par les propos haineux de Lucy, sourit,

_Alors comme ça tu es jalouse, ma petite Lucy ?

Le visage de Lucy se colora d'un beau rouge écarlate, au plus grand plaisir de Mirajane.

_Jalouse, tu plaisantes ! Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fou totalement, pouffa-t-elle du plus ridicule des faux des rires.

_Hum..hum..Je vois.

_Tu vois quoi au juste? Demanda Lucy inquiète en voyant l'expression de Mirajane.

_Rien, sauf que tu viens de me donner la plus géniale des idées, frétilla la barmaid au comble du bonheur.

_Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider, formula poliment la blonde pas du tout ravie : généralement quand Mirajane avait une idée, et surtout après ce genre de scène, mieux valait se trouver très très loin...]

Grey, Natsu et Gadjil avaient écouté attentivement le discours de Mirajane, accrochés à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience de connaitre la raison qui avait poussé les filles à s'en aller loin d'eux.

Mais Mirajane comme à son habitude, faisait durer le suspens, et, les garçons perdaient patience. Plus le temps passait, plus les filles s'éloignaient d'eux. Finalement, c'est Grey qui réagit le premier.

_Attends deux seconde Mira, je vois pas du tout le rapport avec le départ de Juvia… Et là tu vois on est un peu pressés alors si tu pouvais… s'impatienta Grey.

_Il faut que je vous explique tout pour que vous compreniez. J'y suis pour rien, moi, si vous êtes idiots, se défendit la dite Mira. Bon où en étais-je ? Ah oui! Donc Lucy m'avait donnée une super idée...

[ _Lisanna-nee tu peux venir à la bibliothèque avec moi une seconde, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, c'est très important ? Demanda la blanche à peine sa sœur eut-elle mis un pied dans la guilde de retour de la pêche avec Natsu et Happy.

_Bien sûr.

Les deux adeptes de la métamorphose se rendirent donc dans l'immense et pourtant peu fréquentée bibliothèque de Fairy Tail.

_Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Interrogea Lisanna, curieuse en s'installant à une table.

Mirajane prit un air très sérieux en croisant les bras devant elle.

_J'ai besoin de toi pour former le Nalu.

_Le Nalu? Demanda Lisanna, qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi lui parlait sa sœur.

_Le couple Natsu/Lucy bien sûr, s'émoustilla l'entremetteuse de nouveau en service.

_Mira-nee sans vouloir te vexer, soupira Lisanna, ça finit toujours mal tes combines et …

_ Cette fois si ! J'ai un plan absolument prodigieux, coupa-t-elle vexée par le manque de confiance de sa sœur. Tu vas t'acheter un costume super sexy...

_Un costume? Non mais attend qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, moi ? l'interrompit la jeune blanche visiblement perdue par les explication de sa sœur.

_Oui, il faut bien les mettre en conditions ! Alors demain soir, j'organise une soirée costumée. Bien sur c'est moi qui ait choisi le costume de Lucy. Tu vas voir, Natsu va en faire une crise cardiaque.

_Ok, mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas le convaincre, le dit Natsu, de participer à ta soirée.

_Je lui dirai que c'est indispensable pour devenir un mage de rang S, ce crétin ferait n'importe quoi pour ça, dit la mage.

Lisanna réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

_Ok, jusque là je te suis nee-san. Ça pourrait marcher. Mais c'est quoi mon rôle dans cette histoire?

_Eh bien figure toi qu'aujourd'hui je parlais avec Lucy et elle est jalouse de toi.

Lisanna était choquée.

_Vraiment ! Mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi !

Mirajane acquiesça, un immense sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

_Donc si j'ai bien suivi ton raisonnement, qui est vraiment tordu comme toujours, tu veux que je m'habille sexy et prétende draguer Natsu pour pousser Lucy à reconnaitre ses sentiments envers Natsu et à se battre pour lui, conjectura Lisanna.

_Exactement! Applaudit Mira.

La réponse de Lisanna fut sans appel.

_Je refuse. Il est hors de question que je séduise Natsu, même pour de faux. C'est mon meilleur ami ! protesta Lisanna très gênée que ça sœur lui demande une telle chose.

_Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, insista Mirajane on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Lisanna tenta de lutter mais en vain. Qui pourrait résister aux yeux pleins de larmes de Mirajane ? Aucun doute, cette dernière savait comment s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins.

_Bon d'accord, céda l'innocente jeune fille devant le regard angélique et suppliant que lui lançait Mira. Mais à une condition.

_Ce que tu veux, accepta sans aucune hésitation la barmaid, bien trop heureuse que sa sœur ait accepté de l'aider.

_Je veux que tu impliques Juvia et Levy dans ton plan, j'ai peur que sans un coup de pouce elles finissent leurs vies seules entourées d'exceeds.

_Ça marche, accepta Mira, mais tu sais, ça c'était déjà prévu.

Mira réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malsain,

_ Lisa, ce que je t'ai dit de faire pour rendre jalouse Lucy … ?

_Hum… ? s'inquiéta la blanche.

_Tu vas faire la même chose avec Grey et Gadjil.

Lisanna se maudissait déjà d'avoir accepté de marcher dans son stupide plan. Néanmoins, elle se résolut à accepter.

_Très bien...

Et les deux sœurs sellèrent leur accord d'une accolade.]

_...Voilà vous savez tout.

_J'ai pas tout compris mais en gros la soirée costumée n'était qu'une farce et Lisanna s'est jouée de nous. C'est bien ça? Demanda Gadjil, qui avait une longueur d'avance sur les deux autres.

_De vous peut-être, mais elle ne m'a pas approché moi, remarqua Grey, il prit un air mi-peiné, mi-énervé, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

_Non, il était prévu que je te séduise aussi, mais tu avais déjà tout merdé et Juvia était rentrée chez elle, expliqua Lisanna avec un air de reproche à peine voilé.

_HaHa, crétin, t'es trop nul, provoqua Natsu en tirant la langue à Grey.

_Oui c'est sur pour séduire une fille il suffit de lui donner du poisson, ajouta Happy.

_Natsu avant de te moquer permet moi de te rappeler que Lucy est partie aussi. Quand à toi Happy, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Charuru jamais accepter un de tes poissons, démontra Mirajane.

_Mais j'y suis pour rien si Lucy est partie, moi je voulais pas vexer Lisanna et ...Je comprends rien à votre truc, tenta vainement d'expliquer le rosé.

_Non en effet. On aurait dû prévoir que tu n'y comprendrais rien. Quand à toi Gadjil, si seulement cette idiote de Cana n'était pas intervenue…

_Eh, fallait me mettre au parfum, dit la jeune femme concernée qui enlaçait un tonneau un peu plus loin et n'avait rien raté de l'explication. Ceci dit, je ne regrette rien… je vais avoir mon esclave personnel durant tout une journée !

Gadjil lui jeta un regard noir,

_Tu vois tout est de ta faute ! hurla-t-il.

_Peu importe la faute à qui c'est, dit Elfman pour couper court aux accusations sans fin. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

_C'est évident ! On va les chercher, s'enflamma Natsu.

_Ouais, répondirent Grey et Gadjil débordants d'énergie.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Mirajane. Si elles veulent être un peu seules, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir après le fiasco de hier soir. Et puis la mission qu'elles ont choisie n'a pas l'air très difficile. Regardez.

Les trois garçons se penchèrent pour déchiffrer le cahier que la barmaid leur tendait et où tous les ordres de mission étaient retranscrits. Mais, malgré la simplicité de la quête que Mira leur indiquait du bout de son index, ils n'en furent pas pour autant rassurés.

Prétextant vouloir rester seuls et réfléchir chacun des trois mages repartit alors dans sa demeure respective. Cependant, en réalité, aucun des trois n'avait renoncé à son projet et ils ne rentraient chez eux que dans l'optique de faire leurs bagages et de courir au secours de leurs belles, ayant prit soin de retenir l'adresse de la mission. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que les deux autres nourrissaient exactement les mêmes ambitions.

_Tu sais qu'ils vont y aller quand même? Demanda Lisanna en les regardant partir.

_Je sais mais que veux tu que j'y fasse, soupira Miirajane avant de saisir un verre et de le frotter énergiquement.

Erza qui était assise au bar à déguster un fraisier et avait suivi l'échange des deux mages ainsi que toutes la conversation qui avait précédée, se leva soudainement abandonnant son dessert.

_Mirajane, je voudrais savoir… commença la mage chevalière. La mission des filles, elle a lieu où ? Dans quelle ville ?

Mirajane, toujours en train de frotter son verre, réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

_A la ville de Nagano il me semble, pourquoi ?

_Pour savoir, répondit rapidement la mage aux cheveux écarlates apparemment prise dans une intense réflexion.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la guilde sans même avoir terminé son fraisier, ses pas déterminés claquants sur les dalles du sol et son armure étincelant au rayon du soleil. Elle devait vite se dépêcher de retrouver ses nakamas avant qu'il ne se retrouvent en danger. « Nagano », oui c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, ce nom brillait dans son esprit comme un objectif à atteindre se mêlant aux souvenirs des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues quelques jours plus tôt : c'était la fameuse ville où toute la population avait été prise en otage par une très puissante guilde de l'ombre, Dark blood. Une guilde qui n'allait pas tarder à sentir passer l'acier de sa lame.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune mage au cheveux roses désordonnés était assis sur un banc à la gare, redoutant l'arrivée fatidique du convoi qui devait l'amener à destination.

_Happy t'es sûr qu'on est obligés d'y aller en train ? demanda encore une fois Natsu, se retenant de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de prendre un moyen de transport.

Happy commençait à en avoir marre des jérémiades de Natsu, qui depuis maintenant une demi-heure, tentait de le convaincre de partir en volant.

_Natsu… Tu sais bien que la ville où l'on doit se rendre est beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse te porter tout le long du trajet ! expliqua le chat bleu d'un ton autoritaire.

_Mais je peux marcher sinon et… retenta le mage de feu.

_Natsu ! s'énerva pour de bon l'exceed, Tu veux retrouver Lucy, non ? Alors on prend le train ! On a pas le choix.

Natsu soupira, même Happy, n'avait aucune pitié pour lui et son pauvre estomac fragile…

_ Tu sais Happy, dit Natsu d'un air triste, Erza et Lucy ont vraiment déteints sur toi.

Happy préféra ignorer cette remarque inutile et puérile.

Le train des deux compagnons partait dans quelques minutes, aussi, Happy prit le bras de Natsu, le forçant à se lever. Le mage aurait pu résister, Happy étant moins fort qu'Erza et de loin, mais il se fit violence. « Fais le pour Lucy. Pour Luce ! », se répétait-il sans cesse.

Natsu, luttant contre ses terribles nausées, s'approchait du bord du quai avec Happy, lorsqu'il une drôle d'odeur lui démangea les narines. Il tourna le tête et chercha l'origine de ce parfum désagréable, il aperçut alors, à quelques mètres de lui, une personne qu'il ne pensait absolument pas rencontrer ici.

_Grey ?! s'époumona le rose. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là merde?

_Non mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu vas tout faire rater espèce d'abruti ! rétorqua Grey, les nerfs à vifs.

Une voix rauque interpela les deux mages, étouffant dans l'œuf leur début de conflit qui aurait surement terminé en règlement de compte à grands coups de poing dans la gueule.

_Non mais c'est une blague j'espère ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous deux ?!

_Gadjil ?! firent Natsu et Grey d'une même voix étranglée par la surprise.

Gadjil se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, provoquant par ce geste une douleur lancinante dans tout son crâne.

_Non, le pape… bon sérieusement, je peux savoir ce que vous venez foutre ici ?

Il s'interrompit,

_Attendez, … ne me dites pas que vous comptez retrouver…

_Lucy… termina Natsu.

_Et Juvia… ajouta Grey.

Les trois se dévisagèrent un instant, assez embêtés par la situation…

_ Si j'avais su que je devrais supporter ces crétins… lâchèrent les trois hommes, désespérés.

Levy somnolait à moitié appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, pensant à la mission qui les attendait à Nagano. Ses deux amies s'étaient endormies, ne pouvant sans doute plus résister à la fatigue qui les tenaillait depuis un long moment déjà.

La jeune mage des mots aurait bien aimé suivre leur exemple, si seulement elle en avait été capable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la nature de l'objet qu'elles devaient retrouver. Le fait de partir vers l'inconnu ne la rassurait absolument pas et à l'inverse de ces deux complices elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui les attendait.

Rongée par l'appréhension, elle aurait pu continuer à se morfondre encore longtemps, si l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente du train n'avait pas mis un terme à sa réflexion et les doutes qu'elle impliquait, réveillant du même coup les deux endormies.

A peine eurent-elles le temps d'étirer leurs muscles endoloris par l'épuisement que le train entrait en gare. Les trois mages rassemblèrent leurs affaires et, leurs valises en main, elles sortirent du wagon, pressées de trouver l'adresse où elles étaient attendues.

Elles ne savaient pas cependant que Nagano était une ville gigantesque, connue pour ses multiples quartiers et le nombre faramineux de rues commerçantes qu'on pouvait y trouver. Elles en avaient pour des heures à trouver leur chemin dans ce dédale de rues et de places noires de mondes.

La ville était très colorée, les murs de chaque maison ayant leur couleur propre, passant du jaune pastel au rouge-rosé. Les balcons comme les trottoirs étaient embellis par des fleurs de toutes les variétés et les arbres touffus et bien verts bordaient les allées pavées de blocs clairs. Les trois filles résistèrent difficilement à l'envie irrésistible de s'arrêter pour faire du shopping lorsqu'elles passèrent devant des petits magasins et des boutiques à l'apparence très chic, des étoiles plein les yeux en regardant chacune de ses grandes enseignes. Mais, elles étaient attendues et n'avaient pas le temps de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, ce qui rendit Lucy extrêmement maussade, elle qui était une shopping addict confirmée.

Levy et Juvia la tirant par les deux bras, l'entrainèrent au loin, fatiguées du caprice de leur nakama, qui essayait par tous les moyens de les convaincre de s'arrêter une petite heure ; apparemment la blonde avait absolument besoin d'une nouvelle robe afin d'être présentable pour rencontrer le commanditaire de la mission.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin, longeant les petits bistrots et les cafés et arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée d'un grand parc.

_Juvia pense qu'il faut passer par ce jardin, dit la mage d'eau.

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent et elles entreprirent de le traverser. Traversée qui s'avéra plus longue que prévue…

_Mais c'est pas possible, elle est où la sortie de ce foutu parc ? commença à s'énerver Levy, pourtant si calme habituellement.

Un énième couple d'adolescents les dépassa, ce qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour la patience éreintée de la blonde.

_Bon sang, vous pouvez pas aller vous embrasser ailleurs ?! hurla Lucy aux deux pauvres jeunes gens effrayés.

Avisant un banc à l'ombre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, la constellationniste alla s'y assoir, suivie de ses nakamas.

_ Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! On dirait la saison des amours ! râla la blonde.

Juvia et Levy se sourirent, amusées par le comportement de leur amie.

_Ils sont partis en courant, fit remarquer la petite mage bleue, je crois que tu leur as fait peur… Ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de se donner en spectacle, la prochaine fois…

Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle s'était « un peu » emportée et eut un rire nerveux.

_Excusez-moi les filles, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, ça fait au moins une heure qu'on marche et je suis un peu épuisée…

_Cette ville est immense… confirma la mage d'eau.

_Ce parc aussi d'ailleurs, continua Levy, observant les pelouses vertes et les fleurs, ombragées par les arbres qui s'étendaient devant elles.

Lucy s'affala un peu plus sur le banc, en soupirant.

_ A croire qu'ils ont tout fait en grand dans cette ville… s'exclama-t-elle.

En voyant leur amie se mettre à l'aise, les deux mages bleues la rejoignirent sur le banc, elles aussi souhaitant se reposer quelques instants.

_Si seulement on savait où se trouvait ce manoir… dit Levy, excédée.

Alors qu'elles étaient de plus en plus démoralisées à l'idée de devoir supporter encore des heures et des heures de marche sous le soleil brûlant, une jeune femme les interpella.

_Vous êtes des touristes ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se regardèrent, ne sachant si elles pouvait dire la vérité à cette inconnue sur l'origine de leur présence à Nagano.

_Eh bien, à vrai dire, nous sommes des mages et nous cherchons le manoir Kurai où nous sommes attendues pour une mission, finit par répondre Lucy, qui préféra opter pour l'honnêteté. Mais on ne le trouve pas… on tourne en rond depuis des heures.

_Oh mais vous y êtes presque, les étonna la jeune femme, ce parc appartient au propriétaire du manoir ! Encore quelques mètres et vous y serez !

_ C'est vrai ?! hurlèrent les trois filles folles de joie. Merci !

Et elles partirent toutes les trois en courant dans la direction que leur sauveuse avait indiquée.

_Avec plaisir ! Bonne chance et à bientôt peut-être, les salua-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

Elles pouvaient désormais distinguer la sortie du parc, à moitié cachée par les arbres, qu'elles n'avaient donc pas pu voir de leur banc, à seulement quelques mètres d'elles.

La découverte du manoir fut un choc.

_Waouh… c'est… commença Lucy.

_euh… différent ? continua Levy.

_J'ai du mal à croire que le propriétaire de ce manoir possède le magnifique parc que l'on vient de passer, lâcha Juvia aussi assommée que les autres.

Le contraste entre le parc si bien entretenu, fleuri, verdoyant, et ce manoir était absolument effarant. Le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant les filles était une vieille bâtisse, abîmée par le temps et la moisissure, les murs tâchés de noirs et certains carreaux brisés.

_On dirait que ce manoir est abandonné, murmura Lucy en s'avançant vers le bâtiment en compagnie des deux autres filles.

_Juvia est d'accord, il donne à Juvia la chair de poule, dit la bleue, le visage pâle.

Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, impressionnées par les deux imposantes portes en bois qui leur faisaient face, et surtout par les lourdes poignées dorés qu'elles possédaient.

_Vous croyez que c'est de l'or ? demanda Levy.

_C'est un grand manoir, réfléchit Lucy, alors peut-être… Bon, qui veut frapper ?

Elle fit face au silence.

_Bon très bien, bande de froussardes… dit-elle avant de prendre en main l'une des deux poignées.

L'attente ne fut pas très longue. Un Homme, dont le bas du visage était masqué par un foulard noir vint leur ouvrir rapidement, son apparence ne rassurant guère les jeunes filles.

_Les mages de Fairy Tail je présume ? demanda l'Homme masqué.

Pour seule réponse, les filles dévoilèrent le tatouage symbole de la guilde des fées.

_ Très bien, veuillez me suivre je vous prie, fit l'Homme, les invitant à entrer.

Les jeunes filles hésitèrent, mais de toute façon elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

_Ca pouvait pas être un endroit moins glauque ? murmura Levy à l'oreille de Lucy, en entrant.

L'Homme ferma la porte derrière elles, plongeant le hall d'entrée dans une quasie obscurité, inquiétant encore plus, si cela était encore possible, les trois jeunes filles. Il les entraina dans une pièce à peine plus éclairée et les fit assoir sur un canapé.

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun tableau aux murs, pas de décoration et même très peu de meubles, comme si, ce lieu était véritablement abandonné.

_Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi notre beau manoir parait si délabré, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'Homme. Eh bien pour tout vous dire, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent très rapidement. L'entreprise que je dirigeais s'est effondrée et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai tout perdu : ma prospérité, mes honnêtes domestiques et même mon pauvre manoir est en train de dépérir sous mes yeux.

Les trois filles écoutaient l'Homme, attristées par son désespoir évident.

_Nous sommes désolées, dit Lucy très respectueuse . . . Quel est l'objet de notre mission ? demanda finalement la constellationniste, voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, n'appréciant sans doute pas la pitié.

Il sembla sourire derrière son foulard, qui masquait son nez et sa bouche.

_Voyez-vous, commença-t-il éveillant la curiosité des trois mages, j'ai égaré un objet d'une très grande valeur. Et, vous comprendrez qu'en ces temps de crise, la perte d'un tel objet m'embarrasse quelque peu…

_Quel est cet objet ? interrogea Juvia, qui devenait légèrement impatiente.

_C'est une sphère en cristal, un cristal unique qui n'existe plus de nos jours, répondit l'Homme.

Tandis que les filles digéraient l'information, rassurées qu'il ne s'agisse seulement que d'une espèce de boule de cristal et non d'un objet extrêmement puissant et destructeur, l'Homme se leva.

_Et où doit-on chercher cette sphère ? s'informa la mage des mots en se levant à son tour, tout comme ses deux nakamas.

_Suivez-moi, dit simplement l'Homme.

Les trois filles le suivirent jusqu'à une autre pièce où il les arrêta devant une porte.

_La mission qui va débuter maintenant peut s'avérer extrêmement dangereuse, expliqua-t-il sur un ton assez inquiétant. Il faudra vous méfier de tout. J'ai absolument besoin de cet objet, alors ramenez le moi, coûte que coûte. Je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissant.

Il saisit la poignée en métal de la porte et commença à la tirer vers lui.

_Si vous me ramenez la sphère, je vous donnerais bien entendu la récompense convenue, de cinq cent mille joyaux. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance, mesdemoiselles, termina l'Homme.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement, sous le regard ébahis des filles. Elles ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à découvrir cela derrière une porte…

Car, devant elles, s'étendait une forêt.

Une gigantesque et sombre forêt.

Grey et Gadjil, tous deux assis face à face près de la fenêtre du compartiment, tentaient d'ignorer les gémissements incessants de leur nakama. Le rosé s'était allongé sur la banquette aux côtés de l'autre dragon slayer et tenait son ventre de ses deux mains en essayant d'apaiser l'horrible nausée qui le submergeait. Il se tortillait à la recherche d'une position qui soulagerait quelque peu son estomac au supplice tout en maudissant ce dernier. Il regretta presque l'absence de Erza, qui n'aurait pas hésité à l'assommer le libérant ainsi de sa torture.

Le train prit alors un virage particulièrement sec et Natsu dû plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de rendre sur son rival son petit déjeuner. Non pas qu'il souhaitait lui épargner une telle épreuve, mais, jusqu'à ce que Lucy soit sauve, il devait rester soudé avec ses camarades. Aussi poussa-t-il une énième plainte tout en marmonnant pour se donner du courage :

_ Pour Luce, tu dois tenir pour Luce.

_Mais bon sang, ferme là espèce de dragon slayer de pacotille, cracha Gadjil lui-même souffrant d'un puissant mal des transports quoique atténué par le vide total de son estomac. « Merci Elfman »,pensa-t-il.

_T'étais pas beaucoup mieux ce matin, réussit à répondre Natsu le coeur au bord des lèvres.

_Bon, ben moi je me casse, déclara le mage de glace en se levant.

_Comment ça tu te casses? Et habille toi avant de sortir ou on va avoir des problèmes, dit judicieusement Gadjil.

Grey attrapa son pantalon qui, pour une mystérieuse raison, servait d'oreiller à Natsu, essuya la bave que celui-ci avait laissé dessus en grognant, puis entreprit de l'enfiler.

_Sérieux tu vas où connard? Demanda Natsu qui n'avait pas apprécié de se faire arracher son coussin.

_Si je reste avec vous j'ai le sentiment que je vais finir recouvert de vos restes, et, quand on sait ce que vous manger tous les deux, j'ai peur de ne pas survivre, expliqua le jeune brun en boutonnant sa veste.

_ Pour qui tu te prends? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que nous peut-être ? Va te faire décongeler les couilles, lança Gadjil vexé par les allusions de Grey.

_Tu le prends comme ça. D'accord, ben pourquoi tu viendrais pas me les décongeler toi même, tête de clous?

Gadjil se leva brusquement oubliant ses problèmes de digestion et fit face au mage de glace. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et attrapa le dragon slayer par son T-shirt tout en retirant sa chemise de l'autre main. Natsu l'attrapa au vol pour s'en faire une couverture et, ignorant l'affrontement qui menaçait, ferma les yeux en priant pour que son cauchemar se termine. Happy, quant à lui, ne prit même pas la peine d'intervenir, ne sachant que trop bien qu'à ce stade il était trop tard pour empêcher une bagarre. Il allait vite regretter son inaction.

Le poing de Grey frappa Gadjil si fort qu'il passa à travers la mince paroi séparant leur compartiment de celui d'à côté. Il atterrit avec violence sur une grosse dame qui lisait paisiblement son journal et s'évanouit sous le choc. Son mari cependant se mit à hurler à pleins poumons en lançant des objets sur Gadjil, mais lorsque ce dernier attrapa les clés que, dans une vaine tentative de défense le pauvre bougre lui avait jeté à la figure, et les dévora, l'homme partit rejoindre sa femme sur le sol.

Renfloué par le fer qu'il venait « d'absorber », Gadjil saisit Grey qui l'avait rejoint dans le compartiment voisin et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la porte. L'apparition soudaine d'un jeune homme sanglant et à moitié nu au milieu du train déclencha une vague de panique que le rugissement d'un Gadjil fou de rage ne fit qu'amplifier.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux bruns se retrouvaient dehors, le derrière endolori par les coups de pied du contrôleur, et regardaient le train s'éloigner en grommelant.

_C'est de ta faute! crièrent les deux fauteurs de troubles en symbiose, chacun lançant son regard le plus glacial à l'autre.

_Heu...On fait comment pour retrouver les filles maintenant?

Ils se retournèrent alors vers Natsu qui venait de poser cette question et dont, trop absorbé par leur haine respective, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Il était pourtant bien là, les bras croisés et les regardant fixement en attente d'une réponse. Ces maux d'estomac s'étaient arrêtés aussitôt la terre ferme retrouvée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? Demanda Grey qui, à défaut de pouvoir poursuivre le trajet en train, se réjouissait d'être séparé de l'autre enflammé du bulbe.

_J'ai faillit mettre le feu au wagon en hoquetant, alors ils m'ont mis dehors, répondit Natsu du même ton.

_Et moi aussi je suis là ! fit remarquer Happy que tout le monde semblait avoir une fois de plus oublié.

_Et sinon... Quelqu'un sait où on est? Demanda Gadjil.

Les quatre compagnons se firent soudainement silencieux en tournant sur eux même dans l'espoir de reconnaître le trou perdu où ils avaient atterri. Trou perdu c'était l'expression juste : mis à part les rails du chemin de fer, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du passage de l'homme des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout n'était que prairies en défriches et buissons à perte de vue, et derrière eux se dressait, menaçante, une obscure forêt d'arbres aux troncs tordus qui semblait vouloir les engloutir.

_Je sais pas, finit par répondre Natsu, mais en tout cas on va pas par là, ajouta-t-il effrayé en désignant la forêt qui débutait à quelques mètres et projetait son ombre sur eux.

_T'as la trouille p'tit bébé, provoqua Gadjil un sourire narquois accroché au lèvres. Moi je vais pisser personnellement, alors vous avez qu'à m'attendre ici les peureux et à mon retour on tâchera de trouver une solution aux conneries de l'autre congelé du slip. Puis il s'enfonça dans la forêt disparaissant comme happé par le feuillage épais et verdâtre.

_J'ai peur de rien, tu m'entends? de rien, cria le rosé avant de le suivre, Happy sur les talons. Hors de question qu'il laisse cet obsédé du métal le dénigrer de la sorte.

Grey, quant à lui, resta tranquillement à les attendre n'ayant rien à prouver et aucune envie de pénétrer dans cette masse végétale difforme. Cependant, après avoir fumé deux cigarettes sans aucun signe de retour de ses camarades, il n'eut d'autre choix que de franchir la première ligne d'arbres espérant ne pas avoir à aller plus loin. Il se retrouva aussitôt plongé dans une obscurité presque totale.

_L'enflammé! La conserve! Vous êtes où? Appela-t-il.

Pour toute réponse un cri inhumain retentit entre les branches crochues. Grey déglutit et continua à avancer malgré la possibilité déplaisante de rencontrer la créature qui avait produit un tel son. S'éclairant avec son briquet, il se fraya un passage entre les ronces meurtrières et les racines qui jonchaient le sol. Il arriva enfin à une clairière, même si, vu le peu de lumière qui franchissait la cime des arbres, il était incorrecte d'appeler cet espace dégagé une clairière, où il eut la surprise de retrouver ses deux nakamas à quatre pattes la croupe en l'air en train de renifler le sol, Happy flottant au dessus d'eux.

_Heu...Je peut savoir ce qui vous arrive? Fomula Grey malgré son hilarité;

_Levy...

_Lucy...

_Et ben quoi, s'impatienta Grey attendant l'explication de ce comportement étrange quoique tordant.

_On les sent, répondirent-ils ensemble.

_Hein? Ici? S'étonna le mage de glace.

_Ça vient de là bas, désigna Natsu du doigt pendant que Gadjil acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête.

Grey suivit l'index de son rival des yeux et ne fut pas surprit de constater que celui-ci lui indiquait l'endroit le plus sombre et touffu qui se trouvait devant eux. L'endroit d'où venait le cri du monstre.

_Bon ben on attend quoi? Allons-y, finit par lâcher Grey.

« Pour une fois que mes tendances exhibitionnistes me portent chance », pensa-t-il en se remémorant l'incident du train qui les avait mené ici.

_Il fallait vraiment que ce soit une forêt glauque? ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Et sur cette dernière question, les trois mages, accompagnés de leur fidèle ami volant, se mirent en marche, prêts à tout affronter pour sauver celle qui régnait dans leur cœur.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le piège

Lucy, Levy et Jubia, étaient figées, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer sur elles.

_Bon alors résumons la chose… commença Lucy qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre des derniers évènements. On se trouve actuellement dans une forêt qui est elle-même,… dans un manoir ? Je ne rêve pas, hein ? Nous sommes bien arrivées ici, en passant par une vulgaire porte ?

Juvia semblait être tout aussi déboussolée que la mage blonde, ne pouvant se détacher de la porte, le regard voilé par l'ébahissement.

_En fait, expliqua Levy qui voyait bien que ses amies avaient besoin d'être rassurées, cette porte n'est qu'une sorte de portail qui permet un accès direct à cette forêt. Lorsque le type masqué a appuyé sur la poignée, ce portail s'est activé. En clair, ce n'était qu'une simple illusion. Vous vous doutez bien qu'avoir sa forêt personnelle, dans une pièce de sa maison, aussi grande soit elle, ce n'est pas vraiment possible…

Juvia et Lucy eurent un rire nerveux, légèrement honteuses d'avoir pu imaginer une seule seconde une telle absurdité.

_ Juvia trouve que le commanditaire de la mission est un peu effrayant… avoua la bleue qui avait retrouvé la parole, rassurée par l'explication de Levy.

_Pas qu'un peu tu veux dire, confirma Lucy. Je me demande pourquoi il masque la moitié de son visage !

_Il a peut-être quelque chose à cacher, qui sait ? répondit la petite mage des mots avec bon sens. Du genre une brûlure ou une cicatrice.

Les deux autres filles hochèrent la tête convaincue par l'hypothèse de Levy seule hypothèse pouvant expliquer l'accoutrement pour le moins étrange du propriétaire du manoir.

_ Si Juvia a bien compris, on doit retrouver une sphère en cristal, c'est bien ça ? demanda la mage de pluie.

_ Oui j'ai compris la même chose, affirma Lucy. Mais… je me demande comment on va réussir à trouver un si petit objet dans une si grande forêt. Elle pourrait être n'importe où.

Elle marqua un temps de pause tandis que ses deux nakamas soupiraient d'un bel ensemble à l'entente de la mission qui allait sans doute s'avérer plus longue et plus difficile que prévue.

_Mais, j'y pense, comment s'est-il débrouillé pour égarer une sphère en cristal en pleine forêt ? demanda la constellationniste, dont l'idée lui paraissait absolument grotesque. Enfin je veux dire… si je tenais autant à un objet, je ne prendrais pas le risque de me balader avec en sachant que je pourrais l'égarer ou même me le faire voler à tout moment !

_ Etrange… fut la seule réponse que pu donner Levy à son amie. Mais en tout cas, nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur cette sphère, et nous ne savons pas non plus ce que l'on peut trouver dans ces bois. Restons vigilantes, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, conclut sagement la mage des mots.

Après cette courte discussion, les filles commencèrent leur recherche, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver la sphère et regardaient, par conséquent, tout autour d'elles, observant chaque tronc d'arbre un peu trop creux et chaque buisson trop touffu.

Au départ les filles avançaient d'un pas rapide, déterminées à réussir cette mission le plus vite possible. Elles voulaient rentrer victorieuses à Fairy Tail, la tête haute, fières d'avoir réussi leur propre mission sans aucune assistance.

Si elles n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet entre elles, leur motivation principale n'était autre que d'épater les Hommes, leur montrer qu'elles n'étaient pas des femmes faibles et n'avaient en aucun cas besoin de leur protection. Elles voulaient briller à leurs yeux. Mais cela, elles ne se l'avoueraient probablement jamais.

Alors, obnubilées par leur objectif, elles cherchaient désespérément l'objet de leur quête. Elles fouillaient le moindre recoin, montant même dans les arbres, pensant un peu tard, une fois assises sur la plus haute branche, qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucune chance que le type masqué ait perdu sa boule de cristal en haut d'un arbre.

Elles étaient bien incapables de dire depuis combien de temps elles exploraient la forêt, mais elles commençaient à s'épuiser lentement. Leurs jambes étaient douloureuses à force de trébucher dans les racines qui entravaient le chemin, leurs mains écorchées par l'escalade et Lucy s'était même cassé un talon, ses chaussures hautes fragilisées par cette randonnée prolongée. Elles avaient l'impression de tourner en rond, cernées par les mêmes arbres, et ne savaient plus très bien où elles se trouvaient.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et elles s'étaient rendues à l'évidence : elles allaient devoir passer la nuit dans cette forêt sombre, si ce n'est plusieurs. Et, l'idée de dormir dans le noir, au milieu de toutes sortes de bestioles encore invisibles pour le moment ne les rassurait guère.

_Et si on cherchait des trucs à manger ? demanda Lucy, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis quelques temps, preuve de la fatigue qui les prenait doucement. De toute façon, on va devoir arrêter nos recherches pour ce soir, c'est déjà difficile de se repérer en plein jour alors dans le noir…

_Oui, Juvia est d'accord. Nous devrions nous arrêter pour faire du feu, et faire un camp pour cette nuit.

_ Il faudrait qu'on trouve de quoi manger aussi… ajouta la mage blonde, les mains autour de son ventre, visiblement affamée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour la nourriture, ce n'est pas un problème. Venez, il y a une sorte de creux dans l'arbre là-bas, leur montra Levy par un geste de la main, il devrait nous abriter pour la nuit.

Les filles s'approchèrent de l'endroit indiqué par Levy. Il y avait une sorte de niche profonde dans le tronc au pied de l'arbre, suffisamment grande pour les abriter toutes les trois. Des branches feuillues et un buisson fleuri rendaient le trou quasiment invisible de loin, Levy avait raison, elles devraient être à l'abri ici, cachées au regard des prédateurs.

_ Bon, continua la mage des mots une fois qu'elles eurent toutes déposé leurs affaires dans le creux, je dois avoir un peu de nourriture dans mon sac mais je peux en créer en plus.

_ A bon tu peux faire ça ?! s'étonna Lucy.

_ Oui bien sûr, je peux rendre réelles toutes sortes de choses, répondit la bleue en souriant. Attendez il faut juste que je retrouve un stylo dans mon sac et… Ah le voilà. Donc, je vais vous montrer… ça va prendre juste un peu de temps, il faut que j'écrive quelques formules…

_Très bien, Juvia va faire de l'eau dans ce cas là, dit la bleue.

Lucy se sentant inutile face aux pouvoirs assez impressionnants de ses amies, alla rassembler quelques bouts de bois, dans l'idée de faire du feu. L'amassant en petit tas, devant l'abri, elle attrapa deux pierres et les frotta l'une contre l'autre, s'essayant tant bien que mal à cette technique d'aventurier qu'elle avait découverte dans un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait lu. Seulement, elle, elle n'était pas une aventurière. En effet, alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur ses pierres, pas la moindre étincelle n'apparaissait et cela commençait à agacer sérieusement notre blonde.

_Parfois j'aimerais vraiment que Natsu soit là, dit-elle tout haut, le ton contrarié, attirant l'attention de ses nakamas qui venaient de terminer leurs affaires.

_Dis pas n'importe quoi Lucy, on a pas besoin de lui ni des autres pour se débrouiller, la réprimanda Levy avant de demander en fronçant les sourcils devant l'œuvre de son amie, mais qu'essayes-tu de faire au juste ?

_Bah du feu, ça se voit pas ? répondit Lucy toujours aussi mécontente.

Levy éclata de rire, au plus grand déplaisir de la mage des étoiles.

_Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? lâcha la blonde, amère.

_ Quelle idée de faire du feu avec des pierres ! lui répondit Levy. Il fallait simplement me demander. Regarde.

La petite mage des mots tendit devant elle le bout de papier qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment pour la création de la nourriture et écrivit cette fois- ci un unique mot : « Fire ».

Sous le regard intrigué des deux autres mages, apparaissait comme par enchantement, sur le petit amas de branche, un beau feu orangé. Levy leur sourit, assez fière de l'effet qu'elle produisait.

_Waouh t'es trop forte Levy-chan, murmura Lucy, fixant avec un regard étrangement mélancolique les flammes qui dansaient sous ses yeux.

_ Ah et j'ai fait à manger aussi, lui dit la mage des mots ignorant le compliment de Lucy, la modestie étant une des ses grandes qualités. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça suffira je pense.

_Quant à moi, j'ai remplis nos gourdes, ajouta la mage de pluie en leur tendant leurs bouteilles respectives.

Les filles s'installèrent autour du feu, se servant de la nourriture que Levy avait créé. Il n'y avait pas énormément de choix mais c'était bien suffisant. La petite mage des mots avait réussi à fabriquer des guimauves à faire griller sur le feu, quelques fruits et même quelques biscuits sucrés, destinés à les remettre en forme après cette longue et dure journée.

Pendant qu'elles faisaient tourner leurs guimauves au-dessus des flammes, elles discutaient gaiment, profitant de cette petite pause pour se reposer et oublier tous leurs soucis.

_ Jubia trouve que cela fait du bien de se retrouver entre filles de temps en temps ! dit Juvia, qui venait de gober toute entière sa première guimauve, tant elle était affamée ce qui fit bien rire ses amies.

_ Oui c'est vrai ! Confirmèrent les deux autres, tout sourire.

_ Dites les filles, continua Levy d'une voix enjouée, pour une fois qu'on est entre nous, sans les mecs ou même Mirajane dans les parages, on pourrait faire un jeu ?

_Quelle sorte de jeu ? lui demanda Juvia intriguée et peu habituée à participer à de quelconques jeux.

_Oh un action-chiche-vérité, tu veux dire ? s'extasia Lucy avant même que Levy lui ait répondu.

_Oui, tout à fait, confirma la petite bleue heureuse de l'enthousiasme de son amie. Bien sûr on pose pas de questions trop indiscrètes hein ! Et on ne ment pas, sinon ce jeu n'a aucun intérêt ! Tout ce qui se dit maintenant, autour de ce feu, restera entre nous. Ca vous va ?

_Bien évidemment, répondirent Lucy et Juvia avant de sceller leurs mains, passant le pacte qui les obligerait à respecter leur promesse.

_Bon, qui commence ? demanda Lucy, pressée de jouer et de découvrir chacun des petits secrets de ses amies

_Moi je veux bien, sourit Levy.

_ Action, chiche ou vérité ? demanda Juvia.

Levy réfléchit un instant, appréhendant légèrement les questions que pourraient lui poser ses nakamas.

_Vérité, répondit-elle finalement.

Lucy et Juvia se regardèrent, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une question à poser à la petite bleue. Lucy sourit soudainement et murmura son idée à l'oreille de la mage de pluie qui éclata de rire. Levy, qui les observait depuis le début, commençait à regretter sérieusement d'avoir proposer ce jeu puéril. Mais elle n'avait pas pris Action, elle ne risquait donc pas grand-chose. Enfin, normalement.

La constellationniste prit la parole, mettant fin aux réflexions de la mage des mots.

_Alors ma petite Levy, voici ta question, dit la blonde l'air du chat qui va manger la souris…

« Heureusement que j'ai dit : des questions pas trop indiscrètes… » pensa Levy.

_ Raconte nous un évènement marquant ou même gênant que tu as vécu avec Gadjil ?

« Pire que Mirajane… » se dit la bleue, paniquée par cette question, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait devoir avouer à ses amies.

_Si je vous dis qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé, vous ne me croirez pas je suppose ? demanda la mage complètement blasée.

_En effet, répondirent les deux filles, attendant impatiemment le récit de la petite bleue.

Levy soupira, elle avait donné sa parole, elle devait donc dire la vérité.

_Bon, vous voyez la piscine de Fairy Hills ? commença Levy, visiblement agacée.

_Oui, eh bien quoi ? interrogèrent les filles qui adoraient la tournure que prenait l'aveu de Levy.

_Il y a quelques mois, très tard le soir, alors que je rentrais d'une fête de la guilde, j'ai voulu nager deux trois longueurs. Le problème était que je n'avais pas prévu cette baignade et n'avait donc pas mon maillot sur moi. Vous comprenez, j'avais tellement envie de me baigner… Bref, la fête n'était pas encore finie et beaucoup de gens y étaient encore, j'avais donc très peu de chance de me faire surprendre, étant donné que je comptais être très rapide. Je me suis déshabillée, ne voulant mouiller ni mes vêtements ni mes sous-vêtements et je me suis glissée dans l'eau…

_ET ? ET ?! hurlèrent les filles, accrochées aux lèvres de la bleue.

_Et c'est là que Gadjil a sauté dans la piscine en hurlant…

_Non ?! demandèrent les filles.

_Si ! continua Levy, l'air las. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit « Je t'ai fait peur crevette hein ? ». Il faisait sombre et je pense qu'il n'a pas vu dans quelle tenue je me trouvais. Après avoir bien rigolé en voyant ma tête effrayée – je pense qu'il a cru que c'était sa blague débile qui m'avait fait peur d'ailleurs- et fait quelques longueurs, il est sorti de l'eau et est parti en me souriant. Je ne saurais jamais s'il s'était rendu compte que j'étais complètement nue… mais je vous assure que cet évènement m'a traumatisé à vie. Plus jamais je ne me baignerais nue dans une piscine.

Les deux autres filles explosèrent de rire, sous le regard gêné et quelque peu contrarié de Levy qui décida d'interrompre leur moquerie en choisissant la prochaine victime de ce petit jeu malsain.

_A mon tour de poser la question, dit-elle la voix sévère, à toi Lucy !

_Avoue que tu veux juste te venger, marmonna la concernée.

_Action, chiche ou vérité ? demanda Levy, ignorant superbement la remarque de la blonde.

La mage des étoiles grinça des dents, avant de suivre l'exemple de son amie.

_Vérité !

Levy avait préparé sa question à l'avance, sachant très bien comment piéger son amie.

_Parle nous de ton plus grand fantasme.

Lucy faillit s'étouffer. Bon, elle n'avait qu'à être sincère et il n'y aurait aucun problème. Après tout elle n'avait rien à cacher. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

_Eh bien… commença-t-elle.

Lucy se mit à rougir furieusement, déstabilisée par les regards insistants de Levy et Juvia. Prenant son courage à demain, elle respira un grand coup et continua.

_Un fantasme … Je pense que c'est plus un rêve en vérité. Je suis allongée au-dessus des draps soyeux d'un grand lit à baldaquins ; je dors paisiblement, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche immaculée, des escarpins d'une transparence si pure chaussant mes pieds et…

_ Un peu comme les princesses des comptes de fées, murmura Juvia que son imagination débordante rattrapait.

_Oui c'est un peu ça, lui sourit Lucy complètement absorbée par son récit. Il y a une brise légère dans la chambre qui soulève lentement les voiles entourant le lit tout parait si calme… Je suis là, seule, les mains jointes au-dessus de ma poitrine, comme si j'étais prisonnière d'un sommeil sans fin. Je sens une douce chaleur contre ma joue, quelque chose de légèrement humide qui glisse lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres pour finalement s'y déposer dans un doux baiser.

_Et là tu ouvres les yeux, pour découvrir…? l'interrompit Levy, un sourire en coin.

_ Et là j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir, continua Lucy le regard rêveur, deux beaux yeux couleur olive. Je n'ai jamais vu de si beaux yeux vous savez… Tant de bonté, de chaleur et de tendresse dans deux seuls iris. Curieusement, j'ai refait ce rêve plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre que ces deux yeux si hypnotisants.

_ Et ce rêve est une sorte de fantasme, tu crois ? demanda Juvia qui découvrait un aspect fleur bleue de Lucy qui lui plaisait énormément.

_Eh bien oui je crois… J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver mon prince charmant et…

_Lucy ! cria Levy. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ridicule… Bon et ton fantasme, enfin ton rêve s'arrête là ? demanda-t-elle pas très satisfaite.

Lucy réfléchit et se remit à rougir avant de froncer les sourcils.

_La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce rêve, le prince… Enfin mon Homme idéal… J'ai pu sentir son odeur épicée et si envoutante. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que pour la première fois j'ai pu distinguer sa bouche et il… Il m'a soufflé un cœur enflammé. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, avoua la blonde confuse.

_C'est si romantique ! soupira la mage de pluie, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_C'est si révélateur… murmura doucement Levy qui finalement avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Lucy secoua la tête, tentant de vider son esprit des images de ce rêve magique qu'elle avait fait tant de fois depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail.

_C'est à qui ? demanda la blonde en souriant. Ah je sais, je vais demander à…

La jolie mage aux cheveux dorés ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, car au même moment, une créature énorme leur bondissait dessus.

Les trois mages se mirent en position de combat, analysant la situation et la chose qu'elles allaient devoir affronter, car cet être monstrueux ne venait visiblement pas en ami… La bête énorme qui leur faisait face avait une apparence hésitant entre celle de l'ours et celle d'un chien immense. Elle avait des yeux noirs immenses, la gueule longue à la mâchoire puissante et remplie de longs crocs tranchants, acérés comme des poignards. Elle était l'incarnation même de la monstruosité et de l'horreur.

La chose fixait les trois filles apeurées, d'un regard démoniaque, emplis de violence et de cruauté à vous glacer les sangs. Elle grattait le sol de ses longues griffes aiguisées et le sol se creusait sous ses pattes puissantes prêtes à bondir. Tandis que les filles commençaient à reculer, étant persuadées qu'elles ne survivraient pas à cette chose sortie tout droit de leurs pires cauchemars, la bête leva sa grosse tête vers le ciel noir sans étoile et poussa un de ces hurlements effroyables à rendre fou quiconque l'entendrait.

_ On ne pourra jamais fuir assez rapidement… murmura Lucy entre ses dents, tremblant de tous ses membres.

_ Il faut qu'on se batte, raisonna Levy. Trois contre un… on peut y arriver !

Sans attendre de réponse de ses coéquipières la petite mage des mots courut vers la bête qui grognait de plus en plus fort. S'accroupissant à quelques pas seulement de l'énorme monstre, elle écrivit sur le sol le mot « Hole » avant de se relever et de courir vers ses amies.

A peine les eut-elle rejoint que la bête bondit à ses trousses, la bave dégoulinante sur ses babines et les crocs dégagés. L'énorme trou qu'avait créé Levy se forma sous ses pattes et elle s'effondra à l'intérieur, ce qui fit hurler de joie les trois filles. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'un petit obstacle sur le chemin du monstre qui n'eut aucune difficulté à s'extirper du trou, quasiment immédiatement.

Le regard rendu fou par l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir, la bête s'avança vers les trois mages, la gueule ouverte, prête à mordre et à arracher un bras au passage.

Levy eut juste le temps de créer une barrière avant que le monstre ne se jette violemment dessus.

_Ca ne tiendra pas ! hurla la petite bleue affolée.

_C'est bon, Juvia va attaquer ! cria à son tour la mage de pluie.

Sortant de la protection que leur avait fabriquée Levy, la mage d'eau attaqua, lançant des boules humides tranchantes sur la bête, qui en esquivait la moitié. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, le monstre était bien trop agité, elle concentra toute sa magie dans une prison d'eau qui enferma le fit prisonnier.

Fou de rage il se jeta contre les parois de sa cellule avec violence.

_Bravo Juvia ! félicita Lucy.

Juvia se tourna vers son amie en souriant. Elle allait s'avancer vers elle lorsque Lucy hurla.

_Elle a disparu !

Juvia se retourna vers la cage, pourtant incassable et des plus solides.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! s'énerva la bleue.

_ A tes pieds Juvia, attention ! alerta Levy de loin, prise de panique.

Aux pieds de la mage d'eau, un énorme lézard d'un vert sombre et aux yeux d'une étrange couleur rouge la fixait se son regard de reptile. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, à cet instant précis, Juvia comprit qu'il y avait un problème avec ce lézard. Mais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Le lézard grossit pour redevenir l'énorme bête qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Oh merde, hurla Lucy. Juvia ! Juvia !

La bleue s'était jetée à temps sur le côté mais n'avait pu éviter le coup de patte violent du monstre qui lui avait lacéré la cuisse.

_Je vais bien… répondit la bleue, parlant pour la première fois à la première personne, tant elle souffrait. Faites attention, elle peut se métamorphoser…

Lucy ne supportant pas de voir son amie blessée, n'hésita pas une seule seconde, elle prit son trousseau de clés en main.

_ Loki ! Taurus ! appela-t-elle.

Voyant dans quelle situation se trouvait leur maitresse, les deux esprits ne firent aucune remarque désobligeante à celle-ci et attaquèrent sans même que Lucy leur ait demandé.

Prenant son fouet dans main droite, la mage blonde se joignit au combat. Malgré son nombre d'adversaires assez important, la bête esquivait toujours aussi bien les attaques. Elle bondissait, agile et puissante, donnant des coups de dents et des coups de pattes à ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'approcher de trop près. Taurus lui assenait dès qu'il le pouvait des coups de hache puissants tout en hurlant « Personne ne touche au nice body de Lucy ! », Loki lui envoyait des boules brûlantes et Lucy la fouettait lacérant le corps du monstre. Levy tentait de les protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, créant des boucliers et des barrières dès que l'un d'eux était trop en danger. La petite bleue restait un peu à l'écart, trop fragile pour le combat rapproché.

Le combat durait, et même si cela prenait du temps, la bête s'affaiblissait. Seulement, elle n'était pas la seule, Lucy et ses esprits aussi, même Levy avait trop abusé de sa magie et en subissait les conséquences.

Alors qu'il allait frapper, Taurus, épuisé, ne vit pas arriver le coup fatal qui l'emporterait loin de sa maitresse. La bête se jeta sur lui, refermant sa terrible mâchoire autour du corps de l'esprit. Lucy eut juste le temps de voir le terrible spectacle, que son ami disparaissait, le regard remplis de culpabilité.

_Désolé Lucy-Sama, dit le taureau avant de retourner dans son monde.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, redonnant toute son énergie à la mage pourtant si épuisée quelques instants plus tôt.

Le monstre sentant un changement dans le comportement de son adversaire blonde esquiva la dernière attaque du Lion et se transforma en un énorme aigle noir aux serres acérées. Filant à toute allure vers le ciel, il préparait déjà sa prochaine attaque. Et cette fois-ci, ses opposants ne feraient pas le poids.

_ Juvia ! s'époumona Lucy. De l'eau vite !

La mage d'eau, appuyée contre un arbre, maintenant sa jambe terriblement abîmée, comprit le message. Elle lança un terrible tourbillon d'eau glacée vers le ciel, où le monstre ailé se préparait déjà à replonger en piqué vers les mages.

Lucy prit une de ses clés en main et hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

_ Aquarius !

L'esprit saisit immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire. Créant un énorme tsunami avec toute l'eau emmagasinée par Juvia, elle renversa le monstre, prisonnier de ce tourbillon humide et qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Lucy, accompagnée de son esprit, bondit à travers les flots et entoura la gorge de l'animal de son fouet, l'étranglant et le privant d'oxygène. Le monstre, anéanti, reprit sa forme initiale.

Ils avaient gagné.

La blonde tomba à genoux aux côtés de l'animal vaincu, abandonnée par ses forces.

_ Merci Loki, Aquarius, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant que les deux esprits disparaissent, ne voulant consommer plus longtemps l'énergie magique de la mage, déjà bien entamée.

Levy et Juvia, boitillant, s'approchèrent de la constellationniste et se laissèrent tomber près d'elle.

_On a réussi… Je savais qu'on pouvait le faire, souffla Levy.

_ Juvia en était elle aussi persuadée, dit la mage d'eau, reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes, signe qu'elle allait mieux.

Lucy fit une grimace de douleur, posant une main sur sa hanche.

_Tu vas bien Lu-chan ?! demandèrent ses deux nakamas très inquiètes.

_Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura la blonde, je n'ai pas pu éviter un des coups de cette foutue bestiole… Rien de grave.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Levy ne reprenne la parole,

_Tu as été impressionnante, Lucy, la complimenta la petite bleue. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'invoquer autant d'esprits en aussi peu de temps !

Lucy lui sourit, en temps normal elle se serait sans doute vantée, mais elle était exténuée.

_Moi non plus je ne le savais pas, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ce furent finalement les doux rayons du soleil qui la réveillèrent, venant chatouiller son visage endormi. Elle se souleva sur un de ses coudes et observa ce qui l'entourait.

« Ah oui c'est vrai… »

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait mais l'état des lieux lui avait immédiatement redonné la mémoire. Tout autour d'elle, des branches cassées, des troncs brisés en deux, et même des arbres s'étaient effondrés. Comment oublier un tel carnage ?

Elle tenta de se lever malgré la vive douleur à la hanche qui l'avait prise dès son réveil. Dans un gémissement douloureux, aidée par l'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyée quelques instants plus tôt, elle réussit à se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes.

Elle aperçut Levy qui discutait avec Jubia un peu plus loin et s'approcha d'elles.

_ Tu t'es bien reposée ? demanda la mage des mots, voyant son amie approcher.

_Oui merci, lui sourit la blonde. Vous avez dormi vous aussi ?

_Oui, répondit Juvia, dont la cuisse avait été bandée. Ce n'est pas très sérieux, on aurait pu se faire attaquer pendant que notre sommeil… Mais nous étions toutes beaucoup trop fatiguées pour faire des tours de garde….

Sur ces mots, les trois mages mangèrent les restes de la veille - enfin ceux qui avaient survécu à l'attaque du monstre- avant de décider courageusement de reprendre leur mission.

Leur rythme était beaucoup moins soutenu qu'au commencement de leur mission, mais elles avançaient. Certes, doucement, mais sûrement !

Désormais habituée au paysage monotone uniquement constitué d'arbres et de buissons, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir en plein milieu de la forêt, un grand lac !

S'accordant une petite pause, elles profitèrent de l'occasion pour prendre un bain, histoire de se débarrasser de toute la saleté accumulée et de laver les blessures qui dégradaient leurs corps.

Au bout d'un moment, Juvia fronça les sourcils, une étrange impression la dérangeant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Lucy, qui avait remarqué l'air contrarié de la mage.

_Jubia ressent une …sorte de présence, murmura la mage bleue. Jubia sens que quelque chose dérange l'eau du lac, la gêne…

_Quelle genre de chose ? interrogea Levy, peu rassurée à l'idée de devoir affronter un monstre marin ou autre chose du même genre.

La mage d'eau hésita un instant avant de plonger soudainement sous l'eau, sans avoir prévenues ses deux amies.

Les deux filles la regardèrent partir dans les profondeurs légèrement inquiètes, mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre son retour.

Elle ne fut pas très longue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle émergea, un drôle d'objet à la main.

_ Voilà ce qui gênait le lac, expliqua la mage d'eau.

Lucy et Levy s'approchèrent pour étudier l'objet parfaitement rond et d'un blanc opaque.

_ Mais attendez ça ne serait pas … s'écria Lucy avant de prendre dans ses mains la sphère.

Juvia et Levy écarquillèrent les yeux.

_ La sphère en cristal ! hurlèrent-elles.

_Mais, Jubia est persuadée que cette chose polluait le lac… Jubia a senti comme une sorte de magie noire, malfaisante.

Lucy qui n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que disait Jubia, secouait la boule dans tous les sens, cherchant comment elle fonctionnait.

_Mais comment ça marche ce foutu machin, marmonnait-elle.

_Lucy arrête tes bêtises ! râla Levy au bout d'un moment, qui elle était plutôt inquiète par ce que venait de lui dire Juvia. Sortons de l'eau, proposa la mage bleue, on réfléchira à tout cela après.

Les filles se hâtèrent de quitter le lac, et enfilèrent leurs vêtements.

_Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'on ait retrouvé cette sphère au fond d'un lac ? demanda Lucy, lorsqu'elles commencèrent à s'éloigner.

_Oui surtout avec ce qu'a ressenti Juvia, confirma Levy. Quelque chose me dit que cette sphère n'est pas si banale que ça. Je commence à me demander si on ne se joue pas de nous et que cette mission n'était pas une simple mascarade…

La petite bleue se posait des questions, et elle avait bien raison, car à peine eut-elle dit ces mots, qu'un homme très robuste la saisit par les épaules et lui bâillonna la bouche de son immense main.

_Tut tut tut… ricana un autre homme beaucoup plus petit et maigre, à la voix étrangement aigue. On ne bouge plus mesdemoiselles. Vous allez gentiment nous donner la boule de cristal et on ne vous fera aucun mal.

Un autre individu sortit à son tour de sa cachette, et son visage masqué ne leur était pas vraiment inconnu.

_Vous ! hurla Lucy au « commanditaire de leur mission » qui venait d'apparaitre. Vous nous avez manipulées depuis le début !

L'Homme s'approcha de la jeune mage et la prit son menton, la regardant dans les yeux.

_Oui, dit-il simplement.

Et, il dévoila son visage marqué par le tatouage caractéristique d'une guilde.

_Dark blood… murmura Juvia.

Le petit Homme très maniéré reprit la parole d'un ton agacé, s'adressant au traitre qui venait d'arriver.

_Chériii, tu t'amuseras plus tard, et sa voix suraigüe était un supplice pour les tympans. Alors, ma petite blonde, tu vas gentiment nous donner ce que tu as dans les mains et mon garde relâchera ton amie sans lui faire de mal… Tu as compris ?

Avant que Lucy n'ait pu donner une réponse, Levy mordit violement la main qui la retenait prisonnière. L'Homme n'eut d'autre choix de la lâcher, la petite bleue ayant mordue jusqu'au sang. Profitant de la diversion Juvia lança des tranchants d'eau vers les deux autres Hommes tandis que Lucy attrapait ses clés d'une main et préparait son fouet de l'autre.

Elles bondirent toutes deux, rejoignant la mage des mots qui préparait une de ses attaques. Mais elles ne savaient à qui elles avaient à faire… Elles allaient se jeter sur les Hommes, Levy s'attaquant au petit efféminé, lorsque celui-ci frappa deux fois dans ses mains avant de murmurer de sa voix aigue.

_Dormez…

Les trois mages ne purent rien faire. Elles tombèrent, sur le sol, assommées par une magie bien trop puissante pour elles, qui étaient déjà extrêmement épuisées.

_Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas pouvoir résister à ma magie soporifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'Homme avec un sourire sadique.

Levy se sentait faible, très faible. Et elle avait froid. Elle papillonna des paupières, ouvrant lentement ses yeux. Elle chercha du regard ses deux amies et les vit, étendues sur le sol près d'elle. Au moins, elles étaient toutes les trois vivantes, c'était déjà ça…

La jeune mage bleue soupira, apparemment elles avaient été capturées et faites prisonnières. Comment allaient-elles pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin cette fois-ci ?

Sentant un poids sur ses jambes, Levy abaissa sa tête pour observer l'origine de cette masse qui pesait sur ses cuisses.

Un jeune homme l'observait de ses grands yeux noirs émerveillés.

_J'étais persuadé que vous auriez de très beaux yeux, lui dit-il. Et je ne me suis pas trompé.

La jeune fille choquée s'écria, réveillant en sursaut ses deux amies,

_Mais bordel, c'est qui celui là encore ?!


	5. Chapter 5 : Retrouvailles

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils cherchaient. Deux jours et une nuit passés à marcher dans cette forêt sombre. Ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu la trace des trois jeunes filles mais ils continuaient malgré tout à se débattre avec racines et ronces dans l'espoir de revoir celles pour qui ils enduraient tous cela. Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de dormir de peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour les sauver, car, après plus de soixante heures passées dans cette enfer végétal peuplé de monstres et autres créatures aussi redoutables que improbables, ils n'avaient qu'une certitude : les filles étaient en danger. Bien sûr ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'elles avaient été enlevées et séquestrées par une guilde noire, mais il était évident pour eux qu'elles n'avaient pas les capacités nécessaires pour survivre à de telles épreuves, car eux même étaient en piteux états.

_Ça suffit, on fait une pause, se plaignit Grey a bout de force et en sueur malgré l'absence totale de vêtements pour recouvrir son corps. Ça sert à rien de continuer comme ça, ils nous faut un plan où on va mourir d'épuisement, si un de ces monstres ne nous bouffe pas avant.

_Qu'est ce que tu proposes alors? Et je t'en prie habille toi, t'es pas sur un camp nudiste là, dit Gadjil haletant.

_Je sais pas tout ce que je dis c'est qu'on retrouvera jamais Juvia et les autres en tournant en rond comme ça, répondit le mage de glace en s'assaillant sur ce qui, dans le noir, semblait être un tronc d'arbre.

_Peut être bien mais on n'a pas d'autre solution, alors si vous êtes fatigués vous n'avez qu'à rester là, moi je vais les chercher, lâcha Natsu que ni la fatigue, ni les nombreuses écorchures qui recouvraient son corps n'avaient découragé.

_Juste deux minutes, l'histoire de recharger les batteries, la dernière bestiole qu'on a croisée nous à donner du fil à retordre, argumenta Grey tout en se rafraichissant la nuque avec un glaçon de sa confection.

_Ne me parle pas de fer je suis affamé, gémit Gadjil qui se maudissait de n'avoir rien mangé en prévision du voyage en train et, après trois jour de diète, commençait à envisager sérieusement de manger ses propres piercing.

_Va pour deux minutes, accepta Natsu à contre cœur avant de s'assoir au côté de son rival avec un soupir de soulagement. C'est vrai que ces trucs étaient plutôt coriaces, avoua-t-il au souvenir du dernier monstre qu'ils avaient combattu deux heures plus tôt. Puis plus bas il ajouta comme si il n'osait le dire trop fort de peur de tenter la chance :

_J'espère que les filles vont bien.

Les trois garçon se firent alors silencieux, chacun repensant aux deux atroces journées de marche, d'efforts et de combats harassants contre des créatures qui ne semblaient faites que de griffes et de crocs, chacun essayant d'imaginer les trois jeunes filles perdues dans cette forêt pour le moins inhospitalière attendant que leurs héros ne viennent les sauver. Cependant loin de se morfondre, l'angoisse que cette idée créait en eux se changea en détermination et en courage et, avant même que les deux minutes ne soit écoulées, les trois compagnons étaient prêts à repartir, la faim au ventre, la fatigue pesant sur les épaules mais les muscles gonflés d'une volonté à toute épreuve.

_Allons y! Je m'enflamme! Hurla le rose en jetant un violent coup de pied dans le tronc mort pour marquer sa motivation et son regain d'énergie.

_Aye, s'écria Happy dont la petite taille avait épargné bien des soucis et qui contrairement à ces compagnons était en pleine forme.

_Grrrr...

_Gadjil je sais que c'est dur de trouver de la ferraille dans une forêt, mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire ce bruit avec ton estomac ça serait sympa, s'indigna Grey. Je t'assure c'est super flippant.

_Tu délires Grey, j'ai pas moufeter.

_Euh Grey en fait je crois que ça vient d'en dessous de toi.

_Comment ça en dessous de moi? Tu m'expliques Natsu ?

_Et ben je crois que c'était pas un tronc d'arbre finalement, déglutit le mage de feu en voyant deux grands yeux jaunes s'ouvrir à quelques mètres derrière son nakama. En fait je crois même que c'était le bras de ce truc là, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'ombre qui venait de se dresser au dessus d'eux. Et qu'il a pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécié que je shoot dedans.

_ Poussez- vous les minus je m'en occupe, déclara fièrement Gadjil en s'avançant.

Et alors que Gadjil serrait son poing dans l'intention d'assommer la mystérieuse créature celle-ci poussa un rugissement atroce et bestiale. Les trois mages, pourtant bien trop profondément stupide pour connaître la peur, tremblèrent à l'unisson en reculant. La bête s'avança alors, amenant son visage à la faible lumière. Enfin, visage était un bien grand mot : on aurait plutôt dû dire une horrible masse velu trouée d'une bouche avec dix fois trop de dents et surmontée de deux yeux d'un jaune malsain, le tout en équilibre sur un cou microscopique. Les trois membre de Fairy Tail félicitèrent la chance de ne pas leur dévoiler le reste de l'anatomie de ce monstre hideux, ils ne l'auraient surement pas supportée.

_Bon on fait quoi? Demanda Gadjil qui avait jeté ses attitudes de héros à la poubelle.

_Ne bougez pas j'ai une idée, s'écria Natsu.

_L'allumette sans vouloir te vexer, tes idées sont généralement bien pourries donc abstiens toi s'te plais, l'en dissuada Grey avec un certain bon sens.

_Vous allez voir on va s'en débarrasser en un coup !

_Vas y Natsu, encouragea Happy.

Et alors que le monstre brandissait son horrible poing de la taille d'une charrette, Natsu prit une profonde inspiration et lança avec toute la magie qui lui restait et toute sa volonté de protéger Lucy :

_Karyū no...

_Non...

_...Hōkō !

_...abruti on est dans une forêt tu vas tout faire cramer!

Un jet de flamme colossal s'échappa alors des poumons de Natsu et vint balayer le pauvre monstre qui ne faisait que s'étirer après une sieste méritée. Malheureusement si les flammes n'eurent aucun effet sur le dit monstre qui se contenta de s'en aller tranquillement car l'air devenait un peu suffocant dans les parages, elles mirent le feu à tous les arbres environnant et, malgré l'humidité des lieux, l'incendie se propagea très vite acculant les trois pauvres garçons.

_On court, hurla Grey en prenant ses jambes à son cou sans même vérifier si ses camarades le suivaient.

Les trois mages partirent donc dans une course contre le temps pour échapper aux flammes avides qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage et avançaient à une vitesse phénoménale, guidés par leur petit compagnon volant qui avantagé par ses ailes avait prit la tête de la troupe.

_Natsu je te jure que..kof...kof... si on survit je te bute! S'égossilla Gadjil mi-toussant de suffocation, mi-hurlant de rage.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à courir comme des dératés pendant plusieurs kilomètres sans réussir à prendre du terrain sur les flammes dévastatrices. A bout de souffle et vide d'énergie, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde en apercevant une grotte devant eux : ils se jetèrent dedans en priant tous les esprits stellaires que les parois de pierres les protègent.

Pendant ce temps quelque part perdue au milieu d'elle ne savait où, Lucy faisait les cent pas dans la petite cellule qui, si la situation restait telle quelle, deviendrait prochainement son cercueil. Elle réfléchissait intensément à la recherche d'un moyen quelconque de recouvrir leur liberté. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle et ses deux acolytes tentaient de briser les barreaux de métal qui les gardaient prisonnières. Juvia respirait encore difficilement après avoir vidé toute sa magie en lames d'eau qui s'étaient écrasées les unes après les autres sur leur cage ne manquant pas de les arroser au passage. Quant à Levy, elle était assise en tailleur au milieu de la petite pièce close, les yeux fermés et fouillait chaque recoin de sa mémoire (qui s'apparentait plutôt, dans son cas, à une bibliothèque virtuelle, rapport au nombre incroyable de livres qu'elle avait lu) en espérant y trouver une information qui puisse leur servir en pareil situation ; cela sous le regard attendri du mystérieux garçon brun dont elle avait fait la connaissance quelques heures plus tôt à son réveil et qui semblait complètement envouté par le charme discret de la petite bleue.

[ _Mais bordel, c'est qui celui là encore ?!

_Quoi Levy qu'est ce qui ce passe, sursauta Lucy en se mettant en position d'attaque. Et on est où là?

_ Dans une prison privée de la guilde Dark blood, au fin fond d'une forêt. Bienvenue! déclara leur camarade de cellule. Et ravi de faire votre connaissance, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de la mage des mots en lui attrapant délicatement la main pour y déposer un baiser. Quel est votre nom charmante reine de mes songes?

_Levy, répondit abruptement la jeune fille en dégageant sa main.

_Quel prénom ravissant moi c'est...Jef oui c'est ça Jef.

_Juvia trouve ce garçon vraiment bizzare, avoua-t-elle en détaillant le jeune homme étrangement vêtu d'un kimono noir et blanc.

_Je confirme, approuva Lucy. Mais il n'a pas l'air vraiment dangereux et après Gadjil un peu de romantisme ne fera pas de mal à Levy.]

Le dénommé Jef regardait donc la jeune fille au cheveux bleus pâles, ne se lassant pas de sa beauté rafraichissante et de la finesse de son corps.

_Ma douce, cessez donc de vous creuser la tête, votre beau visage va rider, s'inquiéta le mystérieux compagnon de cellule.

_Mais arrête donc avec tes « ma douce », je t'ai dit que j'étais pas intéressée alors laisse moi tranquille, répondit Levy avec une moue dégoutée.

_C'est vrai fou lui la paix. Comment espères-tu séduire une femme avec toutes ces attentions? Un homme se doit d'être froid comme la glace, comme mon Grey-sama, défendit Juvia qui bien qu'épuisée n'oubliait pas de chérir l'homme de son cœur.

_Si tu aimais à ce point là sont indifférence, tu ne serais pas coincée ici avec nous, fit remarquer Lucy d'un ton sec.

_Calme toi Lu-chan s'est pas de sa faute, on arrivera à rien si tu nous agresses comme ça, dit la bleue réprobatrice.

_Je suis désolée Levy, je suis à bout de nerfs et j'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur cette sphère, cette guilde qui nous à enfermées. Je ne sais pas si il vont revenir nous chercher ou pire si on va moisir ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, avec ce cinglé.

_Je ne suis pas cinglé et depuis six heures que vous cherchez à vous enfuir je me demande bien pourquoi aucune de vous n'a eu l'intelligence de me demander comment, moi, je m'était retrouvé en pareil posture, notifia Jef d'un ton supérieur avant d'ajouter en gâchant par la même sa veine tentative de paraître « froid comme la glace » : A part toi mon hirondelle, toi tu es parfaite.

_C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui- là? S'interrogea Levy en repoussant la caresse du jeune homme.

Lucy s'approcha alors de lui et l'attrapa par le col de son grotesque accoutrement, puis d'un air menaçant et sans appel elle lui cracha :

_Alors tu vas répondre ou faut qu'on devine?

Le jeune homme se dégagea de la poigne de la blonde et remit son habit en place.

_Ma pauvre Levy obligée de faire la route avec une brute pareil, soupire-t-il.

_Ne dis pas ça, Lucy est très gentille, elle est juste un peu à cran, le réprimanda Levy.

_Si vous le dite ma mie. Et bien voilà, l'objet que cette déplaisante guilde vous a envoyées quérir est un objet de ma confection que j'ai moi-même caché en cette forêt il y a fort longtemps. Je suis donc venu ici dans l'espoir de la récupérer avant que des personnes mal intentionnées ne fassent l'erreur de s'en servir...

_Ben on peut dire que c'est raté, murmura Juvia dans sa barbe.

_...Et c'est ainsi que je me suis fais alpaguer par ses brutes et emmené ici où j'ai eu le plaisir inouï de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Levy.

_Et la boule elle sert à quoi? Demanda Lucy qui buvait les parole du jeune homme.

_La sphère de Rochat est très dangereuse vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

_Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir créée, s'enquit Levy qui s'était discrètement éloignée à l'autre bout de la prison. « Gadjil retrouve moi vite avant que ce type me demande en mariage » pensa-t-elle en oubliant son ressentiment envers le dit Gadjil.

_C'était à une autre époque, une époque ou je régnais en maître sur le monde et où je n'avais aucune considération pour la vie humaine, expliqua-t-il contrit.

_Oui bien sûr, vous êtes pas obligé de nous dire pourquoi vous avez fabriqué ce truc, mais c'est pas la peine de nous monter un bateau pareil, rigola Lucy que l'idée d'un Jef maître du monde rendait hilare.

_Mais c'est le vé...

_Bon passons si tu as pu concevoir un truc aussi dangereux que cette boule...

_Sphère de Rochat.

_Oui sphère de rot de chat, tu peux peut être nous sortir d'ici, non? Demanda Lucy avec une folle lueur d'espoir.

_Non désolé, mais dans cette épreuve vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous même et espérer que vos compagnons de Fairy Tail viennent vous porter secours. Désolé de vous décevoir douce Levy.

_Ça j'y crois pas trop, conclut Lucy tristement.

_Grey-sama, gémit Juvia.

_Si vous croyez que vous m'avez déçue, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point eux nous on déçus, ajouta Levy en regardant le plafond sale et humide de leur cachot.

Alors que les trois jeune filles et leur énigmatique compagnon se plongeaient une fois de plus dans leurs sombres pensées emplies de trahison et d'abandon pour les unes, de remords et de regrets pour l'autre, une vive lumière vint les aveugler depuis ce qui semblait être l'entrée de leur geôle. Les quatre prisonniers, qui entre l'enfermement et la forêt obscure n'avaient pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs jours en clignèrent des yeux, et c'est alors que, jaillissant de la source de la lumière, trois silhouettes se dessinèrent, trois silhouettes, que malgré la vive clarté, les demoiselles reconnurent aussitôt.

_Natsu!

_Grey-sama!

_Gadjil!

Les trois mages débarquèrent alors dans la pièce complètement essoufflés et sentant fortement le roussi après ce qui semblait être une course effrénée, Happy toujours à leurs côtés. Mais en voyant leurs nakamas ainsi enfermées ils retrouvèrent vite leur énergie :

_Non mais qui a osé vous enfermer? Que ce lâche vienne par là je vais lui exploser sa face de connard, hurla Natsu rendu fou par la vision de la blonde prisonnière : c'était sa Lucy personne n'avait le droit de se la garder pour lui.

_Ta gueule Natsu, peu importe qui était le responsable il a surement cramé avec le reste, dit Grey dépité. Mais merde pourquoi j'arrive pas à geler ces foutus barreaux ? T'inquiète pas Ju' on va te libérer.

_C'est normal c'est du métal de Xantis, il est résistant à la magie, analysa Gadjil avec expérience.

_Alors tu proposes quoi le spécialiste ? ironisa Grey qui n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on lui vole le rôle de héros devant Juvia.

_Ben de le manger.

Et joignant le geste à la parole il entreprit de grignoter les barreaux de fer à grandes bouchées sous le regard éberlué de ses camarades et celui blasé d'un Natsu toujours en ébullition.

_Bon tu te magnes ! Il faut qu'on se grouille de les libérer, avec un peu de chance leur agresseur et toujours en vie et je vais me le faire, déclara le rosé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Gadjil avait créé un passage suffisamment grand pour laisser passer un être humain et Juvia se précipita dans les bras de Grey bousculant son sauveur repu par la même occasion. Grey, pourtant d'habitude parfaitement opposé aux démonstrations d'affections de sa nakama, ne dit rien et referma ses bras sur le mince corps de celle-ci, profitant du contact de la mage et de l'apaisement retrouvé après des jours d'inquiétude, le tout sous les regards jaloux des deux autres garçons.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Lucy se précipite pas dans mes bras comme ça? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, on est juste amis, c'est évident qu'elle ne prendra pas dans ses bras. Mais j'ai tellement envie de la serrer contre moi, de sentir son odeur... » pensa Natsu en rageant devant le sourire satisfait de son rival.

Pendant ce temps Lucy était également sortie de la prison qui n'en était plus une et s'approchait doucement de son nakama aux cheveux roses, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : voir son sourire idiot et naïf qui, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, lui avait terriblement manqué. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir la main du garçon, une pensée l'effleura :

_Lisanna n'est pas avec vous?

_Hein ? De quoi tu parles Luce pourquoi Lisanna serait venue? Je vois pas à quoi elle aurait servi, s'étonna Natsu.

_Si tu parles de ce qui s'est passé à la fête, on a pas tout compris, mais en gros ça avait un rapport avec une idée stupide de Mirajane, et il s'est rien passé avec Lisana, ajouta Gadjil en regardant Levy qui n'avait pas fait un geste dans sa direction.

Le visage de Lucy s'illumina pour le plus grand plaisir du mage de feu qui plongea toute son âme dans le regard chocolat de la belle bonde. Il perdit alors tout contrôle de ses actes et poussé en avant par ses instincts il saisit la blonde par la taille et l'attira à lui, nichant sa tête au creux de son coup et humant son odeur fleuri avec délice. La blonde, la joue appuyée contre le torse musclé du mage, pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du rose, caressant tendrement sa nuque et enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Natsu, encouragé par ce geste doux, descendit ses mains le long du dos de la belle constellationniste, la prenant par les hanches afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Mais la réaction de Lucy ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait : son corps se raidit et un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. En comprenant l'origine de son comportement Natsu relâcha son étreinte pour observer l'expression douloureuse de son amie, brisant totalement ce petit moment d'affection qu'ils partageaient :

_Tu es blessée? S'inquiéta t-il en caressant la hanche de la jeune fille lui tirant une nouvelle plainte.

_Aie! Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas juste une petite rencontre avec un monstre de deux tonnes et demi, Juvia aussi est blessée.

_Quoi ? hurla Grey Où ça?

_On s'en fou où ça, je vais retrouver ce monstre et je vais l'exposer. Personne ne fais de mal à ma Luce, déclara-t-il vibrant de rage en envoyant son poing valdinguer contre un mur qui manqua de s'écrouler sous la pression.

_Calme toi Natsu je te dis que ce n'est rien et puis on l'a eu ce monstre et... tu m'as retrouvée... tous ne peut qu'aller bien désormais, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, profondément touchée par l'attitude protectrice de son nakama.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend triple idiote, tu viens juste de prouver encore une fois que t'es pas capable de t'en sortir toute seule ! Et puis c'est quoi ça va pas de lui dire un truc pareil ? Comme s'il suffisait que ce crétin soit là pour que tout aille au mieux. Oh non il me sourit, je craque complètement qu'en il me sourit. Mais ressaisis toi bon sang, d'accord il est pas avec Lisanna ; d'accord il est adorable avec cet air de gamin, son grand sourire si craquant mais ça reste quand même un ami, juste un ami... Stop ! »

Alors que Lucy combattait ses démons intérieurs et tentait de se persuader que c'était la joie d'être sauver qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade et non le regard olive de son ami, Levy et Gadjil se toisaient du regard sans dire un mot; lui étant beaucoup trop fière pour faire le premier pas, et elle beaucoup trop meurtrie par sa trahison pour lui adresser la parole.

_Désolé d'interrompre ces émouvantes retrouvailles, mais ne devrions nous pas partir avant le retour du mage et du sommeil et de ses acolytes de Dark blood? S'enquit Jef. Je ne voudrais pas que votre vie soit mise en danger une nouvelle fois ma douce, ajouta t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la bleue tout en jetant un regard de défi à Gadjil.

_Non mais pour qui il se prend le kimono, cracha ce dernier en s'avançant vers lui menaçant. C'est quoi ces « ma douce » et d'où tu touches à Levy comme ça.

_Laisse le tranquille Gadjil, contrairement à ce que tu crois ce n'est pas un crime de se montrer attentionné de temps en temps et ça ne rend pas moins cool, s'interposa Levy en voyant le dragon de métal bander ses muscles.

_De quoi tu parles? S'étonna le métalleux choqué et profondément attristé que la petite bleue ait prit la défense de l'autre.

_Rien, laisse tomber, même si je te faisais un dessin tu serais incapable de comprendre. Allons y! Et sur cette dernière déclaration la mage des mots prit la direction de la sortie avec Jef dont la main était fermement enlacée dans la sienne, sous le regard d'un Gadjil foudroyé par la jalousie.

Grey, à qui Juvia avait confié l'endroit de sa blessure, glissa son bras sous les genoux de la mage de pluie et la souleva dans ces bras pour lui éviter d'utiliser sa jambe meurtrie. Celle-ci saisit le cou du garçon de ses deux mains et s'installa confortablement contre son torse pendant qu'il se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie portant la jeune fille comme une princesse.

Natsu jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lucy qui depuis cinq minutes semblait perdue dans ses pensées et envisagea de faire la même chose. C'était sans compter sur Happy, qui se manifestait toujours aux plus mauvais moments :

_Lucy si tu es blessée toi aussi je peux te porter, proposa gentiment le chat bleu.

_Non ça ira, répondit la jeune fille que la proposition de son compagnon volant avait fait émerger de sa réflexion.

« Merde », pensa Natsu. Cependant, malgré son refus d'être portée, le dragon slayer ne put résister, il s'approcha de sa nakama, glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

_Appuis toi sur moi, tu auras moins mal, lui dit Natsu, les joues légèrement rougies.

La blonde étant de plus en plus surprise par le comportement de son ami, rougit au regard que lui lançait le dragon slayer et détourna la tête avant de murmurer,

_Merci beaucoup Natsu

Les deux mages, suivis par Happy, sortirent à leur tour de la grotte, entrainant avec eux un Gadjil complètement abasourdi par le comportement de la petite bleue.

Dehors le paysage était méconnaissable, la forêt avait brûlé sur des kilomètres et il ne restait plus que des arbres calcinés et une épaisse fumée que la pluie avait formé en éteignant le brasier.

_Y s'est passé quoi ici au juste, demanda Lucy en découvrant le panorama.

_Rien, juste un abruti qui a fait mumuse avec le feu, répondit Grey provocateur. Enfin c'est sans importance, ajouta-t-il conscient que sans cette maladresse ils n'auraient jamais retrouvé les filles. La pluie a emporté les flammes de toute manière. Ahh J'adore la pluie!

Blottie dans ces bras Juvia sourit devant cette ridicule mais adorable façon de s'excuser.

Sous la pluie battante le petit groupe se mit donc en marche. Happy, qui avait prit un peu de hauteur et repéré la lisière de la foret qui s'étendait quelques centaines de mètres après l'endroit où le feu s'était arrêté, rattrapé par la pluie, les guidait maintenant volant au dessus d'eux tel un ange gardien à l'étrange apparence de chat. Ils avançaient en silence tantôt savourant le bonheur d'être de nouveau ensemble pour Grey et Juvia, tantôt jouant à la souris et aux deux chats pour Levy, Jef et Gadjil, tantôt s'épiant discrètement du regard en espérant secrètement croiser celui de l'autre pour Natsu et Lucy. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et il n'était plus question pour les trois filles de départ précipités et de missions solitaires, elles ne souhaitaient plus qu'une seule chose : retrouver leur bonne vieille guilde, sans oublier, sur le chemin du retour, de détruire Dark blood et probablement la moitié de Nagano.

Seule Levy n'avait pas encore complètement digéré le comportement de Gadjil, le souvenir du dragon slayer bourré n'ayant d'yeux que pour Lisanna, trop profondément encré dans son esprit. Elle n'était cependant pas non plus très fière de sa propre attitude : se servir ainsi du pauvre Jef si gentil, malgré sa grandiloquence soporifique, pour rendre jaloux Gadjil, c'était vraiment puéril. Mais sa culpabilité ne suffisait pas à la ramener à la raison et elle tenait toujours fermement la main de Jef se délectant de la jalousie évidente du mangeur de fer qui grinçait des dents. Le jeune homme en kimono n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le paraissait et avait bien compris le petit jeu dont il était l'outil, mais il était bien trop heureux de tenir la main de la petite mage qui avait volé son cœur pour s'en plaindre.

Natsu, quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lucy, qui s'était détachée de lui, ne voulant pas être un fardeau pour le mage déjà fatigué, et boitillait douloureusement à quelques mètres de lui. Il bouillonnait de rage envers ceux qui l'avait blessée et enfermée et il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver cette guilde noire pour la réduire en cendres, littéralement. Cependant, pour la première fois en pareil situation, la colère n'était pas la seule émotion qui bousculait ses sens, en effet, son corps entier le poussait à rattraper Lucy, à la toucher, à la caresser, le souvenir de son rêve le hantait et il se rendait compte, maintenant qu'il la voyait, à quel point il désirait faire tout ce dont il avait rêvé avec elle, et, cette fois-ci, il se débrouillerait pour que Happy n'intervienne pas.

Malheureusement, leur esprit focalisé sur leurs problèmes de cœur, les mages de Fairy Tail, de nouveau réunis, ne s'aperçurent pas de l'ombre qui les suivait discrètement se cachant derrière les troncs encore fumant des arbres incendiés. Pourtant l'ombre était là, menaçante, éclaireur obscur pour ses camarades qui attendaient à quelques mètres plus loin, masqués derrières un bosquet d'arbres épargné par les flammes. L'embuscade était prête et aucun mage ne pourrait en réchapper, pas même le célèbrissime Salamander.

Le plan de Dark blood approchait en effet la perfection : ils étaient invisibles derrière l'épais feuillage et avaient prit soin, en prime, de masquer leur odeur corporelle dans la boue afin de s'assurer que les deux dragons slayers ne puissent détecter leur présence, pour le plus grand malheur du mage du sommeil qui n'appréciait pas que sa fabuleuse tenue 100% cachemire soit recouverte de terre. Mais, si la guilde noir avait minutieusement étudié son ennemi et se tenait prête à affronter les plus dignes représentants de Fairy tail, ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde que le jeune idiot, qu'ils avaient capturés quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans la foret vêtu de son étrange kimono, était en réalité un mage exceptionnel qui, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur, était prêt à tout pour la protéger, même à utiliser les plus sombres techniques de ce monde.

_Ne paniquez pas, dit Jef d'une voix sourde sans son éloquence habituelle. Il y a un homme qui nous suit, visiblement pour vérifier que l'on se dirige bien dans la direction prévue.

_La direction prévue? demanda Levy que le ton sérieux et distant du jeune homme avait glacée.

_Ils nous tendent une embuscade droit devant, d'après la quantité de magie je dirais qu'il y a entre 15 et 20 personnes mages, expliqua-t-il avec une froideur détachée, tous ses sens en éveil.

_Impossible je n'ai rien senti, affirma Gadjil qui ne supportait plus l'attitude suffisante de ce type. « Mais quand est-ce qu'il va lâcher la main de Levy », ragea-t-il intérieurement.

_Écoutez moi je sais que notre rencontre dans cette prison et mon incapacité à vous en sortir ne joue pas en ma faveur, mais vous devez me croire, ou vous aller tous mourir, annonça-t-il impassible.

Les sept mages acquiescèrent.

_Bien, quelqu'un parmi vous maîtrise-t-il une technique d'emprisonnement? Poursuivit-il

_Juvia peux créer une prison d'eau, répondit-elle.

_Alors-tu vas emprisonner le mage qui a la capacité d'endormir pour l'annihiler, ensuite l'exceed t'emmènera loin de la bagarre, dans ton état tu ne pourras pas nous aider. Quant à la constellationniste et toi Levy, mon amour, vous resterez légèrement à l'écart et utiliserez vos esprits comme vos techniques de scellement des mots en soutien. Les hommes vous vous chargerez de l'action, exposa Jef sans appel.

_Et toi? Demanda Natsu qui malgré l'urgence de la situation n'appréciait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

_Moi, mieux vaut que j'évite de me battre.

_Tu es trop nul, en conclut Gadjil un sourire narquois au lèvres.

_On va dire ça... Prêt ? A l'attaque! Cria-t-il brusquement alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du bosquet, faisant sursauter leurs ennemies pris au dépourvu par se retournement de situation.

Grey jeta Juvia, qu'il tenait jusque là encore dans ses bras, en l'air et Happy l'attrapa au passage. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux en direction des mages vêtus de noir qui venaient de surgir des buissons et Juvia eut tôt fait de repérer, malgré la boue qui le recouvrait, le jeune homme filiforme qui les avait endormi la veille : il n'y avait pas cinquante membres d'une guilde noire aussi maniérés. N'hésitant pas une seconde et alors que le dit mage s'apprêtait à claquer dans ses mains, elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

_Water lock !

Le jeune mage se retrouva aussitôt prisonnier d'un sphère remplie d'eau ou il n'allait pas tarder à se noyer, mais à la plus grande surprise de Juvia il semblait ravi : rien de mieux qu'un petit nettoyage à froid pour enlever la boue sans abîmer la fibre du tissus. La mage d'eau ne chercha pas à comprendre l'origine de ce sourire et, se contentant de croire qu'il était probablement sadomasochiste, elle laissa Happy l'entrainer au loin.

Pendant ce temps, au sol, la bataille faisait rage. Natsu massacrait tous ceux qui se présentaient devant lui à grands coups de poings enflammés soutenu par Taurus qui protégeait ses arrières en faisant tournoyer sauvagement sa hache. Grey, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde laisser la vedette à son rival, se montrait aussi efficace que lui, pendant que Loki posté devant le mage emprisonné par la technique de Juvia empêchait ses aillés de lui venir en aide et ainsi de libérer son pouvoir imparable. Gadjil, armé jusqu'aux dents de couteau et autres lames de sa création s'était mis en tête de mitonner un gigantesque pâté humain en découpant en rondelles tous les ennemis assez fous pour oser l'affronter. Mais, malgré leur détermination et leur aspiration à la vengeance, les trois mages faiblissaient épuisés par des jours de recherches, d'insomnie et de jeûne, de même pour Lucy dont les esprits consumaient le peu de magie restante. Levy, quant à elle, tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir ses amis, mais le combat était trop confus, trop imprévisible pour qu'elle puisse se montrer réellement utile. Elle se mordait donc la lèvre jusqu'au sang en observant ses nakamas qui peu à peu reculaient sous les coups violents et redoutables de l'ennemi dont la puissance magique était effrayante.

En effet, Grey était au prise avec une jeune mage aux cheveux oranges qui manipulait la végétation et était donc particulièrement avantagée par le terrain et commençait à s'épuiser force de geler tous les arbres, ronces et plantes carnivore que son adversaire créait devant lui. Natsu affrontait deux jumeaux parfaitement identiques tant par leur physique que par leur capacité à se télé transporter à volonté, ne laissant d'autre choix au rosé que de se fier à son instinct et au soutien providentiel de Taurus toujours de service. Gadjil avait eu la malchance de tomber sur un maître du métal qui semblait doté d'une forme de pouvoir d'aimantation et le pauvre dragon slayer se faisait valdinguer, tirer en avant par ses piercings et ses armes. Mais le plus mal loti était sans aucun doute Loki que tous les autres adversaires encore debout avaient prit pour cible espérant délivrer leur atout majeur qui s'était évanoui du fait du manque d'air. Seul Jef observait la scène, impassible, attendant l'issue de plus en plus incertaine de ce combat.

Natsu tomba au sol, suivi de Grey, dont l'honneur était sauf puisque le rose avait abandonné avant lui. Gadjil avait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes renoncé à se relever sachant qu'il se ferait une fois de plus balader comme un sac. Seule restait Lucy, à genoux sur le sol terreux, qui tentait par toute la force de sa volonté de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, puisant dans des réserves de magie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru posséder. Ses esprits stellaires lui faisaient honneur, se battant avec une vigueur infatigable.

La hache de Taurus, sous l'effet du manipulateur de fer, lui échappa alors des mains pour s'abattre sur son crâne avec une violence si brutale qu'elle le renvoya assommé dans son monde:

_Plus qu'un, annonça mesquinement la mage aux cheveux orange en se tournant vers un Loki désespéré.

Alors sous les yeux paniqués de Lucy et ceux impuissants de ses nakamas, les six mages encore en état de combattre de Dark blood lancèrent leur plus puissante attaque sur l'esprit du lion. Il ferma les yeux attendant l'impact qui signerait la défaite et peut être même la mort de sa maitresse, jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir échoué à la protéger. Cependant il eut beau attendre, comptant les secondes qui lui restait avec amertume, rien ne se produisit et, quand enfin il osa rouvrir ses paupières, il eut le bonheur immense de constater qu'il était indemne. En effet, devant lui une barrière s'était dressée le protégeant lui et la sphère d'eau des attaques meurtrières de ses ennemies.

Il se tourna vers Levy un sourire charmeur au lèvre persuadé que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce mur bienfaiteur, mais en apercevant le regard incrédule de la jeune bleue le doute l'envahit : qui était donc son mystérieux sauveur?

_Impossible..., s'écria l'un des deux jumeaux maléfique.

_Aucune magie n'est assez puissante pour surpasser nos sept pouvoirs combinés, compléta son frère comme si ils étaient les victimes d'une terrible injustice.

_Les méchants n'apprendront donc jamais. Arrêtez donc de croire que vous êtes imbattables, tant qui il y aura des guildes soudées par l'amitié, les guildes noires n'auront pas leur place dans ce monde.

Et sur ces mots Jellal sauta de l'arbre où il était perché faisant face aux sept adversaires, ses cheveux bleus brillant au soleil, signe de salue pour tout les mages de Fairy Tail qui, encouragés par l'apparition miraculeuse de leur allié, s'étaient relevés un à un, près à montrer fièrement de quoi leur guilde était capable.

_Aucune magie vous dites, et que pensez vous de la magie d'un ancien membre des dix mages saints? Demanda Jellal d'un ton suffisant.

_Pas la peine de te donner des airs : Erza est pas là, annonça Grey pour le plus grand déplaisir du bleu qui du coup relâcha légèrement sa posture.

_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es là pour la mission? Demanda Lucy qui s'était approchée pour saluer son sauveur.

_Euh non je suis sur les trace de Zeref, un des objets qu'il a créé devait se trouver dans cette forêt. J'étais en pleine recherche quand je me suis rendu compte que la moitié des arbres avaient brûlé et j'ai tout de suite pensé que Natsu était dans les parages. J'étais en train de vous chercher quand je suis tombé sur Jubia et Happy qui m'ont expliqué la situation, répondit Jellal en souriant gentiment à la belle blonde. Il adorait les membres de Fairy Tail et même si Erza était absente cela lui faisait énormément plaisir de partager une nouvelle aventure avec eux.

_Désolé de vous déranger, mais vous ne nous avez pas encore battus, déclara le commanditaire de la mission qui s'avérait être aussi un des plus puissant mage de Dark blood.

_Oui et mage saint ou pas..., commença le jumeau de droite.

_...Vous ne pourrez pas vous battre en dormant, finit le jumeau de gauche.

Et à cet instant précis, la bulle d'eau qui retenait le huitième membres encore en vie de la guilde noir se brisa, transpercée par la racine pointue qui venait de pousser hors du sol grâce au pouvoir de la rousse. Le jeune mage se réveilla aussitôt l'oxygène de nouveau à sa portée et, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres maquillées, il tapa dans ses mains :

_Dormez, ordonna-t-il.

Cependant, personne ne s'endormit. Au contraire se fut le mage efféminé qui tomba comme assommé par une force mystérieuse.

_Mais comment...commença le premier jumeau.

Mais ni lui ni son frère ne finirent cette phrase car tous deux sombrèrent à leur tour dans l'inconscience. La rousse se précipita vers eux, et lorsqu'elle pencha son oreille vers le torse d'un des deux frères son verdict fut sans appel :

_Ils sont morts.

Son regard horrifié se tourna alors vers Jef qu'un halo de magie noire et menaçante entourait sous les yeux terrorisés de Levy. Gadjil se précipita, attrapa la jeune fille malgré sa fatigue et l'éloigna du mystérieux jeune homme qui venait de dévoiler son sombre pouvoir. Tous le toisaient sans comprendre, mais pourtant persuadés que seule une magie aussi sombre avait pu provoquer la mort des trois mages. Jellal, lui, savait très bien à qui il avait affaire et il ne put réprimer le sourire victorieux qu'il offrit au jeune homme en kimono :

_Enfin je te trouve... Zeref.

Et sur cette affirmation emprunte de toute sa haine, Jellal lança sa magie contre le mage noir qui n'eut qu'à lever le doigt pour la repousser.

_Il vient de dire Zeref..., répéta Lucy ahurie.

Une panique générale se déclencha alors, panique dont les membres de Dark blood profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement laissant leurs morts abandonnés et leurs ennemis hurler de terreur, de surprise, d'incompréhension ou, dans le cas de Jellal, vengeance :

_Sale enfoiré, à cause de toi je ne pourrai jamais épouser Erza. Je vais te tuer pour avoir brisé ma vie...


	6. Chapter 6 : Aveux

_Sale enfoiré, à cause de toi je ne pourrai jamais épouser Erza. Je vais te tuer pour avoir brisé ma vie...

_Jellal ? demanda une voix surprise.

Le jeune mage aux cheveux bleus reconnut immédiatement cette voix ferme et autoritaire qu'il aimait tant, et il en oublia aussitôt tous ses désirs de vengeance, complètement déstabilisé par la mage qui se trouvait devant lui, les bras croisés et un regard inquisiteur soulevant ses sourcils.

_Erza ? s'éttouffa le bleu, prenant conscience qu'elle avait sûrement entendu les paroles, beaucoup trop intimes, qu'il avait hurlé au mage noir. Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

La mage aux cheveux écarlates dévisagea un long moment le jeune homme, elle fouillait son regard apeuré, silencieuse, le visage inexpressif, paraissant rechercher la vérité dans les iris vertes de ce mage qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle se décida enfin à lui répondre après une minute de réflexion, une minute interminable aux yeux du pauvre Jellal qui imaginait déjà le pire « t'épouser haha t'es tombé sur la tête ». Mais la guerrière n'était pas de ce genre là :

_Je… commença-t-elle la voix incertaine, avant de reprendre l'assurance caractéristique qui lui était propre et lui valait, en plus de ses capacités hors du commun, le surnom de Titania. Ce que je fais là ? Eh bien, c'est très simple. J'étais venue réparer les bêtises de ses idiots imprudents, comme toujours! J'avais perdu leur trace quand ils se sont fait expulser du train et il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour les retrouver, mais j'ai compris que je n'étais plus très loin d'eux lorsque je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une forêt complètement carbonisée. Je suivais leur trace depuis ce matin, et j'ai entendu le combat. J'étais un peu inquiète alors je me suis dépêchée… mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver… ici.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, regardant ses coéquipiers qui s'affolaient pour certains, et qui étaient pitoyablement étalés sur le sol pour d'autres.

_Mais il s'est passé quoi ici ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Et c'est qui celui là ? dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de « Jef » qui paraissait très amusé par tout ce petit monde qui s'agitait. Juvia et Happy, qui avait reconnu la chevelure flamboyante de Erza alors qu'elle courait en direction du combat, étaient de retour. Juvia avait d'ailleurs déjà retrouvé sa place habituelle au côté de Grey.

_Euh… commença Jellal, beaucoup moins sûr de lui en présence de la mage rougeoyante.

_C'est Zeref ! l'interrompit Lucy, la voix tremblante, cachée derrière un mage de feu qui s'était assis sur le sol et regardait sans comprendre (pour changer) la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_Zeref ? répéta lentement le dragon slayer de feu, pris dans une intense réflexion. Mais attendez ! hurla-t-il en se mettant debout soudainement, renversant la blonde au passage. T'es le type de l'île ! J'ai un compte à régler avec…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Erza abattit violement le pommeau de son épée sur le dit Zelef, qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, brisant totalement le mythe qui le disait si puissant et si dangereux.

_Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite, lâcha la mage aux armures sous les regards stupéfaits des autres mages qui la regardaient la bouche grande ouverte. Maintenant, ça serait super si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer toute l'histoire !

_Nous avons été attaqués par une guilde noire, expliqua Juvia, tandis que les autres se remettaient lentement de ce qui venait de se passer et pensaient leur fierté blessée : dire qu'ils avaient tous paniqué à cause d'un type que Erza avait envoyé au tapis en un coup.

_Dark Blood ? s'informa Erza, qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

_Oui c'est ça, continua Levy, qui sortait de derrière l'arbre où elle se cachait il y avait encore quelques instants. Ils nous sont tombés dessus quand on a trouvé cette boule au fond du lac… La sphère de Rochat je crois.

Erza qui avait remarqué un objet rond, posé sur le sol, le ramassa et le montra à ses camarades.

_Cette chose ? Mais c'est idiot, s'ils l'a voulaient tant, pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonnée ici ? s'interrogea la mage à la chevelure écarlate.

Les garçons, qui eux découvraient la sphère blanche pour la première fois, la regardèrent étonnés, et Gadjil se tourna vers Levy.

_Ca sert à quoi ce truc au juste ?demanda le brun.

_J'en sais rien, lui répondit abruptement la petite bleue, sans même lui accorder un regard, vexant considérablement le pauvre Gadjil : qu'avait il bien pu faire pour qu'elle lui en veuille à ce point, elle qui lui avait pardonné si facilement les crimes des phantoms, son ancienne guilde et l'implication qu'il avait eu dans tous ça. ». .

_En tout cas, s'ils en avaient après ce truc, qui appartenait à Zeref, en plus de ça… c'est que cette sphère doit être extrêmement dangereuse, résonna la constellationniste remise de ses émotions.

_On va la ramener à la guilde et la montrer au maitre, conclut Erza en rangeant la sphère en cristal dans son sac. Si cette chose est vraiment dangereuse, il est sans doute au courant.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et Grey, miraculeusement devenu prévenant demanda,

_On fait quoi maintenant ? Lucy et Juvia sont blessées, et la nuit va bientôt commencer à tomber, on ferait mieux de trouver un coin pour se reposer, le temps qu'elles se rétablissent.

Juvia et Lucy commençaient déjà à protester, affirmant qu'elles allaient très bien, et qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout n'allait pas les arrêter, qu'il fallait retourner à la guilde au plus vite pour régler cette histoire de sphère.

_ Quand on est sortis de la grotte tout à l'heure, les interrompit Levy, je me suis dit que l'endroit me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Et je me souviens maintenant. Les filles, vous vous souvenez du passage ?

_Juvia se souvient oui, confirma la bleue.

_Eh bien, je crois que la grotte n'en est pas très loin justement.

_Quoi ? s'exaspéra Lucy. Ne me dis pas qu'on est passées devant le repère de ces malades sans le voir ! A tous les coups, ils nous suivaient depuis le début et on a rien vu !

_J'en ai bien peur, répondit Levy en secouant la tête. Enfin bref, étant donné qu'on a pas beaucoup marché depuis la grotte, on devrait pouvoir retrouver ce passage et retourner à Nagano rapidement.

_Bonne idée Levy, dit Erza, on pourra prendre quelques chambres dans une auberge ou un hôtel, histoire que vous puissiez vous remettre un peu avant de rentrer. On prendra un train pour Magnolia demain matin. Allez en route, retrouvons ce passage avant que la nuit tombe.

Erza enfila son sac sur son épaule droite, fixa son épée à son ceinturon et prit la tête du petit groupe, suivie par Jellal, qui n'osait plus dire un mot depuis qu'Erza avait surpris son aveu et se contentait de la fixer silencieusement, se demandant se qu'elle pensait de tous ça. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de leur deux enfants aux cheveux verts (bleu + rouge = vert) et de leur chien Plouf avant que Erza ne l'interrompe.

Gadjil attendit Levy, désirant marcher à ses côtés et, ainsi, se faire pardonner pour l'avoir heurtée, il ne supportait pas que sa crevette lui fasse la tête... « Mais pardonner quoi bordel ?! » pensa-t-il, agacé. Quand Levy arriva à sa hauteur, il se força à sourire, ce qui était totalement contraire à ses habitudes et ressemblait plus à une horrible grimace ambiance fou échappé d'un asile… Ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprit, cependant, c'est que Levy ne comptait pas revenir vers lui si facilement. Aussi, il eut l'impression de se prendre une énorme claque en pleine figure quand la mage des mots le dépassa, hautaine, l'ignorant complètement…Gadjil resta pantois, son sourire déformé toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

_Attends moi Levy ! Finit par hurler le mage d'acier en courant derrière elle.

Natsu, quant à lui, s'approcha de la belle blonde qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle suivait la marche, boitillant encore et toujours, courageusement, le regard déterminé.

_Tu veux que je te porte Luce ? demanda Natsu, le regard doux malgré son désir brulant de la toucher.

Lucy tourna sa tête en direction du mage, surprise de le découvrir à ses côtés, car, trop concentrée sur sa hanche qui la faisait terriblement souffrir, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. De jolies petites rougeurs, qui interpelèrent Natsu, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses joues pâles, trahissant ainsi toutes ses émotions. « Mais pourquoi il me fait tant d'effet bon sang ? » se demandait-elle sans cesse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, lui répondit la mage des étoiles avec un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur du mage de feu, je n'ai presque plus mal.

Natsu se sentait tout retourné par le sourire de sa nakama dont il était prisonnier, et des milliers de petits dragons avaient envahis son bas ventre. Il était comme hypnotisé par le visage de sa blonde, incapable de détourner son regard du sien. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son cœur battre tout contre le sien, comme dans la grotte où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui le consumaient lentement depuis quelques temps étaient en train de le rendre fou et il ne savait combien de temps il tiendrait avant que, dominé par ses instincts, il n'obtienne ce qu'il voulait par la force.

_Ils s'aimmmment ! ronronna Happy, qui observait leur petit manège depuis le début.

_La ferme stupide chat ! hurla Lucy, qui malgré sa hanche blessée, ne supportait pas les moqueries de l'exceed, sans doute bien trop fondées à son gôut…

_Voilà c'est par là je crois, dit Levy qui marchait aux côtés de Erza, guidant le petit groupe.

Ils mirent très peu de temps avant de se retrouver devant le fameux portail, qui laissa sans voix tous les mages mis à part Levy, Juvia et Lucy, qui avait déjà bien assez admiré cette porte lors de leur arrivée.

_C'est une… porte ? demanda Jellal, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

_Oui, confirma Juvia, qui se trouvait, une fois de plus, dans les bras de son Grey-sama, n'ayant pas pu refuser sa proposition contrairement à Lucy. Elle mène à un manoir, à Nagano.

_Bon on attend quoi alors ? s'impatienta Gadjil. On va pas camper ici, alors on bouge !

Et sans attendre ses nakamas, il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Les autres le suivirent, pressés de trouver un endroit où dormir et de quitter cette forêt sordide, car à part Erza et Jellal, ils étaient tous exténués et, depuis peu, irrévocablement allergiques aux arbres.

Au même instant, toujours dans les bois, Zeref se réveillait lentement de son coma.

_Waouh… elle a une de ses forces… grogna-t-il en se massant le sommet du crâne où une bosse était déjà en train de se former, oubliant une fois de plus son vocabulaire pompeux.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, prêt à se venger du coup mesquin que venait de lui faire la mage aux armures. Il fut vraiment très surpris de se retrouver seul au milieu des arbres.

_Mais ils sont passés où ? s'étonna-t-il en se mettant debout sur ses deux jambes. Ma douce Levy m'a abandonné… Je suis si affligé, s'attrista le mage noir.

Il ajusta son kimono, fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois que sa tête lui rappelait le coup douloureux d'Erza et prit une décision :

_Eh bien… je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il, je vais aller vous chercher à Fairy Tail mon ange ! Attendez-moi !

Et le mage noir s'enfonça dans la forêt, l'amour guidant chacun de ses pas.

Nos mages traversèrent le manoir glauque sans s'attarder et la traversée du parc parut beaucoup plus rapide aux filles, que lorsqu'elles cherchaient désespérément le manoir le jour de leur arrivée. Il commençait à faire nuit noire lorsque les mages débouchèrent enfin dans une des grandes rues très animées de Nagano. Même à cette heure tardive, il y avait beaucoup de monde : les terrasses des restaurants étaient bondées, les rues étaient surpeuplées, et même les magasins étaient encore ouverts. Nagano était l'image même de la ville touristique.

_Cette ville vit même la nuit… murmura Lucy.

_Oui, on dirait, confirma Grey essoufflé d'avoir dû porter Juvia tous ce temps. J'espère que tous les hôtels ne sont pas pleins au moins… Sinon je sais pas où on va dormir.

Ils eurent de la chance car quelques mètres plus loin, ils tombèrent sur un très grand hôtel, sans doute assez cher.

_ Hôtel Agoda, déchiffra difficilement Natsu très peu habitué à la lecture. J'espère qu'y a un bon resto !

_T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? s'énerva Grey, t'as vu la taille de ce truc ? On aura jamais les moyens de se payer une chambre dans un hôtel pareil !

_ Pourtant je doute qu'il y ait des hôtels moins chers cette dans cette ville, dit Jellal, je crois qu'on a pas le choix.

_ Il a raison, confirma Erza. On va rassembler toutes nos économies et voir ce qu'on peut faire avec…

Chacun sortit de ses poches tous les joyaux qu'ils possédaient. Natsu, fidèle à lui même, n'avait aucun argent sur lui, ce qui fit beaucoup râler Grey et Gadjil.

_Quand je pense qu'on paye à ta place, hurla Gadjil à un Natsu qui s'en foutait royalement.

_Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois l'allumette ! s'énerva le mage de glace, pointant un doigt râgeur en direction du rose. Non mais j'te jure, ton cerveau est tellement cramé que tu penses même pas à prendre un peu d'argent sur toi ! Plus con on meurt !

_Grey ! Grey-Sama ! s'indignèrent les filles, qui ne supportaient plus les colères débiles de leurs amis tant elles étaient épuisées. Leurs soupirs exacerbés arrêtèrent net Natsu qui allait se jeter sur son rival. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait fâcher Lucy, bien trop inquiet à l'idée qu'elle parte de nouveau en mission solitaire.

_Bon venez, coupa Erza, je pense qu'il y a assez ! Je vais aller voir combien on peut avoir de chambres avec ça !

Les mages suivirent Erza à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment et l'attendirent dans le hall, pendant qu'elle allait se renseigner au guichet. Ils avaient vu sur le grand restaurant de l'hôtel et Natsu, n'ayant pas mangé depuis des jours, ou très peu, salivait en pensant aux bons plats qui devaient se préparer dans les cuisines. Heureusement pour lui, qui n'avait jamais connu pareil torture que de voir manger des gens sous ses yeux alors qu'il était lui-même affamé, Erza revint rapidement vers eux.

_Bon, c'était moins cher que ce qu'on pensait, dit la mage aux cheveux rouges, j'ai pu avoir deux chambres… Par contre j'ai dû utiliser tout les joyaux…

_Comment vais-je payer mon loyer? sanglota Lucy.

_Je propose que les filles prennent une chambre et les garçons l'autre, ça vous va ? continua la mage chevalière, ignorant totalement la plainte bien trop habituelle de son amie constellationniste.

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf Juvia, dont les larmes commençaient à couler.

_Mais Grey-sama, gémit la bleue.

Grey, qui aurait eut l'air blasé en temps normal, voire qui aurait carrément envoyé sur les roses la bleue, eut une réaction assez déconcertante pour les autres mages présents dans la pièce :

_Ne t'inquiète pas Ju', la rassura tendrement le mage glace, on va manger tous ensemble au resto et, si tu n'est pas guérit, demain je te porterais jusqu'à la gare…

Juvia, peu habituée à tant d'affection de la part de son mage, rougit jusqu'aux racines, et murmura timidement,

_Merci Grey-sama…

Les ventres de Gadjil et Natsu émirent dans un bel ensemble un bruit à réveiller les morts, qui fit beaucoup rire les autres mages et brisa la petite atmosphère romantique qui s'était formé entre les deux mages d'eau et de glace.

_Bon au lieu de vous moquer, bouda Natsu, si on allait manger ?

_Très bien tu as raison, accepta Erza, on ira directement se coucher après pour être en forme demain !

_A table ! cria le rose, rapidement suivi par Grey et Gadjil.

_Ah les hommes… soufflèrent les filles.

_Moi je suis encore là… fit remarquer Jellal fier de sa retenue et voulant impressionner sa belle.

_Et moi aussi ! dit Happy de sa voix fluette.

Mais les filles n'en avaient rien à faire et étaient déjà en train de suivre leurs compagnons.

_Et après c'est nous qu'on critique ! souffla Happy, profondément froissé par ce manque d'intérêt.

_Allez viens manger, lui dit gentiment Jellal compatissant.

_J'espère qu'ils ont du poisson…

Les mages commandèrent tout un tas de plats succulents, bien heureux que la nourriture soit comprise dans le forfait de l'hôtel. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, parlant de la sphère ou de Zeref. Ils rirent de bon cœur en pensant au mage noir qu'ils avaient abandonné, assommé, au milieu de la forêt !

_ Imaginez sa tête lorsqu'il va se réveiller ! rigola Natsu.

_ Seul au monde, loin de sa douce Levy, taquina Lucy.

_Lu-chan ! C'est pas gentil, s'indigna la petite mage des mots.

_C'est beau l'amourrrr ! reprit Happy.

_La ferme !

Ce petit manège aurait pu durer encore un moment si Jellal par son silence n'avait pas inquiété les autres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? lui demanda Erza.

Le mage regarda durement ses compagnons,

_Je pense que vous ne vous méfiez pas assez de Zeref…, leur fit-il la morale. Il est dangereux vous savez.

_Juvia pense qu'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça quand il faisait tous ces compliments à Levy ! fit remarquer la bleue.

_Ce mec fleur bleue, dangereux ?! Laissez moi rire ! s'irrita Gadjil, qui n'avait pas supporté que le mage noir tourne autour de SA crevette. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ce minable ?

Levy qui voyait bien que son nakama était jaloux, commençait à lui pardonner petit à petit, touchée par sa démonstration d'affection, certes bien à lui, mais bien réelle malgré tout. Elle lui fit une petite tape amicale sur la tête.

_On ne critique pas les gens grosse brute ! sermonna la petite bleue avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu oses me frapper crevette ? dit Gadjil, plus amusé qu'énervé et surtout soulagé que sa petite mage des mots lui reparle et se comporte de nouveau comme avant avec lui.

La conversation s'acheva doucement, les mages ne rêvant que de rejoindre leurs lits douillets.

_ Je suis mort, bailla le mage de feu en frottant son ventre bien rempli. On va se coucher ?

_Ouais l'allumette a raison, il serait pt 'être temps d'aller roupiller ! dit Grey, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, partageait l'avis du rose.

_On va y aller aussi alors, répondit Erza.

Les garçons et les filles se saluèrent avant de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Ils n'étaient pas très loin les uns des autres puisque les deux chambres se trouvaient toutes deux à l'étage, l'une en face de l'autre.

Du côté de la chambre des filles :

_ Génial y a une salle de bain ! s'extasia Lucy. Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide, je me dépêche.

_Heureusement qu'il y a une salle de bain, fit remarquer Levy, vu le prix qu'on a payé…

Les trois autres mages épuisées, mirent directement leurs pyjamas, même si les tenues sexy proposées par l'hôtel ne pouvaient pas vraiment être qualifiées de pyjamas, et s'installèrent chacune sur leurs lits, attendant le retour de la blonde.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue de la courte nuisette noire, identique à celles que portaient ses camarades et qui était gracieusement offerte par le palace.

Elles s'allongèrent, silencieuses, les yeux rivés au plafond, incapables de s'endormir.

_Je me demande ce que font les garçons, murmura Lucy d'une voix fatiguée au bout d'un petit moment.

_Ce que fait Natsu tu veux dire ? la reprit en souriant sa meilleure amie Levy.

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit Lucy, essayant de paraitre la plus naturelle possible malgré le fait qu'elle s'empourprait à vue d'œil.

Ses amies n'étaient pas dupes : elles voyaient bien que le sujet Natsu était délicat voire gênant pour la blonde. Elles allaient devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire avouer ses sentiments. Oh oui…

_Vous savez, fit remarquer Juvia malicieuse, on a pas eu le temps de finir le jeu dans la forêt, l'autre jour…

_Oui c'est vrai, confirma Lucy en se relevant sur un coude, on pourrait continuer un peu, je n'arriverais jamais à dormir tout de suite de toute façon, toute cette histoire me prend trop la tête…

_Moi aussi je te rassure, dit Erza, pourtant si imperturbable habituellement. Alors vous m'expliquez, c'est quoi ce jeu ?

_Action, chiche ou vérité, lui répondit Levy en souriant.

_Ce jeu d'enfants ?! s'étonna la mage aux armures, tandis que les trois autres filles éclatèrent de rire devant sa réaction.

_Oui mais c'est tellement drôle ! lui dit Lucy, malgré tout consciente qu'elle risquait de se faire piéger par ses amies.

_Bon très bien, ça nous occupera l'esprit après tout, accepta la mage rougeoyante. Mais je veux commencer !

Lucy faisait bien de s'inquiéter car ce jeu n'allait vraiment pas se passer comme prévu…

Du côté de la chambre des garçons :

_Dégage de là, le briquet ! Je veux ce lit ! hurla pour la seconde fois Grey, à moitié nu.

_ Premier arrivé, premier servi ! dit Natsu en lui tirant la langue, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé.

Grey allait se jeter sur le mage de feu pour l'étrangler, lorsqu'une idée beaucoup plus intéressante germa dans son esprit.

_Tu me laisses ce lit, dit le mage de glace un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres, sinon je vais dire à Lucy que t'as rêvé d'elle.

Le mage de feu en tomba lourdement du lit, sous les regards étonnés de Jellal, Grey et Happy.

_Hein ? Quoi ?! Comment tu sais ? Je t'ai jamais dit qui était la fille ! s'affola Natsu.

_J'en étais sûr ! dit Grey fier de son stratagème. Je savais que c'était elle la fille ! T'es vraiment trop con l'allumette !

_C'était ça ton rêve alors Natsu ? ronronna le petit Happy. Je me disais bien aussi que y avait un truc louche…

_Non pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! essaya de rattraper le mage de feu, gesticulant dans tous les sens, les joues en feu.

_Et vous faisiez quoi dans ce rêve Natsu ? demanda le chat bleu, innocent.

_Bha à ton avis, rigola Grey qui manquait cruellement de tact… Ils étaient en train de…

_De jouer aux cartes ! finit Natsu un regard sanglant adressé au mage de glace, plié en deux.

_Si c'est que ça… dit Happy qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Gadjil sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, et un sourire ironique collé au visage.

_Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu le cracheur de feu ? demanda le dragon slayer d'acier. T'as rêvé de la bunny girl ?!

_Ça te regarde pas boîte de conserve ! Et puis appelle pas Lucy comme ça ! s'énerva le rose.

_Ouh mais c'est qu'il nous fait une petite crise le petit Natsu ! rigola Gadjil, achevant un peu plus Grey qui se roulait par terre, sous le regard déconcerté de Jellal, qui commençait à penser qu'ils étaient tous vraiment très immatures.

_Je t'en pose des questions moi avec « ta crevette » ?! Non, alors fous moi la paix ! hurla le mage de feu.

_Eh oh ! Tu me cherches là ?! dit Gadjil plus du tout amusé, et fortement gêné par une telle remarque.

Grey, que le changement d'atmosphère avait calmé, se releva. Il regarda Happy, et prit un air exaspéré avant de lui dire.

_Ces deux là sont des cas désespérés…

_La ferme le glaçon ! hurlèrent les deux dragons slayers, tandis qu'Happy allait se cacher derrière un lit de peur de se retrouver coincé au milieu d'une bagarre. T'es mal placé pour parler !

_Vous insinuez quoi bande de nazes ?! s'irrita le mage de glace, frappant son poing gauche dans sa main droite.

_Que t'es pas mieux que nous niveau filles !

Natsu et Gadjil se regardèrent, surpris d'avoir répondu simultanément la même chose, et soupirèrent d'un bel ensemble.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire… marmonna Natsu, abandonnant le combat.

_T'es pas le seul, grognèrent les deux autres, tout aussi troublés. Les femmes c'est trop compliqué !

Jellal qui était resté silencieux, allongé sur son lit, à regarder l'échange mouvementé des trois mages, soupira, lui aussi avait un très très gros problème avec une fille.

Le silence s'installa et ils purent entendre les ronflements du petit chat bleu qui s'était endormi sous le lit.

_Au moins on va pouvoir parler sans risquer de le choquer, dit Grey.

_C'est toi qui dit ça… soupira Natsu.

Le rose marqua une pause, il venait d'avoir une idée mais avait un peu honte de la formuler à voix haute. De toute façon, désespéré comme il l'était il n'avait rien à perdre. Au pire les deux autres se moqueraient de lui… Mais il avait connu bien pire que les moqueries de ces deux abrutis.

_ Et si… commença-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur des deux autres et de Jellal, et si on allait écouter à leur porte pour voir de quoi…enfin de qui elles parlent ?

Les autres mages ne répondirent pas immédiatement. Si Erza les prenait en flagrant délit ça en serait finit de leurs misérables vies.

_J'sais pas l'allumette, répondit finalement Grey, qui se dégonflait… Si ça se trouve elles dorment déjà !

_Non je pense pas, se manifesta Jellal, ce sont des filles… Impossible qu'elles se soient couchées sans avoir un peu discuté.

_J'aimerai bien savoir ce que pense Levy de l'autre pingouin là, marmonna Gadjil, qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'il voulait simplement savoir ce que la petite bleue pensait de lui.

_Et moi, j'aimerai bien savoir si Erza m'a entendu tout à l'heure, dit doucement Jellal qui savait pertinemment que la mage l'avait entendu et voulait simplement savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la porte, veillant à ne pas réveiller le petit Happy qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Ils sortirent discrètement, observant tout d'abord le couloir pour être sûrs qu'il était désert. Après tout, ça serait idiot de se faire choper par Erza avant même d'avoir appris une ou deux choses intéressantes ! Refermant la chambre derrière eux, ils s'approchèrent de celle des filles et collèrent chacun une oreille contre la porte.

En effet, elles étaient bien en pleine conversation. Très intéressante d'ailleurs puisqu'elles étaient sur le point de révéler leurs petits secrets, comme l'avait prévu les quatre mages.

La pièce n'était vraiment pas bien insonorisée, ils entendaient parfaitement la discussion. Gadjil et Natsu qui avait une ouïe super développée avaient même l'impression de se trouver dans la même pièce que les filles…

_Ah… ça devient intéressant, murmurèrent dans un souffle les quatre mages, conscients que ce qu'ils faisaient était extrêmement indiscret et qu'ils allaient apprendre des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû découvrir.

_Erza… commença Levy, affichant un sourire plus que vicieux. Action, chiche ou vérité ?

_Vérité ! répondit directement Erza, sans aucune hésitation.

Les trois autres filles se concertèrent du regard et se sourirent.

_Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Jellal ? demanda Juvia, prenant son visage entre ses mains, le regard rêveur.

La mage aux armures s'attendait à cette question. Depuis la révélation inattendue de Jellal qu'elle avait surprise le matin-même, elle était désormais en proie au doute, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser au douloureux rejet du mage quelques mois plus tôt qui avait osé lui dire qu'il avait une fiancée alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi trahie, aussi blessée. Mais lui avait-il menti ? Erza avait besoin d'en parler avec ses amies, de se confier pour épancher sa peine parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être soutenue et rassurée.

_C'est une question difficile… commença Titania, le visage vide d'expression, entortillant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il y a quelques mois, alors que je pensais que l'on pourrait enfin être ensemble, réunis après tant d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre… et…

_Quoi ?! dit brusquement Lucy, interrompant sans aucune gêne son amie. Mais c'est pas possible ! Il t'a forcément menti ! Il ne peut pas voir une autre fille alors qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi, ce matin, non ?

La mage à la longue chevelure écarlate passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué,

_Je ne suis plus sûre de rien Lucy… dit Erza, d'une voix tremblante, dévoilant une fragilité et une sensibilité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Je l'ai tellement aimé, et il m'a fait tellement souffrir. Toutes ces années où je pensais ne jamais le revoir, toutes ses années où je nous revoyais tous les deux à la tour… Il m'a abandonnée.

La mage soupira avant de continuer :

_Mais, je suis rassurée que tu l'ais entendu toi aussi ce matin, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé…

_Ressens-tu toujours la même chose pour lui, Erza ? demanda Levy d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas brusquer la mage rougeoyante.

Erza regarda une à une ses amies avant de répondre, prête à dévoiler l'un de ses plus grands secrets.

_Oui… dit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, cachant les larmes qui perlaient à ses cils. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, persuadée qu'il ne voulait pas de moi… Mais son visage me hante toutes les nuits, croiser son regard suffit à faire battre mon cœur plus vite. Je l'aime, et même si ce qu'il a dit à Zeref ce matin était faux, je suis incapable de cesser de l'aimer.

Lucy se leva et alla rejoindre Erza sur son lit, prenant la mage brisée dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état, et tandis qu'elle frottait doucement son dos pour la réconforter, elle se jura qu'elle allait forcer Jellal à avouer ses sentiments à la mage aux armures, quelques soient les moyens qu'elle devrait utiliser.

Jellal décolla son oreille de la porte, se laissant lentement glisser contre le mur, profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir blessée à ce point, ne souhaitant toujours que son bonheur et s'éloignant d'elle que dans l'unique but de la protéger de tout le malheur qu'il risquait de lui apporter en restant à ses côtés. Il s'était bien rendu compte, lors des grands jeux magiques, que la belle mage partageait ses sentiments, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la faire souffrir d'avantage, pensant qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un homme brisé et torturé par son désir de vengeance. Et désormais, il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une grave erreur, que son absence impardonnable avait encore plus détruit la mage de son cœur, qui avait courageusement masqué sa peine en se montrant heureuse à l'idée que Jellal ait une autre femme dans sa vie. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas sincère, qu'elle ne comprenait pas son rejet, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle avait été autant blessée et la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur, serrant son cœur et empoisonnant son esprit.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les trois autres qui le regardaient compatissants, abandonnant pour une fois leurs critiques sarcastiques.

_T'as pas le choix, lui dit Natsu avec un ton étrangement sérieux auquel son immaturité profonde nous avaient peu habitué. Tu dois lui parler.

_Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, lui conseilla Grey à son tour en posant une main sur l'épaule du mage aux cheveux bleus. Ca crève les yeux que toi aussi, tu l'aimes…

Jellal ne répondit rien, mais il savait pertinemment que ses coéquipiers avaient raison. Il devait éclaircir les choses avec Erza, tous les deux avaient bien assez souffert par le passé.

Erza se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amie, lui souriant pour la remercier.

_Et si on continuait, hein ? dit la mage écarlate, retrouvant une voix plus assurée. Ne vous inquiétez pas je me sens très bien.

Les trois filles ne semblaient pas très convaincues. Elles comprenaient tellement bien la mage, c'était si difficile d'aimer un idiot.

_Bien, j'ai envie de poser une question à Juvia, sourit Erza. Tu choisis quoi ?

Juvia réfléchit, un doit posé sur ses lèvres, puis répondit,

_Action !

_Waouh t'as du courage, souffla Levy, qui n'aurait jamais osé prendre un tel risque, surtout si c'était Erza qui posait la question.

_Action… Que pourrais-je te faire faire d'amusant ? pensa tout haut Erza, dont le ton commençait à inquiéter la mage d'eau.

_Un truc avec son Grey-Sama ! cria presque Lucy, en tapant dans ses mains, toute excitée.

_Juvia va tuer Lucy ! dit la mage bleue, en jetant un regard noir à son amie.

Mais malheureusement, ou pas, pour la mage d'eau, Erza appréciait beaucoup l'idée de la mage blonde. Aussi, elle s'approcha lentement de Juvia, posa ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules et plongeant son regard brun dans le sien, elle lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde,

_Demain, une fois rentrés à Magnolia, tu devras demander un rendez-vous à Grey. Et attention, sans t'évanouir ! lui ordonna la rouge, sévère.

_Mais Juvia va se faire remballer, sanglota la jolie bleue.

_N'importe quoi ! sermonna Levy. Cet idiot est bien incapable de te résister je t'assure !

_De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, conclut Lucy.

Grey était devenu rouge écarlate à l'annonce de ce que devait faire Juvia. Un rendez-vous ? Seul, avec la mage ? Comment allait-il faire pour paraitre surpris lorsqu'elle lui proposerait ?

_Ca va calme toi, se moqua Gadjil, c'est juste un rendez-vous, c'est pas comme si elle devait te sauter dessus !

_Ouais… marmonna le mage de glace peu convaincu.

_Non mais si tu te mets dans tous tes états pour ça, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu devras l'embrasser ! piqua encore une fois le dragon slayer d'acier.

_Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je devrais l'embrasser ?! rougit Grey, très mal à l'aise. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde le troué, ok ?

_Bon vous allez la fermer, s'agaça Natsu. Je veux entendre la suite moi !

Les deux mages, piqués par la curiosité, s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, rejoignant Natsu et Jellal, qui étaient toujours collés contre la porte.

_Bon c'est au tour de Juvia, s'impatienta la bleue avant de lancer un regard assassin à son amie blonde. Lucy ! La vengeance de Juvia sera terrible !

_ Non ! S'il te plait, Juvia ! Pardonne-moi ! implora la constellationniste à genoux.

_Hum… Juvia pardonne… lui dit la mage d'eau qui n'en pensait pas un mot. Bon, tu choisis quoi, action, chiche ou vérité ?

_Je vais prendre action, pour faire comme Juvia, répondit sans hésitation la blonde en détournant le regard, car en vérité elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de choisir vérité de peur qu'on lui pose une question embêtante au sujet de son nakama aux cheveux roses. Mais s'il te plait, continua la blonde, pas de choses à faire avec…

_Avec Natsu ! hurla Juvia, si fort que les garçons auraient pu l'entendre de leur chambre ( s'ils y étaient restés…).

_Chut pas si fort ! s'empressa de dire Lucy, en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la petite bleue, sous le regard moqueur des deux autres filles.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ça te gêne ! répliqua Levy, papillonnant des cils et l'air d'une parfaite innocente.

_ A ton avis ?! s'agaça Lucy en retirant sa main de la bouche de son amie.

_C'est beau l'amourrr ! roucoula la mage des mots.

_Tais-toi on dirait Happy ! Et tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'énerva pour de bon la blonde que ses rougeurs trahissaient.

_Arrête de mentir ! sourit la bleue, espiègle.

_Je ne mens pas !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_T'es amoureuse !

_Et alors ?!

C'était sortit tout seul. A peine Lucy s'en rendit-elle compte, qu'elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais il était déjà trop tard. Levy la regardait d'un regard satisfait tout comme Erza, elles lui avaient enfin fait avouer, enfin quasiment. Juvia, quant à elle, ricanait doucement, enchantée de ce petit piège qui se refermait lentement autour de la blonde.

_Bon passons, souffla Lucy. Je dois faire quoi ? dit-elle agressive, en s'adressant à Juvia.

Levy se leva, passant lentement devant Lucy en lui tirant la langue, et s'approcha de Juvia pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Eh mais c'est de la triche ! dit Lucy, outrée.

_Juvia a trouvé, l'interrompit la mage d'eau qui avait trouvé l'idée de Levy excellente,

Lucy fronça les sourcils, « maudite Levy , elle va me le payer », pensa-t-elle, très en colère.

_Tu vas devoir dormir avec ton Natsu cette nuit, finit par dire Juvia, mettant fin au suspens, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Lucy en resta bouche bée,

_Quoi ?! s'époumona-t-elle.

_Ça ne sera pas la première fois de toute façon…, lui sourit Erza, tentant de la rassurer, ce qui eut plutôt l'effet inverse.

_J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aime un idiot pareil… remarqua Grey, sarcastique.

Natsu surpris par l'aveu de la blonde, ne riposta pas à la remarque du mage de glace, pas plus qu'il ne réagit aux pics de Gadjil. Non, il était bien trop concentré sur les battements de son pauvre cœur affolé. L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne l'avait pas réellement affirmé, et il ne pouvait en être sûr. Et lui, ressentait-il de l'amour ? Oui, sans doute, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Mais Lucy, était sa nakama, sa meilleure amie, c'était impossible…

_Mais qu'est que je vais faire ? murmura le mage de feu, complètement perdu. Étrangement ses paroles ressemblaient beaucoup à celles de Jellal, qui contrairement aux deux autres était resté silencieux, quelques instants plus tôt.

_Ah ! Enfin tu réagis l'allumette ! dit Grey. Ça serait sympa de répondre quand on te parle…

_...

_Ce que tu vas faire ? dit Gadjil. C'est très simple, tu vas te mettre à poil dans ton lit et t'attends que la bunny girl rapplique.

_Non mais j'suis pas Grey, t'es fou ! s'irrita Natsu, retrouvant son comportement normal.

_Tu veux te battre tête rose ? commença à s'agiter le mage de glace.

_Et ça recommence… marmonna Jellal, qui les regardait, profondément exaspéré.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se taper dessus, qu'un petit chat bleu ouvrait la porte de leur chambre en se frottant les yeux.

Visiblement, le chat bleu n'était pas très réveillé, car surpris par ses nakamas qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver juste derrière la porte de la chambre en train de se battre d'une manière étrangement silencieuse, il laissa échapper un cri aigu.

_Happy ! Moins fort ! s'affolèrent les quatre mages.

_Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda le petit exceed.

Trop tard, la porte des filles s'ouvrait déjà, pour laisser passer trois filles paniquées par le cri de leur ami et une Erza brandissant une longue épée tranchante, prête à tuer quiconque osait s'en prendre au petit chat.

_Happy, ça va ? demanda Lucy inquiète. Pourquoi as-tu crié ?!

_Je… allait répondre le petit chat.

_Il a été surpris, c'est tout, coupa Natsu, affolé que la mage blonde découvre qu'il avait tout entendu et le visage rouge devant la tenue courte et moulante que celle-ci portait.

_Oui, exactement, c'est tout à fait ça, reprit Jellal, qui ne voulait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout énerver Erza.

La mage rougeoyante rengaina son épée avant de froncer ses fins sourcils.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites devant notre chambre ? demanda la chevalière.

_Euh… On cherchait les toilettes, répondit Grey, tétanisé par la peur.

_Tous ensemble ? Il y en a pourtant dans les chambres, non ? s'étonna Levy.

_Oui oui ! commença à transpirer Gadjil. Mais les nôtres sont… inutilisables !

_Complètement bouchés ! affirma Natsu.

Les quatre filles, les mains sur les hanches les observaient, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point elles étaient déstabilisantes pour les mages dans leurs petites nuisettes. Les quatre garçons crurent voir leur heure arriver quand Erza reprit la parole, persuadés qu'elle ne croirait jamais une histoire aussi grotesque.

_Comment ça, les toilettes sont bouchés ?! Alors qu'on a payé ces chambres extrêmement chères ? C'est une honte ! Je vais demander à être remboursée ! s'énerva la mage aux armures.

_Mais non, tout est réglé, on a trouvé d'autres toilettes, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta Jellal en lançant un regard agacé aux autres idiots, « Non mais vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux comme excuse, ça va très mal se finir toute cette histoire … », pensa-t-il.

_J'en ai rien à faire, dit durement Erza, j'irai me plaindre dès demain.

Les quatre mages sentant les gros ennuis arriver, préférèrent s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible.

_On va vous laisser hein… commença Grey.

_Oui, vous avez l'air fatiguées, continua Natsu, on va vous laisser dormir !

_Bonne nuit, à demain les filles ! dirent les quatre camarades de chambres avant de s'enfermer dans celle-ci, entrainant Happy avec eux.

_Ouf… soufflèrent Grey et Natsu.

_On a eu très très chaud là à cause de vous, sermonna Jellal.

_Oh ça va… dirent les trois autres.

_Mais de quoi vous parlez au juste, demanda Happy qui ne comprenait rien à cet histoire de toilettes soit disant bouchés.

_Bon on a assez fait de conneries pour ce soir, on va se coucher, conclut l'ancien mage saint, préférant ignorer la question du petit exceed.

_Enfin sauf Natsu, fit remarquer Gadjil un sourire en coin, il doit « se préparer ».

_La ferme tête de clous ! râla Natsu, croisant ses bras sur son torse et tournant sa tête dont le teint avait tourné au rouge pivoine.


	7. Chapter 7 : Actions et Déclarations

Il était environ trois heures du matin quand Lucy fut brutalement mise à la porte de sa chambre.

« Satanée Levy… » pensa la blonde, agacée.

Seule, grelottant au milieu de ce grand couloir du fait de sa tenue très peu épaisse, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir participé à ce jeu idiot et encore plus d'avoir choisi Action.

« Aller dans le lit de Natsu, aller dans le lit de Natsu… Non mais sérieusement, je fais comment moi ? » pesta encore une fois la constellationniste, en s'entourant de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne tenant pas à être surprise à entrer dans la chambre de quatre garçons. Elle se tenait maintenant devant la porte, fixant la poignée comme si celle-ci allait la morde. Elle faillit frapper puis, se rappelant qu'elle préférait être discrète et que toquer à la porte et dire « C'est Lucy, je peux entrer ? » n'était vraiment pas le summum de la discrétion, elle se mit une gifle mentale avant de se forcer à ouvrir la porte.

Voilà elle y était. La chambre plongée dans le noir fut éclairée par la lumière du couloir et Lucy eut le temps d'apercevoir quatre lits simples, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, replongeant à nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité.

« Mince, quatre lits… Je ne sais pas lequel est le sien », commença à paniquer la blonde.

« Mais attends… quatre lits ? Simples ? Oh non… j'espérais que ça serait au moins un lit double, rougit-elle. Je vais être collée contre lui, contre son corps bouillant, peut-même dans ses bras si forts et si… Non mais ça va pas ?! »

Encore une gifle mentale.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de s'aventurer dans la chambre et se prit les pieds dans des bouts de tissus suspects, dont elles ne voulaient absolument pas connaitre la nature. Puis c'est sur le pied d'un lit qu'elle trébucha maladroitement, s'étalant « silencieusement » sur le sol. Elle massa pendant quelques secondes son imbécile d'orteil responsable de sa chute avant de se relever difficilement, elle s'approcha ensuite du lit qui lui faisait obstacle et, espérant que c'était bien celui de Natsu, elle tira la couverture et se glissa à l'intérieur profitant de son courage avant qu'il ne lui fausse compagnie.

_Euh…Lucy ? demanda une voix plutôt surprise.

_Grey ?! C'est toi ?! s'écria la blonde. T'es pas à poil au moins ?!

_Euh… hésita le mage de glace.

_Ahhhhhhh ! hurla la pauvre Lucy en tombant du lit, dans un boucan infernal.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda quelqu'un d'une voix ensommeillée, que le hurlement de Lucy avait réveillé en sursaut.

_T'inquiète Jellal, c'est juste Lucy, dit Grey blasé.

_Ah d'accord… marmonna Jellal avant de se rendormir tranquillement, pas plus surpris que cela de la présence de la blonde dans la chambre.

Lucy, rouge de honte de s'être ainsi trompée de lit, se releva hésitant entre fuir ou continuer de chercher le lit du mage de feu. Elle entendit Gadjil ricaner dans le lit à côté de celui de Grey, et la voie de Jellal semblait provenir du lit au fond de la pièce : il ne restait donc qu'une possibilité, le lit près de la fenêtre.

Fatiguée de tout ce cinéma, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le lit du mage, évitant miraculeusement tous les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Cependant, elle hésita avant de s'y introduire.

« Il faudrait peut-être que je me trouve une excuse, non ? Et puis c'est bizarre, il a pas réagit à la scène de Grey tout à l'heure… » pensa Lucy.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une raison, quelque chose de crédible, de pas trop ridicule…

_Natsu ? murmura-t-elle. J'ai froid…

« T'appelle ça une raison valable ? Il faut te faire soigner espèce de blonde… Pitoyable ! Y a pas d'autre mot ! »

_Natsu ? retenta-t-elle, tandis qu'elle entendit Grey et Gadjil étouffer leurs fous rires dans leurs oreillers.

Lucy, plus qu'embarrassée par la situation se glissa dans le lit de son nakama sans hésiter plus longtemps, cachant son visage brûlant dans la couverture.

« Quelle bande d'abrutis… », pensa-t-elle.

La mage des étoiles resta un long moment dans cette position, sentant le dos musclé et chaud de Natsu tout contre le sien. Bercée par la chaleur que dégageait le rose, qui semblait profondément endormi, Lucy se sentait apaisée, complètement en sécurité. Les rires de Grey et Gadjil s'étaient éteints, laissant la place à des ronflements sonores. Lucy aurait été incapable de dormir avec un tapage pareil en temps normal, mais elle se sentait tellement bien contre Natsu, tellement sereine…

Entourée de l'odeur épicée de son mage préféré, elle se laissait doucement emporter par les bras de Morphée, lorsqu'elle sentit Natsu bouger. Le mage de feu se tourna face à la blonde, et elle le sentit se rapprocher tout près d'elle, entourant sa taille de sa main ardente.

« Est-ce qu'il dort ? » se demanda Lucy, gênée, sentant des frissons la parcourir tout entière au contact de la main de Natsu.

Le mage colla la constellationniste un peu plus contre son torse, puis posa son menton sur son épaule, rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de la blonde.

_Désolé Luce, j'attendais qu'ils s'endorment… murmura le rose, soufflant son haleine chaude sur le visage de Lucy, qui en fut complètement envoutée.

« Depuis le début, il ne dormait pas… »

_Tu aurais pu me répondre au moins… lui reprocha la jolie mage, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du rosé.

Natsu plongea son visage dans son cou, chatouillant la peau douce de Lucy avec son nez, ce qui la fit frémir. Il dû remarquer l'effet qu'il avait sur la mage car elle le sentit sourire.

_Désolé Luce, répéta le mage.

Lucy sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou Natsu venait d'y poser ses lèvres, succombant à la tentation de la peau sucrée de la mage qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

_Natsu… ne put s'empêcher de gémir Lucy.

_Oui Lucy ? demanda le mage, amusé, tout en continuant son manège.

La blonde se retourna, enfonçant son visage dans le torse du mage de feu, en ayant assez de la torture qu'il lui faisait subir, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Le mage de feu, surpris par la réaction de la mage des étoiles, la prit dans ses bras, calant son menton au dessus de sa tête blonde.

_Tu es brûlant… lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment, entourant à son tour le rose de ses deux bras fins.

_Je croyais que tu avais froid ! fit remarquer Natsu, ironique, sachant pertinemment que Lucy avait simplement dit ça pour justifier sa venue dans son lit.

_Oui mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, t'es un vrai radiateur...

_Va dans le lit de Grey si tu veux ! se vexa légèrement Natsu.

_Ah non ! Je veux pas partir ! répondit Lucy affolée à l'idée de quitter les bras chaleureux et si protecteurs du mage de feu.

Se rendant compte qu'elle en avait peut-être trop révélé sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se détacha légèrement du mage.

_Enfin je veux dire que… tenta-elle de se rattraper, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle fut interrompue par le mage de feu qui posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Lucy, ce qui la déstabilisa totalement.

_T'inquiète pas Luce, j'ai compris, murmura tendrement Natsu, en caressant la chevelure dorée de la constellationniste.

Lucy recolla son visage contre le torse du mage. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et elle était persuadée qu'il devait l'entendre. Elle était si mal à l'aise et si bien en même temps, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Elle sentait le cœur du mage qui battait dans sa poitrine, il semblait aussi troublé qu'elle. La mage sourit, elle aurait aimé voir le visage de Natsu, son regard olive hypnotisant et son sourire dévastateur, qui la retournaient complètement. Découvrir toutes ces sensations, toutes ces émotions qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans l'obscurité, la chamboulait énormément, elle se sentait toute petite, tellement fragile contre ce corps si puissant et si chaud.

Lucy plaça une de ses mains sur le torse de Natsu, le caressant tendrement, faisant frissonner le mage. Elle remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à son visage, passant ses doigts fins le long de la mâchoire du mage, parcourant de ses douces caresses le visage fin du rose, le sentant trembler sous chacun de ses gestes.

_Luce… murmura Natsu, troublé par ce que la blonde lui faisait ressentir.

Lucy, ne résistant plus à l'envie irrésistible qui la torturait depuis un petit moment déjà, posa ses lèvres sucrées sur la joue du mage, au coin des lèvres.

_Il serait tant de dormir Natsu… répondit la blonde, bouleversée par toutes ces émotions qui la submergeaient, avant de replacer sa tête sur le torse du mage.

Natsu mit un certain temps à répondre, passant ses doigts sur sa joue, savourant la sensation que les lèvres de Lucy avaient laissée sur sa peau.

_Oui tu as raison… dit-il, en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure parfumée de la mage qu'il adorait.

_Bonne nuit Natsu...

_Bonne nuit Luce…

Et le silence retomba dans la chambre, les deux mages bercés par l'odeur de l'autre, s'endormant doucement, heureux et apaisés.

_Je t'aime tellement, murmura Lucy dans son sommeil.

Malheureusement pour lui, Natsu n'entendit jamais cette phrase sans doute prononcée à son égard, déjà dans le pays des songes...

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Soulevant difficilement les paupières, elle aperçut ce qui la chatouillait : de doux cheveux roses frôlaient son nez. La constellationniste sourit, s'écartant du bel endormi pour observer son visage.

« Qu'il est beau quand il dort… » pensa la blonde, attendrie.

Elle passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux roses du mage, son autre main redessinant chacun des muscles de son torse à la musculature si imposante.

Elle fut surprise lorsque le mage posa sa main sur la sienne, dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse. Lucy leva les yeux vers le visage du rose et rencontra deux iris d'un vert saisissant, qui la regardaient… amoureusement ?

_Bonjour Luce, dit Natsu d'une voix douce.

Lucy ne répondit pas, se sentant irrésistiblement attirée par les lèvres de Natsu qui semblaient la narguer. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de celui du mage, qui la fixait avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Passion ? Désir ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était ces lèvres roses qui semblaient l'appeler.

Perdue dans les yeux du mage de feu, se rapprochant toujours plus, elle fut extrêmement surprise quand elle lut de la colère dans son regard vert. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut même peur, prisonnière comme elle l'était dans les bras de Natsu, il pouvait la briser à tout moment.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, bordel ?! hurla Natsu en se relevant.

Lucy comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas la raison de l'irritation soudaine de son nakama et suivant son regard, elle se releva à son tour, extrêmement embarrassée.

Près du lit où les deux mages étaient enlacés, se trouvaient Grey, Gadjil, Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Levy et un Happy qui les observaient les yeux ronds. Grey et Gadjil semblaient se marrer tandis que Jellal soufflait, visiblement exaspéré par l'attitude de ses coéquipiers. Quant aux filles elles regardaient la scène, attendries par cette démonstration d'affection entre leurs deux amis. Juvia, elle, rageait intérieurement, regrettant l'action qu'elle avait donnée à faire à Lucy, jalouse de ce que son amie vivait avec le mage de feu : « Juvia et Grey-sama doivent faire la même chose ! »pensa la bleue.

_C'est donc ce que tu appelles « Jouer aux cartes » ? dit Happy d'une petite voix avant de ronronner, ils s'aimmmmennnt !

_Hein ? demanda Lucy en se tournant vers Natsu. De quoi il parle au juste ?

Le mage de feu devint rouge écarlate, affolé,

_De rien ! Rien du tout ! dit-il en sautant du lit pour aller plaquer sa main sur la bouche du petit chat bleu.

Levy se tourna vers Gadjil, arquant un sourcil,

_Il entend quoi par « Jouer aux cartes » ? interrogea la petite bleue, curieuse.

Gadjil éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Grey.

_C'est Natsu qui fait des rêves pas très nets… chuchota le dragon slayer de fer à la mage des mots.

Heureusement, Lucy n'avait pu entendre la révélation de Gadjil, contrairement à Natsu et son ouïe très développée.

_LA FERME GADJIL ! s'époumona le rose, très très énervé, ce qui fit rire de plus belle ses deux nakamas.

Levy n'eut pas l'air plus surprise que ça et confia à Gadjil, un peu plus fort que voulu,

_Ah bon ?! Mais Lucy-chan aussi fait des rêves étranges avec…

_Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ?! hurla Lucy, qui cette fois avait tout entendu, et rougissait à vue d'œil.

Natsu se tourna vers elle avec un drôle de regard,

_Avec ? demanda le mage de feu menaçant, prêt à tuer ce nouveau rival dont rêvait sa mage.

_Per… Personne, bégaya Lucy, déstabilisée par le regard assassin que lui lançait le garçon.

Jellal, fatigué de toute cette agitation dès le matin, se décida finalement à intervenir,

_Bon, vous savez, on rigole bien là, mais il serait peut-être temps de se préparer, non ?

Les autres mages acquiescèrent, se souvenant qu'ils devaient rentrer à la guilde pour interroger le maître.

_Oui, tu as raison Jellal, confirma Erza, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut pouvoir prendre le premier train. Venez les filles, on va se préparer.

Lucy et Juvia étant parfaitement remises de leurs blessures, les neuf mages avaient donc décidés de partir au plus tôt afin de, en fonction de la conclusion du maître sur le danger que représentait la sphère, prendre les mesures nécessaires rapidement. Les huit membres de Fairy Tail et Jellal qui les accompagnait, curieux de connaître le verdict de Macarof, se trouvaient donc désormais, à bord du train qui devait les ramener à Magnolia. Cela faisait vingt minutes déjà que la locomotive avait quitté le quai bondé de Nagano, pourtant l'ambiance dans le compartiment surchargé où ils voyageaient n'était pas celle à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre de la guilde tapageuse.

En effet, seuls les éclats de voix de Gadjil et Levy étaient audibles dans la petite pièce aménagée de banquette en cuir rouge. Ils conversaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait toute rancœur oubliée, pourtant Gadjil ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : il n'avait pas apprécié que la jeune bleue l'ignore et pire qu'elle se montre si affectueuse avec un autre homme, qui s'était révélé, en outre, être Zeref. De plus le fait que, contrairement à ceux des autres filles, il n'est pu entendre ses aveux lors de la conversation qu'ils avaient épié hier soir le faisait douter des sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard et il ne cessait de se demander de qui elle aurait parlé si on lui avait posé une question. Aurait-elle avoué avoir été touchée par la gentillesse de Jef, alias Zeref? Ou pire, aurait-elle dit du mal de lui, Gadjil, critiquant ses manières rustres et son manque d'attention? En bref le dragon slayer de fer ne savait plus comment se comporter et même si il écoutait de bon cœur la jeune fille lui racontait ses mésaventures sylvestres, il sentait toute son angoisse lui torturer l'esprit comme les restes de son petit déjeuner torturaient son estomac.

Quant au reste du petit groupe il était étrangement silencieux, si l'on peut considérer que pousser des gémissements de douleur en se tordant sur sa banquète est une forme de silence.

_Natsu tais toi, finit par lâcher Grey sortant ainsi de son mutisme.

_J'y peux rien, répondit Natsu d'une voix rauque.

Grey, renonçant à faire taire cet idiot incapable, retourna donc à sa réflexion. Réflexion n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié vu qu'il s'agissait en faite d'une répétition muette de sa réaction à la future demande de la mage de pluie. Il avait expérimenté plusieurs réponses possibles: la réponse surprise « tu veux sortir avec moi, ben tiens je m'y attendais pas du tout ! » ; la réponse cool « bien sûr chérie, je passe te prendre à huit heures alors met une jolie robe poulette… » ; la réponse du radin « Si c'est toi qui paye d'accord ! » ; la réponse du tombeur « Attends je suis overbooké la semaine prochaine, j'ai au moins quinze RDV, tu permets que je regarde mon agenda, ouais je peux te libérer un créneau de vingt minutes vendredi entre Magalie et Natacha …» et, pour finir, la pire de toutes, celle que Grey n'aurait dit pour rien au monde : la réponse romantique « tu ne peux imaginer combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment ni combien de fois j'en ai rêvé. Bien sûr que j'accepte, je t'aime et je ne peux envisager ma vie sans toi ».

Le mage de glace ne se doutait pas cependant que Juvia, qui avait prit soin de s'assoir le plus loin possible de son Grey-sama, connaissait les mêmes doutes et les mêmes appréhensions. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de proposer un rendez vous galant à Grey, d'autant plus que pour elle il s'agissait du propre de l'homme d'inviter la fille. Mais contrairement à son nakama ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devait dire qui l'inquiétait, non c'était de se voir essuyer un refus. Les pires scénarios se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête : le refus catégorique « non »; le refus méprisant « Tu rêves, moi sortir avec toi ? Ahah » ; et bien sîr le refus obligé « Désolé Juvia mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un que j'aime, en fait c'est Lucy ».

_J'en était sûr, Lucy tu vas le payer à Juvia très cher, hurla-t-elle folle de rage;

_De quoi tu parles Juvia, demanda doucement la blonde ne voulant pas froisser davantage la redoutable et susceptible mage d'eau.

_Euh rien juste un mauvais rêve désolé, répondit la bleu en rougissant.

Lucy regarda son amie avec inquiétude mais, ne décelant pas d'autres anormalités dans son comportement, elle renonça à comprendre et reprit son observation discrète du visage tordu de douleur et pourtant si séduisant du mage dont elle avait partagé le lit. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur réveil mouvementé sous les moqueries de leurs nakamas et Lucy, qui espérait secrètement que cette nuit ensemble ferait avancer leur relation, observait Natsu du coin de l'œil attendant que celui-ci ne prenne les devants.

Ne restait que Happy qui dormait profondément dans le filet à bagage, Erza qui, fidèle à elle même, nettoyait ses épées avec application et Jellal qui la regardait fixement en tentant de réunir assez de courage pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire et il faut dire que la vision de la jeune rouge astiquant ses armes avec une affection presque malsaine ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Il se décida malgré tout :

_Erza, est-ce que je pourrai te parler en privé, demanda-t-il fermement en tentant de contrôler les tremblements nerveux de ses mains.

_Oui, je crois qu'il y a un wagon restaurant, on a qu'à y aller, proposa-t-elle.

_Ne parlez pas de nourriture, gémit Natsu.

Et sur ce Erza rengaina son attirail de nettoyage et sortit du compartiment suivi par un Jellal de moins en moins confiant. Ils marchèrent ainsi l'un derrière l'autre jusqu'au wagon restaurant situé au milieu du train et meublé avec beaucoup de raffinement. Ils s'attablèrent dans un coin tranquille et Erza plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux sombres et fuyants du mage bleu.

_Je t'écoute, dit elle simplement.

Jellal hésita, tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire, tout ce dont il avait réfléchi au cours de la nuit lui était sorti de la tête et il ne savait plus du tout par où commencer.

_Eh bien je voulais te parler euh..., bafouilla-t-il.

_Oui? L'incita Erza que le ton mal assuré de Jellal avait rendu curieuse, elle qui pensait qu'il allait lui parler de Zeref et de la sphère.

_Je voulait te parler de ma fiancée, finit-il.

C'était une très mauvaise idée de commencer de cette façon, il s'en aperçut très vite en voyant un éclair sanguinaire traverser les beaux yeux en amandes de la mage en armure.

_Enfin non c'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais te dire que c'était faux et que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni te faire souffrir, expliqua-t-il en regardant la nappe immaculée qu'il tordait entre ses doigt pour canaliser sa nervosité.

_Je peux savoir ce qui te fais croire que je suis inquiète ou blessée? demanda sèchement la rousse dont le cœur battait la chamade « Avait-il lu en elle? ».

_C'est ce que tu as dit hier soir, alors je pensais...

_Hier soir, l'interrompit-t-elle étonnée.

_Ben oui pendant l'action, chiche ou vérité, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces mots et d'avoir fait la probable plus grosse bourde jamais faite. Il pouvait toujours traiter les autres d'immatures….

_Quoi ?! hurla la mage en se levant brusquement, renversant la table au passage. Comment es- tu au courant de ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle menaçante. Attend ne me dis pas que c'est ça que vous faisiez dans le couloir : vous nous espionnez ! s'époumona-t-elle aussi rouge de colère que ses cheveux. Et dire que j'ai cru à vos histoires de toilettes bouchées et que je suis allée faire un scandale à la réception. Quand je vous aurais tous chopés, je vais vous réduire en miettes et je ferai des pantoufles avec ton scalpe Jellal...

_Heu Erza, calme toi tu effrayes tout les passagers là, tenta Jellal.

_Tu veux que je me calme ?! cria-t-elle ulcérée. Et bien viens par là je vais me calmer en te rouant de coup sale petit fouineur. Tu voulais savoir quels étaient mes sentiments, je vais te faire goûter à la douleur.

Elle se changea alors, revêtant l'une de ses plus redoutables armures, et dégainant une épée monstrueuse qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une massue, elle entreprit de rouer le pauvre Jellal de coups devant les regards effrayés des clients qui fuyaient un à un le restaurant, conscients qu'après un tel spectacle ils ne pourraient rien avaler pendant plusieurs jours.

Pendant que Jellal foirait complètement sa déclaration et se faisait refaire le portrait, Juvia, inspirée par le courage du mage qui, elle n'en doutait pas, allait avouer ses sentiments, se décida enfin à agir. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, elle se tourna vers Grey toujours plongé dans ses pensées:

_Grey-sama, Ju...Il faut que JE te parle moi aussi. Allons dans un endroit plus... intime, dit-elle en rougissant.

_Hein MAINTENANT, t'es sure?! Tu veux pas attendre un peu, paniqua complètement le mage de glace qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé sur la réponse à donner à la jeune bleue.

_Oui...maintenant, répondit Juvia que le ton de Grey faisait douter. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, aussi elle se leva et quitta le compartiment d'un pas déterminé entraînant la garçon qui avait perdu ses vêtements dans la panique.

_Juvia laisse moi me rhabiller.

Mais la bleue n'en fit rien et referma la porte sur un Gadjil et une Levy au bord du fou rire.

_Eh si on les suivait voir ce qu'ils se disent, proposa Gadjil avec un sourire enrôleur.

_Ce serait très mal.., répondit Levy en feignant d'être choquée par l'idée du métalleux. On attend quoi pour y aller ?! ajouta-t-elle cependant pour la plus grande surprise de son complice.

Les deux mages sortirent donc à leur tour de la cabine laissant Natsu et Lucy, bien trop concentrés par leurs problèmes personnels (mal des transports et amour naissant), seuls, enfin presque compte tenue de la présence du petit chat toujours endormi. Ils suivirent discrètement Juvia qui tirait toujours Grey derrière elle et marchait à grands pas en direction de la queue du train rougissant au fur et à mesure que sa détermination faiblissait, mais pourtant décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Sachant que son nakama ne craignait pas le froid, elle sortit dehors à l'arrière du train ou ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux faces à face. Cependant beaucoup trop stressés par ce qui les attendait, ils ne remarquèrent pas que la porte ne se refermait pas sur eux et que deux têtes indiscrètes les observaient en se retenant de rire.

_Juvia à quelque chose d'important à demander à Grey, se lança telle enfin sans en se détournant de lui, feignant de regarder le paysage monotone qui défilait.

_Vraiment je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il peut bien s'agir, mentit Grey du plus mauvais des jeux d'acteur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Gadjil qui dû enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

_Eh bien Juvia et les filles on fait un jeu et...

_Un jeu mais quel jeu je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, continua Grey, pendant que Gadjil s'étouffait avec son poing devant une Levy qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui le faisait se bidonner comme ça : Juvia s'en sortait plutôt bien après tout.

_Non oublie le jeu et les filles, c'est moi, juste moi qui veux te demander ça, elle se tourna alors vers Grey et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les trois mages qui l'écoutaient retinrent leurs souffles. Grey-sama accepterais-tu d'aller quelque part avec moi un jour pour...pour un rendez-vous.

Ça y est elle l'avait dit. Le pire devait arriver maintenant, le pire comme le meilleur : la réponse tant attendu et tant redoutée à la fois. Le jeune brun qui s'était pourtant préparé en prévision de ce moment s'affola et perdit tous ses moyens.

_Un rendez-vous! Ah! Je m'y attendais pas. Non! Mais non pas non oui! Enfin il faut que je regarde mon agenda. Mais je dois mettre une belle robe car je suis une poulette! Non c'est toi la poulette. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Oui! Oui! Oui! J'accepte!

Gadjil ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il explosa de rire. Grey reconnut, dés qu'il l'entendit, ce rire rauque et graveleux caractéristique du mangeur de fer. Il se retourna brusquement, son poing le démangeant furieusement. Il avait grand besoin de se défouler après la tirade pourrie qu'il venait de prononcer en réponse à la demande de la bleue et le visage couvert de clous de Gadjil, qui apparaissait à travers l'embrasure de la porte, était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : un punching-ball. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte faisant sursauter Levy qui, ignorant complètement son nakama qui se roulait par terre en riant, avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler à l'instant et où deux de ses meilleurs amis avaient fait le premier pas sur le chemin lumineux de l'amour.

_Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?! beugla le mage de glace en mettant un coup de pied dans le corps plié de rire de Gadjil.

_Arrête tu vas abimer ton jolie pied, après tu ne pourras plus porter d'escarpins pour aller avec ta robe, répondit Gadjil hilare en se relevant tant bien que mal à l'aide du mur.

Grey, se livrant entièrement à ses pulsions meurtrières, se jeta sur le dragon slayer et tout deux commencèrent à se battre furieusement. Levy, pas le moins du monde affectée par cette bagarre plus qu'habituelle, avait rejoint Juvia dehors et tentait de la faire revenir à la réalité, car si, respectant sa promesse, Juvia ne s'était pas évanouie sous l'émotion, elle était tout de même sous le choc : Il avait dit oui, OUI. Elle allait pouvoir sortir avec Grey-sama et si tout se passait bien ils pourraientt même s'embrasser. Juvia ne teint pas plus longtemps à l'idée des lèvres du beau brun se posant doucement sur les sienne, elle s'écroula dans les bras de Levy.

A l'intérieur le combat faisait rage. Grey, que la colère rendait plus agressif que jamais, rouait de coups le pauvre Gadjil, dont l'hilarité n'aidait pas à se concentrer, le forçant à reculer dans le couloir qui séparait le train en deux. Aveuglé par sa haine, que la honte renforçait, le mage de glace ne vit ni ne reconnut la grosse dame à qui il asséna un coup de pied magistral en manquant Gadiil. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur qui s'accompagna vite de terreur en découvrant les deux énergumènes responsables de l'hématome qui venait d'apparaître sur son front.

_C'est..c'est vous, dit-elle la voix tremblante en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui lui était brusquement tombé dessus lors de son dernier voyage en train. Cette fois-ci c'en est trop, je vais vous faire expulser de ce véhicule avant que vous n'assommiez une pauvre innocente.

_Calmez vous madame, tenta Grey légèrement inquiet à l'idée de revivre cette expérience.

_Écoutez moi madame, si vous étiez un peu moins grosse vous éviteriez de vous prendre des coups tous le temps. Non mais sérieux même en frappant de l'autre côté il avait neuf chance sur dix de vous toucher tellement vous prenez de place. Alors arrêtez avec vos menaces et faites un régime, cracha Gadjil.

La femme, outrée, partie en courant dans le couloir faisant remuer ses immenses bourrelets à chaque pas, tout en criant d'une voix suraiguë:

_Contrôleur! Contrôleur!

_Merde Gadjil t'aurais pas pu te taire, on va encore se faire virer. Dire qu'on s'est même pas mis d'accord sur une date avec Juvia, se plaignit Grey désespéré.

_Non pas cette fois, affirma Gadjil en retirant sa chaussure gauche qu'il jeta violemment sur la grosse dame qui s'enfuyait et tomba assommée sous l'impact. Et voilà c'est réglé.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de son corps, c'est tous juste si elle passe à travers les portes, s'égosilla le mage de glace.

_Elle voulait nous faire expulser, hum... je propose qu'on la jette par dessus bord.

_ Mais t'es complètement taré !

_Ben t'as une meilleure idée ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne les observait ils entreprirent de trainer la grosse dame en direction de l'arrière du train, chacun la tirant par une jambe.

_C'est dingue ce qu'elle pèse lourd, remarqua Grey en transpirant sous l'effort.

Ils continuèrent ainsi et eurent tôt fait de se retrouver dehors où ils la soulevèrent avec difficultés et la jetèrent par dessus la balustrade sans hésiter. Elle roula sur le sol pendant quelques mètres avant de se stabiliser sur le dos, en étoile de mer, sans que le choc n'ait semblé la réveiller.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, hurla Levy qui avait assistée à toute la scène incongrue qui s'était déroulée et tenait dans les bras le corps toujours inerte de la mage de pluie.

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Juvia? S'inquiéta Grey en voyant sa belle évanouie.

_Là n'est pas la question vous venez de vous débarrasser d'un corps ou je rêve ?!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on a tué personne, se défendit Gadjil qui souhaitait à tous prix éviter un nouveau conflit avec la petite bleue.

_Tu es en train de dire qu'elle était vivante, s'étouffa Levy de plus en plus incrédule.

A ce moment précis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Erza rouge de colère trainant derrière elle un Jellal en piteux état qu'elle tenait par le col de ses vêtements.

_Erza je suis désolé, mais c'est pas de ma faute c'était une idée de Natsu. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais le seul on a tous écouté, s'expliqua le bleue qui sentait la fin de sa courte vie approcher à grands pas.

_Quoi?! Les autres aussi! Je vais me faire une couverture multicolore avec vos cheveux, cria-t-elle.

_Erza! Erza! Grey et Gadjil viennent de jeter une passagère par dessus bord, balança Levy qui savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour leur remonter les bretelles.

_Ah...Ils ont fait ça, mais quelle super idée.

Et sur cette dernière déclaration, elle souleva Jellal d'une seule main et le jeta violemment en dehors du train.

_Mais Erza qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'époumona Levy. Mais quelle mouche vous a tous piqué?

_Les mecs nous ont espionnées et ont écouté toute notre conversation d'hier soir, s'expliqua la rousse les bras croisés sur son armure étincelante.

_Il ont fait quoi? Je rêve. Viens prend Juvia, il faut prévenir Lucy tout de suite, dit Levy avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pour retourner au compartiment.

Erza attrapa Juvia et la jeta sur son épaule sans même chercher à savoir ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état et suivi Levy. Cependant avant de refermer la porte sur elle, elle se tourna vers les deux bruns qui lui faisaient face, la regardant avec appréhension en attendant qu'elle ne les jette à leur tour, et un sourire malsain déformant ses lèvres, elle déclara :

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Ils tremblèrent tous deux en imaginant les tortures abominables qu'elle leur ferait subir et envisagèrent pendant un bref moment de partir rejoindre la grosse dame et Jellal. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, qui avait réussi tant bien que mal à se relever, courait derrière le train en tendant sa main et en appelant désespérément à l'aide.

_Aidez moi à monter.

_T'inquiète je suis là, attrape ma main, répondit Gadjil en se penchant par dessus le garde corps pour lui tendre son bras secoureur.

_Merci

Mais alors que Jellal soulagé allait attraper la main du mage de fer, celui-ci la retira brusquement. Le bleu emporté par son élan trébucha et se retrouva allongé au milieu du chemin de fer pendant que le train s'éloignait et à son bord un Gadjil moqueur :

_T'y as cru, ta vraiment cru que j'allais t'aider pauvre cloche ?! A cause de toi les filles vont nous tuer alors crève bouffé par des bêtes, enfoiré !

Pendant que Jellal et Juvia faisaient leurs déclarations respectives qui, étrangement, avaient toutes les deux tournées en largage de personnes à l'arrière du train, Lucy et Natsu étaient seuls dans le compartiment, Happy toujours aussi profondément endormi.

_Où sont passés les autres? demanda soudainement Lucy en remarquant l'absence de ses camarades. Quand sont-ils tous partis?

_Jellal est parti discuter avec Erza, Juvia avec Grey et Gadjil et Levy...ben j'en sais rien, répondit Natsu ravi de se retrouver une fois de plus seul avec la blonde, exactement comme il l'espérait. Tu t'en es pas rendu compte ?

_Non, je...je réfléchissais, expliqua-t-elle sans avouer qu'en réalité elle pensait à lui. Eh mais tu n'es plus malade!

_Euh si bien sûr ….beurk...beurk...En fait je crois que je… que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, tu veux bien m'y emmener?

Lucy hésita, l'idée de toucher le mage de feu, de sentir son corps brûlant contre le sien la mettait d'en un état d'euphorie qui lui faisait peur. Cependant le rose faisait tellement pitié avec ses gémissements plaintifs et ses horribles gargouillements qu'elle accepta et, plaçant l'un des bras du jeune homme sur ses épaules, elle l'aida à se relever en veillant à ne pas réveiller le petit chat qui ronflait paisiblement à côté. Elle s'efforçait de penser à autre chose, mais le souffle chaud de Natsu dans sa nuque la rendait folle. Elle désirait qu'il la touche, qu'il la prenne, qu'il l'embrasse...

Quant à Natsu, loin d'être aussi craintif que sa nakama, il se délectait de la situation qu'il avait lui même provoqué, car, en effet, il n'était absolument pas malade. Le matin même alors qu'il se plaignait à Happy de devoir prendre une fois de plus le train, une vieille dame aux allures mystiques lui avait proposé un traitement contre le mal des transports pour une somme modique. Il l'avait accepté quoique peu convaincu, mais une fois le train en marche il avait du reconnaître que c'était fichtrement efficace, cependant dans l'intention de s'attirer la sympathie de sa blonde, il avait prétendu être toujours aussi affecté par le roulis de la locomotive. Il ne s'agissait que d'une mascarade pour inciter la jeune fille à se rapprocher de lui : elle avait fait le premier pas en venant dans son lit, c'était à son tour de faire le deuxième.

Il avançait lentement dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain mise à disposition des passagers. Natsu, feignant toujours d'être fébrile, avait posé sa tête sur la fine épaule de la constellationniste et se laissait chatouiller par ses cheveux soyeux d'où une irrésistible odeur s'échappait. Il se réjouissait de sentir son corps mince contre le sien et la peau de son cou était si belle qu'il dû se faire violence pour ne pas y déposer un doux baiser. Il voyait bien que la mage rougissait, mais bien trop idiot pour penser que, elle aussi, aurait bien aimé un baiser, il se contenta d'admirer en silence la perfection de son visage et ses grands yeux chocolats qui semblaient si troublés pour l'heure.

Arrivé aux toilettes, Lucy fit mine de partir pour lui laisser plus d'intimité et consciente que si elle restait plus longtemps serrée contre lui elle allait faire une bêtise, mais Natsu ne la laissa pas faire et l'attira une peu plus à lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras puissant.

_Reste Lucy, je me sens si mal, mentit-il en caressant les cheveux de la belle.

Lucy sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine alors que les mains de Natsu glissaient dans son dos avec tendresse. Elle priait pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'état d'excitation où elle était, mais le mage de feu était beaucoup trop obnubilé par son propre désir pour se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur la jeune fille. Il se laissa une fois de plus guider par ses instincts, mais à l'inverse de son rêve où il s'était montré brutal et empressé, c'est avec beaucoup de douceur qu'il prit le visage de la belle blonde entre ses doigts tremblant d'impatience et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles appétissantes de la jeune fille.

Le cœur de Lucy rata un battement et elle sentit son corps entier trembler quand les lèvres chaudes et avides du beau mage emprisonnèrent les siennes d'un baiser sucré. Elle perdit toute notion des réalités, oubliant que celui qu'elle embrassait était son ami et qu'il était censé être malade qui plus est. Elle se laissa envahir par la passion qui la consumait et, pressant ses seins contre le corps du jeune homme, elle passa l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque, pendant que l'autre explorait son torse musclé. Leur baiser se fit alors plus sauvage; le garçon entrouvrit les lèvres et glissa sa langue sur la bouche pulpeuse de la jeune fille caressant la commissure de ses lèvres avec celle-ci pendant que ses doigts descendaient le long de son corps pour se glisser sous son débardeur. Puis guider par les pulsions animales qui surchargeait son cerveau et le rendait incapable de réfléchir il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui, envoutée, se laissa faire. Leurs corps tremblèrent à l'unisson quand leurs langues s'effleurèrent avec une douceur timide, mais Natsu oublia vite toute pudeur et commença à explorer le palet de la mage pendant que celle-ci mordillait avec douceur sa lèvre inférieure.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entrer un petit chat curieux qui s'était réveillé seul dans sa cabine quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais à Lucy? demanda-t-il choqué en voyant son ami dévorer le visage de la jeune fille.

Les deux mages se séparèrent rapidement en reconnaissant la voix de Happy et Natsu répondit avec empressement :

_J'étais malade et Lucy était en train de me soigner, inventa-t-il paniqué.

_Mais voyons qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es guéri ! La vielle dame t'a donné un remède, s'étonna le chat bleu.

_ Quoi? Comment ça guéri? Tu t'es foutu de moi Natsu, s'énerva la blonde en comprenant que le comportement de Natsu n'était qu'une tromperie. Si tu voulais t'amuser il fallait trouver une autre cruche. Je ne suis pas un jeu, ajouta-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_Mais Luce j'étais très sérieux je te jure, se défendit le rose.

_Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti? Avoue, tout ce que tu voulais c'était profiter de moi! hurla-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

_Et toi alors, s'énerva le mage de feu à son tour, ne supportant plus ses reproches infondés, toi tu vas me dire que te glisser dans mon lit en pleine nuit c'était pas un jeu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Natsu, que le comportement de Lucy et le désir inassouvi rendait encore plus bête que d'habitude, faillit révéler à la blonde comment lui et les autres avaient espionné leur petit jeu de vérités et de défis, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Levy fit son entrée dans la pièce dans un grand fracas loin de son habituelle discrétion.

_Lucy les garçons ont écouté toute notre conversation d'hier soir, ils sont au courant pour les actions et ont entendu toutes nos confessions, annonça-t-elle à bout de souffle après avoir cherché la blonde dans tout le train.

_Quoi?! S'indigna la constellationniste en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, Alors c'est comme ça! Tu as cru que tu pouvais jouer avec mes sentiments, et ben tu sais quoi Natsu, je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit de tomber amoureuse d'un crétin comme toi, maintenant va t'en piéger d'autre filles avec ton cinéma et laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux plus te voir. Et que ce soit bien clair ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, la belle jeune fille quitta la pièce en claquant des talons suivie par une Levy qui essayait vainement de la calmer. Natsu resta sur place comme figé par la douleur qui serrait son cœur, sans vraiment comprendre comment la situation avait pu tourner ainsi. Il aurait du se réjouir qu'elle ait dit l'aimer, mais il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour ne pas s'être rendu compte que cet aveu était tinté de regret et même de dégoût. Il se laissa tomber par terre, sous les yeux d'un Happy qui ne savait que faire pour le consoler, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit vulnérable. La nausée que le médicament était censé avoir vaincu lui vrilla alors l'estomac mais ce n'était pas le roulis du train qui le rendait malade c'était les mots de la blonde qui résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête « ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira plus jamais ».

C'est ainsi que les trois garçons penauds pour deux d'entre eux, désespéré pour le troisième finirent le voyage seuls dans leur compartiment en compagnie du fidèle Happy, qui était de moins en moins pressé de revoir sa Sharuru au vu de l'impact que l'amour avait sur ses amis.

A l'autre bout du train dans une pièce similaire, les trois filles enrageaient, blessées et déçues une fois de plus. Lucy quant à elle cachait ses larmes avec difficultés, son cœur toujours à vif la faisant terriblement souffrir comme le souvenir plein d'amertume que les lèvres de Natsu avaient laissé sur les siennes.

Seule Juvia regrettait cette scission dans le groupe qui la séparait du beau mage de glace qui avait enfin accepté de la voir comme une femme :

_Grey-sama, Juvia n'est pas fâchée Grey-sama, on n'a même pas décidé du jour et du lieu de notre rendez-vous, gémit la mage de pluie en sanglotant.

_Ça suffit Juvia, Grey est un sale con comme les autres, alors oublie ton rendez-vous avec lui il est hors de question que tu y ailles, ordonna Erza une aura sombre entourant son corps tremblant de rage.

_NOOONNN!Grey-sama!

**BONUS :**

**A ne lire que si vous avez un sens de l'humour particulièrement original.**

**Ps : Nous n'avons consommé aucune substance illicite avant d'écrire ce passage. Ne vous inquiété pas nous sommes suivies par des professionnels et absolument pas dangereuses pour la société.**

_Si jamais cet enfoiré a survécu, je vous jure que je le bute, déclara Gadjil menaçant en broyant dans sa main le carré de métal qui devait lui servir d'encas.

_Il est pas assez crétin pour revenir, fit remarquer Grey. Quoiqu'il est surement sadomaso vu qu'il aime Erza.

_Lucy, ma Lucy, dire que je l'avais embrassée, gémit Natsu.

_Quoi?! Hurlèrent les deux bruns choqués.

Cette question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, resta sans réponse car à ce moment précis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en sueur visiblement paniqué.

_Excusez-moi jeunes-gens auriez-vous vu ma femme ? Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir manquée elle pèse environ 200kilos.

_ Non ça me dit rien désolé, répondit Natsu avec politesse. Les mecs vous l'avez vu? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

Les deux intéressés sifflotaient, l'air de rien en regardant par la fenêtre et en priant pour que l'homme désespéré ne les reconnaisse pas. Malheureusement pour eux, on oublie difficilement le souvenir d'un exhibitionniste et d'un type capable de manger vos clés.

_C'est...c'est vous! Je vous reconnais! Qu'avez vous fait à ma choupette d'amour?!

Il ne put entendre la réponse des deux mages penauds car il tomba dans les pommes à l'idée des supplices que le piercingé avait du faire subir à sa femme.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de choupette d'amour? Demanda Natsu incrédule.

_T'inquiète on l'a larguée y a déjà cent kilomètres de ça, répondit Grey en rigolant au souvenir de l'obèse volant par dessus bord.

_Elle est surement en train de flirter avec Jellal à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta Gadjil.

A cet instant, un jeune homme brun et joufflu passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte ouverte et demanda d'une voie empreinte d'inquiétude :

_Vous n'auriez pas vu Trévor?

_Non on l'a pas vu la grosse! Foutez nous la paix, craqua Gadjil dont la culpabilité commençait à le titiller.

_Euh mais moi je cherche un crapaud, précisa le garçon intimidé par la crise du mage de fer.

Grey se leva alors brusquement et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme en le fixant avec insistance. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux quand, enfin, il le reconnut.

_Mais vous êtes Neuville Londubat, je suis un grand fan! Harry est avec vous? S'excita le mage de glace retombé en enfance.

_C'est quoi ce délire? De quoi il parle? Demanda Gadjil en se tournant vers son camarade rose.

Natsu haussa les épaules pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'histoire de son rival, quand un jeune blond au sourire narquois débarqua à son tour et lâcha :

_Fan?! Fan de ce crétin ami de Potter? Soit plutôt fan de moi, le magnifique Drago Malefoy.

_J'aime pas ce type, je peux le faire cramer, dis Happy? Demanda Natsu suppliant.

_On ne crame pas les gens même si ils sont très arrogants, sermonna le petit chat avec autorité.

_Mais...euh.

_A qui tu crois faire peur avec tes cheveux roses? Sale sang de bourbe, insulta le blond avec mépris.

_Oh la la... c'est pas gentil, fit remarquer Grey. Crache limaces! Hurla-t-il ensuite avec dévotion en pointant un crayon parfaitement inoffensif.

Un silence suivit cet acte héroïque, mais inefficace au possible, tous les yeux braqués sur le crayon en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

_Bon ça marche pas ton truc, constata Natsu. Laisse moi faire!

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il assomma le jeune blond d'un grand coup de poing sur le crâne.

_Natsu! s'indigna Happy.

_Quoi?! T'as pas dit que je pouvais pas le frapper, se défendit le rose.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux allures de première de la classe fit alors son entrée, les yeux ronds devant les deux corps qui gisaient sur le sol et le regard paniqué de Neuville.

_Il s'est passé quoi ici? Demanda-t-elle. Puis reconnaissant les cheveux blonds et le teint blafard de Malefoy, elle ajouta : Peu importe, c'était surement mérité. Oh un petit chat bleu, s'écria-t-elle en attrapant le pauvre Happy, je vais l'appeler Pattenrond.

_Mais je m'appelle Happy! Natsu au secours!

_Vous êtes Hermione Granger, remarqua Grey des étoiles pleins les yeux. Puis se mettant subitement à genoux il déclara: Voulez-vous m'épouser?

_Quoi?! Et Juvia t'en fait quoi? S'inquiéta son rival pendant que Gadjil, qui avait perdu le fil, regardait par la fenêtre en attendant que ça passe.

_Non désolé, répondit aimablement la jeune sorcière, moi je n'aime que les roux.

_Oh mon dieu! Regardez là...là... on dirait le fantôme de Jellal, s'écria Gadjil en pointant un spectre miroitant, qui apparaissait devant la fenêtre, du doigt.

Jellal, passant à travers la cloison du train, fit alors son entrée en mugissant d'une voix volontairement tremblante :

_Vous m'avez tué, maintenant je vais vous hanter jusqu'à votre mort. HA HA HA HA!

_Mais non c'est Erza qui t'a tué, se défendit Gadjil éffrayé.

_Y a pas un truc qui vous dérange, on est où là? Interrogea Natsu dans un rare moment d'intelligence.

_Vous avez vu l'heure? Il faut se changer, on sera à Poudlard dans dix minutes, déclara Hermione avant de s'éloigner, Happy toujours prisonnier de ses bras, suivie par Neuville toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu son pire ennemi se faire battre de la sorte.

_Le mot de passe? Dit une voie grave derrière eux.

Les trois mages de Fairy Tail et le fantôme de Jellal se retournèrent alors vers la fenêtre où le spectre immense de la grosse dame alias choupette d'amour flottait un verre à la main en attendant une réponse.

Grey, à fond dans l'ambiance et ne se posant pas de questions sur l'improbabilité des événements, répondit avec enthousiasme :

_Caput draconis!

_Hein? Pourquoi tu parles de dragons d'un coup, s'étonna le dragon slayer de feu.

_Correct, maintenant vous pouvez-vous réveiller.

Les trois mages ouvrirent alors leurs yeux endormis et se retrouvèrent dans leur cabine vide de tous fantôme ou sorcier méprisant.

_Non...Non ça ne peut pas être un rêve, non, sanglota Grey. Hermione où es-tu?

_De quoi tu parles crétin, Moi j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar avec un type qui me traitait de sang de bouse et une folle qui me volait Happy.

_Ouais j'ai fait le même rêve, déclara Gadjil. Il y avait le fantôme de Jellal qui voulait se venger avec la grosse dame, c'était affreux.

_Quoi un cauchemar? Mais c'était le plus beau rêve de ma vie. Et dire que j'ai même pas pu rencontrer Harry potter.

_Mais dépêchez-vous Hagrid attend les premières années, les interrompit la sorcière de retour et habillée d'une longue cape, avec un Happy coiffé d'un chapeau pointu sur l'épaule.

_Aye!

_Noooonnnnn! hurlèrent les deux dragons slayers en réalisant que leur rêve n'en était pas un.

_Oui!s'écria Grey fou de joie avant de partir en courant dans le couloir en criant : Hagrid attend moi!


	8. Chapter 8 : Le retour

C'est en silence que la petite troupe traversa la ville de Magnolia pour rejoindre la guilde. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare, les filles marchaient d'un pas rapide les bras croisés, sauf pour Erza qui tirait derrière elle une Juvia en larmes qui appelait désespérément son Grey-sama. Celui-ci trainait les pieds quelques mètres plus loin comme les deux autres garçons. La tête baissée en regardant leurs chaussures soulever la poussière des rues, ils n'osaient lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard meurtrier d'une Erza en quête de vengeance et Grey tentait difficilement d'ignorer les appels plaintifs de sa compagne, de même que Natsu devait lutter de toutes ses forces contre la tentation de rattraper la blonde pour s'expliquer avec elle et, si possible, se faire pardonner. Gadjil, quant à lui, attendait avec une impatience malsaine le retour de Jellal, qui chercherait à coup sûr à les rattraper car bien trop stupide pour fuir au lieu de vouloir à tout prix obtenir le pardon de la rousse.

La guilde se dressa alors devant eux, majestueuse, et tous, peu importe leur état de fureur, de détresse ou de peur, soupirèrent d'aise à la vue de ce bâtiment familier et chaleureux : ils étaient de retour chez eux.

_Ça fait du bien de rentrer, dit Levy un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, si on avait su tout ce qui nous attendait, on ne serait jamais parties.

_Ça c'est sûr, cracha Lucy en lançant un regard mauvais dans la direction de Natsu qui la regardait sans comprendre.

_Bon on attend quoi? Charuru m'attend moi, déclara Happy avant de s'engouffrer dans la guilde par la porte entrebâillée.

Les six mages le suivirent, pressés de mettre un terme à ce périple difficile et, pour Erza, pressée de faire son rapport au maître pour pouvoir enfin se charger de punir les trois idiots qui avaient joués les espions.

_Ah vous êtes de retour, c'est pas trop tôt, clama Makarof à leur entrée, en n'entendant aucune nouvelle de la destruction de Nagano, je commençais à croire qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose…

_Ce coup si ces idiots se sont contentés de brûler une forêt et de détruire à jamais nos relations avec eux, balança Lucy d'un ton acide.

_Quoi? Relations... détruites, bégaya Mirajane choquée à l'entente de cette déclaration. Mais ils ne vous ont pas sauvées?

_J'aurais préféré rester avec Zeref dans ma cellule plutôt que d'être sauvée personnellement, dit la petite bleue.

_Zeref?! hurlèrent Le maître et la barmaid à l'unisson.

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la grande salle pleine à cette heure, tous les yeux fixés sur le groupe de voyageur. Le nom du mage noir avait jeté un terrible froid sur l'atmosphère qui se chargeait peu à peu en électricité.

_Luxus tu peux te calmer, tu vas tous nous électrocuter si tu continues à jouer avec ta magie, le réprimanda Mirajane. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Zeref?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'est pas dangereux, Erza l'a assommé d'un seul coup, expliqua Lucy. C'est bon Luxus, range tes éclairs c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas te mesurer à Jef... enfin Zeref.

_Oui et en plus il n'est vraiment pas méchant, un peu lourd parfois et très mais alors très fleur bleue. Mais je dois avouer que les compliments et les petites attentions parfois ça change, ajouta Levy en observant la réaction du Gadjil du coin de l'œil.

_Ce crétin... tsss. Si t'as envie de te faire traiter comme une princesse ben fallait pas rentrer dans une guilde de mages, rumina Gadjil.

Mais, aussitôt le mage de fer eut-il ouvert la bouche, que Erza le fit taire d'un regard glaciale qui n'échappa pas à l'entremetteuse officielle, quoique autoproclamée, de la guilde.

_Il s'est passé quoi entre vous au juste? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_Rien de très grave...Commença Lucy pour le plus grand espoir des trois mages dont le visage s'illumina...quand on sait à quel point ces quatre là sont idiots et irrécupérables, c'est nous que nous devrions blâmer pour avoir cru qu'ils pourraient grandir.

Une horrible grimace de culpabilité déforma alors les visages des trois garçons dépités en comprenant qu'ils ne seraient pas pardonnés de si tôt.

_Quatre? Happy aussi a fait des bêtises?

_Non mais Jellal a une fois de plus prouvé qu'à part foutre la merde il ne savait rien faire, siffla Gadjil venimeux.

_Jellal.., répéta Mirajane en se tournant vers Erza, un regard inquisiteur arquant son sourcil gauche.

Cependant la rousse ignora la question muette de la mage du take-over et s'approcha du maître en lui tendant la sphère de Rochat qu'elle avait précieusement conservée pendant le voyage retour.

_Nous avons affronté la guilde de Dark blood qui en avait après cette sphère, Zeref a prétendu l'avoir créée et nous sommes donc revenus à la guilde pour vous la faire examiner avant de décider d'un plan d'action, exposa calmement la mage en armure.

_Il s'agit de toute évidence d'un objet de magie noire, je vais l'envoyer à un de mes amis qui est spécialiste dans ce domaine, il pourra me dire quel danger cet objet représente, répondit Makarof en prenant la boule des mains d'Erza. Mais avant tout, dite moi où sont passés Juvia et Grey.

Les quatre mages se retournèrent alors pour constater que les deux tourtereaux avaient mystérieusement disparu.

_Et merde j'aurais jamais du la lâcher, ils sont sûrement partis à leur rendez vous, pesta Erza en se tapant le front.

_J'ai bien entendu rendez-vous? s'excita Mirajane.

_Ouais il semblerait que Juvia ne soit pas aussi têtue et bornée que ses nakamas, répondit Gadjil avec un ton plein de sous-entendus

_Quel veinard ce salopard de caleçon congelé, soupira Natsu, tellement mal de s'être encore fâché avec sa blonde qu'il en oubliait sa fierté et allait jusqu'à envier Grey.

Les deux jeunes gens rigolaient en s'éloignant main dans la main de la guilde d'où ils venaient de s'éclipser discrètement. Le visage de Grey perdit pourtant vite son sourire au profit d'une grimace horrifiée :

_J'imagine même pas la tête que va faire Erza quand elle va s'apercevoir qu'on s'est barrés, frissonna-t-il malgré son insensibilité au froid.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon Grey-sama, Juvia va te protéger.

_Tu sais maintenant qu'on sort ensemble tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Grey-sama.

_Sort...Sort ensemble, bégaya la bleue avant de s'évanouir son teint rouge jurant étrangement avec ses longs cheveux bleus.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça moi ? soupira Grey en rattrapant la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Bon ben on dirait que c'est moi qui vais choisir le lieu de notre rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il en jetant la mage sur son épaule avec négligence, pas la peine de s'emmerder à la porter en princesse si elle dort.

_Regarde maman le garçon là- bas il porte une jeune fille en parlant tous seul et en plus il est en caleçon.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie c'est juste un mage de Fairy Tail, expliqua la mère en éloignant sa petite fille du brun avec un regard amusé en sa direction.

Lorsque la mage de pluie rouvrit les yeux, elle fut frappée par le bruit assourdissant qui régnait autour d'elle et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle se releva du canapé de cuir où elle était allongée. Elle eut alors la surprise de découvrir derrière elle un immense circuit sur lequel des dizaines de motos roulaient à une allure impressionnante dans un vacarme monumental et, malgré la vitre immaculée qui la séparait de ces motards fous, elle recula effrayée.

_Ah je vois que tu es réveillée.

Juvia se retourna alors pour découvrir son Grey-sama métamorphosé dans une tenue tout cuir moulante, des lunettes de soleil noires sur les yeux.

_Prête à faire quelques tours de pistes?

_Quoi, de moto?! Demanda Juvia effrayée en reculant.

Elle trébucha sur le canapé qui lui avait servi de lit et se rattrapa de justesse.

_Juvia? S'inquiéta le mage de glace en voyant la pâleur de sa nakama. C'est encore à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu sais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux.

Juvia recula davantage devant le beau brun qui s'avançait vers elle dans sa tenue ultra sexy jusqu'à se retrouver acculée à la vitre.

_De la moto, répéta-t-elle paniquée à l'idée de monter sur l'un de ses engins de mort.

_Ben ouais, pourquoi? Puis il se rapprocha de la jeune mage et plaça ses mains sur la vitre de part et d'autre de sa tête l'emprisonnant ainsi, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : Ne t'inquiète pas si jamais tu as trop peur tu pourras t'accrocher à moi.

_Grey-sama que faites-vous? Rougit la bleue devant le comportement séducteur de son petit-ami. Petit ami!

A cette pensée la mage de pluie faillit sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, mais le jeune homme la retint en la tenant fermement par la taille. Puis, profitant de la faiblesse de Juvia qui luttait contre l'évanouissement, il approcha doucement son visage de celui pâle de sa nakama les yeux fixés sur la bouche rose et entrouverte de celle-ci.

La jeune fille, posa alors ses mains sur le torse pour une fois habillé du beau brun et, saisissant le col de sa veste, elle le tira vers lui oubliant toute pudeur. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres quand...

_ Monsieur Fullbuster votre moto est prête. Désolé de vous déranger, les interrompit un des gérants du circuit.

_ Heu merci, répondit le jeune homme en prenant les clés que l'homme lui tendait, pendant que Juvia rougissait à vue d'œil de s'être ainsi fait surprendre à de telles familiarités.

_Allez Juvia on y va, tu vas voir c'est grisant, dit le jeune homme avec une excitation grandissante.

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement et suivit le mage de glace à travers un long couloir qui devait donner accès au circuit. Elle ne put empêcher le petit soupir de déception de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres qui lui semblaient bien sèches sans le doux contact de celles de Grey pour les humidifier d'un baiser passionné. Il ne restait que deux malheureux centimètres, deux centimètres qui la séparaient de la porte du paradis. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui les avait interrompus et les suivait maintenant pour s'assurer que tout se passe au mieux, après tout Grey était l'un de ses clients les plus fidèles.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un garage où une moto noire les attendait avec un casque bleu.

_Tiens c'est pour toi, dit Grey en tendant le casque à Juvia. Je me suis dit que cette couleur te plairait.

_Et vous...enfin et toi tu n'en portes pas ?

_Bah tu sais, après tous ces combats avec Natsu j'ai la tête dure. Parce que tu sais il frappe plutôt fort, mais ne lui dis surtout pas que j'ai dit ça, avoua le garçon avec humilité.

Juvia, que Grey n'avait en rien rassurée, prit la casque et le mit sur sa tête sans insister plus que cela. En effet, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde gâcher son premier rendez vous avec l'amour de sa vie en étant ennuyeuse elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Ils montèrent tous deux sur la moto et Grey démarra. La sensation de vitesse, quoique effrayante au début, plu rapidement à la bleue qui se prêta au jeu et, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au jeune homme, elle se laissa guider, suivant les mouvements du véhicule. Ils dépassèrent vite les autres motards et continuèrent ainsi sur plusieurs tours. Aucun des deux n'auraient voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête, chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre tambouriner dans sa poitrine pendant que le vent fouettait leur deux corps blottis : ils avaient la sensation d'être seuls au monde. Au bout d'une heure environ ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant, à cour d'essence.

_Ça t'as plu? Demanda Grey en regardant les yeux brillants de Juvia.

_Oui c'était génial, on refait ça quand?

_Et bien je me disais que puisque je t'ai montré un de mes passes temps, tu pourrais choisir la prochaine activité, proposa le mage de glace.

_Grey-sama n'est pas obligé...

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et si je te le propose c'est que j'ai envie, j'ai...j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, avoua le beau brun en rougissant de la tête au pied, ce que Juvia remarqua facilement étant donné qu'il était une fois de plus en caleçon, sa tenue de cuir abandonnée au milieu de la piste. Flattée elle accepta sans hésiter davantage la proposition du mage :

_Il y a bien un endroit où j'adore aller qu'en je suis seule et en plus Grey pourra se dévêtir sans soucis.

_Hein?! S'étonna-t-il légèrement inquiet des lieux de fréquentation de la bleue. Oh non pas encore, ajouta-t-il en constatant sa quasi nudité.

La jeune fille attrapa alors la main du mage et l'entraina avec elle dans une course folle à travers la ville, puis dans un bois clair où ils finirent par s'arrêter. Un immense lac d'un bleu surnaturel se dessinait alors au milieu d'une grande clairière, l'eau miroitante semblait les appeler irrésistiblement et le vent remuait légèrement les grands arbres environnants. On pouvait entendre des oiseaux chanter tout autour d'eux, donnant à l'endroit un romantisme surréaliste. Alors sous le regard fasciné de Grey, Juvia lâcha sa main et commença à se déshabiller pour découvrir des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire que personne n'aurait imaginé la si timide mage capable de porter. Puis elle plongea dans l'eau scintillante devant un Grey complètement sous le charme.

_Pourquoi tu t'habilles pas comme ça tout le temps ? demanda le brun que la nudité ne dérangeait absolument pas.

_Parce que Juvia veut que seul Grey la voit comme ça…

_Et mais tu m'as appelé Grey, remarqua le brun avec enthousiasme.

_Euh ben oui... alors tu viens ?!

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il plongea en « bombe » dans l'eau paisible en éclaboussant une Juvia qui riait aux éclats au passage. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi dans l'eau pendant une dizaine de minutes en faisant des concours de sauts et en s'éclaboussant. Puis un combat sous marins commença entre les deux tourtereaux, chacun essayant de couler l'autre. Juvia grâce à son pouvoir aurait pu aisément l'emporter, mais trop heureuse de sentir le corps de Grey tout contre le sien, elle lui laissa la victoire. C'est essoufflés mais ivres de bonheur qu'ils sortirent de l'eau pour s'allonger dans l'herbe verte et tendre qui s'étendait au bord du lac, riant encore de leur jeux aquatiques.

Cependant, le jour arrivait à son terme et l'atmosphère se refroidit rapidement, Juvia frissonnait mais ses vêtements avait été mouillés pendant le bataille et elle ne pouvait plus les remettre, aussi, ne voulant pas que Grey culpabilise, cacha-t-elle au mieux les frissons qui la parcouraient. Mais le beau brun avait changé. La disparition de Juvia et la peur qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de la perdre l'avait changé. Il n'était plus le Grey indifférent et froid qu'il avait toujours été avec la belle bleue. En la voyant ainsi recroquevillée sur elle même il comprit et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés et protecteurs.

_Grey on est quasiment nus, fit remarquer la jeune fille non sans une certaine gêne.

_Et alors je vais pas te laisser congeler.

_Ça me dérange pas moi, Juvia adore la glace tu sais.

_Tiens tu fais de l'humour, c'est nouveau ?

_C'est parce que Juvia se sent si bien avec Grey…

Le jeune homme ne put patienter plus longtemps, il retourna la jeune fille vers lui et attrapant son visage des deux mains il l'embrassa avec passion. C'en était trop pour Juvia qui manqua une fois de plus de s'évanouir sous le coup des émotions violentes et du désir brûlant qui emplissait son cœur, mais elle se força à rester consciente et répondit au baiser de Grey avec une sauvagerie dont elle se serait cru incapable : l'attirant contre elle, elle pressa ses mains sur sa nuque et entrouvrit les lèvres dans une invitation à découvrir sa bouche. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de celle-ci avec une tendresse et une vigueur paradoxales.

Leur baiser s'intensifia encore pendant que les mains baladeuses de Grey caressaient le corps presque nu de sa compagne, cependant, lorsque celles-ci effleurèrent la poitrine de la jeune fille, il s'écarta vivement de cette dernière comme électrocuté.

_Grey quelque chose ne va pas, Juvia a fais une bêtise ? s'inquiéta la bleue.

_Non non c'est juste que je me suis un peu emballé si tu vois ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille se releva sur le coude et observa son nakama, assis de dos en tailleur à côté d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, aussi insista-t-elle persuadée qu'elle avait du faire une erreur lors de leur échange :

_C'est parce que Juvia n'est pas douée pour embrasser?

_Mais non c'était très bien, peut être un peu trop bien d'ailleurs, je..., mais il fut incapable de finir sa phrase bien trop gêné et ne voulant pas faire fuir la mage.

_Comment ça trop bien? Alors c'est vraiment de la faute de Juvia…

_Non je te dis que non, ça vient de moi.

_Grey ne se sent pas bien, il est malade ? Il faut vite aller voir Wendy ! paniqua la bleue en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires dans la précipitation.

_Ça suffit Juvia je vais très bien! s'énerva le mage de glace.

_Mais alors où est le problème? Demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus inquiète en regardant son compagnon qui lui tournait toujours ostensiblement le dos.

_Je bande, voilà t'es contente ?! hurla le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle et en dévoilant la bosse qui s'était formée dans son caleçon encore humide.

Ce coup-ci, malgré toute sa volonté, Juvia ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes pour le plus grand malheur de Grey qui craignait de l'avoir effrayée et la rattrapa de justesse. Cependant le contact du corps de la mage endormie entre ses bras

si vulnérable intensifia encore l'afflux de sang dans son bras ventre et il dû se résoudre à s'éloigner d'elle en attendant que ses sens ne se calment et que Juvia ne se réveille ou alors il allait commettre l'irréparable.

Pendant ce temps à la guilde de Fairy Tail, Erza faisait son rapport au maître dans le bureau de celui-ci, de même que Lévy et Lucy faisaient le leur à Mirajane ou plutôt, pour être tout à fait franc, subissaient l'interrogatoire indiscret de celle-ci sur le pourquoi du comment du rendez-vous de Grey et Juvia.

_...et donc Juvia a demandé à Grey de sortir avec elle et il a en quelque sorte accepté, expliqua la petite bleue en soupirant exaspérée de s'être ainsi faire tirer les vers du nez.

_Et Lucy a vraiment dormi avec Natsu? Demanda la barmaid qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

_Oui j'ai dormi avec Natsu mais je le regrette amèrement, avoua la jeune fille avec désespoir.

_Pourquoi, que s'est il passé ? Laisse moi deviner il pète au lit c'est ça? Conjectura la mage de transformation avec sérieux.

_Non, encore heureux, mais écoutez aux portes, ça il le fait très bien.

_ De quoi?!

_Explique lui Levy-chan, moi je n'ai pas le courage, soupira la blonde. Je rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin de me remettre de tout ça. Et puis j'ai une de ces migraines…

_Ok, salut Lu-chan.

Elle regarda la belle blonde quitter la salle en se tenant la tête sous le regard inquiet d'un certain rose qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis leur retour. Puis Levy se retourna vers Mirajane pour lui raconter la fin de leur périple amoureux. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, en prenant bien soin de décrire à quel point les quatre mages s'étaient montrés stupides et blessants, elle attendit la réaction de Mirajane persuadée que celle-ci se montrerait aussi indignée qu'elle de l'audace des garçons, mais elle se trompait : la spécialiste de l'amour était beaucoup moins étroite d'esprit que ce que ces plans à deux francs laissaient présager.

_Tu sais Levy, je les comprends, moi même j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à leur place, dit la blanche d'un air pensif.

_Comment ça? s'étonna la mage des mots.

_Et bien tu vois, vous étiez parties sans rien dire et Erza venait d'entendre la pire des déclarations de la part de Jellal, sans parler de toi qui flirtait ouvertement avec Zeref devant Gadjil…Comment espérais- tu que ces idiots réagissent?

_Et bien...tenta d'argumenter la bleue, mais Mira ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

_Ils étaient perdus et ça par votre faute, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était des réponses et ils auraient été bien bêtes de ne pas aller les chercher alors qu'elles se trouvaient juste à côté, expliqua la jeune femme avec compassion.

_Tu as raison je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

_Si tu veux arranger cette histoire commence par calmer Erza car vue l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on est droit à un triple meurtre. Quadruple si jamais Jellal a survécu. Elle l'a vraiment jeté par dessus bord?! S'exaspéra la barmaid avant de se remettre à frotter ses verres toujours aussi énergiquement, Lévy comprit que le temps des conseils était terminé et que c'était maintenant à elle de jouer.

À ce moment précis, Erza sauta du deuxième étage vêtue de l'une de ses plus redoutables armures dans un grand bruit de métal qui fit trembler toute la guilde. Puis faisant virevolter ses cheveux rouges comme le sang de ses futures victimes, elle se tourna vers Natsu et Gadjil qui ruminaient leur déception dans un coin de la salle. Elle s'extirpa du cratère qui s'était formé dans le parquet ciré sous le poids de son attirail de tueuse et s'avança lentement vers eux.

Lévy n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la rousse avait déjà bondi sur les deux dragons slayers en brandissant ses épées au dessus de sa tête. Ce fut un massacre, un véritable massacre. Des bouts de chairs volaient dans tous les coins coupant l'appétit à tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de commander à manger et les cris de souffrance des deux garçons auraient pu glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

Quand elle en eut fini avec eux elle laissa leurs corps mutilés au milieu du chemin et partit au bar commander un fraisier comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle leur accorda cependant un dernier regard glacial accompagné d'un avertissement cinglant :

_Ne m'espionnez plus jamais! Ah et je compte sur vous pour me prévenir du retour de Grey. Après tout il serait injuste qu'il ne reçoive pas le même traitement...

Lévy courut vers les deux garçons et prit le pauvre Gadjil gémissant entre ses bras frêles.

_Gadjil, oh Gadjil je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne suis plus fâchée. Allez viens je vais te soigner, pleura la belle bleue en voyant le piteux état de son nakama.

_ Et ben c'est pas trop tôt, râla le métalleux en se laissant choyer.

_ Et moi qui va me soigner? Demanda le pauvre Natsu dans le même état que son nakama. Elle est où Lucy ? Pourquoi elle vient pas me faire des câlins ?

_ Cesse de faire l'enfant et comporte toi en homme. C'est moi qui vais te soigner tu vas voir, déclara Elfman.

_Non! Lévy! Lisanna! Au secours!

Mais les deux jeunes filles, malgré les appels suppliants de leur nakama, n'intervinrent pas et regardèrent en riant le frère de Mirajane attraper le rose par la cheville et le trainer dehors jusqu'à la piscine où il le jeta sans ménagement.

_Luce ! Hurla le garçon en sentant le chlore brûler ses plaies à vif.

Mais allongée sur le lit de son appartement, persécutée par ses sentiments contradictoires envers son beau dragon slayer, Lucy n'entendit pas celui-ci crier son nom. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et elle savait en son fort intérieur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais résister à la tentation des lèvres du jeune homme,

peu importe que ses sentiments pour elle soient sincères ou non.

Revenons cependant au pauvre Gadjil atrocement torturé par une furie rousse.

_ Aie! Aie! Lévy tu me fais mal! Arrête! Gémit le mage de fer d'un ton qu'il voulait exagéré pour pousser la jeune mage à se montrer particulièrement douce.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans l'infirmerie de la guilde entièrement vide en dehors d'eux même et de Natsu qui ronflait sur l'un des lits. Lévy, après avoir désinfectées toutes les plaies de Gadjil, entreprenait de les bander avec application. Mais elle commençait à en avoir marre des jérémiades et du piètre jeu d'acteur du garçon. Elle aussi elle pouvait jouer au chat, elle n'était pas toujours obligée d'être la souris.

_ Puisque tu n'apprécies pas les méthodes traditionnelles, voyons voir ce que tu dis de ça.

Elle déposa alors un léger baiser sur le bras du jeune homme là où l'épée de Erza avait meurtrie sa chair. Il frissonna au contact frais des lèvres douces de la belle mage sur sa peau.

_ C'est... C'est beaucoup mieux, chuchota-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion en détournant la tête pour cacher les quelques rougeurs qui trahissaient les émotions violentes qui l'envahissaient.

La jeune fille continua donc son petit manège embrassant chaque partie blessée du corps de son nakama. Elle commença d'abord par les bras et les jambes, puis écartant les lambeaux de t-shirt du garçon elle embrassa son torse musclé, rougissant à chaque fois que ses lèvres frôlaient la peau rude du bel apollon qui se laissait faire pas assez bête pour gâcher ce moment unique.

C'était sans compter sur Natsu:

_ Happy ne mange pas ça! C'est pas un poisson, c'est Lucy! Hurla le rose dans son sommeil en brisant totalement l'atmosphère romantique qui s'était créée dans la pièce.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent alors un regard circonspect avant d'éclater de rire, oubliant le petit jeu auquel ils se livraient quelques minutes plus tôt.

La journée continua paisiblement, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Juvia et Grey mais selon les informateurs anonymes de Mirajane, dont personne n'osa demander l'identité, tout se passait pour le mieux pour le jeune couple. Natsu et Gadjil s'était rapidement remis de leur raclée et ce dernier abordait le plus niais des sourires, en opposition parfaite avec sa moue habituelle de bad boy. Natsu ne cessait de fixer la porte de la guilde, attendant le retour de la belle blonde avec impatience, car craignant de se faire jeter s'il s'invitait chez elle une fois de plus.

Quant à Happy, il s'était précipité dès son retour à la rencontre de sa douce Charuru qui revenait justement de mission avec Wendy. La jeune exceed, bien trop épuisée pour jouer l'indifférence, avait accepté le poisson que lui avait alors proposé son nakama avec gentillesse, sans se douter que cet acte avait une signification très particulière pour le petit chat.

_Charuru et moi on va se marier! On va se marier! Hurlait-il à tue tête dans toute la grande salle, puis, après avoir été mis dehors par un Lili légèrement jaloux, dans toute la ville de Magnolia.

Il s'activait désormais à distribuer ses faire-part de mariage (en forme de poisson bien sûr) à tous les membres de la guilde sous le regard excédé de la petite chatte blanche qui avait renoncé, il y a plusieurs heures déjà, à lui faire comprendre qu'accepter un poisson n'était aucunement une proposition de mariage.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent alors brusquement pour laisser entrer un homme couvert de sang et de poussière, traînant derrière lui une jambe boitante et avançant difficilement comme porté par une force surhumaine.

_ Erza ...Erza... Murmurait l'homme aux cheveux bleus en s'approchant de la table où la guerrière dégustait son quatrième fraisier.

Il s'agissait bien sûr de Jellal qui avait fini le trajet à pieds, sans s'arrêter ni pour chercher à se soigner ni même se restaurer, seul comptait pour lui le pardon de sa belle. Il ne restait de lui plus qu'une loque et les membres de la guilde le regardèrent passer avec pitié en pensant à tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour arriver en vie jusqu'ici et à l'horrible passage à tabac qu'il allait subir.

_Erza je t'en pris tabasse moi, frappe moi, balance moi du toit de cette bâtisse, mais pardonne moi. Je ferai tous ce que tu veux, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, alors vas-y je suis prêt à recevoir la punition que je mérite.

Et pour ponctuer sa tirade il écarta les bras en signe de soumission et s'agenouilla devant la mage. Sans même quitter des es yeux son gâteau, la jeune femme leva sa petite cuillère et, désignant un point derrière le mage météore, elle le mit en garde d'un ton neutre:

_Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais te méfier.

_De quoi tu par...

Jellal ne put jamais finir sa phrase car au même moment deux dragons slayers fous de rages se jetèrent sur lui pour le rouer de coup.

_Regarde ce que ta chérie nous a fait ! Hurla Gadjil.

_Lucy ne me parle plus à cause de toi connard! renchérit Natsu.

Et ils le tabassèrent de plus belle, déchainant toute leur rage sur le pauvre garçon.

C'est ce moment que Grey choisit pour faire son entrée, en tenant la main d'une Juvia au comble du bonheur qui cherchait une certaine blonde des yeux l'histoire de lui montrer que c'était elle qui avait gagné le cœur du beau brun. Elle fut donc extrêmement déçue de constater l'absence de cette dernière. Car, sans même directement avoir abordé le sujet, les deux nakamas savaient qu'ils formaient désormais un couple. En effet, Juvia s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt toujours aussi dénudée sous le regard inquiet d'un Grey posté à quinze mètres d'elle pour contenir ses pulsions et, ayant eu assez d'émotions dans la journée, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de rentrer ensemble à la guilde avant que la bleue ne sombre une fois de plus dans l'inconscience. C'est sur le chemin du retour que leurs mains s'étaient trouvées et, quand leurs doigts s'était entremêlés, ils avaient su que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant entre eux.

Ils se tenaient maintenant au milieu de la guilde attendant les réactions de leurs camarades à leur nouvelle proximité. Mais en l'absence de Mirajane partie acheter de l'alcool (elle avait pu constater que la cave avait été entièrement vidée et avait aussitôt suspecté Cana qui s'était qui plus est endormie sur les lieux de son crime un tonneau dans les bras en guise de peluche), personne ne daigna s'intéresser aux deux amoureux, beaucoup plus inspirés par le combat, ou plutôt l'exécution, qui faisait rage entre Jellal, Natsu et Gadjil. Malheureusement pour Grey, Erza avait parfaitement remarqué le retour du jeune homme et, son dessert terminé, elle se levait maintenant pour achever sa terrible vengeance.

_Viens par là Grey j'ai deux mots à te dire, appela la mage avec un expression sadique sur le visage.

Elle contourna le corps de Jellal qui gisait au sol et s'avança doucement vers Grey comme un prédateur approchant sa proie. La dite proie paniquée cherchait désespérément une échappatoire à la mort certaine qui l'attendait, son regard croisa alors celui, étrangement en forme de cœur, de Juvia et il eut alors une idée. Feignant de tourner de l'œil, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

_Grey-sama! hurla la mage de pluie en reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes.

_Quelle tapette j'vous jure, cracha Gadjil d'un ton méprisant.

_Je comprend même pas pourquoi ce type est mon rival, ajouta Natsu.

_Arrêtez Grey-sama n'est pas une tapette, Grey-sama est le petit ami de Juvia, alors ne dites pas de bêtises. Juvia va l'emmener chez elle pour le soigner alors Erza ne l'embête plus, ce n'est pas de la faute de Grey-sama.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, la jeune fille souleva le corps toujours inerte du beau brun et le traina en dehors de la guilde. Les portes allaient se refermer sur eux lorsque, Erza qui refusait d'attaquer un homme à terre étant partie à la recherche d'un autre fraisier, Grey se permit une petite grimace de victoire à l'intention des deux dragons slayers et de Jellal qui peinait à se relever. Mais les trois garçons étaient bien trop sous le choc de la révélation de Juvia pour relever l'affront : "petit ami? Non impossible!"

_Ce crétin a une copine alors que nous on est seuls, c'est la méga honte! Comment ce type sans aucun charme peut être en couple, quand un mec aussi beau et sympa que moi est célibataire? s'étonna Gadjil vexé.

_Mais bien sûr, souffla Levy dans sa barbe.

_Qui est en couple? demanda la barmaid de retour de ses emplettes avant de se faire sauter dessus par une Cana en manque d'alcool.

_Ça suffit! J'en ai marre de cette ambiance, je vais voir le maître, annonça Natsu avant de prendre la direction du bureau de celui-ci.

_Pourquoi veut-il aller voir le maître? interrogea Levy en se tournant vers Gadjil.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule explication, répondit le métalleux.

_...

_Il a besoin de conseils.

_De conseils?

_Oui de conseils sur la chose.

_Hein?! s'époumona la petite bleue.

_Oh...gloussa Mirajane.

**BONUS : **

**Petite précision : ce délire n'a aucun rapport avec la fiction, désolées de vous décevoir… **

Mirajane, astiquant un verre derrière son bar, observait ses futures victimes, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ils sont tous là... murmura-t-elle alors qu'une aura peu rassurante l'entourait. Le plan peut commencer ! Mouahahhhhhhhhhh !

Grey et Juvia se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis un bon moment déjà, heureux et amoureux, assis à une table non loin du bar. Juvia qui se noyait dans le regard sombre de son ténébreux fut surprise quand celui-ci se voila soudainement. Le mage se leva, abandonnant les deux mains de sa petite amie et souffla d'une voix terriblement envoûtante,

_Juvia, oh Juvia…

_Gr… Grey ?s'inquiéta la bleue plus que troublée par le brusque changement de comportement du mage de glace.

Grey s'agenouilla devant la bleue une main sur le cœur et le regard passionné, il susurra,

_Juvia, oh Juvia, regarde ce ciel étoilé si merveilleux, si fabuleux…

Juvia leva les yeux pour observa le dit ciel qui s'avérait être un simple plafond blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…

_Euh Grey-sama…

Je vais t'offrir un monde  
Aux mille et une splendeurs  
Où les princesses au jardin  
Du bonheur offrent leur cœur

Je vais ouvrir tes yeux  
Aux délices et aux merveilles  
De ce voyage en plein ciel  
Au pays du rêve bleu 

Juvia était complètement abasourdie par la chanson si inattendue du brun et l'écoutait, fascinée, sans oser dire un mot. Les autres membres de la guilde dont Natsu et Gadjil étaient restés sans voix devant le spectacle que leur offrait leur rival.

Ce rêve bleu  
C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs  
Une nouvelle vie  
Un paradis aux mille nuits sans sommeil

_Euh… Il nous fait quoi là ? s'étouffa à moitié Gadjil, tandis que Natsu peinait à fermer sa bouche grande ouverte.

_Il est devenu taré l'exhibitionniste, complètement taré… lâcha Natsu, sans pouvoir détacher son regard écarquillé du mage chanteur. J'ai dû le frapper trop fort sur le crâne…

La mage d'eau ne pu résister plus longtemps, connaissant par cœur cette chanson qui avait bercée son enfance, elle allait se lever pour enchainer la partie de Jasmine quand…

_Attendez ! Attendez ! hurla une mage à la longue chevelure blanche lui déroulant un tapis dessus. Voilà c'est bon !

Juvia, totalement partie dans le beau pays imaginaire des Disney, ne fut pas le moins du monde perturbée par l'intervention de Mirajane et sautant sur le tapis, elle se mit à chanter à son tour, faisant mine de s'envoler.

Ce rêve bleu,  
Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux  
Un monde fabuleux est dans les cieux  
Et nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux

Sous le ciel de cristal,  
Je me sens si légère  
Je vire délire et chavire dans un océan d'étoiles

Grey, ébloui par la bleue, sauta à son tour sur le tapis, une rose rouge entre les lèvres, et prenant dans ses mains celles de Juvia, ils chantèrent en chœur,

Ce rêve bleu  
Ne ferme pas les yeux  
C'est un voyage fabuleux  
Tu verras des merveilles  
Seul dans la nuit des temps,  
Au firmament

Brûlons à deux ces mille et une nuits 

_Elle sort d'où la rose ? demanda Gadjil qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

Ce rêve bleu,  
C'est partager nos deux printemps  
Sur un tapis volant  
Comme deux enfants  
Innocents  
Qui découvrent l'amour

Mon rêve bleu  
Ton rêve bleu  
C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs  
Une nouvelle vie,  
Un paradis  
Aux mille nuits sans sommeil

Ce rêve bleu  
Sous le ciel de cristal  
C'est un univers de bonheur  
Dans la poussière d'étoiles  
Se prendre pour des dieux,  
C'est prodigieux  
Etre heureux  
C'est merveilleux  
Vivre a deux  
Ce rêve bleu  
D'amour

_Juvia a pété un câble… remarqua Levy en secouant la tête réprobatrice.

_C'est pas pire que l'autre glaçon... marmonna Natsu, jaloux de la relation que vivait son rival.

_Lui au moins il sait s'y prendre, piqua Lucy en lui donnant un coup de poing monumental, avant de sortir de la guilde sans demander son reste, sous le regard paniqué de Mirajane.

_Elle va tout faire foirer !

Juvia et Grey chantaient le dernier couplet, assis côte à côte sur le tapis « volant », perdus dans les yeux de l'autre,

Mon rêve bleu  
Ton rêve bleu  
Aux mille nuits  
De paradis  
Il durera  
Pour toi et moi

Toute la vie

Mirajane les regarda achever leur chanson, attendrie, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, puis se retourna vers Natsu qui s'était avachi à une table à l'écart.

_Bon eux c'est okay, marmonna Mirajane en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient passionnément sous les applaudissements des membres de la guilde. Mais, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Natsu…

Le mage de feu se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, comme guidé par une force mystérieuse.

_J'en ai marre ! hurla le rose en crachant quelques flammes sous le coup de la frustration. Je dois parler à Lucy !

Sur ces mots et le regard rassuré de Mirajane, il courut hors de la guilde, sur les pas de sa constellationniste partie quelques minutes plus tôt, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi.

Il arriva rapidement chez la blonde et une certaine mage du satan soul, se jeta derrière un buisson.

_C'est parti, murmura Mirajane en claquant des doigts.

Natsu qui était sur le point d'escalader le mur de la maison s'interrompit brusquement, et son regard se voila.

_Lucy, oh Lucy, appela le mage d'une voix charmeuse.

_Dégage ! s'écria Lucy en lui renversant une bassine d'eau sur la tête, eau qui s'évapora immédiatement d'ailleurs.

_Oh Lucy, oh mon étoile… souffla Natsu, séducteur.

_Il me fait quoi là… marmonna Lucy en l'observant du haut de sa fenêtre.

L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
d'une étrange lumière  
la terre entière  
en parfaite harmonie  
vit un moment royal

_Non mais tu te fous de moi ? s'époumona Lucy. J'ai dit dégage ! Et à son tour elle se mit à chanter, ou plutôt à hurler, agressive :

Dégage ! Dégage !  
Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !  
T'as vraiment pas d'pot, complètement sauvage.  
J'aurai l'dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !  
C'est toi ou moi, l'un de nous est de trop.  
J'en ai plein le dos !

Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos !  
Dégage !  
Eh Oh Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage !  
J'en ai plein le dos !

Mirajane observait toute cette scène, désespérée et très très énervée.

_Lucy… s'agaça-t-elle un regard meurtrier adressé à la blonde qui chantait Spirit.

Natsu quant à lui, n'interrompit pas sa chanson. Dans un bond impressionnant, il sauta dans la chambre de Lucy et il s'agenouilla devant la mage qui se calma immédiatement choquée, plongeant son regard olive dans celui noisette de la mage.

Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime  
mais comment lui avouer  
mon secret mes problèmes  
impossible  
elle serait trop blessée

Lucy ne maitrisait plus les battements de son cœur, totalement chamboulée par les paroles de Natsu qui faisait vraiment tout pour se faire pardonner. La mage des étoiles lui sourit tendrement, et elle se sentit obligée de poursuivre cette chanson qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Quel lourd secret cache-t-il  
derrière tant de rancœur  
moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
qui règne dans mon cœur,

Puis, se rapprochant considérablement l'un de l'autre ils entamèrent le refrain,

L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
d'une étrange lumière  
la terre entière  
en parfaite harmonie  
vit sa plus belle histoire

L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
illuminant leurs cœurs  
sa lumière éclaire à l'infini  
un sublime espoir

Natsu ne pouvait pas mieux trouver pour obtenir le pardon de la blonde qui dans un élan de passion se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le mage rose écarquilla les yeux, très surpris du contact des lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde contre les siennes ne comprenant rien à la situation, comme s'il venait de se réveiller…

Mirajane satisfaite s'éloigna en sifflotant la chanson du roi lion, en direction de la guilde, pressée de régler son dernier problème.

Mais, elle se retrouva confrontée à un spectacle des plus perturbants…Jamais elle n'avait vu la guilde dans un tel état. Visiblement Erza s'était prise au jeu de la comédie musicale… Et pas n'importe comment, attention… Droy, Gadjil et Grey, qui avait apparemment fini de jouer Aladin, étaient à quatre pattes devant la mage aux armures, apeurés, tandis qu'elle continuait sa chanson.

[…]Vous êtes plus fragiles que des fillettes  
Mais jusqu'au bout, et coup par coup  
Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous

Comme la flèche qui vibre  
Et frappe en plein coeur  
En trouvant l'équilibre,  
Vous serez vainqueurs  
Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes  
Mais envers et contre tout  
Je saurais faire de vrais hommes de vous

Grey,Gadjil et Droy se levèrent, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation, et commençant à s'éloigner lentement de la folle, ils poussèrent la chansonnette.

J'aurais du me mettre au régime, trembla Droy.

Salue tous mes amis pour moi, déclara Grey.

Je n'aurais pas du sécher les cours de gym, sanglota Gadjil calculant la distance qui le séparait de la sortie […]

Et c'est à ce moment là que l'équipe de Luxus se mit à chanter le refrain,

Comme un homme  
Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus puissant que les ouragans  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans  
Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient.

Mirajane regardait la scène, ahurie,

_Mais comment se fait-il que… s'étonna la mage blanche. Je n'ai encore rien fait !

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit brutalement sur un mage en mauvais état, stoppant sur le coup le délire Mulan.

_Erza ! Erza ! appela Jellal.

Cependant, il n'eut pas plus de temps pour tenter d'approcher la rougeoyante car deux furies lui sautèrent dessus, enfin façon de parler…

Trahison, disgrâce  
L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face  
Trahison, quel outrage !  
Disgrâce, et violence !  
Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance, récitait Gadjil d'une voix solennelle.

Trahison, déception !  
Il ne peut changer  
Disgrâce, et violence !  
Car il n'est qu'un étranger  
L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face  
Quel menteur, lion de malheur, psalmodia Grey en frappant le pauvre Jellal.

Natsu qui venait de revenir à la guilde en compagnie de sa belle nakama, devint fou de rage en apercevant le traitre et se jeta à son tour dans la « bataille »…

Trahison, quel outrage  
Laisse-nous donc tranquilles  
Disgrâce, et violence !  
Les traîtres battent en retraite  
Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance  
Quel menteur, lion de malheur !

_C'est quoi ce délire… s'étonna Jellal pas du tout effrayé par leurs vocalises. Enfin « pas effrayé »… jusqu'au moment où Natsu sortit du registre Disney se jeta sur le mage bleu en hurlant,

Allumer le feu  
Allumer le feu  
Et faire danser les diables et les dieux  
Allumer le feu  
Allumer le feu  
Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux  
Allumer le feu

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! s'écria Jellal avant de disparaitre sous les coups des trois mages avides de vengeance.

Levy soupira. Elle observait Gadjil depuis un moment et ne put empêcher ces quelques paroles de franchir ses lèvres.

Y a quelque chose dans son regard  
D'un peu fragile et de léger  
Comme un espoir  
Toi mon ami aux yeux de soie  
Tu as souri  
Mais hier encore je n'savais pas

Lucy et Mirajane qui étaient à ses côtés se sourirent, et encore une nouvelle chanson !

« J'ai bien fait de les faire chanter, pensa la belle Barmaid… ».

Gadjil abandonna la carcasse du pauvre Jellal à moitié mort pour se retourner vers l'origine de cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il aperçut Mirajane claquer des doigts, puis plus rien… Il se sentit partir.

Elle me regarde  
Je le sens bien  
Comme un oiseau  
Sur moi elle a posé sa main  
Je n'ose y croire  
Pourtant j'y crois  
Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là

Grey et Natsu se relevèrent à leur tour et soupirèrent d'un bel ensemble en voyant le mage d'acier s'avancer d'une démarche séductrice en direction de la petite mage des mots.

_Lui aussi… marmonnèrent les deux mages ensemble.

Puis,

_Eh t'arrête de m'imiter bouffon ! dirent-ils en se jetant l'un sur l'autre.

C'est le plus fou des romans  
Et toute cette histoire m'enchante  
C'est vrai  
Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant  
Mais en marge du temps  
Mon cœur s'éveille en secret, fredonna doucement la petite bleue en avançant vers l'élu de son coeur.

Et, encore une fois, tous les mages se mirent à chanter…

Qui l'aurait cru ? sanglota Jett en tombant à genoux,

C'est incongru, chanta tristement Droy,

Qui l'aurait su ? demanda en chanson Lisanna à sa sœur,

Oh oui, mais qui ? chantonna cette dernière,

Qui pouvait croire que ces deux-là se seraient plu ? s' exclama Lucy de sa voix claire, sous le regard enflammé de Natsu,

C'est insensé, lui répondit Jellal difficilement.

Et, tandis que Levy se nichait dans les bras musclés du dragon slayer de métal, les membres de l'équipe de Luxus firent les chœurs….

OUHOuhouhhhhh …

Attendons voir c'que ça donnera  
Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas, chanta en solo Evergreen convaincue d'être la plus grande des divas.

Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas, confia Natsu au mage de glace.

Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas, répéta Juvia à son amie constellationniste.

_Ils sont tous malades, dit Cana entre deux gorgées de saké.

Puis, elle hurla, à moitié saoule,

_ Allez ! Gangnam Style maintenant !

Tous les mages se rassemblèrent Natsu et Grey au centre, leurs yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil s'exclamèrent,

Oppan Gangnam Style !

Et ils se mirent tous à danser…

Une journée presque banale à Fairy Tail…


	9. Chapter 9 : Rapprochement

Natsu ouvrit la porte du bureau du maitre d'un seul coup en l'arrachant presque de ses gonds.

_ Il faut qu'on parle Master ! hurla-t-il pour se donner contenance car il était très perturbé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander et surtout entendre …

Le maitre parut très affolé par l'entrée fracassante du rose, et rangea dans la précipitation les magasines qu'il feuilletait quelques minutes plus tôt le visage rouge et le nez en sang. Natsu eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques femmes nues en position coquine sur les dits magasines et appréhenda d'autant plus la discussion qui devait suivre.

_ Que veux-tu Natsu ? demanda Makarov en s'installant confortablement dans son immense fauteuil œuf beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Comme tu le vois, je suis très occupé par ma tâche de maitre ! J'espère que c'est important.

Le rose hésita mais décida de se lancer en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction du maitre,

_ Je veux parler d'amour !

_Je le savais ! dit une voix provenant de derrière la porte restée entre-ouverte, et Mirajane entra dans la pièce des cœurs flottants partout autour d'elle. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, se sentant trahie.

_ Je ne pense pas que ça soit de ce genre d'amour qu'il veuille parler … fit remarquer le maitre d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus pervers. N'est-ce pas Natsu ?

_Oh … je vois, je ferais mieux de quitter cette pièce, la dernière fois que j'ai entendu le maitre parler de « la chose » , je n'ai pas dormi pendant trois jours … Sur ce … Et Mirajane sortit.

Le mage de feu était de plus en plus stressé et commençait à se tortiller sous le regard amusé de Makarov.

_ Allons Natsu, ne sois pas timide, viens t'assoir, dit-il en désignant un fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Natsu remarqua alors que le maitre caressait une peluche à l'effigie de Happy qu'il avait sans doute dérobé à la boutique de la guilde, dans une très mauvaise parodie d'un film de mafia …

_Euh … en fait ça va aller ! A plus tard ! salua le jeune mage avant de prendre la direction de la porte du bureau avec empressement.

Mais c'était sans compter la capacité à agrandir son corps de Makarov : un bras de trois mètres vint lui claquer la porte au nez l'emprisonnant dans cette pièce qui lui paressait de plus en plus étriquée au fur et à mesure que son angoisse montait.

_ Ehhhh pas si vite mon garçon ! Commence par me donner tes orientations sexuelles …  
_HEIN ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! s'exclama Natsu qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.  
_ Eh bien … tu sais parfois avec Grey … On pourrait croire que …  
_Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes complètement malade ? Pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose avec ce congelé ! Je supporte déjà pas de le voir alors faire « ça » avec lui ! Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi « ça » ! Je sais même pas !  
_C'est Lisanna alors ? C'est ça ?  
_Mais pas du tout ! C'est Lucy le vieux ! LUCY ! L-U-C-Y !

Makarov se leva lentement, la mine abattue, laissant choir sur le sol la peluche qu'il tenait encore entre ses bras, et contournant son bureau il s'approcha de Natsu pour venir poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Mon pauvre garçon … Renonce … Tu n'as pas la moindre chance. Séduire une femme avec de pareils atouts ? Tu es fou !

Mais il en fallait plus que cela pour décourager le dragon slayer de feu qui ne supporterait pas un autre rêve érotique, aussi dit-il malicieusement au maitre,

_ Je croyais que vous étiez expert en la matière ! Je suis déçu, je vais aller demander à Mira.

Et il fit mine de quitter le bureau.

_ Attends ! l'arrêta Makarov vexé dans sa fierté, et le regard plein de détermination il ajouta, je relève le défi ! Moi Makarov je jure solennellement devant les dix grands mages saints et devant la totalité des guildes du royaume que je t'apprendrai comment contenter une femme ! Viens t'asseoir.

Natsu que la tirade du maitre n'avait fait que perturber davantage vint malgré tout s'installer à la place désignée, prêt à tout pour conquérir sa belle constellationniste.

Pendant ce temps là, Lucy se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, sans se douter de ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos. Sa migraine s'intensifiant elle se leva en quête d'un quelconque médicament qui pourrait y remédier. Elle prit un cachet d'aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie de sa salle de bain et sans se poser plus de questions elle l'avala d'une traite sans même prendre la peine de se servir un verre d'eau. Elle retourna alors se coucher en espérant enfin pouvoir s'endormir et surtout oublier ses sentiments contradictoires qui la harcelaient et étaient sans aucun doute à l'origine de sa migraine. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pensé à contrôler la date de péremption du dit médicament hélas ( ou non ) dépassée depuis un certain temps, ce qui à en croire les plus éminents médecins pouvait provoquer des symptômes pour le moins originaux …

_Voilà je t'ai tout dit … conclut le maître en dégonflant la poupée qui avait servi à appuyer ses explications et qu'il avait sorti d'on ne sait où …

Natsu reprit enfin sa respiration : deux heures, cinquante six minutes, dix huit secondes qu'il était coincé dans ce bureau de l'horreur avec son bourreau aux allures de détraqué sexuel, à entendre plus d'atrocités que son pauvre petit esprit naïf n'aurait dû pouvoir supporter. Il était Choqué, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le rose était sûr de ne plus être capable de regarder Lucy en face, ni même aucune autre femme.  
« C'est encore plus compliqué que ce que je pensais … » pensa-t-il en se remémorant les explications de Makarov.

_ Eh bien alors, ça ne va pas Natsu ? demanda le maître en voyant la pâleur de son teint.  
_ Euh … c'est juste que je me disais que j'allais peut-être attendre … euh … quelques mois voire quelques années … lui répondit le rosé visiblement très mal à l'aise.  
_ Ah je vois … Tu as peur ? le démasqua Makarov fier de sa clairvoyance. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal pour un novice, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te donner du courage. Ignorant les cris de protestations de Natsu vexé d'être traité comme un lâche, mais encore plus car c'était la stricte vérité, le maître se leva pour s'approcher de la grande bibliothèque qui recouvrait un mur de la pièce. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne l'espionnait, il tira sur l'un des livres ce qui actionna un mécanisme et ouvrit un passage jusqu'alors invisible dans le mur derrière son bureau. D'un geste de la main, il invita un Natsu médusé à le suivre dans « l'antre » .

Au centre de la pièce sombre uniquement éclairée par une lumière rouge venue du plafond, un petit objet reposait sur une colonne de marbre tel le plus précieux des trésors. Le vieux mage attrapa alors l'un des tuyaux qui constituaient le dit objet d'où une fumée épaisse et blanche s'échappait, et le tendit à Natsu en disant,  
_ Vas-y, fume.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Natsu titubait dans une rue de Magnolia uniquement accompagné de son rire gras et idiot que rien ne semblait avoir provoqué si ce n'est son état de profonde euphorie.  
_ Lucyyyyyyy … J'arrive ! articula-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

Lucy se sentait frileuse dans son lit malgré l'épaisse couverture qui la recouvrait, les effets du médicament périmé commençaient à se faire sentir et elle voyait de drôles d'ombres se dessiner au plafond, elle croyait être en plein cauchemar. Aussi, ne fut elle pas surprise quand Natsu ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre de sa chambre et pénétra dans son appartement en riant.

_ Natsu … murmura-t-elle à la vue du dragon slayer en s'approchant de lui, le cauchemar semblait se transformer en beau rêve, elle aurait été bien bête de ne pas en profiter.

En entendant la voix de sa blonde, le rose redevint sérieux et dans un grognement bestial, il la saisit par les hanches et la plaqua contre un mur.

_ Natsu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, puis se rappelant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, du moins elle le croyait, elle n'attendit pas la réponse et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Au contact des lèvres de la constellationniste, le mage de feu en oublia tous les « conseils » du maître et se laissa guider par ses instincts et le désir brûlant qui le consumait. Il sentit les mains douces et baladeuses de la blonde glisser sous sa veste et redessiner chacun de ses muscles tendus par l'excitation montante. Il perdit alors tout contrôle de lui-même, aidé par les substances que Makarov lui avait fait absorber quelques minutes plus tôt, et arracha avec empressement le top de Lucy, dévoilant sa volumineuse poitrine laissée libre pour la nuit. Il détacha alors ses lèvres des siennes et contempla la perfection des formes de sa belle, mais celle-ci approcha sa bouche avide de baisers de l'oreille du mage de feu et lui susurra,

_ Je suis toute à toi …

Le rose ne se fit pas prier davantage et remonta ses mains des hanches de la blonde pour caresser les seins fermes de celle-ci qui gémit faiblement en sentant la chaleur des paumes de Natsu sur ses tétons qui se durcirent d'excitation. En sentant le bout de chair se dresser sous ses doigts, le dragon slayer eut envie d'y goûter et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses mamelons. Il entreprit alors de les suçoter, les mordiller, les lécher, pour le plus grand plaisir de la mage des étoiles dont les gémissements s'amplifiaient.

Désireuse de faire ressentir les mêmes sensations à son amant, elle descendit ses caresses le long du torse de son mage, redessinant ses pectoraux musclés, effleurant ses abdominaux parfaits, jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer et osa glisser une main aventureuse à l'intérieur à la recherche du membre qu'elle avait senti poindre contre sa cuisse. Quand le mage sentit les douces caresses contre sa verge tendue, il nicha son nez dans le cou de Lucy pour y étouffer un gémissement rauque et en profita pour laisser une marque sur la peau sucrée de la jeune fille.

Agacé par ses préliminaires qu'il jugeait interminable il entreprit de défaire avec empressement le lacet qui retenait le bas de la blonde découvrant une petite culotte en dentelle blanche. De même, Lucy déboutonna le pantalon du mage pour laisser plus de champ libre à ses caresses osées.

Natsu saisit sa blonde par les cuisses et la soulevant du sol, il la jeta sur le lit mettant un terme à regret au plaisir qu'elle lui procurait du bout de ses doigts cajoleurs. Puis il la rejoignit et, penché au dessus d'elle, entreprit de la dévorer, couvrant chaque partie de son corps de baisers ardents et léchant sa peau avec avidité.  
Une fois la surprise de s'être fait projeter sur son lit dans un élan de passion du rose passée, elle décida de reprendre les longs va et vient sur le sexe de celui-ci. En entendant un râle rauque échapper de la bouche tentatrice du mage, elle eu envie de le faire crier encore plus fort et de voire le plaisir brûler dans ses yeux verts en réponse au désir qu'elle même ressentait. Aussi, saisissant les épaules du jeune homme, elle le plaqua avec fougue contre le matelas, renversant la position pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Le dragon slayer dû interrompre son exploration du corps de la jeune fille sous la violence de son initiative qui, loin de le surprendre, le fit sourire et l'encouragea à reprendre son manège avec plus d'engouement.

Cependant, la blonde ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière et, bloquant les mains baladeuses de son amant avec une force insoupçonnée que son désir alimentait, elle glissa lentement le long du corps bouillant de son nakama en prenant soin de titiller le torse musclé du bout de ses seins. Natsu sentit le souffle chaud de Lucy contre sa cuisse et il comprit alors son intention, vibrant d'impatience à l'idée des lèvres douces de la jeune fille contre son membre, il saisit les draps avec poigne en attente du plaisir qui allait le submerger. Mais il était loin d'imaginer ressentir une telle sensation, et quand la constellationniste, arrachant son boxer d'une main, se mit à donner des coups de langue désordonnés sur la verge tant désirée il ne put retenir un gémissement enroué.

Elle continua ainsi son petit jeu, embrassant, léchant, caressant l'objet sans pour autant le prendre en bouche, se gorgeant des soupirs de plus en plus impatients du jeune homme.

_ Lucy...

La constellationniste sentit, à travers ce mot chuchoté entre deux gémissements, l'envie dévorante et la légère supplication de son amant, elle mit donc fin à sa torture et prit entre ses lèvre le phallus, se délectant des frissons et des cris rauques qui échappaient au mage de feu qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa température corporelle.

Natsu plongea ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de sa maîtresse, appréciant la douceur de celle-ci entre ses doigts, il accompagna ainsi le mouvement répétitif et pourtant divin que la jeune fille avait entreprit sur son sexe. Lucy adopta alors un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, se délectant de la chaleur que dégageait le rose et brûlait ses lèvres et des cris de plaisir qu'il ne cherchait même plus à contenir. Se sentant venir et voulant partager ce plaisir qui s'annonçait avec la blonde , il raffermit la prise sur ses cheveux et la tira vers lui, arrachant ainsi son membre de sa prison humide sous les grognements mécontents de la jeune mage dans le même état de transe que son partenaire.  
Mais elle changea vite d'état d'esprit lorsqu'elle sentit Natsu lui arracher sa culotte en la retournant du même geste. Elle eut juste le temps de comprendre son intention que celui-ci lui écartait déjà les cuisses pour la pénétrer lentement soucieux, malgré son engourdissement, de ne pas la brusquer.

Lucy fut surprise de la douleur intense qui la submergea lorsque Natsu brisa d'un mouvement sec sa virginité. Les larmes aux yeux, se mordant la langue pour ne pas hurler, elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans le dos du mage de feu. Ce dernier, malgré son état second, s'interrompit dans son geste, caressant tendrement la joue de sa mage pour la rassurer.

_ Luce …

La jeune mage lui sourit, ne comprenant pourquoi elle souffrait autant dans un si beau rêve … Embrassant doucement le dragon slayer, puis sentant que le plaisir remplaçait lentement la douleur, elle commença à mouvoir ses hanches, montrant ainsi à son amant qu'il pouvait continuer.

Une fois profondément en elle, Natsu bougea doucement, ne voulant en aucun cas revoir la souffrance dans les yeux de sa belle. Mais quand Lucy serra ses jambes autour du bassin du mage, gémissant inlassablement son prénom, les yeux pétillants de désir, incroyablement belle avec ses joues rouges, le mage de feu se laissa totalement submerger par ses instincts animales. Le désir prit le contrôle de son corps, il commença à accélérer rapidement, leurs corps dégoulinants, épuisés mais qui se mouvaient malgré tout faisant passer toute leur passion dans cet acte, allant au-delà de leurs limites physiques. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser avec fougue, de murmurer le prénom de l'autre entre deux gémissements, leurs cerveaux étaient déconnectés, leurs cœurs battaient bien trop rapidement …  
Ils se sentaient vivants, heureux plus que jamais. Ils sentirent leurs bas-ventres s'affoler, une sensation qui les brûla, les consuma tout entier jusqu'à exploser en eux, se propageant dans leurs deux corps moites en une vague de frissons délicieuse. Rompant leurs baisers fougueux, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, fermant avec force leurs yeux, sentant que le moment final arrivait.  
Lucy saisit la nuque du rosé, plaquant un peu plus son corps contre le sien, avant de se cambrer violemment. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent puis tandis qu'ils croisaient leurs regards voilés par la passion, ils hurlèrent à l'unisson.

_ Natsuu !

_Lucyy !

Puis Natsu s'effondra aux côtés de la mage blonde.  
Pas une fois, ils ne prononcèrent ces trois petits mots si insignifiants mais pourtant tellement importants …

Natsu se réveilla au petit matin tiraillé par sa faim, il ouvrit alors les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, sa rétine ne pouvant supporter la lumière du soleil matinal ce qui accroissait considérablement la migraine qui le torturait depuis son réveil. Il mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la luminosité et quand il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la présence de Lucy, sa nakama, nue contre son torse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité à la vue du corps de la jeune fille et la pression de sa poitrine sur ses pectoraux, il s'aperçut alors de sa propre nudité. N'ayant aucun souvenir de la veille, le rose paniqua à l'idée de l'avoir agressée dans son sommeil trop obsédé par son rêve érotique et les « conseils » du maître et il se jeta, toujours en tenue d'Adam, hors du lit douillet de la blonde.

_ La mienne est plus grosse, constata alors une voix familière et désagréable dans son dos.  
_ Grey ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Hurla Natsu en se retournant vers le brun confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées et cigarette au bec en les matant avec un sérieux à la limite de la perversité.  
_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, renchérit son rival.

Sur ce le mage de feu arracha violemment l'unique oreiller de Lucy afin de couvrir sa virilité, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de réveiller la jeune fille qui avait manqué de tomber du lit sous la brusquerie du rose.

_ Où est mon pyjama ? Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie sans remarquer la présence des deux intrus.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Erza fit tranquillement son entrée dans la pièce, un fraisier à la main, et remarqua l'air serein :  
_ Ah vous êtes enfin réveillés ! On aimerait bien avoir quelques petites explications...

Lucy, voyant que quelque chose clochait dans la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux se creusa la tête, elle fut alors soudainement envahie par ses souvenirs de sa nuit torride passée en compagnie de son nakama et manquant de s'évanouir sous le choc, elle s'exclama :

_ Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça, pitié, dites moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar...  
_ Vu l'odeur, votre tenue et la position dans laquelle vous étiez, j'ai bien peur que ce soit la réalité, mais je comprends tes regrets, analysa posément Grey en jetant un regard dégoutté à son rival de toujours.  
_ Je peux savoir depuis quand tu es un expert en la matière ? ironisa Erza pour rabattre le claquet du mage de glace. C'est pas parce que tu passes la moitié du temps à poil que tu y connais quelques choses.  
_ Dites moi que c'est faux, que je vais me réveiller et avec mon pyjama, par pitié, je n'ai pas pu faire ça, continua Lucy en ignorant les deux intrus. Puis dans un éclair de lucidité, elle rabattit soudainement ses draps sur sa poitrine toujours dénudée et se tourna vers les deux spectateurs ses sourcils tremblant de colère. Non mais je peux savoir ce que vous foutez chez moi et surtout ce que vous regardez, ce qui se passe entre Natsu et moi ne vous regarde pas !  
_Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? Demanda le dragon slayer, puis se tournant vers la blonde avec un regard plein d'innocence il ajouta : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lucy ?

La constellationniste réalisa alors que le rose n'avait aucun souvenir de leurs ébats et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une affreuse déception en comprenant que cette nuit qui, malgré sa culpabilité, lui apparaissait comme magique n'avait aucune importance particulière pour son nakama, qui l'avait d'ailleurs tout simplement oubliée. Meurtrie, humiliée et profondément attristée par tant de négligence elle s'enfuit vers la salle de bain le drap enroulé autour de son corps, non sans avoir balancé sa lampe de chevet à la tête de son ex-amant en hurlant entre deux sanglots étouffés :

_ Prends tes affaires et sors de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Natsu évita aisément le projectile et la regarda quitter la pièce les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

_ Mais quel abruti, commenta le rousse avec dédain en dégustant son fraisier.  
_ Bon quelqu'un m'explique ! Finit par s'énerver Natsu. Pourquoi on me traite d'abruti et on me balance des lampes ? Et surtout … pourquoi je nuis nu et j'ai très mal à la tête ?!  
_Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Vous avez couchez ensemble !

Natsu se tut, la bouche ouverte en regardant son rival sans vraiment comprendre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de silence absolu en dehors des bruits de mastications d'Erza, Natsu saisit enfin le sens de cette phrase. Il fut alors submergé par les souvenirs de la veille , du corps de Lucy contre le sien, de son plaisir, de leurs caresses, de leurs baisers, mais aussi des explications douteuses de Makarov et de l'étrange appareil dont la fumée l'avait rendu plus euphorique que jamais. Au fur et à masure qu'il recevait sa mémoire sous forme de petits flashs désordonnés et d'images brumeuses, une colère sourde naquit en lui enflammant ses poings contractés.

_ Je vais tuer le maître, déclara-t-il finalement les dents serrés et sans rien ajouter il sauta par la fenêtre et se mit à courir vers la guilde le corps environné de flammes agressives. Il savait qu'il était incapable de discuter avec Lucy pour le moment, trop gêné par ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant cette nuit magique, mais il se jura que, une fois le portrait du maître arrangé, il lui parlerait de cette étrange chaleur qui se répandait en lui en sa présence.  
_ Tu vois il y a pas que moi qui oublie mes vêtements, démontra le mage de glace toujours assis sur son fauteuil en désignant à sa coéquipière l'amas de tissus qui constituait les habits du rose et que celui-ci avait laissé dans la chambre de la blonde, trop perturbé et énervé pour s'apercevoir de leur absence sur lui.  
_ Bon, toi tu t'occupes d'empêcher Natsu de détruire la guilde et de découvrir l'implication du maître dans toute cette histoire, moi je vais essayer de calmer Lucy, ordonna la mage aux armures. Ah et n'oublie pas ses affaires, je ne voudrais pas qu'une vieille dame fasse un AVC à cause de lui et je suis quasiment sûre que si Lucy les trouve ici elle va les brûler.  
_ Je peux pas m'occuper de Lucy s'te plait, je veux pas être impliqué avec ce baka.  
_ Non, tu as une petite amie maintenant et je suis pas sûre que Juvia apprécie que tu consoles une femme complètement nue et désespérée. Déjà qu'elle était jalouse et possessive quand il n'y avait rien entre vous...  
_ Ah merde c'est vrai, bon ben je vais rattraper l'autre allumette alors.  
_ Bonne chance.

Et su ce dernier encouragement Erza défonça violemment la porte de la salle de bain ou la blonde s'était enfermée pour l'y rejoindre et tenter de la raisonner.

A peine entrée, la mage aux cheveux écarlates s'immobilisa sur le seuil, incapable d'affronter la vision que lui offrait sa meilleure amie pathétiquement recroquevillée dans sa baignoire, seulement couverte d'un drap qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus de ses larmes pendant que des sanglots secouaient son corps qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi frêle. Erza serra les poings et se décida à soutenir sa nakama dans cette épreuve malgré son ignorance totale de l'art de la consolation.  
_ Bon Lucy...finit par lancer la chevalière. Viens, on va massacrer cet imbécile de Natsu, ça va te faire du bien. Allez debout !  
Puis, voyant que les sanglots de son amie redoublaient, elle se rendit compte que mis à part lorsqu'il fallait les défendre avec ses armes ou les conseiller en matière de fraisier ( ou de cosplay ) , elle était vraiment une piètre amie …  
_Mais je veux pas lui faire de mal ! réussit à formuler Lucy entre deux crises de larmes.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi ?! s'énerva Erza, regrettant aussitôt sa brusquerie et son indiscrétion.

« Tu veux la pousser au suicide ou quoi ? – Erza se mit une claque mentale- Allez ressaisis-toi Titania ! Gentille, très gentille … »

_Enfin … tu n'es pas obligée de répondre « ma Lulu » , se rattrapa la mage du mieux qu'elle le put.

La constellationniste choquée par ce nouveau surnom releva la tête et elle put lire sur le visage de son amie une compassion évidente et un désir de l'aider qui la touchèrent profondément. Elle décida donc de se confier à elle.  
_ Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je me sentais pas bien, j'avais de la fièvre et j'ai pris un médicament. Ensuite, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand il est rentré dans ma chambre, j'ai pas réalisé, j'ai cru que c'était un rêve et je me suis laissée entraîner … Après tout c'était pas la première fois …  
_Quoi ?! Pas la première fois ?! s'exclama Erza, puis réalisant qu'elle s'était une fois de plus emportée, elle ajouta doucement, je crois que ça dépasse mes compétences : allons parler à Mira, elle saura quoi faire.

La blonde, toujours en larmes, accepta la main que lui tendait la guerrière. Après s'être rapidement habillée et avoir masqué à grands renforts de fond de teint et autres cosmétiques ses yeux gonflés de chagrin, elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la guilde pour voir « l'experte » .

Pendant qu ' Erza s'essayait à la compassion, Natsu avançait rageusement vers la guilde avec pour seuls vêtements les flammes qui entouraient son corps tremblant de colère. Les pavés qui jonchaient le sol explosaient sous ses pas et les Magnoliens fuyaient sur son passage autant effrayés par sa démonstration de magie que par l'originalité de sa tenue. Rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer sa fureur, pourtant lorsque son regard noir croisa celui apeuré de la petite fille qui lui faisait face il fut aussitôt rattrapé par sa gentillesse naturelle.  
_ Ne pleure pas petite, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis fâché mais contre le vieux shnok !

Puis comprenant que le brasier qui l'entourait ne devait pas aider à rassurer l'enfant, il les fit disparaître pour s'approcher d'elle et tenter de la consoler. Cependant la disparition des flammes n'apaisa pas le moins du monde la fillette qui au contraire se mit à hurler d'effroi.  
Natsu ne comprit pas cette réaction démesurée et commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur la figure, quand une vielle femme aux cheveux hirsutes s'interposa et se mit à l'insulter en le frappant avec sa canne :

_ Pédophile ! Éloignez-vous de cette enfant ! Comment osez-vous ?! Monstre !  
_Mais il lui prend quoi à la vieille, s'interrogea le dragon slayer.  
_ Tu connais maintenant les tourments de ma vie de tous les jours, souffla une voix compatissante dans son dos.

Le rose se retourna, après avoir cassée cette foutue canne en deux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son rival qui lui tendait ses vêtements avec un regard compréhensif.

Enfilant rageusement ses vêtements, Natsu se remit en route sans un regard de plus pour le mage de glace qui marchait à ses côtés, et ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer quelques remarques sarcastiques au sujet de la nuit dernière. Pourtant, quand ils furent arrivés devant les grandes portes de la guilde et que Grey prononça LA phrase de trop, Natsu stoppa net.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu sais plus parler ? persista Grey. C'est vrai quoi, t'étais désespéré au point de profiter d'elle sans son consentement et …

Mais le mage n'osa pas terminer sa réflexion devant le regard noir de haine que lui lançait le rosé. Jamais il n'avait vu son rival si en colère et il su avant même que ce dernier ait ouvert la bouche, qu'il avait été trop loin.  
_ Tu la fermes, prononça lentement le dragon slayer sur un ton froid et sans appel avant d'envoyer son poing enflammé dans la figure du mage de glace qui fut extrêmement surpris par la violence du coup. Jamais Natsu n'avait frappé son rival, mais malgré tout ami, avec autant de hargne.

Sans un mot de plus pour le mage de glace effondré sur le sol un peu plus loin, le mage de feu ouvrit d'un seul coup de pied la double porte de la guilde et avança en direction du bar, le regard noir et déterminé, toujours entouré de ses flammes.

IL se trouvait justement là, assis sur un tabouret, buvant un verre de saké, regardant perversement Mirajane essuyer sa vaisselle.

_ Tiens Natsu ! s'exclama le maître, remarquant enfin la présence du rose, sans pour autant lâcher du regard la barmaid. Alors c'était comment ?  
Devant le silence du dragon slayer, Makarov fronça les sourcils et daigna enfin se tourner vers le lui.

C'est à ce moment là que Grey rentra à son tour dans la guilde en se faisant remarquer au moins autant que Natsu quelques minutes auparavant et en frottant doucement sa joue gonflée. Voyant que le mage de feu était déjà prêt de Makarov, il renonça à intervenir, mais jugea préférable malgré tout de prévenir le maître.  
_ Master, …

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

_ Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! explosa enfin le jeune dragon slayer, sous le regard effrayé des autres membres de la guilde. A cause de vous elle ne me reparlera plus jamais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale vieux pervers, un pauvre vieux fou complètement taré et …  
_Calme toi Natsu, essaya de raisonner Makarov en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de « son enfant » , c'était prévisible … Une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas …  
_Quoi ?! Elle ne pouvait pas quoi ?! Hurla encore plus fort Natsu.  
_ Eh bien … Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir de toi ! Une fille comme elle a besoin d'un homme viril, fort, continua le vieux en contractant ses biceps. Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, tu …  
_MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOU ! s'époumona le mage de feu en saisissant son maître par le col.

Celui-ci s'interrompit net et laissant lamentablement tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol, il articula difficilement,

_ Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez fait !

Alors que Natsu allait refaire le portrait de ce vieux pervers qui lui servait de maître et que Grey et Gadjil s'apprêtaient à intervenir, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit cette fois-ci doucement sur deux jeunes femmes, qui n'étaient autres qu'Erza et Lucy.

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la grande bâtisse, les mages refusant de croiser le regard de la blonde qui avait déjà compris en voyant l'air désolé de Grey que tout le monde était déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et le rose. Natsu, ne sachant pas comment réagir, laissa tomber au sol sa victime, qui ne voulant pas être jugée comme l'unique responsable de cette situation pour le moins surprenante, se précipita à l'étage, laissant un Natsu perdu, les bras ballants le long du corps.

Grey et Gadjil prirent alors chacun un des bras du rose, le tirant à une table au fond de la guilde, l'éloignant de la blonde, qui se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers Mira.

_ Lucy ? demanda doucement la mage du Satan soul, apercevant la constellationniste qui s'approchait en compagnie d'Erza et de Levy qui les avaient rejoint, comprenant d'un seul regard que sa meilleure amie était en détresse.  
_ Mira, expliqua Erza jetant un regard autour d'elles vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait, on a besoin de ton aide.

Mirajane surprise écarquilla les yeux avant de désigner une table non loin du bar, afin que les filles puissent s'installer confortablement pour discuter.  
Une fois toutes assises et un dernier regard vigilant de la mage aux armures, Levy demanda à son amie avachie sur la table,  
_ Lu-Chan, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ?  
_Tu ne peux même pas imaginer Levy-Chan … murmura d'une petite voix la blonde encore effondrée.  
_ Et ce quelque chose à un rapport avec notre cher Natsu, ne put s'empêcher de dire avec un petit sourire Mirajane, non sans un regard réprobateur d'Erza.

Lucy leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers son amie avant de dire d'une voix faible et pitoyable …  
_Mira … On a couché ensemble.

Mirajane porta une main à sa bouche grande ouverte par la surprise et Levy prit la blonde dans ses bras, celle-ci recommençant à pleurer.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave Lucy, déclara la mage aux cheveux argentés la surprise passée … Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous avez pu en arriver là si tu ne le souhaitais pas …

Lucy, se redressant légèrement, passa une main lasse devant son visage fatigué puis souffla,

_ Nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal. Ni lui, ni moi … puis hésitant elle continua, j'avais l'impression de rêver, c'était pas la première fois tu sais … Cette nuit là, ce moment intime entre nous deux, magique et inoubliable, je l'ai rêvé des dizaines de fois, et la vérité c'est que je crois que je l '…

Cependant, Lucy ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, phrase qui s'avérait sans doute être un aveu de sa part, car les filles avaient oublié une chose très importante : les dragons slayers ont l'ouïe fine, extrêmement fine … Et Natsu, ayant suivi toute la conversation et le début de la déclaration de Lucy, s'était levé précipitamment échappant à un Grey et un Gadjil qui avaient tout fait pour l'arrêter.

_ Lucy, il faut qu'on parle, déclara le mage de feu, à moins d'un mètre de la blonde.

Celle-ci surprise, sa colère revenant à la charge, se retourna doucement en direction du mage, sa frange blonde cachant son regard furieux,

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? articula-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

_ Te fous pas moi ! commença à s'agacer Natsu que la situation dépassait complètement. Je t'ai entendue ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ce moment « magique » , comme tu dis ?!

_Parce que tu m'écoutes maintenant ?! hurla la mage des étoiles en se levant. C'est pas possible ça ! Je peux plus avoir un seul moment d'intimité, non ? T'es qu'un gros pervers, un profiteur ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?!

_Un pervers ?! Un profiteur ?! Mais c'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! A aucun moment tu ne m'as repoussé !

_Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille si je l'avais été ! Surtout pas avec toi !

Les membres de la guilde suivaient la conversation les yeux écarquillés, tout comme le maître qui était accoudé à la rambarde de l'étage, ne revenant toujours pas de la situation.

_ Moi non plus je n'étais pas dans mon état normal Luce ! s'exclama Natsu plus doucement, en prenant sa mage par les épaules.

Lucy releva la tête vers le mage de feu, croisant son regard d'un si beau vert, et sentant son cœur s'affoler aux souvenirs de la nuit passée.

_ Mais toi tu as fait ça sans sentiment ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau, en le repoussant brutalement.

Natsu ne comprenant pas ce que la constellationniste sous-entendait, lui répondit bêtement,

_ Toi aussi non ?

Lucy eut un hoquet de surprise, profondément déçue par la réponse du mage de feu. Brisée, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, trop faiblement pour que les autres l'entendent mais pas suffisamment pour que l'ouïe fine du dragon slayer ne perçoive pas cet aveu qui lui fit prendre conscience de sa bêtise.

_ Qui te dit que moi je l'ai fait sans aucun sentiment …

Alors que Natsu allait s'approcher de la belle blonde, désireux de se faire pardonner, de la prendre dans ses bras, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur un homme brun, aux allures gothiques, dans un style très proche de celui d'un certain mage d'acier.

_ Va falloir arrêter avec ces entrées bruyantes, marmonna un mage, fortement agacé par l'agitation de la guilde.

Le mage gothique avança au milieu des mages surpris par son accoutrement, laissant traîner derrière lui ses faux piercings qui se détacher à chacun de ses pas, son maquillage dégoulinant le long de son visage.

_ Levy ? Belle Levy ? demanda l'étrange homme, essoufflé, qui visiblement venait de très très loin.

Levy qui était toujours assise à la table en compagnie d'Erza et Mirajane se leva brusquement, et les yeux écarquillés, elle s'exclama,

_ Zeleph ?!

Bonus :

Le corps gisait là, empêtré dans les branches épineuses d'un petit buisson en bordure de la ville. Lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi positionné, Lisanna imagina le pire et elle se mit à hurler :

_ C'EST QUOI CETTE TENUE...A L'AIDE !

Grey et Natsu qui, pour changer, se battaient non loin du massacre, entendirent les cris de détresse de leur nakama. Ils accoururent aussitôt, prêts à en démordre avec les ennemis potentiels de la blanche, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à leur yeux était bien plus effroyable que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

_ Au moins, moi, quand je me dessape j'ai des sous-vêtements décents, c'est quoi ce string léopard, constata Grey pas tellement surpris de cette excentricité venant de la victime.

_ Maître ! Maître ! Réveillez-vous ! cria Natsu en secouant violemment les épaules du corps inanimé.

_ Ça suffit ! Tu souilles la scène de crime ! l'arrêta son rival.

_ Tu as raison ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser emporter. Je crois qu'il est temps d'annoncer notre reconversion, répondit le rose.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard d'une complicité à mille lieues de leur animosité habituelle et d'un même ils sortirent des lunettes de soleil de leurs vêtements respectifs, en l'occurrence pour Grey de son caleçon.

_ Va chercher le médecin légiste, ordonna Grey à Lisanna qui ne semblait rien comprendre à l ' échange.

_ Qui ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

_ Ben Wendy bien sûr ! Répondit le dragon slayer comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tout les deux. Il est pas mort, regardez on voit qu'il respire. Plutôt que de jouer aux détectives vous feriez mieux de le ramener à la guilde, s'énerva la blanche. Et puis depuis quand vous êtes amis tous les deux.

_ Nous ne sommes pas des détectives...,commença Grey.

_ Nous sommes …

_Les experts Magnolia, annoncèrent-ils d'une même voix en mettant leurs lunettes noires jusqu'alors restées dans leur main.

_ Et puis nous ne sommes pas amis, nous sommes partenaires, compléta Natsu.

Lisanna, comprenant que la situation lui échappait, préféra quitter les lieux avant de se voir porter le rôle de l'agresseur. De plus, même si la mention de légiste n'était pas utile, Wendy pourrait sûrement aider le maître et expliquer l'origine de ses nombreuses blessures qui recouvraient sont petit corps dénudé.

Les deux acolytes, pensant qu'elle avait comprit la gravité des faits, attendaient donc son retour les bras croisés dans une tentative de paraître « cool » .

_ Euh vous faites quoi là ? Interrogea une voix rocailleuse dans leur dos.

_ Dégage Gadjil ! Tu es sur le lieu d'un crime, abruti. Un peu de respect pour la victime, cracha Natsu en rajustant ses lunettes.

_ Ah ça, ironisa le metalleux en jetant un coup de pied dans le corps de la prétendue victime. Non moi je parlais de vos lunettes et de vos postures de mannequins.

Les deux « experts » voulurent réagir face à l'insolence du mage qui n'hésitait pas à frapper un homme à terre, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps car Levy, qui était restée caché dans l'ombre de Gadjil jusque là, hurla la première :

_ Non mais ça va pas ! Tu vois pas qu'il est quasi mourant ?! Espèce de grosse brute, s'éleva la voix fluette mais ferme. Puisque c'est comme ça c'est toi qui lui fais du bouche à bouche.

_ Tu rêves ! Jamais de la vie ! refusa catégoriquement le brun

_Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? C'est soit tu lui fais du bouche à bouche, soit t'es pas près d'en revoir une de bouche, menaça la bleue.

_ Très bien, très bien, accepta-il à contre cœur, puis, pour se donner du courage, il ajouta pour lui même : Imagine que c'est une belle petite poule bien roulée, mais devant le regard chargé de colère de sa nakama il s'empressa de dire :...aux cheveux bleues bien sûr.

Il s'était mis à quatre pattes devant le corps toujours étendu et il rapprochait lentement sa bouche des lèvres gercées et flétries du maître en tentant de retenir sa nausée quand une petite voix l'interrompit au grand dame des deux rivaux qui avaient discrètement sorti leurs appareils photo ( le caleçon de Grey peut vraiment contenir beaucoup de choses ) .

_ Gadjil, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Il respire, c'est pas la peine de lui faire de la respiration artificielle, fit remarquer Wendy arrivée sur les lieux en compagnie de Mirajane et sa sœur ainsi que d'Erza un fraisier à la main.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un petit rire cristallin de la mage des mots visiblement très fière de sa blague.

_ Y'a pas que toi qui peux te foutre de ma gueule, se moqua-t-elle d'un Gadjil rougissant de honte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Wendy sortait de l'infirmerie la mine contrite et se tourna vers la salle pour une fois silencieuse malgré le monde qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'adressa alors à Grey et Natsu tout deux vêtus d'un costard noir assorti à leurs lunettes.

_ J'ai fini, vous pouvez l'interroger.

_ Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir, demanda Mirajane soucieuse.

_ Oui, physiquement oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette jamais psychologiquement, déclara la jeune médecin.

_ Alors nous devons trouver le coupable au plus vite avant qu'il ne rédidive. Viens Grey allons l'interroger, décida le mage de feu en s'avançant vers la porte.

_ C'est « récidive » abruti et ne me donne pas d'ordre.

_ Attendez ! Laissez moi vous accompagner, je peux vous aider, les interrompit Jellal.

_ Et comment comptes- tu t'y prendre ? Se permit de questionner Grey.

_ J'ai vécu quelques temps en prison, souvenez-vous. Je connais le fonctionnement des esprits criminels.

_ Bien allons y alors. Natsu tu feras le gentil flic, ok ?

_Très bien mais quand on aura un suspect ce sera moi le méchant flic, je te préviens Grey.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé et firent face à Makarov qui les regardait l'œil vitreux depuis le lit où il avait été allongé. Son corps était entièrement recouvert de bandages et, sur une petite table un peu à l'écart du lit, le seul indice de l'agression avait été déposé : le string léopard. Natsu prit alors la parole en tachant de s'en tenir à son rôle pendant que Jellal scrutait le visage du maître avec attention.

_ Écoutez maître, on est là pour vous aider ? Il retira ses lunettes pour fixer Makarov yeux dans les yeux et s'assit au bord de son lit. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, lui par contre, ajouta-t-il en désignant le mage de glace d'un mouvement de tête. Derrière lui l'intéressé fit craquer ses jointures. Alors je vous conseille de tout nous dire avant que mon collègue ne passe ses nerfs sur vous, continua Natsu.

_ Il était très grand et avait de longs cheveux noirs, décrivit le maître avec difficulté, ayant visiblement quelques problèmes de mémoire.

_ Continuez, l'invita gentillement Natsu pendant que Grey le fixait d'un regard noir en jouant avec un couteau de glace de sa création.

_ Je ne ma rappelle pas bien et son visage était couvert d'un masque, mais je me souviens juste qu'il était très fort et très brutal ...Bouhouhou. Le maître, sous le coup de l'émotion, s'était mis à pleurer.

_ Calmez-vous tout est fini, l'apaisa le rose.

_ Qu'il la ferme ! Cracha son rival.

_ Natsu, Grey, les interrompis Jellal. Je dois vous parler.

Les trois acolytes s'écartèrent alors de la victime toujours sanglotante.

_ Quoi ? Demanda agressivement le mage de glace.

_ Mais arrête de jouer aux durs, l'interrogatoire est fini là, lui rappela le dragon slayer.

_ Euh...oui. Ben vas-y Jellal, l'invita Grey.

_ Je crois avoir une idée de l'agresseur, pour utiliser les termes exacts, j'ai dressé son profil psychologique.

_ Son quoi, tenta vainement de suivre le rose.

_ Je dirais que nous avons affaire à un homme avec de graves troubles de la personnalité, continua Jellal malgré l'interruption. Quelqu'un de particulièrement agressif et brutal, le genre de personne qui tient à toujours paraître dangereux et qui pour s'affirmer à besoin de se montrer violent...

_ C'est Gadjil !

_Natsu on ne peut pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuve, lui rappela son rival et désormais coéquipier.

_ Oui, mais réfléchit, c'est évident !

_Tu réfléchis toi maintenant ?

_Grey laissons Natsu nous présenter sa théorie.

_ Je disais donc, c'est évident. Il a l'opportunité : personne ne l'a vu à la guilde hier soir et selon Wendy l'agression a eu lieu tard dans la nuit. Il a le profil : agressivité, troubles de la personnalité, violence. Il a le mobile : le maître lui a refusé une mission il y a deux jours. Et surtout, c'est un récidiviste, souvenez-vous de l'attaque des Phantoms.

_ Oui ça tiens debout, mais tu oublies le string léopard.

_ Qui a assez mauvais goûts pour porter un truc pareil ? Un type qui porterait des piercings partout par exemple, démontre Natsu.

_ Tu as raison, trancha Jellal. C'est forcément lui, tout coïncide. Vous m'avez dit l'avoir croisé sur le lieu du crime, or un criminel revient toujours sur les lieux de son crime.

_Oui vu comme ça, ça paraît évident. Désolé d'avoir douté mais c'est tellement rare que l'autre enflammé ait raison, conclut Grey.

_ Je t'emmerde gelé du cul. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour allez l'arrêter ?!

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard décidé et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la sortie en remontant leurs manches. Quand ils firent claquer la porte de l'infirmerie, le silence se fit dans la salle et c'est sans hésitation qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'au traître qui grignotait innocemment un clou dans un coin du bar.

_ C'est moi qui lui dit ses droits, imposa Grey.

_ Non non non, tu as fait le méchant flic maintenant c'est moi qui ai le meilleur rôle : je lui dis ses droits, répliqua le rose.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez à chuchoter comme des midinettes en me regardant vous deux ? demanda Gadjil avec un ennui évident. Vous devriez pas être en train de jouer les détectives ?

_C'est fini pour toi Redfox !

_Tu es en état d'arrestation, tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi.

_ Mais euh Jellal c'était MA réplique, toi tu joues le scientifique minable, se plaignit le mage de feu.

_ Comment ça en état d'arrestation, vous voudriez pas jouer à la poupée plutôt que de me faire chier.

_ Ça suffit Redfox ! On sait que c'est toi qui a fait le coup et crois moi tu vas prendre à perpétuité sur ce coup là, si tu survies à mes coups ! cracha le mage de glace avec aplombs.

_ Grey, on était d'accord pour que ce soit à mon tour de faire le méchant flic et ça veut dire quoi « perpétuité » .

_ Natsu ferme là ! On ne joue plus maintenant Redfox ! Elfman attrape-le !

_Mais je peux avoir une explication à la fin de quoi je suis accusé au juste ?

_Coups et blessures sur un vieil homme enflure ! Rétorqua le brun.

_ Inspecteur Fullbuster c'est de la folie, cet homme est innocent, supplia Levy.

_ Il a pourtant le profil et le mobile, expliqua Jellal.

_ Mais il a un alibi ! IL A PASSE TOUTE LA NUIT AVEC MOI ! , s'écria Levy tellement désespérée par la situation qu'elle ne prit conscience des conséquences de sa déclaration qu'après l'avoir dit ou plutôt hurlé.

_ Et Bien et bien, on dirait qu'on vient de passer d'un épisode de inspecteur Barnabi aux Feux de l'amour en deux petites phrases, s'enthousiasma Mirajane en se frottant les mains.

_ Levy dis-moi que c'est faux, tu n'as pas fait ça, tu ne nous à pas fait ça, sanglota Droy en saisissant les frêles épaules de la mage des mots.

_ Mais c'est qui celui-là et d'où y touche à ma crevette !

_Ta crevette ! Comment peux-tu traiter une femme pareille avec si peu d'égard ? Levy tu ne peux pas avoir donné ton cœur à cette brute épaisse, intervint Jet.

_ Non mais on a pas parlé de mariage que je sache, elle a dit qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, alors la seule chose qu'elle m'ait donné c'est son corps du con, se permit de reprendre Gadjil.

_ Ohoh, est-ce utile de vous dire que cette exclamation fut poussée par notre barmaid adorée.

_ Pardon, tu peux répéter ?! Puisque tu le prends comme ça...J'ai menti inspecteur je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'a fait ce triste individu cette nuit, parce que moi je l'ai passé SEULE la mienne comme toutes les prochaines. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de le torturer pour le faire parler, cracha la petite bleue dont les joues rouges de colère juraientt atrocement avec sa chevelure.

_ Oui Grey-sama fouettez moi !

_Juvia, elle parlait de torturer le suspect, soupira Erza en s'avançant. Et ça, c'est mon boulot, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?! Me torturer ! Mais vous êtes tous mabouls ! Ma crevette en sucre ne m'abandonne pas aux mains de cette folle.

_ Il fallait y réfléchir avant d'insulter mes nakamas et de me traiter comme un vulgaire coup d'un soir, répliqua la dite crevette en sucre. Et n'hésitez pas à lui couper ce qui pend entre ses jambes, de toute façon il ne risque plus d'en avoir besoin maintenant.

Erza eut un sourire sadique à cette idée et fit craquer ses jointures d'impatience pendant que le pauvre Gadjil déglutissait d'effroi.

_ Erza n'intervient pas c'est notre enquête, essaya de la stopper l'inspecteur Dragnil, mais une main gelée l'en empêcha.

_ T'es taré l'allumette ne jamais se mettre entre un prédateur et sa proie, c'est trop tard pour lui, on ne peut plus le sauver, lui souffla Grey à l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps Ezra avait changé sa tenue pour un bikini en cuir noir qui fit saigner le nez du pauvre Jellal et tenait dans sa main un fouet de la même matière qu'elle faisait claquer sur le sol de la guilde à quelques centimètres des pieds de Gadjil, solidement maintenu sur son tabouret par les puissants bras d'un Elfman qui espérait de tout son corps que la reine Titania sache correctement se servir de sa nouvelle arme.

_ ARGH ! AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! CE MONSTRE VA ME TUER ! AHRRR ! JE SUIS INNOCENT JE VOUS LE JURE ! BOUHOUHOU !

Mais malgré les cris apeurés et les pleurs du mage de fer, Erza leva son fouet près à frapper le jeune homme sans même écouter ses paroles, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'il devait s'agir d'un interrogatoire et non d'une exécution. Et au moment ou la lanière de cuir allait s'abattre sur son visage couvert de larmes, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit.

_ Mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites ! On entend une femme crier depuis l'autre bout de la rue ! Erza qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue et pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à fouetter Gadjil ? Attends ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui poussait ces hurlements stridents ?

_Lucy ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ce type à agressé le maître, expliqua Natsu.

_ Et il m'a brisé le cœur ! ajouta Lévy.

_ Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Enfin pour le cœur de Lévy j'en sais rien, mais le maître c'est moi qui l'ai tabassé ce sale petit pervers, avoua Lucy sans la moindre culpabilité.

_ Quoi ?! Luce tu n'as pas fait ça ?! La supplia Natsu.

_ Oh mais si je l'ai fait et je le referai sans hésiter !

_Je suis désolé Lucy mais je dois te mettre en garde à vue, annonça Grey en sortant des menottes de son caleçon.

_ Ne t'avise pas de me toucher avec ce truc Grey, je ne me laisserai pas attacher pas un truc qui vient de ton boxer.

Mais avant que Grey n'est pu mettre sa menace à exécution, Natsu cavala jusqu'à la blonde et la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac sans s'arrêter de courir. Il s'écria alors :

_ Je ne les laisserai pas t'emprisonner. Fuyons tous les deux !

_Et le retour des feux de l'amour, mais où est mon caméscope ? Se demanda Mirajane en farfouillant sous son comptoir.

_ Non mais lâche-moi tout de suite Natsu ! Qu ' est-ce qui va pas avec vous ? Vous avez bu l'alcool de Cana ou quoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous me mettre en prison, d'ailleurs quelle prison, on est dans une guilde pas dans un pénitencier ?

_Un quoi ?

_Natsu tu le fais exprès ou t'es encore plus idiot dans les bonus, finit par céder Grey. J'en ai marre d'être associé avec un crétin pareil, Juvia tu seras mon bras droit désormais.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on va se marier !

_Mais pas du tout, je...

_ VOS GUEULES ! Je sais pas ce que vous a raconté le maître, mais si il y en a un qui devrait être en prison c'est ce vieux pervers qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de pénétrer dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit pour me faire un strip-tease et dieu sais ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ce string léopard ! Heureusement j'ai eu le bon sens de le tabasser avant qu'il ne l'enlève ! Non mais sérieusement j'ai une tête à coucher avec les mecs qui rentre dans ma chambre par la fenêtre au milieu de la nuit ! S'époumona Lucy en tapant du pied ( sur le sol : Natsu l'avait relâchée heureusement pour lui ) .

_ Ben heu Lucy, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Natsu, lui démontra la grande sœur Strauss.

_ Ah mais alors c'est pour ça ! Le vieux con ! Comment a-t-il pu croire que... Avec Natsu c'était complètement différent.

_ A bon comment ça différent ? demanda l'intéressé.

_ Ben euh...en fait...euh...J'avais avalé un médicament trop vieux, voilà ! Balança Lucy en tâchant de cacher ses monstrueuses rougeurs.

_ Bon, on dirait que l'affaire est classée, conclut Grey en soupirant. Dire que j'ai même pas pu utiliser mon super badge du FBI.

_ C'est pas grave mon chou, le consola la mage de pluie.

_ Attendez ! Si l'agression, ou plutôt la légitime défense, nous dirons, a eu lieu dans ta chambre, pourquoi le corps a été retrouvé à l'extérieur de la ville ? questionna judicieusement Lisanna.

_ Oh ça c'est parce qu'il a tenté de fuir et que je l'ai pourchassé jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'évanouir.

_ Alors ce salopard a menti en décrivant son agresseur, constata Natsu avec fureur. Et Jellal a raconté n'importe quoi avec son profil « psycolodique »

_Psychologique. Et en fait les amis, où est passé Erza ? Demanda le prétendu profiler.

Levy pâlit tout d'un coup à cette question et d'une voix timide répondit tout en éventant le misérable Gadjil qui s'était évanoui de peur :

_ Vous pensez pas qu'elle serait allée essayer sa nouvelle armure, enfin façon de parler, sur le maître quand même ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Wendy ne se précipite vers l'infirmerie en hurlant :

_ Erza ouvre cette porte il ne survivra pas à une nouvelle agression ! 


	10. Chapter 10 : Révélations

_Zeref !

_Ma Levy adorée, je savais que je te reverrais, dit le mage noir les larmes aux yeux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire couler davantage son piètre maquillage gothique. Puis les bras tendus devant lui dans une invitation à fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles, il s'avança vers l'objet de son affection. C'était sans compter sur Gadjil et son inégalable romantisme:

_Mais va te trouver ta crevette et fou la paix à la mienne sale emo.

_Gentleman je comprends votre colère et si j'ignore ce que signifie emo sachez que mes intentions sont pures : je suis venu vous mettre en garde contre le pouvoir de la sphère de Rochat.

_Parlez sans crainte mon ami nous vous écoutons.

_Erza je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? demanda Natsu qui n'avait pas vraiment digéré qu'on interrompe sa conversation, _« mais qu'est-ce que Lucy entendait par sentiments ?! »_ se demandait le mage de feu. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son cœur s'affoler comme s'il avait compris plus vite que son esprit le sens des paroles de la blonde. Sentant qu'une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il se promit de reporter ses réflexions à plus tard.

_J'essaye de parler son langage pour qu'il se sente en confiance, répondit la rousse avec sérieux.

_Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a à faire à un mage super méga dangereux et pas un animal blessé ? critiqua Grey.

_Remettrais-tu mes pratiques en doute Grey ? répliqua Erza sur un ton sec, en faisant craquer ses jointures, signe explicite qu'elle commençait à perdre patience.

Le dit Grey pâlit d'un coup à l'entente du son caractéristique, et bafouilla des excuses à la guerrière, en sautillant sur place très mal à l'aise.

_Bref, hmm… reprit Levy, que la bêtise de ses amis agaçait parfois profondément, Zeref ?

Son ton sérieux eut le don de capter l'attention de tous les mages présents y comprit Gadjil qui était de très mauvaise humeur, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain de la petite bleue pour le mage gothique.

_Oh bien sûr douce Levy… s'empressa de répondre Zeref, puis prenant un air grave il se tourna vers l'assemblée de mages. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce temps très sombre où les ténèbres et le chaos envahirent le monde ? Cette époque où la mort régnait en maître, condamnant les Hommes à vivre dans la crainte et la terreur, la douleur et la peine enserrant leurs cœurs et leurs âmes… Cette époque où.., le regard de Zeref s'assombrit et il murmura presque ses dernières paroles, cette époque où je dominais le monde de la magie, plongeant l'humanité dans un cauchemar sans fin.

Le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que Zeref serrait les poings avant de relever la tête et d'affronter le regard de ces mages qui devaient le haïr. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre sa souffrance, ils n'avaient pas vu tous ces morts, toutes ces larmes… Et aujourd'hui où Zeref était de nouveau lui-même, exorcisé de sa malédiction, de ce mal qui se servait de sa puissance pour exposer le monde au plus tragique des desseins, il réalisait à quel point ce qu'il avait fait été monstrueux. Ce n'était pas lui, mais ça personne ne le savait. C'est son corps qui avait tué, ses actes qui avait été si cruels… Il était le responsable aux yeux du monde, et c'est pour cela qu'il se devait de prévenir les mages de la malédiction qui planait désormais aux dessus de leurs têtes, telle l'épée de Damoclès.

Lucy, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'alors, encore bouleversée par sa dispute avec Natsu s'avança vers le mage noir, passant le cercle qui s'était formé autour de ce dernier. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait comprendre ce qui avait poussé cet être sombre à ôter la vie à tant d'innocents.

Elle passa devant le rose, ignorant totalement le regard inquiet qu'il lui lançait. Mais celui-ci ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, il fronça les sourcils et lui saisit le poignet, refusant catégoriquement que sa blonde ne prenne le moindre risque en s'approchant de ce fou.

_Ne t'approche pas trop Luce, murmura le mage de feu en jetant un regard noir à Zeref toujours vêtu de son accoutrement de gothique. Il est dangereux.

Cependant Lucy n'avait plus rien à faire des gestes protecteurs du dragon slayer, elle était blessée dans son amour propre, et quand Lucy était blessée, elle ne pardonnait pas facilement.

_Lâche moi. T'as plus aucun ordre à me donner, baka, s'énerva la constellationniste en repoussant violemment son nakama qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction. Laisse moi passer.

Natsu terriblement peiné par la distance que Lucy mettait de plus en plus entre elle et lui, n'osa pas s'interposer davantage et la laissa passer.

_Zeref, j'aurais une question… commença la jeune mage blonde et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Pourquoi regretter ? Je veux dire, ces meurtres de sang froid, tout ce sang versé, c'était de votre propre chef, non ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce changement de personnalité ?

Erza qui partageait les questions de la constellationniste, prit la parole à son tour, les sourcils froncés, l'air sérieux,

_Mais surtout, pourquoi avoir demandé à Natsu de te tuer ?

Le mage noir passa une main sur son visage, essuyant un peu les bavures de son maquillage. Le jeune homme romantique et faible semblait désormais bien loin de ce personnage rongé par la culpabilité.

_ Vous savez jeunes mages, vous ignorez encore beaucoup du passé, reprit-il, l'air d'un homme fatigué par les épreuves. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air, elles ne l'ont jamais été. Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler va être difficile à croire…

Levy et Lucy n'étaient guère étonnées des révélations que le mage s'apprêtait à faire : elles avaient en effet lu beaucoup de livres retraçant l'Histoire de la magie et de ses différentes ères et elles savaient que l'époque obscure évoquée par Zeref était parsemée de zones d'ombre et de mystères irrésolus. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard entendu et Levy exprima leurs pensées, redonnant le sourire à Zeref l'espace d'un instant (au plus grand dam de Gadjil qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation).

_ On ne connaît pas grand-chose de cette époque, commença la petite bleue il y a eut beaucoup de morts et les rares survivants ont préféré tenter d'oublier l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécue plutôt que de tout retranscrire sur papier. Mais on a néanmoins retrouvé quelques témoignages et certains auteurs ont émis une hypothèse assez… étrange.

_Continues Levy, dit Makarov qui savait déjà ce que celle-ci avait en tête mais jugeait qu'il était important que toute la guilde soit au courant.

_Bien Master. Et bien… Selon certains auteurs, Zeref n'aurait pas été le responsable du chaos qu'Earthland a connu il y a de cela plus de cinq cent ans. La jeune mage bleue fronça les sourcils et hésita avant de poursuivre. Enfin… pas le seul responsable. D'après eux, cela ne pouvait être le travail d'un seul homme, rassembler autant de mages noirs nécessitait une force bien plus puissante que celle de Zeref.

_Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait eu quelqu'un au-dessus de Zeref pour tirer les ficelles ? demanda Grey, qui bizarrement ne s'était pas encore dessapé.

_C'est exactement ça, confirma Lucy à la place de son amie.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le mage noir qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis l'intervention de la mage des mots. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de nos héros, et même dans celle de Natsu pour une fois.

Zeref commença alors son récit,

_ Il y a plus de mille ans, alors que la paix régnait en ce monde, naquit un homme avide de pouvoir et de gloire, il se nommait… Aconologia.

_Le dragon ?! hurla Natsu, tout aussi surpris que les autres mages. Mais c'est un dragon, ce n'est pas un homme ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

_Natsu, tu le laisses s'expliquer, cracha Erza en lui lançant un regard sombre. Bien, continues.

Zeref souffla avant de reprendre, le regard dans le vide, sans doute perdu dans ses souvenirs,

_Je vous avez prévenu que cette histoire serait difficile à entendre, jeunes mages… Je poursuis mon récit. Jadis, cet homme qui fut nommé Acnologia, chercha à dominer le monde, s'élevant au-dessus des autres hommes, décimant les peuples, profitant des jeunes damoiselles et pillant les contrées … Cependant, il fut un jour où un homme brave et vaillant à la magie extrêmement puissante pu s'opposer à Acnologia.

_Qui était cet homme ? demanda Levy passionnée par le récit du mage noir.

Zeref la regarda droit dans les yeux, la détresse envahissant ses iris sombres, l'épuisement durcissant ses traits.

_ C'était moi.

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot, tous les membres de Fairy Tail fixant ce mage comme s'il était dément, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Ignorant leur réaction, Zeref jugea préférable de poursuivre son récit.

_ J'étais jadis l'humain le plus puissant de ce monde, et Acnologia ne pu me vaincre. Ne pouvant accepter sa défaite, le lâche s'enfuit, laissant ses hommes entre nos mains. Il resta dans l'ombre plusieurs années, peut-être une dizaine je ne me souviens guère. Nous pensions alors qu'il avait abandonné ses projets, ou bien qu'il était décédé seul dans une contrée lointaine. Nous étions bien loin de la réalité. Un jour où je m'entraînais seul, un homme encapuchonné s'approcha de moi, tendant devant lui une sphère sombre qui brillait d'une lumière aveuglante. Je n'eus le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais prisonnier de mon propre corps, pitoyable victime d'un sort contre lequel je ne pouvais lutter. Alors, sous mes yeux ébahis, l'homme jusqu'alors masqué retira sa cape et se dévoila… Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné : Acnologia. Il était de retour, et je ne pouvais plus intervenir, triste captif de cet homme aliéné. Je fus le seul témoin, condamné à être éternellement muet, de sa transformation : le mage noir devint le grand dragon noir que vous connaissez tous.

Il marqua un temps de pause, laissant l'assistance digérer ces premières informations et Makarov en profita pour demander au mage noir d'une voix inquiète,

_Cette sphère, c'était la sphère de Rochat n'est-ce pas ?

Zereph acquiesça et décida qu'il était temps de révéler la suite de l'histoire aux membres de cette guilde : ils devaient savoir.

_Pendant plus de cinq cent ans, Acnologia se camoufla sous cette forme de dragon, toujours derrière moi, me désignant comme l'unique et dangereux responsable de ce chaos qui recouvrit alors le monde magique. Je me suis vu arracher des milliers de vies, attirant la faucheuse dans les foyers, répandant la haine et les ténèbres dans tout Earthland. Mes mains tuaient, mes jambes avançaient toujours, mes paupières fixes ne se fermant jamais, insensibles au massacre que je menais. J'étais condamné à être le spectateur de tout cela, enfermé dans ce corps commandé par cette malédiction, cette sphère de Rochat qui me maudit pendant plus de cinq décennies. Mais, un jour où les rayons du soleil semblèrent percer les nuages noirs qui avaient envahi le ciel, les hommes réussirent à dérober la sphère au roi dragon Acnologia et à la cacher. Ils étaient alors convaincus que ce dernier conservait la sphère pour moi et qu'elle renfermait toute ma puissance. Loin de moi, la sphère ne pouvait me diriger, et je fus enfin libéré. Ces hommes courageux réussirent au prix de leurs vies à vaincre Acnologia, qui, avant de disparaître définitivement, réussit à créer un sort qui consuma ce qu'il restait de sa magie.

_Quel était ce sort ? demanda Mirajane.

_Une prophétie qui annonçait le retour de la sphère à son maître cinq cent ans plus tard.

_Oh mon dieu… murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

_Je parcourus le monde, me cachant aux yeux de tous, cessant d'utiliser ma magie désormais mortelle, recherchant désespérément un mage qui pourrait mettre fin à ma tragique existence. Il y a une vingtaine d'années seulement je découvris Natsu, seul au milieu des bois, abandonné par ses parents.

Le rose leva les yeux vers le mage noir à l'entente de son nom, attentif à la suite,

_Je sentis dans ce jeune garçon, une puissance hors du commun, continua Zeref, qui en se développant serait plus grande encore que la mienne. Ayant entendu parler d'un dragon de feu extrêmement fort dans les environs, je me mis en quête de ce dernier. Une fois que je l'eus trouvé, je lui confiai le jeune Natsu afin qu'il lui enseigne convenablement la magie des dragons slayers, lui expliquant que j'aurai besoin de lui plus tard pour m'aider à quitter ce monde. Quelques années plus tard alors que j'attendais patiemment que Natsu grandisse, j'entendis parler de la prophétie.

_Tu sais où est Ignir ?! demanda Natsu, les yeux brillants.

_Non je l'ignore, je suis navré… J'ai entendu parler de la disparition des dragons mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Natsu hésita à prononcer un mot, mais trop brisé, son passé resurgissant d'un seul coup sans qu'il n'est pu l'anticiper, l'abandon de ses parents, la disparition de son père, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il baissa la tête. Happy vint se poser sur la tête du mage, tentant de le réconforter autant qu'il le pouvait.Lucy qui avait observé la réaction de son ami en eut le cœur serré et n'eut qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, mais le souvenir de leur bien trop récente dispute la ravisa, elle se retourna vers Zeref et se concentra sur la fin de sa révélation.

_Et t'as fait quoi ensuite ? s'impatienta Gadjil qui trouvait que le mage noir prenait bien trop de temps pour raconter son histoire et qui n'appréciait pas trop les louanges faits à son rival.

_ Je ne pouvais décemment mourir en abandonnant le monde aux mains d'Acnologia, si la prophétie s'avérait vraie. Je pris donc la décision de retrouver la sphère avant lui et de la détruire définitivement, chose que les Hommes n'avaient pu faire pensant qu'ils pourraient se servir de cet objet diabolique pour diriger le monde à leur tour. Et c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent.

_Mais Juvia se demande, interrompit la mage d'eau qui était pendue au bras de son désormais petit-ami, comment Zeref s'est-il retrouvé prisonnier avec nous dans le cachot de Dark Blood ?

_Et bien, très charmante Juvia, je…

_Et oh ! Mollo ! Mage noir ou pas, tu parles autrement à Juvia ! s'emporta Grey.

_Grey ? prévint Erza.

_Désolé Erza-Sama.

_Bien.

Zeref commençait à se demandait si cette guilde serait à la hauteur de la lourde tâche qui les attendait.

_A vrai dire, j'errais dans la forêt où nous nous sommes rencontrés ayant sentie une très forte magie noire. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas le seul. Deux malotrus me sont tombés dessus et m'ont assommé.

_T'es sûr que t'es le si « puissant » Zeref ? piqua Gadjil.

_Ils avaient sans doute dans l'idée de me livrer en même temps que la sphère à Acnologia, et je ne pouvais utiliser ma magie, par crainte de tuer encore des innocents, continua Zeref ignorant royalement la remarque sarcastique de Gadjil.

_Savez-vous quelles sont les motivations de cette guilde noire ? demanda Jellal qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté, méfiant.

_Je les ignore, répondit le mage gothique désolé, je suppose qu'ils ont ouï-dire la prophétie…

_Mais cela veut dire qu'ils savent où se trouve le mage dragon, conclut Makarov anxieux.

Tous acquiescèrent. Le danger était évident.

_Heureusement qu'on a la sphère avec nous ! s'exclama Macao, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le rassurer.

_Aye ! confirma l'exceed bleu, toujours sur la tête du rose étrangement calme.

_Master ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'analyse de la sphère de Rochat ? demanda timidement la jeune Wendy.

_ Akitoshi devrait nous révéler ce qu'il en est dans la journée. En attendant, je propose que tout le monde retourne vaquer à ses occupations.

Les mages se séparèrent donc, attendant l'angoissante venue de l'ami du maitre. Happy quitta Natsu qui broyait du noir à une table isolée de la guilde, pour apporter un poisson à Sharuru, sans grande conviction. Cana alla boire un tonneau avec Wakaba et Macao, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Grey parti s'installer avec Juvia à la même table que Natsu, ne cherchant même pas à provoquer son rival. Lucy les suivit, s'installant le plus loin possible de Natsu, n'étant pas prête à lui pardonner, disait-elle, mais surtout refusant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme le lui ordonnait son instinct.

Levy sous le regard jaloux d'un certain dragon slayer d'acier, s'avança vers Zeref resté seul, immobile, au milieu de la guilde. Voyant sa douce petite mage des mots s'approcher, le visage du mage noir fut illuminé d'un grand sourire.

_Oui, belle Levy ? Que désirez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

La bleue hésita et s'entortillant les mains, gênée, elle lui répondit,

_En fait, je me posais une question…

_« Elle va quand même pas lui faire une déclaration ?! »_ pensa Gadjil, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure sans qu'il ne sache très bien pourquoi.

_Ce look là, c'est pourquoi au juste ?

Gadjil ne put se retenir : il explosa de rire. Mais il cessa rapidement, curieux d'entendre la réponse du mage noir.

_Et bien, il me semblait que vous aimiez les hommes arrogants portant ce style de vêtements ! Vous êtes très proche de ce Gadjil, n'est-ce pas ? Zeref posa cette dernière question avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

La mage des mots rougit jusqu'aux racines avant de répondre précipitamment, devant un Gadjil qui ne comprenait plus rien,

_Non m…mais n'importe quoi ! Moi, proche de cette grosse brute ?! Et puis… franchement si tu voulais l'imiter c'est raté, c'est vraiment ridicule !

Et se rendant compte de sa bêtise, elle ajouta,

_Enfin, euh… pas que son style à lui soit mieux ! Ne te méprend pas !

Gadjil ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en coin, satisfait : il devrait avoir une conversation avec sa crevette.

_Erza je suis tellement désolé ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? pleura encore une fois Jellal aux pieds de la belle mage en armure.

Les deux mages étaient dans les escaliers à l'extérieur de la guilde, prenant l'air après les révélations de Zeref.

_Tu es lamentable, répondit Titania, impitoyable.

_Je t'en prie ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes enfin !

Le mage était désespéré, il avait tout essayé : il avait acheté une montagne de fraisiers à la rouge, lui avait nettoyé son armure… Mais rien, elle refusait toujours de lui pardonner. Jamais, l'ancien membre du conseil magique ne s'était senti si mal, si misérable, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre la mage dans ses bras, réduire définitivement cette distance qui ne cessait de les séparer.

_C'est peine perdue, dit abruptement la mage aux armures.

_Et si on mourrait demain ? Tu as pensé à ça ?! tenta le bleu.

_Je ne regretterai rien, ignora toujours la rouge.

_Mais enfin Erza !

_Laisse moi ! Retourne voir ta fiancée !

Cette dernière réplique arrêta net Jellal dans ses jérémiades. C'était donc ça qui la mettait dans tous ses états ? Lui en voulait-elle pour ce piètre mensonge ? C'était le moment où jamais de lui dire, peut-être qu'elle lui pardonnerait enfin.

_Je n'ai pas de fiancée, Erza, déclara-t-il en fixant les beaux yeux bruns de son amour.

Malgré le fait que la rouge s'en doutait déjà, l'entendre de la bouche du mage aux cheveux bleus la soulagea étrangement,

_Tu mens, dit la jeune femme sur un ton sec, voulant faire durer le plaisir.

_Je n'en ai jamais eu, continua d'une voix douce Jellal, en saisissant les mains de sa belle.

_Je ne te crois pas Jellal, murmura la chevalière complètement déstabilisée au contact des mains du mage.

_Alors ne me crois pas. Jellal qui ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps ses sentiments se lança alors dans une déclaration, le cœur battant la chamade, le rouge aux joues. Erza, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, même quand nous étions séparés, jamais ce sentiment ne m'a quitté. Et aujourd'hui, je …

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Erza, qui n'était pas connue pour sa patience et n'avait pu de ce fait attendre la fin de son long discours, scella leurs sentiments dans un doux baiser.

Ce tendre moment fut hélas interrompu par l'arrivée d'un petit homme chauve et bedonnant, très agité, hurlant qu'il devait à tout prix voir Makarov.

Rouges de gêne, Erza et Jellal se séparèrent rapidement, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre, et allèrent prêter main forte au pauvre homme qui ne tenait plus debout, épuisé d'avoir tant couru.

_Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Erza, que l'agitation du vieil homme rendait soucieuse.

Le vieux mage reprit son souffle avant de se relever d'un coup,

_Je dois absolument parler sur le champ à Makarov jeunes gens, c'est urgent, tenta-t-il d'expliquer posément.

_Qui êtes-vous ? osa Jellal, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soupçonneux, surtout avec Zeref qui traînait dans la guilde.

_Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, je me nomme Akitoshi, Makarov a dû prévenir mon arrivée. Je suis ici au sujet de la sphère de Rochat. Prenant Jellal par le coude, pour le ramener à sa hauteur, il répéta en fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de folie brillant dans ses iris, c'est urgent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux jeunes gens pour être convaincus, soutenant le vieil homme boitillant, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment de Fairy Tail.

_Master ! s'époumona la rouge pour se faire entendre de tous, Akitoshi est arrivé !

Makarov s'empressa de rejoindre son ami, prenant ses mains entre les siennes afin de le calmer. Le vieux mage était essoufflé, la sueur coulant en grosses gouttes sur son front ridé, et l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans ses yeux clairs n'était pas pour rassurer les membres de la guilde qui ne pouvaient que s'attendre au pire.

Le maître accompagna Akitoshi jusqu'à une table et demanda à Mirajane d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Tous les mages s'attroupèrent autour du vieil homme, persuadés qu'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler une terrible nouvelle.

Après avoir bu d'une traite le verre servi par la barmaid, l'ami de Makarov prit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de dissimuler sa panique aux yeux des mages.

_Dis-nous tout mon ami… commença d'une voix sage le maître, une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Akitoshi. Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Il est rare de te voir si anxieux…

_L'heure est grave Makarov. La sphère est…

_Quel est le problème avec cette sphère encore ? s'impatienta Gadjil. On le sait déjà qu'elle dangereuse, pas besoin d'en faire une tonne. L'autre là, il désigna Zeref qui se tenait auprès de Levy, il l'a déjà fait pour vous.

_Gadjil ! gronda la petite mage des mots. Un peu de tenue !

_Mais c'est pas faux ce qu'elle dit la boîte de conserve pour une fois, se manifesta Natsu après plusieurs heures passées dans le silence, et puis elle est avec nous la sphère, donc y a pas de problème non ?

Pour toute réponse, Akitoshi déposa sur la table le sac en toile qu'il portait à son bras et plongea une main tremblante à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une boule de cristal lisse et transparente.

_Voici votre sphère, et le vieil homme appuya bien sur le votre.

Les mages froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

_Or, cette sphère n'est pas la sphère de Rochat, acheva abruptement Akitoshi.

_Quoi ?! hurlèrent Grey et Natsu dans un bel ensemble avant de se lancer un regard noir.

_La sphère de Rochat, cette simple boule en verre ? intervint Zeref, attrapant la sphère sous le regard effrayé de certains mages. Cette chose n'est même pas magique !

Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers l'ami du maître, espérant que ce dernier allait contredire les propos de Zeref.

_C'est exact, répondit celui-ci au plus grand malheur des mages. C'est ce pourquoi je me suis personnellement déplacé jusqu'à votre guilde. L'heure est grave mes amis, il faut agir rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Durant deux jours, j'ai analysé cette sphère, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un pouvoir malin, qui se déguisait, se faisant passer pour cette boule insignifiante, dissimulant sa magie diabolique à nos yeux. Mais j'ai dû accepter l'évidence : cette sphère n'a rien de maléfique. Néanmoins, je me suis renseigné sur les pouvoirs de la sphère de Rochat, et si nous ne la retrouvons pas dans les plus brefs délais, nous sommes en grand danger.

_On sait, on est déjà au courant ! marmonna Natsu qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens passaient leur temps à rabâcher la même chose à longueur de journée, alors qu'il suffisait simplement de foncer dans le tas selon lui.

_Mais il y a eu une chose qui m'échappe, dit Lucy un doigt sur les lèvres, signe de l'intense réflexion de la mage blonde, pourquoi Zeref n'a-t-il pas immédiatement senti que cette sphère était un leur lorsque nous étions dans les bois ? La sphère de Rochat émane une très puissante magie noire, il aurait dû remarquer immédiatement que cette boule n'était pas magique !

_Ce type ne sert à rien de toute façon ! ragea (encore et toujours) Gadjil.

_Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je me suis retrouvé assommé et que lors de mon réveil, je dois avouer douloureux, vous et la sphère vous étiez envolés ! se justifia le mage noir.

Personne ne trouva rien à riposter, ils n'avaient de toute façon plus de temps à perdre avec des bêtises pareilles.

_Merci d'être venu nous avertir mon ami, reprit Makarov, comme tu l'as si bien dit l'heure est grave. Je vais avertir le Conseil de la magie. Désormais nous ne pouvons agir sans son accord, et je ne veux pas risquer vos vies inutilement.

Sur ces derniers mots, Makarov s'empressa de remonter dans son bureau, accompagné seulement d'Erza et Laxus.

L'attente fut extrêmement longue pour les mages qui tournaient en rond dans la guilde, ne s'adressant même pas la parole tant l'appréhension les oppressait.

Akitoshi voyant qu'il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité à ceux-ci préféra se retirer, et après avoir salué les membres de la guilde, Lucy le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie, aidant le faible vieillard à descendre les escaliers. La mage des étoiles aurait souhaité le raccompagner jusqu'à la gare mais Akitoshi refusa, jugeant qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'aide à la guilde et qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'en éloigner. C'est donc après un dernier geste de la main que la jeune blonde le vit disparaître au loin.

Natsu n'en pouvait plus de se tourner les pouces, aussi lorsqu'il vit Lucy raccompagner le vieux chauve, il la suivit discrètement, demandant à Happy d'aller voir Lisanna et Mirajane justifiant qu'il avait une chose importante à faire.

La constellationniste à présent seule s'était assise sur une marche, regardant des ses grands yeux noisettes le soleil qui commençait déjà à disparaître, et le ciel teinté de chaudes couleurs roses-orangées. Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle et sans qu'il l'ait voulu, les souvenirs de la nuit passée avec elle refirent surface dans son esprit, prenant au dépourvu le pauvre dragon slayer. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort que l'espace d'un court instant, le mage de feu fut persuadé que Lucy devait l'entendre. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour se donner du courage, il s'avança vers la belle, décidant qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

_Luce… commença le rose, faiblement, de peur de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois.

_Ah tiens, Natsu… répondit la mage blonde, d'une voix douce, en se tournant vers lui.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait étonna Natsu au plus au point, Lucy semblait avoir totalement oublié leur dispute du matin.

_Viens t'asseoir avec moi ? proposa gentiment la blonde, tournant de nouveau son regard chocolat vers le ciel.

Natsu ne se fit pas prier et vint s'installer aux côtés de la mage aux clés, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau sentir son doux parfum sucré d'aussi prêt. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler, détaillant ce visage fin et délicat qui lui semblait si parfait, ces magnifiques yeux noisettes qui paraissaient en cet instants rêveurs, ces longs cheveux dorés semblables à ceux d'un ange… Dieu qu'elle était belle. Et le fait que Natsu Dragnir trouve une femme belle était une grande première, lui-même ne se comprenait plus. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il commence à se remettre sérieusement en question… Alors qu'il se donnait une claque mentale, Natsu fut soudain ramené à la réalité par une chose qu'il détestait voir : les larmes de sa nakama. Sans qu'il n'ait pu rien prévenir, une goutte ronde et salée glissa le long de la joue de porcelaine de Lucy qui s'empressa d'essuyer la traîtresse.

_Luce quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le rose, en se rapprochant de la blonde. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Lucy se sentit rougir au contact du rose… Tout chez lui la troublait depuis quelques temps et encore plus depuis la nuit passée. Sa voix, son odeur, elle était totalement et désespérément dépendante de lui. Repoussant les pensées gênantes qui envahissaient son esprit fatigué, elle se reprit et répondit sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant,

_Non ça va… C'est juste la fatigue, les derniers événements…

_Si c'est à propos de hier soir… écoute Luce, commença la mage de feu, pensant que c'était l'occasion d'en parler.

_Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux ? l'interrompit sèchement la blonde, la blessure étant encore trop grande. Tu sais Natsu, je ne t'en veux pas, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, enfin… ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal. Tous les deux. Alors maintenant, la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire c'est oublier.

« Oublier », ce mot résonna comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du mage de feu. Il ne voulait pas oublier, tout comme Lucy ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Mais les deux mages n'arrivaient pas à partager leurs sentiments, trop nouveaux, trop violents et aujourd'hui ils se trouvaient dans une impasse, que devaient-ils faire ? Une chose était pourtant sûre pour eux, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se perdre, et ils feraient tout pour que les choses s'arrangent entre eux deux.

_J'ai peur Natsu… reprit Lucy, en détournant les yeux, honteuse de cet aveu qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

Natsu fronça les sourcils,

_Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

_De tout ce qui arrive, c'est si soudain… J'ai peur que tout s'effondre…

Le mage de feu réfléchit un instant. Peur ? Lui aussi il avait peur, comment ne pas avoir peur lorsque tout le poids du monde repose sur vos épaules ? Mais il s'était juré de toujours rester fort, pour ses amis, parce qu'il se devait d'être toujours là pour les protéger, les défendre. Découvrir son passé, pourquoi Ignir l'avait élevé, avait été un grand choc pour lui… Il avait peur de ce passé qui refaisait surface, de ce qu'il impliquait. Il comprenait sa nakama, et la voir aussi fragile lui serrait le cœur. Alors, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Natsu glissa ses mains dans le dos de Lucy, qui ouvrit grand les yeux ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du rose, et la prit doucement dans ses bras en murmurant,

_Il ne faut pas avoir peur Luce, je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

_Merci Natsu… bredouilla-t-elle en réponse, profondément émue.

Malheureusement pour nos deux mages, ils ne purent rester longtemps dans cette position car la grande porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur un Grey surexcité, à peine gêné de les déranger dans un tel moment,

_Euh…désolé les gars, mais ils viennent de sortir du bureau là, expliqua le mage de glace, et le maître veut tous nous voir.

Les deux jeunes mages se séparèrent à contrecœur, les joues colorés et le regard fuyant, et tandis que Lucy s'avançait déjà pour rejoindre les autres, Natsu donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son rival de toujours,

_T'as le don de débarquer toujours au plus mauvais moment, tu le sais ça le glaçon ? grogna le mage de feu,

Grey sourit sadiquement, et rendit le coup au dragon slayer,

_Ah mais c'est juste pour te faire chier, l'allumette !

Sur ces derniers mots, d'une gentillesse à couper le souffle, les deux amis suivirent les pas de la blonde et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Makarov était déjà dans la grande salle, entouré d'Erza et Laxus, la mine grave. Il était perché sur un tabouret, pour pouvoir se faire entendre de tous : la situation semblait bien plus dramatique qu'ils ne l'avaient prévue.

_ Bon maintenant que l'on est tous réunis, commença-t-il sur un ton des plus sérieux, je vais pouvoir enfin vous dire ce qu'il en est. J'ai eu une très longue conversation avec Gran Domma, le président du conseil magique, et comme vous vous en doutez, il avait déjà connaissance de l'existence de la sphère de Rochat. Néanmoins, il n'était pas au courant de sa soudaine réapparition et lorsque Erza, lui a relaté sa découverte et l'attaque de la guilde noire Dark blood, il a parut au moins aussi effrayé que nous autres… Bien évidemment le Conseil magique était au courant pour la prophétie et d'après ce que j'ai compris ils avaient, de leur côté, envoyé des équipes de mages très puissants, à la recherche de la sphère. Ce qui fut sans résultat…

_Ils se doutaient que Dark blood préparait quelque chose, continua Laxus très au courant des agissements des guildes noires depuis la confrontation avec son père lors du grand tournoi de la magie, et qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle devant les manigances de cette ridicule petite guilde noire. A chaque fois qu'une équipe envoyée par le conseil semblait se rapprocher de la sphère, exposa le mage de la foudre, les membres de la guilde noire étaient toujours sur leurs traces, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas cherché à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans leur dos, ces…

_Laxus, tempéra Makarov sachant parfaitement que son petit fils se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu prévenir la situation. Toi et les Raijin, n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'auriez pas pu éviter le vol de la sphère,…Quoi qu'il en soit, comme l'a dit Gran Domma, il semblerait que la réalisation de la prophétie n'ait pu être empêchée.

_Et que comptez-vous faire ? s'enquit Zeref, que tous les mages avaient déjà oublié, qu'a décidé le Grand conseil ?

Le maître se tourna vers Erza, l'incitant à poursuivre à sa place,

_Gran Domma a immédiatement pris contact avec les autres guildes, exposa la rouge, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Sabertooth et…

_Sabertooth ? s'indigna Natsu, très loin d'apprécier les membres de cette guilde. On n'a pas besoin de ce prétentieux de Sting !

_On t'a pas demandé ton avis de toute façon, Natsu, répondit sèchement Evergreen, que la stupidité de la touffe rose commençait à profondément agacer.

_Le conseil veut réunir les guildes c'est bien ça ? s'informa Jellal, ignorant la remarque du dragon slayer, en s'adressant directement à la mage en armure, qui rougit fortement.

_Euh…oui, se reprit Erza, c'est pour cela que la conversation avec le conseil a été si longue. Gran Domma a appelé chacune de ces guildes afin qu'ils choisissent les membres disposés à participer à la mission.

_Mission ? demanda Lisanna, Happy installé sur ses genoux.

_Oui, enfin nous devons en discuter avec les autres guildes, mais le conseil magique nous a demandé de retrouver la sphère.

_Et on peut savoir qui sont les membres qui vont participer ? interrogea Grey, se méfiant d'un certain mage de glace aux cheveux argentés qui bavait un peu trop à son goût sur sa petite amie.

_Nous allons les découvrir en même temps que vous, Grey, répondit Makarov, qui était à présent descendu de son estrade. Désormais, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre leur arrivée, qui ne devrait plus trop tarder.

_Et Fairy Tail, Master, nous partons tous ou seuls quelques mages seront sélectionnés pour la quête ? questionna Lucy.

_L'équipe la plus forte de la guilde et quelques mages partiront en éclaireurs avec les autres guildes, c'est-à-dire : Toi, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Sharuru, et Gadjil, Lily, Levy, et Cana. Bien sûr, les autres membres seront prêts à intervenir s'il le faut, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de partir tous ensemble dès le départ.

_Je voulais me joindre à vous, expliqua Laxus, mais Gran Domma pense que le vol de la sphère pourrait être un piège de Dark blood et qu'il serait trop risqué d'envoyer toute la guilde.

_Ah ok sympa, marmonna Gadjil, en gros si c'est un piège, nous on s'en fiche c'est ça ?

_Pourquoi moi je dois venir ? demanda Cana, très étonnée, elle qui ne faisait jamais partie des missions « dangereuses ». Vous auriez mieux fait de faire revenir mon père…

_Guildarts a été prévenu, il enquête de son côté, vous le croiserez sans doute en chemin. Quant à toi Cana, tu es essentielle pour cette mission, expliqua sagement le maître, en tant que détentrice du Fairy Glitter…

_Oh je vois… murmura l'alcoolique, étrangement sobre pour une fois.

_Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ne soit pas soûl, dit ironiquement Wakaba.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'une nouvelle bagarre débuta à Fairy Tail, les mages heureux de pouvoir se défouler, libérant toute la pression accumulée depuis que la journée avait commencé. Ils savaient tous, bien qu'ils préféraient ne pas trop y penser pour le moment, que la mission qui allait débuter serait une dure épreuve, sans doute une des plus difficiles de toutes celles qu'ils avaient connues jusqu'à présent. Alors, ils se battaient ensemble, même ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de se joindre aux bagarres, profitant de ce moment où tout allait encore bien, où ils étaient encore tous réunis.

_ Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir pris part à cette mission, s'exclama quelqu'un d'une voix arrogante, que la guilde n'avait pu entendre arriver tant le vacarme était grand. Toujours en train de se taper dessus, quelle guilde minable…

_Sting, reconnu Natsu en serrant les dents.

_Oh tiens, touffe rose ! railla le blond.

L'ambiance allait être un peu tendue entre ces deux là… Ça, c'était évident.

_Fairy Tail, salua un brun ténébreux, qui était resté dans l'ombre du dragon slayer de lumière.

_Rogue, marmonna Gadjil.

_Pff, pourquoi on a besoin d'eux ? demanda l'exceed rouge qui se trouvait aux côtés de Sting. On a pas besoin de ces minables !

_Je sais bien Lector, mais on était obligés… C'est le Conseil de la magie qui nous l'a imposé.

Les mages de Fairy Tail écoutaient la conversation, les sourcils froncés, pas du tout enthousiastes au fait de se retrouver mêlés aux dragons jumeaux.

_Euh…juste comme ça, vous le dites si on dérange hein, ironisa Grey, parce que là vous êtes un peu dans Notre guilde, et on entend tout ce que vous dites !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se chercher davantage, car déjà les autres guildes arrivaient,

_Mennn ! s'exclama une voix connue de tous.

_Ichiya…désespéra Erza que la présence du mage roux dégoûtée plus qu'autre chose, surtout quand celui-ci se mit à la renifler en la complimentant sur son admirable parfum...

Le mage de « parfum » était suivi par trois autres hommes que tous reconnurent sans peine, Ren, Hibiki et Eave, les trois séducteurs de Blue Pegasus.

_Les filles de cette guilde sont vraiment superbes !

_Ren, tu es fiancé avec Sherry je te rappelle.

_Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais quand même !

_Oh Lucy ! Vous êtes encore plus belle que la dernière fois ! admira Hibiki en allant embrasser la main de la constellationniste, déjà écœurée, sous le regard jaloux d'un certain mage aux cheveux roses.

La blonde retira bien vite sa main, se rapprochant un peu de Natsu qui parut très satisfait de sa réaction.

_Euh… bonjour Hibiki ! salua tout de même par politesse Lucy.

Le numéro de séduction des mages de la guilde du Pégase, fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'un mage aux cheveux argentés, qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens, manifestement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

_Juvia ?! cria Leon. Où es-tu chère Juvia ?!

La jeune mage de pluie était dans les bras de son Grey-Sama qui sentait la rage l'envahir tout doucement à la vue de son rival déjà en train d'essayer de lui voler sa petite-amie.

_Dites moi que je rêve, grimaça le mage aux cheveux ébènes, dites moi que ce n'est qu'un foutu cauchemar !

_ Désolé le glaçon, mais je crois qu'on va être obligés de se les coltiner un bon moment, lui répondit Natsu en serrant les poings, pas plus heureux que son rival.

Le mage de Lamia Scale s'avança rageusement en direction des deux acolytes, suivi de près par Jura, Toby, Yuka et Sherry.

_Lâche immédiatement Juvia, Grey ! hurla Leon. Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher !

_Ben tu sais Leon… Juvia et moi sommes ensemble depuis bientôt une semaine alors bon…

_C'est un blague ?!

A présent, les mages étaient tous là : la réunion pouvait commencer.

**Bonus :**

_Bon, ben je crois que tout le monde est là, s'écria Natsu que la perspective de nombreux combats rendait fou d'excitation.

_C'est pas parce qu'un vieux mage sénile pense que tu es le seul qui puisse le tuer que tu dois te prendre des airs de chef la touffe rose.

_T'as dis quoi le glaçon ?

_Natsu, Grey, les amis, vous disputez pas, intervint Erza en sentant les choses dégénérer, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de transformer une future baston générale en chorégraphie rythmée.

_On-est ami ! On est ami ! chantonnèrent les deux rivaux bras dessus bras dessous en imitant grossièrement le French cancan.

_Ma chérie tu es obligée de prendre tout ça, demanda alors une touffe bleue apparaissant à peine sous un tas de trois mètres de bagages.

_Mais Jellal il faut bien que je prenne mes armures et ma réserve de fraisiers et tu ne voudrais pas que je me blesse en portant tout ça ! Expliqua la belle rousse en battant des cils.

_Je suis fière de toi Erza, tu as enfin compris qu'il y avait d'autres moyens que la violence pour se faire obéir des hommes, applaudit Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

Un bruit sourd mis soudainement fin à cette conversation sans queue ni tête et pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale entre les murs mainte fois reconstruits de cette guilde. Tous les mages présents se tournèrent alors vers la porte qui pour changer venait d'être arrachée de ses gonds ce qui bien sûr avait provoqué ce grand fracas. Un individu étrangement vêtu d'un horrible ensemble orange fluo que même un prisonnier aurait refusé de porter, se tenait là, les mains sur les genoux en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_Heu t'es qui toi ? Tu viens de quelle guilde ? demanda abruptement Gadjil que les vêtements criards de l'apparition gênaient particulièrement. Forcément quand on affectionne le noir au point de ne porter que ça.

Le jeune homme, parce que c'en était un, releva alors la tête vers son interlocuteur révélant des cheveux blonds en pagaille maintenus par un étrange bandeau de métal et de tissu noir et des yeux bleus où brillait une détermination de fer.

_Le futur Hokage de Konoha quelle question. Et toi t'es un pote de Pain ? Ajouta l'autoproclamé futur Hokage en tirant sur les piercings de Gadjil qui s'était levé pour aller à sa rencontre.

_Hein ? Non désolé je le connais pas ton pote et, si ça te dérange pas, vire ta main de mon visage avant que je ne décide de la bouffer baka, répliqua le métalleux.

_C'est-qui que tu traites de baka, baka ?

_Voyons Gadjil montre toi plus accueillant avec nos visiteurs, réprimanda Cana en passant son bras autour de la tête blonde. Alors comme ça tu viens de la guilde Konoha, jamais entendue parler et sinon tu bois du saké ?

_Heu non désolé, mais je suis pas contre quelques bols de ramen, vous en avez ?

_Des quoi ? Demanda l'alcoolique de service déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé un nouveau partenaire de beuverie.

_Des ramen .

_Ça se boit ?

_Vous connaissez pas les ramen, sans dec ?

_Ben non, ça vous dit quelque chose à vous ? Finit par demander Cana au reste de la guilde soucieuse de la mine soudainement désespérée du blond.

Un murmure général s'éleva alors de la salle en réponse à cette question chacun utilisant ces propres mots pour dire.

_Non, rien.

_Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible de pas connaître les ramens, vous avez raté votre vie !

_Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi, monsieur je ne bois pas de saké, rétorqua la brune.

_Bon c'est pas grave, on va remédier à ça tout de suite, en route vers Ichiraku !

Et à ces mots le jeune homme en combinaison orange fit demi-tour et quitta la guilde d'un pas conquérant. Tous les membres de Fairy tail et des autres guildes présentes qui avait suivi la scène regardèrent la porte (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant quelques secondes avant de décider que quelqu'un finirait bien pas ramener cet énergumène chez lui, probablement un asile (d'ailleurs sa tenue ne pouvait être qu'un uniforme), et qu'ils avaient d'autres exceeds à fouetter que de ramasser tous les cas sociaux. De toute façon ils étaient bien assez nombreux pour s'occuper de la sphère de Rochat pas besoin d'un fou furieux venu d'une guilde minable dont il n'avait jamais entendue parler. Et alors que chacun reprenait ses activités, la tête blonde refit apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Heu mais en fait c'est par où Konoha ?

_Mais elle est pas bien la mandarine de quoi elle parle à la fin ? s'énerva Natsu qui se devait de reprendre au plus vite son rôle de débile de service.

_Sakura?! C'est toi?!Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Je croyais que j'étais perdu tout seul, mais toi aussi tu as traversé le machin bizarre et tu t'es retrouvée ici ? Demanda l'aliéné un grand sourire niais scotché aux lèvres en s'approchant du dragon slayer.

_C'est à moi qui parle ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta poitrine Sakura-chan... déjà qu'elle était pas bien grosse ? Continua le blond en tâtant de sa main le torse musclé du mage de feu.

_Quoi ?! Mais où tu vois une poitrine, ça c'est une poitrine.

Et sur ces mots Natsu se saisit de la main de l'intrus toujours sur ses pectoraux, pour la poser sur les seins comme d'habitude à peine voilés de Lucy qui sous la surprise n'eut d'autre réaction que de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Wahou ! Elle a les même que mamie Tsunade, trop fort !

_Pardon ? Finit par se réveiller la mage blonde. Tu trouves que ces merveilleux seins ressemblent à ceux d'une mamie ?

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle frotta sa volumineuse poitrine contre la main qui y reposait toujours.

_Euh Sakura elle est marrante ta copine mais elle me fait un peu peur.

_JE NE M'APPELLE PAS SAKURA !

_Est-ce que toutes les filles aux cheveux roses sont aussi lourdes ? Dit une voix froide et sarcastique dans leur dos.

_JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

_T'es sûre ? Parce que t'es aussi susceptible et chiante que l'une d'elle. Je serai presque tenté de dire que t'as tes règles, répliqua le nouveau venu de cette même voix narquoise.

_Mais t'es qui toi ? Le cousin de Grey ? T'as la même tronche de gelé du cul exhibitionniste que lui et le même humour pourri ! Cracha Natsu au bord de la crise de nerf.

_Je crois pas. Dans ma famille on est pas tous sains d'esprit, mais de là à se désaper en public y-a des limites. Non nous notre truc c'est plus le fratricide, tu vois ?

_Mais vous allez arrêter de me traiter d'exhibitionniste, je fais pas exprès de me déshabiller, c'est clair ?!

_C'est le délire complet dans votre guilde, ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais à Sabertooth, nargua Sting avec prétention.

_Normal il se passe jamais rien dans votre guilde de nulos, rétorqua Léon.

_Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Bouge pas je te ramène à Konoha ! Enfin si tu sais où c'est. Parce que moi je suis complètement paumé là et en plus y a pas de ramen l'horreur..., expliqua le blond de plus en plus excité en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_Ta gueule usuratonkachi !

_TEME !

_Excuse-moi beau brun, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? susurra Ezra en collant sa poitrine au bras du dit brun.

_Non mais chérie qu'est-ce qui te prend ? paniqua Jellal à la vue de sa belle aguichant ce parfait inconnu.

_Alors y-a pas de ramen, mais toute les filles te courent toujours après, c'est quoi cet endroit pourri ? Heureusement Sakura semble insensible à ton charme pour une fois.

_C'est peut être parce que JE SUIS PAS SAKURA !

_Bon maintenant la rousse tu me lâches, j'ai déjà donné avec Karin, déclara le jeune homme en dégageant son bras.

_C'est qui cette Karin que je lui règle son compte, menaça Titania en revêtant une armure colossale assortie d'une massue.

_Mais y sont pas bien ici, les filles sont encore plus bizarres et c'est un type qu'a passé trois ans chez un travesti mi-homme mi-serpent qui vous le dit. Il faut vous faire soigner.

_Laisse faire les pros Erza, dit la constellationniste en dégageant sa nakama d'un coup de main, pas plus impressionnée par l'armure que par son aura meurtrière. Salut beau goss, moi c'est Lucy. Tu veux boire un verre ?

_Pas touche à mon alcool !

_Non mais Luce ça va pas bien la tête ! On vient juste de coucher ensemble toi et moi !

_Ta gueule Sakura ! Cracha la belle blonde en s'agrippant au brun comme une moule à son rocher.

_TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI !

_Du calme Sakura, elle risque rien ce mec est gay comme un phoque, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est tuer son frère, l'apaisa le blond en tenue orange en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Enfin maintenant que j'en parle, il me semble qu'il avait parlé d'un truc comme reconstruire son clan, mais bon pas de panique, c'est pas comme si on avait nécessairement besoin d'une femme pour avoir des enfants, non ?

Ce fut la fois de trop pour Natsu qui, bien qu'il ne connaisse absolument pas cette Sakura, ne supportait plus d'y être associé. Sans parler de l'amour de sa vie qui était en train de se frotter contre une espèce d'emmerdeur prétentieux. Il péta tout bonnement une durit et en moins de deux secondes, trois mètres de flammes s'élevaient autour de son corps tremblant de rage.

_Wahou Sakura trop cool, tu maîtrises le katon maintenant !

_JE NE M'APPELLE PAS SAKURA !

_Dans ce cas ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça ! Dit le brun toujours aussi froidement en se libérant de l'emprise de la mage aux clés. Katon boule de feu suprême, hurla-t-il après un enchaînement de gestes complexes.

Il souffla alors de toute la puissance de ses poumons et une énorme boule enflammée sortit de son corps pour se diriger droit sur le pauvre Natsu qui avait osé rivaliser avec les talents de l'Uchiwa. Le rose cligna des yeux une demi-seconde devant cette attaque, avant de simplement l'avaler d'une traite et le si cool et fier Sasuke ne put que s'évanouir sous le choc d'une telle défaite.

_Bien joué Sakura, maintenant on va pouvoir le ramener à Konoha ! T'es la meilleure ! Déclara le blond en sautant de joie.

_C'est bon je renonce, je retourne me coucher, lâcha Natsu avant de prendre la direction de la sortie les bras ballants.

_Attends Natsu on devait pas partir chercher la sphère ? lui rappela Happy qui, après plusieurs piètres tentatives de drague ratées auprès de la belle Sharuru, avait finalement décidé de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la guilde.

_Trop fort ton invocation ! Mais à quoi ça sert un chat bleu qui parle ?

_Bon y commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui là, cracha Grey qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que mieux valait encore être nu que si mal vêtu. Et vous les filles je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

_Il est à moi !

_Non c'est moi qui l'ai vu la première !

_Tu sais même pas comment on fait du bouche à bouche !

C'est ainsi que toutes les filles de la guilde et des autres guildes se bataillaient entre-elle pour avoir le plaisir de poser leurs lèvres sur celles du bel endormi, même Cana avait renoncé pour un temps à picoler dans l'espoir de pouvoir voler un baiser à cet Apollon.

_Que tout le monde se calme, finit par intervenir le maître que les cris avaient sorti de sa sieste. Les filles lâchaient ce jeune homme, il respire parfaitement tout ce dont il a besoin c'est d'une bonne baffe.

_Il est pour moi !

_Non non non, il a oser séduire ma Erza, je vais m'en charger.

_Si une personne a le droit de mettre une baffe à cet enfoiré c'est celui qu'il a traité de fille !

_Il a essayé d'embrasser ma petite amie.

_Mais non Grey, il était évanoui c'est elle qui a voulu l'embrasser.

_Juvia n'est pas ta petite amie, elle est à moi.

_Ça suffit les garçons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille des voyageurs. Et Natsu éteins moi toutes ces flammes avant de mettre le feu à la guilde.

_Désolé monsieur y a erreur sur la personne, elle s'appelle Sakura pas Natsu, corrigea poliment l'intrus blond.

_Mon garçon, je peux t'assurer que Natsu n'a rien d'une femme et tu as à faire à un connaisseur. Viens je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble une femme, je crois que Mirajane est en train de prendre une douche.

_Vous savez vous me faites un peu penser à l'ermite pas net qui aurait rétrécie au lavage, vous ne pourriez pas invoquer des crapauds qui parlent par hasard ?

Mais avant même que le maître n'est pu imaginer une réponse à cette question pour le moins originale, des pas précipités firent une fois de plus se tourner les têtes vers la porte.

_Naruto, tu es là ! Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de traverser ce portail dimensionnel ? Demanda la nouvelle venue qui arborait une chevelure rose pétante et des yeux émeraudes. Mais c'est Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_Heu ben ton cousin lui a fait peur et pour les traces de rouges à lèvres je suppose que c'est la blonde à la poitrine géante qui lui a faite en essayant de le ranimer.

_Peu importe ! Ramasse-le on a plus que dix minutes avant que le portail ne se referme ! Annonça la rose en essayant d'extirper Sasuke des mains possessives des filles de la guilde.

_Bon ben salut tout le monde, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous connaître. Et sur ces derniers mots le dénommé Naruto ramassa son camarade et suivit la jeune fille à l'extérieur de la guilde sous les yeux médusés de mages qui pensaient avoir tout vu.

Et juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte on pu l'entendre ajouter.

_Il était sympa quand même ton cousin.


	11. Chapter 11 : Débuts difficiles

Et la réunion commença par une bataille générale d'une bonne demi-heure au cours de laquelle Léon proposa Juvia en mariage et se fit éclater la mâchoire par Grey, Sting et Natsu détruisirent l'équivalent de trois arbres en mobilier, Erza assomma douze personnes, Cana but deux tonneaux et Gadjil fit négligemment tomber un laxatif dans le verre de Zeref qui s'avéra en fait être celui de Jellal. Au bout de trente-six minutes de ce tapage et plusieurs milliers de joyaux de dégâts, le maître se décida enfin à intervenir et usant de sa magie pour s'agrandir, il hurla de toute la puissance de sa voie de géant :

_STOP !

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle (où ce qu'il en restait) et les mages terrifiés tournèrent la tête en direction du colosse de quatre mètres de haut qui les surplombait.

_C'est donc ça les mages censés sauver le monde : un ramassis de gamins attardés incapables de se tenir ! Vous savez que je n'ai rien contre un peu de baston, c'est parfois le seul moyen d'exprimer ses émotions, mais merde l'avenir du monde repose sur vos épaules ! Alors vos querelles infantiles attendront que vous ayez détruit cette foutue sphère ! Et si vous tenez tant que ça à vous battre et bien gardez votre énergie pour Acnologia ! Parce que je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais c'est un dragon géant capable de détruire une île en un souffle ! explosa Makarov, évacuant par la même toute la tension accumulée.

Toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent alors et purent constater par elles-mêmes la puérilité de leurs actes, ils baissèrent donc les yeux avec honte en prenant conscience de leur comportement particulièrement déplacé vu la gravité du moment. Même ceux n'ayant pas pris part à la bagarre ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir coupables, car pendant quelques minutes ils avaient tout oublié de ce qui les attendait et de la signification d'un échec au cours de cette mission : le retour du chaos. Ils tachèrent donc de se relever, pour ceux qui étaient encore conscients, et d'arranger un peu la salle pour effacer les traces de leur forfait.

_Bien puisque vous semblez calmés à présent, pouvons-nous commencer ce pour quoi nous sommes rassemblés ? reprit le maître après avoir retrouvé sa taille normale. Bien. Comme le conseil vous en a informé, l'heure est grave. Au moment où nous parlons, une guilde nommée Dark Blood a entrepris de retrouver Acnologia pour lui remettre une sphère qui pourrait non seulement augmenter sa puissance mais lui permettre de contrôler de nouveau Zeref, ici présent et je crois que tout le monde se souvient de l'implication de Zeref dans le chaos qui régnait il y a 500 ans. Voici donc votre mission : mages de Blue Pegasus, de Sabertooth, de Lamia Scale et de Fairy tail vous devez retrouver la sphère avant qu'elle ne soit remise à Acnologia et la détruire.

_Comment la détruire ? Demanda Jura avec appréhension.

_J'y venais. D'après le conseil magique et l'aide avisée de Levy qui a lu quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, le seul moyen de détruire cette boule...hum...hum pardon sphère, serait de l'emmener à l'endroit de sa création car seul le matériau la composant serait à même de la neutraliser. Par conséquent cette mission se compose en deux phases : premièrement, retrouver la sphère et écraser Dark Blood au passage, deuxièmement se rendre dans les montagnes d'Ascara où la sphère aurait été façonnée pour la détruire. Comment exactement, c'est à vous de le découvrir et c'est pourquoi Levy et Hibiki sont indispensables. Bien j'ai terminé maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage et que la force soit avec vous...mais pourquoi je dis ça moi...soyez prudents et faites honneur à vos guildes et ça Natsu ça veut dire évite de tout casser.

_Oh c'est bon, on critique, on critique, mais au final ça vous arrange bien quand je démolis tout, grogna le dragon slayer de feu.

Et sur cette dernière déclaration de Natsu, encore une fois brillante d'intelligence, les dix-huit mages et les cinq exceeds quittèrent la guilde sans un regard en arrière, mais le maître comme tous les autres n'avait pas besoin de voir leurs yeux pour savoir qu'ils brillaient d'une détermination sans bornes.

_Et bien Master quelle éloquence, siffla Mirajane admirative.

_Après le discours que nous a fait Zeref aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'un peu de classe ne ferait pas de mal à cette bonne vieille Fairy tail, expliqua Makarov. Mais bon c'est raté, non mais tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait, ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras pour désigner l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait la guilde des suites de l'altercation. Bonne chance pour tout nettoyer Mira.

_Pardon ?

Pendant que Mirajane expliquait au pauvre maître le concept de l'égalité des sexes à grands coups de poêle à frire, nos futurs héros se préparaient au grand départ à quelques mètres de la guilde.

_Alors comment allons nous nous déplacer : en train, bateau, attelage...demanda Sherry en sortant une paire de chaussures différentes de sa valise pour chaque véhicule cité.

_Et si on y allait à pied, proposa Natsu en se tenant l'estomac.

Proposition qui se fit approuver par un concert de grognements de la part de Sting, Rogue et Gadjil.

_Bon les dragons slayers vous allez pas commencer à faire vos chochottes parce qu'on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, critiqua Grey avec dédain.

_C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? demanda Sting du même ton condescendant.

_Laisse tomber c'est juste un pauvre con qui a les couilles gelées, répondit le rose.

_ Il y a vraiment des baffes qui se perdent.

_C'est sûr !

_Je rêve ou ces deux-là sont en train de devenir amis, commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter Lector.

_Tu sais avec Natsu faut s'attendre à tout, dit Happy en haussant ses petites épaules bleues.

_Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, on pourrait sérieusement répondre à la question de Sherry, s'énerva Lucy. Oh la la ces escarpins sont magnifiques, où les as-tu achetés ?

_Dans une petite boutique à Lazura qui fait des super prix !

_Heu excusez-moi un instant maître Ichiya aimerait dire quelque chose, intervient Eve.

_Oui en effet. Pour répondre à votre question demoiselle au parfum sucré et entêtant (Sherry recula de plusieurs pas), sachez que la principale raison pour laquelle le conseil nous a demandé de participer à cette mission, en dehors des capacités de Hibiki qui pourra sûrement trouver comment détruire la roche de Sphérat...

_Euh c'est la sphère de Rochat Ichiya-sama, interrompit Ren.

_C'était bien sûr un test et je suis ravi de voir que vous suivez...hum...hum. Bon comme je le disais si le conseil nous a envoyé c'est pour ça, et dans un geste théâtral le petit mage attira le regard des autres sur l'immense engin qui était garé juste devant la guilde.

Les mages écarquillèrent les yeux,

_Comment on a fait pour rater ça ? S'étonna Natsu.

_Facile tu es un crétin, répondit Sting.

_Leur amitié n'aura pas duré longtemps, soupira Happy d'un ton désapprobateur.

_Cette mission va être vraiment longue, constata Lector avec découragement.

_C'est le Magic Bomber Christina, reconnut Lucy à la vue de l'appareil.

_Je suis fasciné par votre capacité mémorielle ma douce Lucy, complimenta Eve. Il s'agit bien de notre puissante arme secrète que nous avons ré-agencée pour pouvoir nous en servir comme moyen de transport dans cette mission.

_Oh non qui a-t-il de pire qu'un bateau si ce n'est un bateau volant ? soupira Gadjil en mettant une main devant sa bouche, très vite imité par les autres dragons slayers. Mon estomac souffre d'avance.

Heureusement pour eux, Makarov avait prévu le coup,

_Ça je peux m'en charger, déclara Wendy avec aplomb. Que tous les dragons slayers viennent ici je vais vous traiter contre le mal des transports.

Une fois que chacun des cinq garçons eut reçu une petite dose de magie dans le ventre, ils purent enfin se préparer à embarquer et chacun des passagers monta l'un après l'autre à bord de l'engin volant.

_Désolé Erza-sama mais ça va pas être possible, il faut que tu réduises tes bagages, s'excusa Hibiki en regardant la montagne de valises que la mage aux armures essayait d'entasser à bord du véhicule.

_Quoi impossible !

_Je suis désolé mais on ne pourra pas porter une charge aussi lourde.

_Balancez Gadjil, il ne sert à rien et il pèse un quintal avec tout le fer qu'il mange, tenta de marchander la rousse.

Mais devant le refus catégorique du mage Erza n'eut d'autres choix que de revoir sa garde-robe à la baisse.

_Et toi là, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans cet immense sac ? T'es en maillot de bain en plein automne alors ça m'étonnerait que tu emmènes des pulls de rechanges, observa Sting.

_De un personne ne t'a demandé de me mater Sherlock, de deux y a des choses mille fois plus efficaces qu'un pull pour se réchauffer, répondit Cana toujours fidèle à elle-même.

_Comme quoi ?

_Mis à part un bel amant nu contre vous..., souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le dragon slayer de lumière... une bonne dose d'alcool, ajouta-t-elle en piochant l'une des bouteilles de son sac pour la brandir fièrement devant Sting.

_Je vois t'es une alcoolo, pff pourquoi ça me surprend pas … après tout tu viens de Fairy tail !

_Oh le connard peroxydé, dois-je te rappeler que sans Fairy tail tu serais encore en train de chialer après ton chat au tournoi de la magie, répliqua la brune avec véhémence avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Lucy et Sherry en grande discussion shopping de l'autre côté du bateau.

Sting la regarda s'éloigner, complètement choqué que la brune ait osé lui parler de cette manière. Jamais une fille n'avait été aussi agressive avec le si arrogant et orgueilleux jeune homme.

_Mais Sting putain une jolie fille avec de la repartie à moitié à poil et déjà soûl te parle et toi tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de l'insulter, crétin, s'auto-houspilla le blond.

Et c'est avec une mine dépitée qu'il partit à la recherche de Lector en grande conversation philosophique avec Happy.

_Bon si tout le monde est prêt, on peut partir, annonça Hibiki.

_Une seconde où est Jellal ? s'inquiéta Erza.

_Je l'ai vu partir aux toilettes pendant la bagarre, avoua Levy.

_Ma douce Levy est si observatrice, s'émerveilla Zeref.

_Observatrice oui, mais douce pas pour toi, cracha Gadjil.

_Aux toilettes ? Mais c'était il y à une heure, s'inquiéta la rousse.

_Ben c'est que...

_GADJIL REDFOX TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

_J'ai mis du laxatif dans son verre, mais pour ma défense je croyais que c'était celui de Zeref.

_Du laxatif espèce de détraqué si jamais il ne va pas bien je te démolis ta face piercinguée, c'est clair ?

_Désolé pour le retard, problème digestif, débarqua Jellal au plus grand soulagement d'Erza et de Gadjil.

_Bon alors en route c'est parti !

Et l'engin volant décolla du sol alimenté par la magie de la team de Blue Pegasus. A bord, tous les passagers purent observer les lumières de la ville qui s'allumaient dans l'obscurité du soir, plongeant tout le groupe dans une atmosphère romantique. Juvia se resserra contre Grey qui referma ses bras autour de la mage d'eau, pour le plus grand malheur de Leon. Levy cessa de sermonner Gadjil pour sa mauvaise farce et lui caressa doucement la joue pour effacer sa mine contrite. Jellal réussit à oublier son mal de ventre suffisamment longtemps pour répondre au baiser passionné de la rousse qui, décidément, n'en avait pas eu pour sa faim cette après-midi et, emportée par l'ivresse de l'aventure et la peur, se laissait guider par ses instincts. Et timidement, Natsu prit la main de Lucy dans la sienne avant d'échanger un long regard de compréhension avec elle, un regard où il discerna tout de même encore beaucoup trop de tristesse et de peur. Mais malgré la légèreté du moment tous étaient conscients que leurs vies se jouaient dans cette mission et qu'un échec n'était tout bonnement pas imaginable.

Quelques heures plus tard le Magic Bomber Christina atterrissait dans le grand parc de Nagano à quelques mètres du grand manoir décrépi où tout avait commencé. Là où les filles s'étaient rendues pour leur mission qui s'était avérée plus tard n'être qu'un sombre piège manigancé par Dark Blood. Les passagers descendirent un à un dans un silence absolu conscients du danger qui pesait sur eux. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse. Lucy retenait avec difficultés ses tremblements à la vue de cette maison et des souvenirs qu'elle faisait resurgir en elles : la forêt sombre, les monstres meurtriers, Dark Blood. Natsu s'en aperçut et serra quelques instants la douce main de la blonde dans la sienne dans un geste de réconfort avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte et de l'ouvrir d'un grand coup de pied, prêt à mettre une bonne raclée à ceux qui était responsable de l'état de sa constellationniste.

_Abruti, tu pouvais pas faire plus discret ? gueula Sting.

_Et toi tu pourrais arrêter de beugler blondi, car je te signale que si Natsu n'avait pas réveillé tout le monde, tu viens juste de le faire et les morts en prime, chuchota abruptement Cana avant de se prendre une énième gorgée de courage, entendez par là une rasade de whisky.

_Écoute l'alcoolo va picoler ailleurs et laissent les pros se charger du reste, renchérit le dragon slayer aux cheveux blonds.

_Où tu vois un pro ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un petit gamin qui se pisse dessus, cracha Cana ayant renoncé au chuchotement.

_Bon les tourtereaux quand vous aurez fini on pourra peut-être faire ce pour quoi on est venu, les rappela à l'ordre un Léon toujours aussi aigris depuis qu'il avait appris l'évolution des rapports entre Grey et sa belle.

Loin de les énerver, l'appellation de tourtereaux les fit aussitôt taire et on pu même voir Cana prendre une légère teinte rosée qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. Ils acquiescèrent donc en silence et la troupe de mage pénétra silencieusement dans le manoir en espérant que la bêtise de leurs camarades n'est pas ameutée toute la guilde noire.

Seulement, à peine eurent-ils tous franchi le seuil de la porte, que celle-ci se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sonore et ça aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait prévu.

_Nous vous attendions Fairy Tail, annonça une voix venue de l'obscurité où ils étaient désormais prisonniers.

_Et merde un piège, siffla Erza entre ses dents tout en se préparent au combat.

_Comment ça nous vous attendions FAIRY TAIL ? Et nous on compte pour du beurre ? intervint Sting qui avait une fois de plus perdu une occasion de se taire.

_Mais ferme-la donc blondi, tu vois pas qu'on a des problèmes plus graves que ta crise d'adolescence ? s'exaspéra Cana en réponse.

Et sur cette dernière escarmouche, la lumière s'alluma brusquement dans la salle révélant une trentaine de mages vêtus de tenues sombres, armes en main.

_Merde on est encerclés, constata Leon en vérifiant toutes les issues.

_Parce que tu comptais fuir ? Looser.

_Grey! Leon ! On n'a pas le temps pour vos conneries, je crois pas qu'ils nous aient attendus pour prendre le thé, trancha une Erza vêtue de sa plus fière armure.

_En effet, nous vous attendions car nous suspections votre retour, continua la même voix qui s'avéra appartenir à un homme à la silhouette fine mais dont l'aura transpirait l'animosité.

_Oh mais c'est le gay, reconnu Natsu.

_Euh mais non pas du tout, se défendit leur ennemi avant d'ajouter plus bas, de telle sorte que seuls le rose et Lucy qui étaient restés à ses côtés l'entendirent : vous croyez que c'est facile d'aimer les hommes dans une guilde noire? Bien alors taisez-vous ! Hum hum donc je disais, reprit-il. Nous pensions que vous finiriez par tout découvrir pour la sphère et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que cette information s'ébruite. Par conséquent c'est la mort qui vous attend mwhouahaha ! Sauf toi mon chou t'es trop mignon, finit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Rogue.

_Désolé mais c'est trop tard, répondit celui-ci.

_Quoi tu es en couple?

_Non mais le conseil a été informé de l'existence de la sphère et il sait que vous l'avez en votre possession, avoua-t-il.

_Je vois alors j'imagine que nous allons juste vous tuer pour le plaisir, cracha un autre homme à la carrure impressionnante.

_C'était bien essayé Rogue mais on ne coupera pas à ce combat j'ai l'impression, conclut Sting.

_Whaou t'as trouvé ça tout seul ou quelqu'un t'as aidé ? se moqua une fois de plus une brune légèrement alcoolisée.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta l'inévitable affrontement entre Dark Blood et l'alliance des guildes de Fiore : Sting, énervé de se faire ainsi tourner en ridicule par la bombe brune censée être en folle admiration devant lui, se jeta littéralement sur l'ennemi et de cet acte désespéré la confusion générale naquit. Erza chargea avec fougue, tâchant d'éliminer le maximum d'ennemi avec sa large épée, mais l'espace était trop réduit et à chaque instant elle risquait de blesser Jellal ou Ichiya qui se battaient à ses côtés. Natsu rencontrait le même problème incapable d'utiliser ses flammes de peur que la maison ne s'écroule sur eux. De même pour Jura qui se contentait de frapper de ses points durs comme de la roche tout ennemi entrant dans son champ d'action. En réalité toute la troupe jouait des coudes pour pouvoir placer un coup, à l'exception de Zeref qui ne pouvait pas prendre part au combat sous peine de provoquer un génocide.

La guilde noire avait prévu cela, de même qu'ils avaient prévu cette attaque frontale sans aucune méfiance après tout ils s'étaient fait battre à plate couture la dernière fois et leur riposte fut brutale. L'avantage du terrain, l'effet de surprise en dévoilant leurs réelles capacités et une bonne préparation en vue de ce combat leur fit rapidement dominer la petite troupe mal accordée de mages plus rivaux que véritables alliés. Ainsi Grey et Leon, trop occupés à surveiller Juvia tout en cherchant à lui plaire furent rapidement mis hors course par un trio de mages disposant d'une force surhumaine. Les deux rivaux incapables de s'accorder dans leurs attaques ne purent tenir le coup face aux trois hommes. Grey se retrouva vite séparé de son compagnon, confronté seul à deux de leurs opposants et après quelques attaques ratées lancées à un adversaire aux cheveux bleus électriques, le mage de glace du se rendre à l'évidence : celui-ci anticipait ses coups bien trop facilement pour simplement les voir venir.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et reprit son souffle avant de cracher à son opposant,

_C'est quoi ta magie ? Tu lis dans ma tête ou quoi ?

Pour seule réponse, le bleu lui sourit et se jeta sur Grey qui, trop surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, ne pu l'éviter, et se retrouva projeté à une dizaine de mètres. Le brun se releva difficilement, un bel hématome commençant à apparaitre sur sa joue endolorie et repartit à la charge.

_Ice make : Ice bringer !

Alors qu'il allait attaquer, le mage pouvant lire dans les pensées, Grey eut une idée et modifia au dernier moment sa trajectoire pour se jeter violemment sur son deuxième adversaire, lui entaillant sévèrement le bras avec l'une de ses lames sous les yeux incrédules du bleu qui n'avait rien pu anticiper. Le blond appuya fortement sur la plaie béante afin de ne pas perdre trop de sang, la souffrance envahissant ses yeux rouges, et dans un cri effrayant il jeta une fiole remplie d'un insolite liquide violet qui explosa à la figure du mage de glace. Grey qui ne se découvrit aucune blessure, eut un rire bref, heureux de l'échec de l'attaque. Mais il se reprit en voyant Juvia qui le regardait, prête à intervenir s'il le fallait, et se prépara à abattre de nouveau son épée de glace sur l'épaule du blond. Celle-ci était à deux doigts de trancher en deux le mage, resté étrangement immobile, quand Grey eut un vertige qui lui fit lâcher sa lame. Les deux mages ne cherchèrent même pas à l'attaquer, au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme, et se contentèrent simplement de rire lorsque Grey tremblant, s'écroula sur le sol qui tanguait sous ses pieds et se mit à vomir.

_Qu'est-ce vous m'avez fait ?

Le blond s'avança vers lui et, le tirant par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, il lui répondit, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres,

_La fiole que je t'ai lancée, tu te souviens ? Ca t'a bien fait rire, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien vois-tu, elle contenait un poison paralysant ! Tu vas être incapable de te battre pendant au moins deux jours. C'est bien dommage, non ?

Grey jeta un dernier regard désolé à Juvia qui courait déjà vers lui, avant de s'effondrer, vaincu.

Leon fut quant à lui opposé au dernier des mages du trio, ce qui au départ l'irrita fortement : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grey pouvait avoir deux adversaires et pas lui ! Mais, le blanc fut vite rattrapé par la difficulté de son combat, son opposant nettement plus fort que lui physiquement ne cessait de le bombarder de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Le mage de Lamia Scale se retrouva rapidement à terre, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté en se tenant les côtes. Vu la douleur, ils devaient sûrement en avoir plusieurs de cassées. Crachant du sang sur le sol, il finit par se relever, sous le regard amusé du mage brun qui lui servait d'adversaire.

_Alors on fatigue ? lui lança ce dernier.

Leon ferma quelques secondes les yeux comme pour réunir son courage avant de se jeter sauvagement sur le brun, mais quelqu'un barra sa route au moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper.

_Juvia ?! Laisse moi passer !

_Non, Juvia ne vous laissera pas passer ! dit la bleue.

_Mais Juvia enfin…

La mage d'eau donna un coup d'une puissance étonnante dans l'abdomen déjà meurtri de son compagnon. Leon tomba alors à genoux sur le sol froid, se tenant le ventre pour tenter d'atténuer quelque peu la douleur qui le tiraillait et les yeux ronds devant la soudaine agressivité de Juvia. Puis, retrouvant sa combativité, il essuya le sang qui coulait abondamment au coin de ses lèvres, et se releva d'un coup, poussant la mage d'eau sur le côté.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le défends Juvia, dit-il, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me battre !

Cependant, une nouvelle personne s'interposa entre le mage de Dark blood et le mage de glace. Grey, sanguinolent, bloquait désormais le passage à son ami.

_Mais putain Grey ? Tu fous quoi là ?!

_Laisse tomber Leon, t'es pas assez fort pour le vaincre, répondit durement le mage aux cheveux ébènes.

Leon ne su quoi répondre à son rival, choqué et surtout profondément énervé de son intervention. Alors qu'il allait le bousculer pour continuer sa route, trop perturbé par l'intrusion de Grey, il ne vit pas arriver dans son dos la mage d'eau, qui avec une froideur qui lui était inconnue, lui enfonça sans une once de culpabilité dans le regard, une longue lame qui le transperça de part en part. Leon tomba lourdement sur le sol, une marre écarlate se formant lentement autour de lui. Il osa un dernier regard vers celle qui l'avait lâchement attaqué par derrière et fut surpris de découvrir le mage brun de Dark blood, tenant la lame ensanglantée avec laquelle Juvia venait de le blesser. Relevant difficilement la tête, il aperçut Grey qui s'écroulait lui aussi sur le sol un peu plus loin, vaincu par ses deux opposants et Juvia qui fonçait vers lui. Il sourit, il n'avait pas été trahi, tout cela n'était qu'une affreuse illusion créée de toute pièce par son adversaire.

La mage d'eau ne tarda pas à suivre mise en défaut par son désir de protéger les deux jeunes hommes étendus au sol, pas assez forte pour combattre simultanément les trois mages. Au même moment Gadjil traversait le mur projeté par un monstrueux éclair qu'il prit à la place de Lévy, Natsu et Sting, ayant perdu toute mesure après avoir vu Happy et Lector se faire transpercer par une flèche, s'élancèrent ensemble, emplis de haine à l'égard du tireur. Le mage qui leur faisait face ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la rage qui les animait, se contentant de les fixer d'un regard glacial. Sting se jeta sans réfléchir sur le mage, lui assenant son poing dans la mâchoire l'envoyant planer quelques mètres plus loin. Natsu ne lui laissa aucun répit et réceptionna brutalement le membre de Dark blood par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'échoue sur le sol. Saisissant le cou du jeune homme aux cheveux verts avec ses mains enflammées, le mage de feu lui fracassa la nuque, le laissant tomber lamentablement au sol, le corps sans vie, le regard voilé.

Natsu et Sting ne se félicitèrent même pas de leur parfaite coordination dans ce combat, se dirigeant, sans un regard, vers leurs exceeds blessés. Cependant ils avaient oublié une chose très importante, une grave erreur à ne jamais commettre dans un combat : on ne doit sous aucun prétexte tourner le dos à un adversaire, même lorsque ce dernier est immobile et parait inconscient. Jamais. Car, dès lors où les deux mages s'éloignèrent, le vert en profita pour se relever, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, et visiblement parfaitement remis de ses blessures. Agissant tel un lâche, comme sa guilde lui avait sans doute enseigné, il banda son arc, les deux membres de l'alliance totalement inconscients de ce qui se déroulait dans leurs dos, et décocha sa flèche en plein dans la cuisse de Sting. Le mage de Sabertooth qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de lui échapper et tomba lourdement à genoux à terre. Natsu se retourna aussitôt en direction du blond, surpris de ce retournement de situation.

_Ben alors les gars, dit le vert d'une voix grinçante, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser avoir aussi facilement ?

Sting, fou furieux de s'être laissé avoir comme un imbécile, arracha violemment la flèche plantée dans sa jambe, s'arrachant un nouveau gémissement de souffrance.

_Teme… Es-tu lâche au point d'attaquer tes adversaires par derrière ? hurla Natsu, une lueur de folie dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux verts.

Le membre de Dark blood ne prit pas la peine de répondre au rose et sans que ses deux opposants ne puissent rien faire il décocha une nouvelle flèche qui alla se loger avec une rapidité étonnante dans l'épaule du mage de feu. Sting et Natsu se dévisagèrent un instant, la douleur ravageant leurs traits, un truc clochait : la rapidité et la force du vert semblait avoir considérablement augmentée en l'espace de quelques minutes et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne semblait absolument pas souffrir des derniers coups qu'il s'était pris.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? cracha Natsu, alors que Sting et lui se préparaient à attaquer leur adversaire. Je lui ai à moitié brisé la nuque et il est encore debout. C'est qui ce type ?

_Fais gaffe touffe rose, raisonna Sting, y a un truc pas net, il était pas aussi fort tout à l'heure.

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux mages frappèrent en même temps les deux joues du vert, qui retomba mollement au sol deux mètres plus loin. Mais cette fois, il était hors de question que les deux rivaux se fassent avoir. Se lançant un regard entendu, les deux jeunes lancèrent ensemble deux attaques d'une grande puissance, oubliant qu'ils risquaient dans le même temps de faire s'effondrer le manoir.

_Karyu no Hōko !

_Hakuryuu No Hôkô !

Les deux attaques combinées provoquèrent une immense explosion et détruisirent tout sur leurs passages emprisonnant Sherry, Lucy et Wendy sous les décombres. Elles ne purent recevoir aucune aide de Ren, Hibiki et Eve, tous trois prisonniers d'une illusion démoniaque où ils se voyaient mourir dans les pires conditions. Le corps du mage de Dark blood disparut derrière la fumée, et Sting et Natsu furent alors persuadés qu'il en était enfin fini du tireur aux cheveux verts. Se donnant une tape amicale pour se féliciter, les deux mages se sourirent, fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble. Cependant ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur peine car, de derrière l'épaisse fumée noire qui avait envahi le bâtiment délabré sur le point de s'écrouler, surgit celui qu'ils ne pensaient plus revoir debout. Le mage aux cheveux verts s'avança lentement vers eux, toujours son affreux sourire à vous donner la nausée plaqué sur les lèvres.

_C'est pas possible… murmura Sting qui n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir encore marcher. La flèche de ce gars increvable semblait s'être plantée dans son muscle, et le simple fait de contracter ce dernier pour avancer lui provoquait une douleur lancinante.

Alors que les deux mages grimaçaient, commençant à réaliser que non seulement le mec en face d'eux n'était pas un simple archet, mais qu'en plus ses flèches ne semblaient pas non plus n'être que de banales flèches, le membre de Dark blood éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang à la plus grande surprise des mages.

_Vous avez pas encore compris ? demanda-t-il entre deux ignobles gloussements.

Natsu s'apprêtait à lui balancer une insulte, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'insinuait le mage, mais son coéquipier le devança. Le blond avait enfin compris quel type de magie possédait leur opposant. Une magie qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité devoir combattre.

_Tu peux te régénérer, déclara le mage de Sabertooth le regard sombre et les dents serrées… Et chacune de nos attaques te rend plus fort.

Le vert cessa un instant de s'éclaffer tout seul, considérant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

_Intéressant… dit-il de nouveau froid. Vous êtes plus intelligents que je le pensais… Il marqua une pause, paraissant en pleine réflexion, avant de reprendre avec ce sourire même crispant. Mais ça ne vous sauvera pas.

Le combat allait reprendre, encore plus difficile maintenant que le rose et le blond savaient ce qu'ils affrontaient, ce dangereux mage devenu beaucoup trop fort pour simplement deux combattants. Deux combattants qui se faisaient lentement massacrés, encaissant coups sur coups, mais qui se relevaient toujours courageusement, sachant pertinemment que s'ils ne gagnaient pas Happy et Lector ne s'en sortiraient pas. Cependant, une chose arriva que Fairy Tail et ses alliés n'avaient pu prévoir. Une chose abominable qui déstabilisa les derniers combattants, détruisant d'un seul coup tous leurs efforts et leur espoir. Les dés furent ainsi jetés et la défaite inévitable, les quelques combattants encore debout essayaient de protéger les blessés et pourtant ni Erza ni aucun autre ne purent éviter l'inévitable: un homme au visage masqué se saisit d'une Levy sanglotant sur le corps inanimé de Gadjil et en quelques secondes tous les membres de Dark Blood s'évanouirent dans un nuage de fumée emportant leur otage, le mage aux cheveux verts jetant un dernier regard à ses deux adversaires et soufflant avant de disparaitre,

_On terminera ce combat une autre fois. Et je vous tuerai.

De l'alliance ne restait plus que la mage aux armures, Natsu, les dragons jumeaux et Jura, les autres gisaient inconscients.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? s'énerva le dragon slayer de feu en constatant les dégâts. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, ajouta-t-il en serrant un Happy sanguinolant contre lui.

_On se posera la question de savoir comment ils ont pu devenir aussi puissants plus tard, il faut trouver Wendy elle a du boulot, ordonna Erza en pressant sur la plaie béante de Jellal de sa main valide.

_Où est Lucy ? paniqua soudainement le rose.

_ Et la brunette en maillot de bain ?

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sting chéri, réagit Cana en se relevant difficilement la peau de ses jambes étant sévèrement brûlée.

_Je vois que t'as fini par te souvenir de mon nom... merde ça va tes jambes ?

_Ça peut aller. Ah et en fait moi c'est Cana pas la brunette en maillot.

_ Vous fleurterez plus tard! Aidez-moi à soulever ces décombres je crois que j'entends Lucy, annonça Erza qui se bataillait contre les blocs de pierre échoués au sol tout en maintenant sa poigne sur le torse de Jellal.

_Lucy! Appela Natsu fou d'inquiétude.

_ Je vais m'occuper de ça, dit Jura en joignant les mains.

Les débris se soulevèrent alors d'eux-mêmes révélant le corps brisé de Lucy et Sherry sous les yeux brillants d'effroi du mage de feu.

_Natsu, tanta de prononcer la constellationniste de sa voix faible, la gorge remplie de sang.

Le rose se précipita vers elle, mais avant même d'avoir pu la prendre contre lui pour la rassurer, elle l'arrêta:

_Non Wendy...huh... sauve Wendy.

La blonde souleva alors son corps blessé avec difficulté pour laisser apparaître celui intact mais inconscient de la petite dragon slayer qu'elle avait pu protéger au péril de sa propre vie. Puis, ce dernier effort l'ayant épuisée, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Erza ne fit pas dans la dentelle, trop effrayée à l'idée de perdre une fois de plus Jellal ou un de ses amis, et gifla violemment la fillette que Natsu avait dégagée du chantier. Celle-ci battit quelques secondes des paupières avant de se réveiller complètement et de constater le massacre qui l'entourait.

À partir du moment où celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et qu'il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait aucune séquelle, l'espoir reprit sa place dans le cœur de tous. Et cet espoir fut loin d'être vain. En effet, la petite mage redoubla d'efforts et de détermination pour soigner chacun des blessés que les trois autres dragons slayers et Jura sortaient des décombres. Aidée d'Erza elle pressa au plus utile et put ainsi remettre tout le monde dans un état suffisamment correct pour pouvoir fuir au cas où Dark Blood se montrerait de nouveau. Gadjil fut le dernier à être soigné et à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que l'horreur le frappa:

_ Où est Levy? Demanda-t-il dans un mélange de colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir pu la protéger et d'effroi devant son indéniable disparition.

_ Ils l'ont emmenée et depuis Zeref reste introuvable, je crois qu'il est parti à sa recherche, répondit Erza pour le plus grand malheur de Gadjil dont le cœur pourtant si dur se brisa.

_ C'est en effet ce que j'ai tenté de faire, mais mon initiative se solde par un échec : la douce Levy reste introuvable, apparut alors le mage noir la mine dépitée.

_ Mais merde ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça? Il faut partir à sa recherche!

_ Calme toi jeune homme! Se précipiter ne sert à rien et c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'ils attendent. Vous avez tous pu constater après cet échec que nous ne faisions pas le poids, expliqua Jura avec sagesse.

_Tu as raison nous avons besoin d'aide, il faut contacter l'équipe de secours. Le temps qu'ils arrivent par le train nous serons remis sur pieds et là nous pourrons parler de contre-attaque, proposa Cana.

_Mais en fait quand tu bois pas tu es plutôt intelligente, apprécia Sting avec un sourire sympathique qui du fait de l'habitude parut surtout narquois.

_ J'ai déjà contacté la guilde, déclara Erza. Les renforts seront là dans deux jours.

_J'ai moi-même prévenu une de mes amis, Meldy sera là demain, ajouta Jellal dont la blessure s'était avérée peu profonde pour le plus grand soulagement de la rousse.

_Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un hôtel où se reposer, conclut Lucy qui, malgré l'amélioration de son état, n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de Natsu qui la portait désormais dans ses bras ne se lassant pas d'entendre son cœur qu'il avait cru perdre, battre avec vigueur.

_ Comment ça trouver un hôtel? Il faut retrouver Levy! Qui sait ce que ces fous vont lui faire! Hurla Gadjil que l'inquiétude rendait agressif.

_ Accepte-le on ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant et ne crois pas une seule seconde que c'est une solution facile pour moi, répondit la blonde au bord des larmes.

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger, ils doivent s'intéresser à elle du fait de sa connaissance des runes, sûrement pour retrouver Acnologia. C'est peut être même elle qu'ils visaient depuis le début, exposa Zeref pour essayer d'apaiser les esprits et son propre cœur qui le lançait douloureusement.

_ Mais comment tout cela est possible? Je les croyais plus faibles que nous, demanda Grey avec rancœur en caressant les cheveux couverts de sang de sa petite amie qu'il avait bien failli perdre du fait de sa bêtise.

_C'est ce que je croyais aussi mais ils se sont visiblement joué de nous, répondit Erza. Leur objectif devait être de nous laisser croire à la victoire pour que nous ne posions pas de question sur l'authenticité de la sphère et pour pouvoir nous piéger plus tard.

_En gros on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, s'énerva Natsu malgré la présence réconfortante d'Happy sur son épaule et la caresse de la mage blonde dans sa nuque.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de nous blâmer, nous devons rester positifs et vigoureux. Prenez exemple sur la belle Erza, intervient Ichiya.

_ Attendez! Sharuru a une vision! S'écria Lily.

Tous les mages, Happy et Wendy les premiers, se précipitèrent vers la princesse exceed qui se tenait la tête sous l'effort.

_ Je vois Levy, annonça-t-elle.

_Elle va bien? S'enquirent Gadjil et Zeref d'une même voix.

_ Oui elle est prisonnière...ah c'est flou...je vois un lit à baldaquin. C'est une chambre richement décorée et elle porte une robe de velours pourpre...je...ah je l'ai perdue.

_ C'est déjà beaucoup d'informations, remercia Erza pendant que les mages des autres guildes, peu habitués au pouvoir de la chatte blanche restaient quoique.

_ Peut-être mais c'est insuffisant. Je vais rester concentrée et je vous promet qu'on la trouvera, affirma Sharuru.

_ Je reconnais là ma petite femme, dit Happy le regard empli d'admiration.

Et à défaut de séduire l'exceed, cette déclaration permit de décompresser légèrement la troupe et fit même apparaître quelques légers et brefs sourires. Ces deux jours s'annonçaient excessivement longs.

_ Je suis désolé mais l'hôtel ça ne va pas être possible les amis, annonça Hibiki en pianotant sur son clavier magique.

_ Comment ça? Demanda Lucy dont la simple idée de dormir dans ce manoir décrépi et désormais, malgré les efforts de Jura, à moitié en ruine lui donnait des cauchemars.

_ Tous les hôtels de la ville sont complets selon mes données.

_Ça n'a jamais été un problème pour Erza Scarlet, déclara fièrement la rousse en aiguisant une lame courte.

_ Erza chérie même si je suis persuadé que tes méthodes d'intimidation sont infaillibles, je pense que nous devrions faire profil bas, expliqua Jellal en jetant des coups d'œil effrayés au travail de la mage.

_ Et que proposes-tu? Demanda celle-ci en faisant tinter sa lame comme une menace qui fit regretter amèrement à Jellal de l'avoir contredit.

_ Les données géographiques indiquent la présence d'un bois à deux minutes de marche. Je pense que nous pourrions y établir un camp. Personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher là, proposa Hibiki les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

_ Il est hors de question que Juvia passe une nuit de plus dans cette forêt maudite! paniqua Juvia au souvenir de l'effroyable monstre qui avait bien failli avoir raison d'elle. Juvia préfère encore dormir sous les ponts!

_Je parlais d'un bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dans cette idée qui suggère une telle réaction, s'étonna le mage de Blue Pegasus.

_ Heuh bon ben qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Et sur cette dernière question de Juvia et quelques vaines tentatives de Sherry pour leur faire changer d'avis, aucune de ses tenues n'étant adaptée au camping, ils décidèrent tous d'un accord presque commun d'établir leur campement pour la nuit dans les bois.

Après une heure de dispute, de cris et de larmes, les tentes que Blue Pegasus avait judicieusement emportées furent montées et la troupe se prépara pour la nuit. Lucy s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à rejoindre sa propre tente qu'elle partageait avec les autre filles, la disparition de Levy lui pesant trop sur l'estomac pour qu'elle puisse se joindre au repas que les autres partageaient dans l'espoir de retrouver leur force plus rapidement, lorsque Hibiki l'interpella:

_ Lucy j'ai remarqué ce détail chez toi euh et je pense qu'on se ressemble plus que ce qu'on pourrait croire et heu...Tu voudrais venir avec moi une seconde, je voudrai te montrer un truc ?

Pendant que Lucy essayait de comprendre ce que le mage tentait de lui expliquer, à quelques mètres de là, Natsu bouillonnait intérieurement, comment ce minable osait-il croire une seule seconde que sa Luce allait le suivre dans les bois à cette heure ? Aussi son niveau de stress et de colère augmenta fortement lorsque sa belle acquiesça à la proposition et qu'elle suivit le dit minable à l'écart du groupe.

L'attente fut, à partir de cet instant fatidique où la jeune fille disparut derrière un fourré, tout bonnement insupportable pour le rose. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'endroit où elle était partit à la suite d'Hibiki et chaque seconde qui passait ajoutait un peu de poids à son angoisse. Des milliers de questions éclataient dans son esprit torturé, chacune d'elle semblant enfoncer un peu plus le couteau qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi? Que faisaient-ils? Ce qu'il voulait lui montrer : ce n'était quand même pas son ami Popol? Autant dire que le cerveau du pauvre Natsu, peu habitué à tant de réflexion, était au bord de la rupture, mais ce fut son cœur qui lâcha le premier lorsque la constellationniste revint tout sourire et le rouge aux joues.

_ Alors ça t'a plu? demanda un Hibiki aux yeux brillants.

_ Oui tu m'as vraiment impressionnée ! Tu es incontestablement le meilleur! répondit la blonde avec ferveur les yeux tout aussi pétillants.

Ces derniers mots eurent définitivement raison de Natsu, il était peut être idiot, mais il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui de la nature de l'activité des deux amants puisque c'est de toute évidence ce qu'ils étaient. Il retenu avec peine les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux : alors il n'avait été qu'une conquête d'un soir, un parmi tant d'autres et il n'avait même pas pu la combler autant que ce salopard d'Hibiki... Avait-il rêvé l'entendre parler de sentiments ?

Mais Natsu n'était pas homme à se lamenter il était un homme d'action et il était prêt à tout pour obtenir le cœur de Lucy. En attendant il laissa libre court à la haine viscérale qui lui tordait les tripes en jetant le regard le plus froid et assassin qu'il pouvait (merci Gadjil) à un Hibiki qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres du mage de feu.

**Bonus :**

Après un aller-retour entre l'hôtel bondé qui n'avait pu les accueillir et le manoir délabré, la petite troupe de mages avait fini par établir un camp pour la nuit dans la forêt bordant le manoir. L'épuisement dû à cette première journée éprouvante et surtout au combat et à la disparition de Levy avait fini par les rattraper, si bien qu'après un petit repas en groupe autour du feu, ils s'étaient tous laissés emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

A présent, alors que la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, les mages dormaient tous à poings fermés.

Une chose hideuse, le crâne chauve hors mis deux trois cheveux gras, le corps horriblement maigre et nu si ce n'est un minuscule pagne protégeant, heureusement pour nos yeux, ses parties intimes, s'approcha des mages, troublant le calme du camp endormi. La chose commença à rire toute seule.

_Nous pourrions leur trancher la gorge, les découper en petits morceaux pendant qu'ils dorment, mon précieux. Petits humains si stupides, si fragiles…

Mais la chose sembla se raisonner, et prit un air apeuré,

_Mais mon précieux, ils n'ont pas encore le précieux…

_Nous devons les suivre et le récupérer, reprit la bestiole de nouveau agressive. Nous les tuerons après, mon trésor.

La chose apparemment légèrement schizophrène sur les bords, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler, réveillant certains mages au passage qui écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant le truc abominable qui se parlait à lui-même au milieu du camp.

_Non ! Smeagol ne veut pas ! Il ne veut plus tuer ! Smeagol en a assez !

_Smeagol ne serait rien sans le précieux. Est-ce que Smeagol a oublié ? Nous devons récupérer le précieux et tuer les mages !

_Non ! Laisse moi ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

Et elle se mit à se frapper violemment sous les yeux effarés des mages.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Gadjil qui broyait déjà du noir suite à l'enlèvement de la petite mage des mots et avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être réveillé en pleine nuit par les beuglements de psychopathe de cette chose non identifiée.

_Beuh… Il est à moitié à poil en plus, s'exclama Sting en se masquant les yeux, traumatisé à la vue du truc en pagne.

_Ah ! J'ai enfin trouvé pire que moi ! S'enthousiasma Grey.

_Laisse tomber, ça existe pas pire que toi… répliqua Léon, blasé.

_T'es en caleçon Grey, rajouta Lucy.

_Merde ! … Enfin moi, j'ai un caleçon pas et pas une espèce de torchon en guise de pagne ! C'est déjà mieux !

_ Mais t'es quoi au juste ? interrogea Natsu sans aucun tact en regardant de haut en bas le truc qui les fixait d'un regard mauvais.

Le dit truc qui montrait les dents et faisait le dos rond depuis le réveil des mages, s'avança vers Natsu, plantant ses horribles yeux globuleux dans ceux du mage de feu.

_Misérable petit humain, cracha la chose, dis nous où est le précieux !

_Euh… le quoi ? s'étonna le rose en arquant un sourcil.

_Le petit humain ne connait pas le précieux ? _la voix de la chose se transforma d'un coup, devenant sifflante_ Menteur ! Menteur ! On ne ment pas à Smeagol !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle se jeta sur l'idiot aux cheveux roses et lui mordit sauvagement la main. Le pauvre Natsu se mit à hurler en courant dans tous les sens, la bestiole toujours solidement accrochée à sa main.

_Lâche le immédiatement Gollum ! s'écria une voix sortie de nulle part.

_Maitre Frodon, je vous avais prévenu. Il est dangereux… dit une seconde voix.

_Je sais Sam mais nous avons besoin de lui !

Les mages regardaient les nouveaux arrivants les yeux ronds, complètement sonnés.

_Maitre ! s'écria le dit Gollum en lâchant enfin le mage de feu. Ces humains ont volé le précieux !

_Est-ce vrai ? demanda le petit homme en jetant un regard sévère aux mages. Avez-vous l'anneau ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, les mages ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi ils se faisaient agressés alors qu'ils n'avaient ni volé de précieux ni d'anneau. Non mais c'est quoi ces gens bizarres qui débarquent toujours au plus mauvais moment ! C'est vrai quoi, ils avaient des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler que de s'occuper de leurs problèmes psychologiques…

_Wow wow ! On se calme, intervint finalement un Sting très irrité. C'est quoi ce délire ? Franchement, trainer avec Fairy Tail c'est vraiment pas une bonne chose… Cette guilde attire que des malades ! Déjà que l'autre tordu en orange c'était pas brillant… Sting se tourna vers Frodon. Et t'es qui toi d'abord ?

Mais le petit homme ne put lui répondre car Natsu se mit à hurler, se tenant toujours sa main blessée, les larmes aux yeux.

_Et c'est quoi cet anneau pourri ? C'est pour ça que ton Gollem ou je sais pas quoi m'a bouffé la moitié de la main ?! Non mais vous êtes complètement tarés chez vous !

_Mon pauvre Natsu, montre-moi ta main, dit Lucy d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers le jeune homme. Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Natsu cessa immédiatement sa scène, et regarda la blonde avec un grand sourire.

_Oh oui Luce ! J'ai super mal ! Vraiment hyper mega mal ! Tu veux pas me faire un bisou s'teplait ?

Alors que la mage des étoiles s'avançait vers le rose pour lui faire son bisou magique, Frodon la saisit par les épaules et menaça sa fragile gorge avec une lame.

_On arrête de plaisanter ! Etes-vous du côté de Sauron ? Qu'avez-vous fait de l'anneau ? demanda une nouvelle fois le petit brun, le regard fou.

_Eh oh ! Tu touches pas à Luce poils-aux-pattes !

_Comment osez-vous parler de cette façon à maitre Frodon ! répondit agressivement le joufflu, apparemment appelé Sam. Nous avons la vie de votre compagne entre nos mains !

_Ma compagne ? Non mais tu vas te calmer de suite le nain ! commença à s'exciter sérieusement le dragon slayer.

_Un nain ? Ce Hobbit ? Il n'a pas l'âme d'un nain ! fit ironiquement un nouvel arrivant à l'accent marqué, qui arborait une longue barbe rousse.

_Gimli ! Legolas ! salua Frodon.

_Non mais c'est un défilé, c'est pas possible ! s'exaspéra Gadjil, à deux doigts de craquer.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi brutal avec cette demoiselle, Frodon ? s'enquit l'arrivant blond aux oreilles pointues.

Là c'en était trop pour Erza, pas du tout réveillée et que ce remu ménage qui ne rimait à rien agaçait profondément.

_Bon ça suffit maintenant !

Tout le monde se tut et Grey se pencha vers le nain, lui soufflant à l'oreille,

_Faites gaffe, quand Erza s'énerve, ça finit toujours mal !

_T'as dit quoi Grey ?

_Rien du tout Erza-Sama ! Rien du tout !

_Bien. Je disais quoi moi … Ah oui ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! VOUS ETES QUI ?! VOUS TROUVEZ CA NORMAL DE VENIR DERANGER LES HONNETES GENS EN PLEINE NUIT, VOUS ?!

Les quatre inconnus et la chose nommée Gollum firent les gros yeux devant la mage aux armures très très énervée. C'est finalement l'elfe qui s'avança, et tenta d'expliquer la situation à la rouge.

_Eh bien, je me nomme moi-même Legolas et voici Gimli le nain, Frodon, Sam les Hobbits et euh… Gollum…

_Non mais ça on avait pigé ! s'impatienta Leon.

_Ils ont volé le précieux ! Ils ont l'anneau ! revint à la charge la chose chauve.

Les inconnus se figèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

_Dit-il vrai ? demanda Gimli, armant sa hâche, prêt à en découdre avec les prétendus voleurs.

_Non mais vous commencez à nous les pomper avec votre anneau ! s'agaça Natsu, qui n'avait pas eu son bisou. On l'a pas okay ? Nous on cherche une sphère ! Une SPHE-RE !

_Oh mon dieu, tête à flammes, t'as réussi à épeler un mot ?! remarqua Grey, choqué.

_La ferme le glaçon !

Frodon lâcha Lucy, profondément désolé de ce malentendu.

_Excusez les… dit une nouvelle voix. On est un peu tendus ces temps-ci.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le brun aux yeux bleus qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Legolas et Gimli.

_WAOUH ! crièrent toutes les filles les yeux en cœur.

_Pas encore ?! se mortifièrent les garçons.

Les jeunes femmes se jetèrent sur le pauvre homme, complètement paniqué.

_Quel est votre nom ? demanda Erza en battant des cils.

_Euh… Aragorn !

_Oh c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Lucy. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

_Ben en ce moment, je suis à la recherche de l'anneau …

_Juvia adore vos yeux ! fondit la mage d'eau.

_Et quelle barbe vous avez ! admira Sherry en caressant les joues du chevalier.

_ Les hommes sont loin d'être aussi beaux ici ! rénchérit Cana.

Et ce petit manège continua encore un moment, toutes les filles complètement éblouies par le charme du beau brun.

Les garçons étaient effondrés, ne comprenant pas la réaction des filles, qui les avait (une nouvelle fois) totalement oubliés.

_Mais je comprends pas, dit Grey, désespéré. D'abord l'autre là, Sasuke ou je sais pas quoi, et maintenant lui…

_Et mon bisou alors ? sanglota Natsu, les larmes aux yeux.

_Ils ont quoi de plus que nous ?! pleura Toby, en regardant sa tête de chien dans un miroir.

_Je pense que ça a un lien avec la barbe… fit remarquer Rogue, l'air toujours aussi indifférent que d'habitude.

_Tu crois ? fit Hibiki septique.

Afin de vérifier cette hypothèse, les garçons se tournèrent vers les filles, toujours en train de passer leurs mains sur les joues mal rasées du brun. Puis, instinctivement ils passèrent leurs doigts sur leurs joues parfaitement lisses avant de soupirer.

_C'est décidé je me laisse pousser la barbe ! s'engagea Natsu en brandissant le point en l'air !

_Ahahah ! Une barbe rose, ridicule ! rigola Sting.

_Tu peux parler ! Toi avec une barbe blonde c'est encore pire !

_Ca fera déjà moins gay ! rajouta Grey, écroulé de rire.

_Et une barbe bleue vous pensez que ça sera mieux peut-être ? s'agaça Natsu en pointant du doigt Jellal.

_Je me fais agressé alors que j'ai rien dit… s'indigna le bleu.

_Hm hm… finit par interrompre un homme très grand, habillé tout de blanc.

_Gandalf ! s'étonna Aragorn soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé des glues. _« Que les filles sont déplacées ici… »_

_Vous savez mes amis, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, sermonna le mage blanc, nous devons nous hâter de retrouver l'anneau !

_Bien évidemment Gandalf, c'est ce que j'allais leur dire ! expliqua Legolas, en brandissant son arc, prêt à reprendre la quête.

Erza s'approcha du blond, qui commença à paniquer, pensant que les filles allaient se jeter sur lui comme elles venaient de le faire avec Aragorn.

_T'inquiète mec, dit Gadjil voyant son inquiétude, t'es pas assez viril pour leur plaire !

Legolas dégoûté par la remarque sarcastique du métalleux fut néanmoins choqué par une Erza qui lui prit violemment son arc, les yeux brillants.

_Où as-tu eu cet arc ?! admira la rouge.

Les inconnus se mirent en garde aux mots de la mage en armure, sortant leurs armes.

_Un orc ? Où avez-vous vu un orc ?! trembla Sam.

_C'est quoi un orc ? demanda Happy en volant vers eux.

_Ahhhh ! Un nazgul ! hurla Gimli en menaçant un Happy effrayé de sa hache.

_Euh… du calme, essaya de tempérer Lucy, Happy est un chat, volant certes mais quand même un chat… et je crois qu'Erza a dit un arc, pas un orc…

_Oh toutes nos excuses, dit Gandalf… On s'est fait surprendre la veille par un groupe d'orcs, alors on est sur nos gardes !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Jura, nous sommes nous-mêmes sur la défensive depuis que la guilde noire nous a tendu un piège.

_Une guilde noire ? s'étonna Aragorn. Vous voulez dire l'armée de Sauron ?

_Sauron ? C'est qui c'lui là encore ? grogna Gadjil.

_Eh bien, le seigneur des ténèbres, le créateur de l'anneau ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant !

_Bon écoutez, on va vous le dire une dernière fois, s'énerva Natsu qui ne supportait plus le barbu, on ne connait rien de votre foutu anneau ! On sait pas ce que sont vos orcs, ni ce saumon d'ailleurs !

Les inconnus ne dirent plus un mot puis se regardèrent bizarrement.

_ Quand on a passé cette barrière vers le Mordor… commença Frodon.

_Vous avez sans aucun doute passé un anima, expliqua Jellal, et vous avez atterri dans notre dimension.

_Tout s'explique… dit Legolas.

_ Smeagol est sûr qu'ils ont pris le précieux ! Ils me l'ont volé les vilains Hobbits !

_Mais putain ! On l'a pas ton précieux de merde ! explosa Gadjil ne pouvant plus se contenir. Et on a l'air de Hobbits avec leurs pieds poilus sérieux ?! Non, on est des mages ok ?!

_Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas un orc ? chuchota Gimli à Grey. Il a une tête ignoble avec ses bouts de métal partout sur la figure.

_Lui ? Non ! rassura le mage de glace, il trouve juste que ça lui fait un style… enfin bon… chacun ses goûts hein !

_EST-CE QUE JE DIS QUELQUE CHOSE QUAND TU TE FOUS A POIL ESPECE DE CONGELE ?! s'époumona Gadjil qui avait tout entendu.

Gandalf voyant que ça dégénérait jugea qu'il était temps de partir,

_Bon eh bien, merci de nous avoir renseigné jeunes gens, nous sommes profondément navrés de vous avoir dérangés. Nous allons vous laisser à présent !

_C'est ça barrez-vous avec vos barbes débiles ! grogna Natsu, s'attirant un regard noir de Lucy.

Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et entrainant un Gollum toujours persuadé que les mages avaient volé son précieux, ils disparurent bientôt entre les arbres.

_Ces gens sont fous, marmonna Gimli avant de disparaitre.

Bien que très perturbante, cette rencontre fit prendre une sérieuse décision aux garçons, ils firent le serment que dès maintenant, ils se laisseraient pousser la barbe !


	12. Chapter 12 : Stratégie

Le réveil fut difficile pour l'alliance. L'angoisse qu'amenait ce nouveau jour était pesante, surtout pour la plupart des mages qui n'avaient pas réussi à fermer l'œil la nuit dernière, par peur de se faire surprendre par une nouvelle attaque de Dark Blood dans leur sommeil. C'est pourquoi, bien avant l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil, certains étaient déjà en train de faire les cent pas au milieu du camp, notamment un Gadjil visiblement épuisé par cette nuit qui lui avait semblé interminable et qu'il avait passée à se retourner dans tous les sens, bien trop perturbé par la disparition de Levy pour pouvoir se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être parfaitement réveillé et l'agitation du métalleux commençait à agacer sérieusement Natsu, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi lui non plus.

_P'tain t'as pas bientôt fini la boîte de conserve ? s'énerva pour de bon le rose. Tu commences à me les taper à bouger dans tous les sens comme ça.

_C'est bon, calme toi Natsu, il s'inquiète pour Levy c'est tout, temporisa Erza qui se trouvait à ses côtés depuis un peu plus d'une heure, trop angoissée par ce qui les attendait pour se permettre de fermer l'œil.

_Non, mais je m'en fous, on flippe tous, c'est pas le problème, s'entêta le rose de très mauvais poil. J'arrive pas à me concentrer à cause de cet abruti.

_Te concentrer ? Toi ? répliqua Gadjil, en se dirigeant vers le mage de feu, la mine sombre. T'es sérieux touffe rose ? Écoute, c'est pas parce que t'as des problèmes avec la Bunnygirl que tu dois t'en prendre aux autres ! Tu me fous la paix, parce que j'te jure que j'suis pas d'humeur là !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il lui mit un grand coup dans la mâchoire projetant Natsu contre une tente qui s'écroula réveillant au passage ses habitants et tous les rares dormeurs qui se trouvaient autour.

_Non mais ça va pas bien ? hurla Sting qui venait de se prendre la toile de la tente en plein dans la tête et qui n'avait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécié.

Natsu se releva d'un coup, rouge de colère, prêt à laisser sortir la rage qui le rongeait et le rendait fou depuis la veille. Il s'était enfin trouvé un punching-ball, il allait pouvoir se défouler.

_Tu me cherches sale face de métal ? dit le rose, étrangement calme, preuve de sa colère bouillonnante. Son ton mesuré inquiéta ses camarades : Natsu n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer aussi froidement, s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose rapidement, le mage de feu risquait de se laisser dominer par ses émotions et ça pourrait très mal se terminer. L'alliance n'avait absolument pas besoin de nouveaux blessés, surtout que Wendy était très fatiguée des efforts fournis lors du précédent combat et ne pourrait pas réparer les dégâts.

_Si tu veux te battre, on va se battre et j'te jure que… continua le mage de feu. Natsu fut pris de tremblements tout le long de son corps tant sa rage était grande.

_Oye l'allumette, intervint Grey en le tenant fermement par un bras. C'est pas le moment. Le mage de glace prit un ton sérieux, qu'il n'adoptait que très rarement. Tout est déjà bien assez compliqué pour que vous en rajoutiez, Natsu.

Grey fit un signe de tête en direction de Lucy qui regardait la scène d'un regard vide. Cette vision douloureuse pour le dragon slayer eut néanmoins le don de le calmer immédiatement, il se devait de soutenir la constellationniste. Même si la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ce (Teme) d'Hibiki lui brisait le cœur et le rendait profondément malheureux, il ne pouvait la laisser tomber : elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie et les grands cernes violacés qui soulignaient son regard triste témoignaient de son malaise.

_Luce, commença le mage de feu, penaud de s'être ainsi laissé emporter. Je… Je suis désolé. 

La blonde lui sourit, le regard doux. Elle voyait bien que Natsu était mal et même si l'enlèvement de la petite mage des mots avait plus ou moins touché tous les mages de l'alliance, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était dans un tel état. Lui et Levy n'avait jamais été réellement proches, cela ne pouvait donc pas expliquer totalement l'état dans lequel se trouvait le rose. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle avec lui.

_C'est pas grave Natsu, répondit la blonde en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du dragon slayer qui s'était approché et la fixait maintenant avec un regard plein d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle lui en voulait peut-être. On est tous à cran tu sais, c'est normal, continua la mage des étoiles. 

Natsu acquiesça, rassuré de la compréhension de sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'il allait parler pour aborder le sujet _« Hibiki »,_ pensant qu'une aussi bonne occasion pour demander des explications ne se représenterait pas de si tôt, il fut interrompu par le sujet en personne.

_Bon, puisque tout est réglé, on pourrait peut-être nettoyer le camp et se remettre en route non ? interrompit gentiment Hibiki, enfin sauf pour Natsu qui vit dans son intervention une déclaration de guerre.

Le rose serra les dents et les poings, sous le regard effaré de Lucy qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de comportement.

_Natsu ? demanda la constellationniste inquiète.

Le mage de feu se tourna vers la jeune mage avec un regard dure qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais adressé. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir et Lucy fut extrêmement blessée par la rancune que son ami semblait éprouver à son égard. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle ne supporterait pas longtemps d'être la cause des tourments du rose.

_Ca va Lucy, t'inquiète, cracha finalement Natsu en se détournant de la blonde. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom ou seulement lorsque la situation était vraiment alarmante ou qu'il était très énervé. La constellationniste meurtrie par la distance que le jeune homme mettait entre eux et qu'elle jugeait non justifiée, ravala ses larmes, refusant de montrer à quel point Natsu la faisait souffrir et rejoignit Juvia qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire réconfortant.

_Qu'il est con…marmonna Grey, témoin de toute la scène, lui aussi perplexe devant la réaction de son meilleur rival.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point là ? s'interrogea Hibiki qui avait bien remarqué que le dragon slayer ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

_Alors là, faut pas chercher j'crois, lâcha Sting, aussi paumé que les autres.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, raisonna Erza, je connais Natsu et je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils.

_Et puis, c'est compréhensible après ce qu'on a vécu hier, intervint Jellal en s'approchant de la rouge. Le mage aux cheveux bleus souffla bruyamment, lui aussi semblait terriblement éreinté par les derniers évènements. La mission s'annonce compliquée, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le soleil avait fini par se lever, bien après nos mages qui étaient désormais tous parfaitement réveillés et s'étaient regroupés au centre du camp. L'alliance était au complet, seul manquait Natsu qui était allé s'isoler un peu plus loin, et Happy envoyé un peu plus tôt pour qu'il tente de raisonner son « père ».

_Des nouvelles des renforts ? s'enquit Ichiya en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction du mage de feu et du petit exceed.

_Eh bien, Mirajane m'a contactée par lacryma-crystal il y a environ deux heures je crois, renseigna Erza. Elle m'a dit qu'ils seraient là dans la matinée mais comme ils ont dû prendre le train et faire le reste du trajet à pieds, ils ont été un peu retardés. Je suggère qu'on les attende.

_Oui je pense que c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire, approuva Jura.

_De toute façon vu la raclée qu'on s'est pris hier, quelques heures de plus ou de moins… fit remarquer Leon légèrement sarcastique.

La dernière remarque du blanc lui valu un regard mauvais de Grey. Le mage de glace se crispait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux osait rappeler leur écrasante défaite de la veille : il fallait arrêter de sans cesse remettre sur le tapis cet échec, au lieu de les motiver ça les décourageait plus qu'autre chose. Et l'alliance n'avait pas besoin de ça, non, elle était déjà assez abattue comme ça pour avoir à en rajouter.

_Je suis d'accord avec vous, continua Jellal afin d'en finir avec l'ambiance lourde qui commençait lentement à recouvrir le camp. On a vraiment besoin des renforts. Quant à Meldy, elle devrait bientôt arriver. Je l'ai eue au lacryma il y a très peu de temps, elle venait d'entrer à Nagano.

_Bien dans ce cas Happy et Sharuru partez à la rencontre du groupe de Fairy tail et conduisez les jusqu'ici, n'oubliez pas de les informer de la situation pendant le trajet, nos entrevues par lacrima ont été courtes pour éviter que le signal ne soit intercepté et je n'ai pu que leur raconter en substances de quoi il retournait. Quant à...

_Et Lili ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ces deux chats de pacotilles sont envoyés pendant que mon exceed reste sur la touche! hurla un Gadjil qui ne savait plus que faire de sa haine et ne supportait plus l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Levy.

_J'allais justement y venir, reprit Erza d'un ton calme malgré l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir, Lili va chercher Meldy, mêmes consignes.

Les trois chats échangèrent un rapide regard avant de prendre leur envol sans penser une seule seconde à contester ces ordres. Happy, malgré la gravité du moment, ne put empêcher la grimace de victoire qu'il mima à l'intention de Lili quand il partit à la suite de sa bien aimée.

_ Maintenant Gadjil, continua Erza, si tu tiens à ce point à être utile, réponds à la question suivante : Pourquoi enlever Levy? Pour l'instant ils ont un coup d'avance, mais si nous savons pourquoi ils ont enlevé Levy, nous savons quel est leur plan et alors, c'est nous qui auront l'avantage.

_De quoi parles-tu Erza? Je ne te suis plus, questionna Grey.

_Elle parle d'échec, répondit Lucy les yeux brillant d'intelligence et d'une détermination retrouvée. Pleurer sur notre sort, angoisser, culpabiliser et nous déchirer les uns les autres ne nous mènera nulle part. Nous avons besoin d'une stratégie. Ce n'est pas un de nos combats habituels, c'est une guerre!

_Et tu sais comment on gagne une guerre, blondie? demanda narquoisement Sting.

_Tu es aussi blond qu'elle, idiot! releva Cana.

_Disons seulement que la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait lu plus de livres sur ce sujets que moi est actuellement prisonnière quelque part par notre faute, et il est hors de question de perdre.

_On t'écoute, conclut Gadjil dont toute l'angoisse s'était changée en volonté et en soif de vaincre.

Lucy hésita, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait elle l'avait appris à travers ses lectures, ce n'était que de la théorie, elle ne pouvait pas mener ce groupe à la victoire sans aucune réelle expérience. Mais la seule personne présente ayant vécu une guerre n'était autre que Zereph et Lucy n'avait pas confiance en lui : son histoire avait trop d'incohérences et surtout, qui d'autre aurait enfermé Levy dans une chambre de princesse et lui aurait fait porter une robe en velours si ce n'est le type qui lui courait désespérément après au point de se travestir.

Elle s'apprêtait à renoncer et à laisser le commandement à Erza qui de toute évidence s'en sortirait bien mieux que la petite constellationniste qu'elle était, mais elle croisa le regard de Gadjil et elle y lut de l'espoir. Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle et s'aperçut alors que tout le groupe s'était réuni autour d'elle attendant ses explications, tous prêts à non seulement l'écouter (pour paraphraser notre dragon slayer de fer) mais à faire ce qu'elle leur dicterait. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir, pas après les avoir tous convaincus qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et la vérité c'est qu'elle le savait, elle avait juste une fois de plus douté d'elle, mais, si Natsu était le meilleur pour tout casser, Erza la plus douée pour agir en situation de danger, Wendy un génie en soins et Grey un type capable de toujours avoir l'air cool même à moitié nu, elle était la plus amène de mettre en place un plan d'action réfléchi. Jellal aurait peut-être pu, mais il manquait cruellement d'autorité envers Erza. Elle allait le faire, elle allait le faire pour Levy et comme elle l'avait dit elle même, il était hors de question de perdre.

_Bien, pour commencer il nous faut un maximum d'info sur l'ennemi, chacun notre tour nous allons donc détailler les capacités des assaillants auxquels nous avons eu affaire et toutes leurs particularités. Jellal c'est toi qui va t'occuper de ça, à la fin de la journée tu nous feras un compte rendu précis pour qu'on puisse mettre en place notre plan d'attaque, il n'est plus question de prendre nos ennemis au hasard, chacun affrontera celui qu'il a la plus grande probabilité de vaincre.

_Je m'en occupe, affirma Jellal en sortant un bloc et un stylo de son sac. On commence par toi Wendy, je ne crois pas que Lucy te demandera quoique ce soit vu ton état de fatigue.

_Le meilleur moyen d'avoir un scorpion c'est de couper sa tête, autrement dit nous devons découvrir qui est leur chef, continua Lucy. Erza, Juvia, Sherry, Cana partez en ville et essayez d'en découvrir le plus possible sur cette guilde, quelqu'un a forcément entendu ou même vu quelque chose.

_Pourquoi nous ? demanda Sherry très surprise de cette équipe entièrement féminine.

_Parce qu'un homme ne ment pas à une paire de seins ! Erza c'est le moment de sortir tes tenues spéciales !

_Il est hors de question que Juvia porte ça, ni même qu'elle séduise un autre homme que Grey-sama, s'indigna la mage de pluie.

_Ça ne me plait pas non plus ma puce, mais si c'est pour Levy je crois que tu peux t'asseoir sur tes goûts vestimentaire et tes principes, non ?

_Ma puce ?! Depuis quand tu appelles Juvia ma puce le glaçon ?

_Tiens, tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter de faire la gueule toi ? Répliqua le brun en jetant un regard condescendant à Natsu.

_Du moment que Lucy fait ce qu'elle a à faire plutôt que de flirter à droite à gauche, je n'ai rien à redire.

Ces paroles avaient été crachées avec tellement de venin que la mage aux clés n'aurait jamais cru que Natsu en était l'auteur si elle n 'avait pas vu ses lèvres bouger et elle ne put s'empêcher de faiblir devant une telle hostilité. Mais de quoi diable parlait-il. Flirter ? Comment aurait-elle pu seulement penser à ça compte tenu de la situation ? Et avec qui ? Elle regarda le dragon slayer droit dans les yeux pour y déceler ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'une réponse à ses questions, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à fusiller du regard un Hibiki déglutissant. _« Il a ses règles ou quoi ? »_ Il fallait vraiment quelle est une conversation avec lui, mais elle avait pour l'heure d'autres priorités. Elle aurait tout le temps de faire le point avec son homme une fois cette histoire finie et Levy sauve. Une minute ! Depuis quand Natsu était « son homme », elle perdait vraiment les pédales, mais d'un autre coté ça sonnait bien « Natsu Heartfillia ».

_Lucy on attend tes prochaines instructions, la ramena sur terre un Gadjil impatient de se voir confier une tâche quelconque.

_Heu oui...Gomen...je...hum, je réfléchissais. Bien les filles vous pouvez y aller une fois votre rapport fait à Jellal. Natsu je veux que tu fasses équipe avec Léon, Grey, Gadjil et les dragons jumeaux...

_...Que les gens que je déteste en clair.

_C'est quoi cette équipe ? Ils vont détruire tous sur leur passage sans personne pour les superviser, contesta Erza en ignorant la remarque du rose.

_C'est justement le but ! J'ai réuni cette équipe de fauteurs de trouble, Natsu si tu m'interromps encore je t'explose la tête entre mes cuisses comme avec un casse noix alors ferme ta bouche et écoute ce que je dis, et Lucy étouffa ainsi dans l'œuf la piètre tentative de reproche du rosé. Je disais, je les ai choisi pour servir de diversion, vous allez partir à la recherche de Levy tous les six mais de la manière la plus bruyante et fulgurante possible, cassez tout je m'en moque, ils doivent nous croire désespérés et surtout les recherches des filles doivent passer inaperçues.

_On risque de foutre un sacré bordel, tu sais, la mit en garde Grey.

_Je sais, mais il s'agit de sauver le monde, vous pouvez bien détruire quelques maisons, vous avez carte blanche.

_J'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ça ! avoua un Sting ému aux larmes.

_Ça me plait ! Renchérit Gadjil.

_Let's do it ! conclut un Léon qui ne savait décidément plus quoi inventer pour plaire à Juvia.

_Tu dis rien Natsu ? s'étonna Grey.

_Pour me faire exploser la tête non merci !

_Traduction : tu préférais mettre une autre partie de ton anatomie entre ses cuisses, souffla Sting à son oreille en ricanant.

_De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Natsu qui ne comprenait rien aux allusions du blond.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les messes basses ni pour te les expliquer Natsu. Vous faites vous aussi votre rapport et vous partez. On se retrouve ce soir à dix neuf heures tapantes pour faire le point. D'ici là j'aurai mis les renforts au parfum.

_Et nous que faisons nous ? se permit Jura en désignant les mages restants.

_Hibiki va m'aider à mettre en place un plan avec les données qu'il a en réserve, on pourra peut-être s'inspirer d'un cas similaire dans le passé. Quant aux autres vous surveillez Zereph.

_Me surveiller ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna le mage noir.

_Parce que je pense que si Dark blood nous attendait c'est que nous avons une taupe et tu es mon suspect numéro un. J'ai conscience que tu pourrais tous nous tuer d'un claquement de doigts, mais si tu es notre ennemi comme je le suspecte, tu ne grilleras pas ta couverture pour si peux, alors continues à jouer les innocents et ne penses même pas à t'éloigner du camp.

Tous les mages présents restèrent bouche baie devant l'aplomb de la belle blonde, personne ne s'était attendu à découvrir ce caractère de général derrière les généreuses formes et la douceur habituelle de la constellationniste. Personne à l'exception faite de Natsu qui bien que ses yeux brillent d'admiration n'était pas surpris le moins du monde par la performance de sa belle. Il fut cependant devancé dans ses éloges.

_Wahou Lucy tu as été impressionnante ! Je suis bluffé ! Et j'ai hâte de me mettre à cogiter avec toi pour un plan, félicita Hibiki sous l'œil rageur d'un Natsu à la limite du meurtre.

_Attendons les résultats avant de se jeter des fleurs, répondit modestement Lucy. Allez au boulot ! Nous sommes les meilleures guildes de Fiore et nous n'allons faire qu'une bouchée de cette guilde et de Acnologia !

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les mages étaient réunis à dix neuf heures comme prévu, les renforts se tenaient également là et tous attendaient la suite du programme, impatients de voir de quoi Lucy serait capable et surtout impatients de retrouver leur coéquipière manquante.

_J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit fait virer de Nagano… soupira Lucy en se massant les tempes. La blonde paraissait sur le point de craquer. Elle avait dit « détruire quelques maisons », pas leur seul et unique moyen de transport ! Mais non, ces imbéciles avaient encore tout saccagé, elle avait été trop confiante, beaucoup trop confiante.

_Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas tous expulsés, essaya de la réconforter Hibiki, une main rassurante sur son épaule. Natsu grinça des dents devant ce spectacle mais ne put intervenir étant plus ou moins responsable de ce qui leur arrivait.

_Oui, ce sont ces idiots qui ont foutu le bordel, s'énerva Cana, un peu trop sur les nerfs lorsqu' elle était sobre. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu les as fait partir tous seuls… C'était évident que ça se finirait comme ça avec ces abrutis !

_Eh doucement l'alcoolo avec tes insultes, s'énerva Sting, c'est pas parce que t'as fini tes réserves que tu dois gueuler sur tout le monde !

_La blondasse elle la boucle ! répliqua la brune. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on en est là !

_Ma faute ?! Je suis quand même pas responsable si Blondie…

_La Ferme ! explosa Lucy qui vit rouge à la réflexion du mage de Sabertooth. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous a prit de voler le Magic Bomber ?!

Les fauteurs de troubles se dandinèrent sur place, très mal à l'aise. Tout avait commencé par un petit accident, une toute petite explosion d'une propriété, vraiment insignifiante mais… qui avait dégénéré. Comment expliquer ça sans se faire littéralement massacrer par les autres ? Telle était la question.

_ Ben on s'est dit que voler au dessus de la ville avec ce gros truc volant était le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer, se lança finalement Natsu.

_Et puis on pensait que klaxonner non stop était aussi une bonne idée… continua Grey.

_Le seul problème c'est qu'on ne savait pas piloter ce truc, poursuivit Leon, visiblement tendu. Enfin, IL ne savait pas piloter.

_Vous aviez qu'à me prévenir qu'il y avait ce foutu temple ! s'exaspéra Gadjil.

_Gadjil était au volant ?! hurla Hibiki. Mais vous êtes tarés !

_Tout est à cause de la boite de conserve ! confirma le rose.

_Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si c't' abruti de touffe rose n'avait pas crâmé la maison d'un riche propriétaire ! On n'aurait pas été obligés de se trouver une planque ! dit Sting.

_Crâmé ? Tu veux dire explosé ! railla Grey. Rogue se contenta d'un simple « Hmm Hmm » désapprobateur.

_Natsu…commença calmement Lucy. Tu as fait quoi ?!

Ni Natsu ni aucun des garçons ne réagit, ils étaient tous coupables et ils le savaient. Par leur faute, toute l'alliance se retrouvait privée de moyen de transport et expulsée de Nagano. Et encore, ils l'avaient échappé belle, si Makarov et les renforts n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour tenter d'excuser les six imbéciles qui avaient complètement démoli le plus grand temple de la ville ainsi que la grande villa d'un des dirigeants de la cité, ils se seraient tous retrouvés derrière les barrots… Et le soutien du Conseil magique dans cette mission n'y aurait rien changé.

_Quand je pense que nous allons devoir payer plus de cinquante millions de joyaux de dédommagements… sanglota le vieux maitre de Fairy Tail. Où vais-je bien pouvoir trouver cet argent ?

Erza fit craquer ses doigts et lança un regard qui glaça le sang de nos six fautifs, y compris Gadjil et Rogue.

_Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas Master, ils paieront eux-mêmes pour leur inconscience… Enfin une fois cette mission achevée, bien évidemment.

Natsu, Grey et Leon lancèrent des regards désespérés à Lucy et Juvia qui les ignorèrent royalement. Etrangement Sting fit de même avec Cana et celle-ci ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lui offrir un regard méprisant et une moue sarcastique qui voulait clairement dire _« Ben quoi ? On a besoin d'aide, la blondasse ? »_.

Gadjil ne montra aucun signe de protestation devant l'annonce d'Erza, il était bien trop désespéré pour cela. Lui, Gadjil Redfox, pour la toute première fois, se détestait. Non, le mot était bien trop faible : il se haïssait au point qu'il aurait été capable de se mettre des claques. Il se considérait comme l'unique responsable de l'échec de la mission qu'avait confiée Bunny Girl. Pourtant, cette mission n'était vraiment pas compliquée, ils avaient juste à foutre le bordel, tout détruire et se faire remarquer comme jamais pour faire diversion ! C'était les plus grands spécialistes à ce jeu. Mais voilà, il y avait eu un problème : le temple, sacré, et on ne touche pas à quelque chose de sacré. Et par sa faute, ils ne pourraient pas retrouver Levy, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

_Bon, visiblement, ces bakas se sont encore laissés emporter, déclara au bout d'un moment Cana, toujours à fleur de peau. Mais nous, notre mission a été un succès.

Lucy approuva la déclaration d'un signe de tête.

_Les filles ont découvert où se trouvait la guilde noire, révéla la blonde.

Cet aveu ôta un énorme poids des épaules du dragon slayer d'acier, Levy allait être sauvée. Lui qui était convaincu qu'il avait signé la mort de la petite bleue dès l'instant où il s'était fait confisquer le Magic Bomber, qui de toute façon avait été complètement détruit lors de la collision. Il était tellement soulagé qu'un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir étirer de la sorte. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi heureux à l'idée de retrouver sa crevette ? Bien que pressé de la revoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette question. Levy était petite, fragile, pas très puissante, alors pourquoi sentait-il que sa présence à ses côtés lui était essentielle ? Gadjil avait toujours été seul et il n'avait jamais eu besoin des autres. Les seules personnes autorisées à l'approcher n'avaient toujours été que des mages extrêmement puissants, enfin jusqu'au jour où il avait découvert Fairy Tail. Il n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps à se poser des questions inutiles et il avait toujours pris la vie comme elle venait, préférant les poings aux mots. Mais cela avait changé quand il avait choisi d'accompagner la petite bleue sur l'île Tenrô. Il avait constaté l'importance des mots et de la parole, grâce à Levy. Elle était douce, gentille comme personne ne l'avait jamais été avec lui, et Gadjil malgré ses airs de grosse brute épaisse n'était pas aussi idiot que l'autre allumette, il commençait à se douter que la petite mage était bien plus qu'une vulgaire partenaire ou même une simple amie… Cependant, qu'est-ce qu'une fillette telle que Levy pourrait trouver à un mage comme lui ? Voilà ce qui le hantait depuis maintenant un certain temps. Le métalleux fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement décroché de la conversation depuis la révélation de Lucy. Il se concentra sur Erza qui visiblement avait entrepris de raconter en détails leur découverte.

_... C'est à ce moment là qu'on a découvert un des mages de Dark Blood qui nous a attaqués au manoir en train de se goinfrer dans un fast food, expliquait la rousse. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour qu'il nous reconnaisse avec nos déguisements mais on a quand même préféré rester vigilantes et seules Cana et Sherry sont allées l'aborder.

_Il était gros et chauve, l'horreur, cracha l'amoureuse de la boisson.

Sting roula des yeux, ce qu'elle pouvait être désagréable quand elle s'y mettait.

_On a joué de nos atouts, continua Sherry en battant des cils, et il est totalement tombé dans le panneau. On lui a demandé d'où il venait, où il travaillait…

_Ce porc nous a tout balancé, termina Cana avec un air de dégoût. Il était fier de lui en plus, il s'est même vanté d'être un des piliers de sa guilde ! Enfin passons... Dark blood ne se trouve pas très loin de la ville d'après ses dires, peut-être à deux jours de marche grand maximum. Ils ont construit leur QG en dessous d'une ancienne guilde de marchands dans un petit village.

_Quand je pense qu'on a dû flirter avec cet homme… Beurk, fit mine de vomir Sherry.

Les autres digéraient les dernières informations. L'affaire commençait à devenir réellement compliquée et ils allaient vraiment devoir se donner à fond pour réussir leur mission, ça c'était une certitude.

_En tout cas, bien joué les filles, félicita Hibiki avant de se retourner vers Lucy avec un clin d'œil. Ton idée était brillante ma belle !

Lucy rougit à ce surnom, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enrager un certain rose qui surveillait discrètement la blonde depuis un petit moment.

_Ma belle ?! explosa Natsu, s'attirant un regard surpris des autres mages. Lucy, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

La blonde, aussi étonnée que les autres par la soudaine colère de son ami ne sut quoi lui répondre et préféra l'ignorer. Elle aurait une conversation avec lui plus tard, pour l'instant ils avaient un plus gros problème à régler.

_Oui félicitations les filles ! s'exclama la constellationniste avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Natsu se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler tant il était frustré. Hibiki allait payer. Il allait lui prouver que Lucy lui appartenait, et pas plus tard que ce soir. Il serra les dents et se concentra sur la conversation.

_Je me demande comment cet imbécile a pu se laisser berner aussi facilement… intervint Luxus critique.

Le mage de foudre ainsi que toute sa bande, Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, Lisanna, sans oublier le maitre composaient l'équipe de renforts et avaient rejoint l'alliance un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient attentivement écouté les informations délivrées par Sharuru et Happy et étaient mis au courant de tous les derniers évènements.

_Ce n'est pas un Homme ! déclara Elfman.

_Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment ? le sermonna Evergreen en lui tapant l'épaule.

_Gomen…

_C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas du tout méfié de Sherry et Cana, dit Erza en ignorant l'intervention des deux mages de Fairy Tail. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes, il se pourrait qu'il ait raconté tout ça dans le but de nous piéger à nouveau… Et nous ne pouvons nous laisser humilier une nouvelle fois.

Tous les mages présents approuvèrent ses mots, ils étaient les meilleures guildes du royaume, ils ne pouvaient se laisser battre sans qu'il n'y ait de représailles. Ils auraient leur vengeance.

_Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Leon.

Lucy, Hibiki et Jellal échangèrent un regard entendu.

_Nous avons un plan, avoua le bleuté.

_C'est génial ce suspens, mais...C'EST QUOI CE FOUTU PLAN ? s'énerva un Natsu qui n'avait de toute évidence pas supporté cet énième regard de connivence entre les deux amants.

_Calme toi Natsu, je comprends ton impatience, mais ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, temporisa Hibiki avec un sourire affable.

_Toi le playboy tu la fermes je t'ai pas sonné ! Maintenant Jellal tu nous dis ton plan que je puisse récupérer ce qui m'appartiens, renchérit-il et, à part la principale concernée, personne ne manqua le regard de possessivité qu'il jeta à la constellationniste que le comportement de Natsu rendait de plus en plus inquiète tellement il en était étrange et disproportionné.

_A vrai dire il s'agit du plan de Lucy nous n'avons fait que l'aiguiller, je vais donc la laisser vous l'expliquer.

_Jellal, sale trouillard, tu as juste peur de la réaction de Rogue lorsqu'il connaîtra les détails de ce fameux plan, démasqua Lucy d'un doigt accusateur.

_Je sors avec Erza alors je considère avoir suffisamment de conflits personnels comme ça, merci !

_Je te l'accorde et puis, comme tu l'as dit, c'est mon plan ! A moi d'assumer les conséquences et, vu la couleur que viens de prendre ta dulcinée, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour cette déclaration publique, alors je peux bien faire ça pour toi... hahaha

_Gloups !

_Bien, je vais pas vous laissez attendre plus longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une proposition, mais voilà ce qui pour nous serait le meilleur plan, et j'ai bien dit _nous_, alors Rogue ne me tue pas s'il te plaît. Il se trouve que les infos que les filles ont obtenues sur la guilde ne collent pas avec la vision de Sharuru. Comment une petite guilde noire cachée sous une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, peut avoir un chambre aussi richement décorée et spacieuse que ce qu'elle nous a décris ? Donc la première chose que nous devons faire c'est savoir où est retenue Levy et, à mon avis, seuls les membres les plus hauts placés le savent et qui est le seul membre de cette guilde à avoir été présent lors de nos deux rencontres ?

_Le gay !

_Oui Juvia c'est en effet à lui que je pensais, mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce soit toi qui réponde.

_C'est qui ce gay ? Demanda abruptement Luxus, il ne supportait pas de ne pas être au courant.

_Juste un type bizarre qui a craqué sur Rog...non Lucy, tu vas pas oser ?! S'excama Erza en étouffant un rire.

_Je crois que tu as compris. Rogue il faut que tu séduises « Le gay » pour l'amener à te révéler où est Levy. Je suis désolée mais c'est le plan le moins risqué que nous ayons et le seul qui nous garantisse de la sauver.

_C'est hors de question, hurla Sting.

_T'as oublié comment tu t'appelais ? Toi c'est Sting pas Rogue, alors fermes là, intervint Cana qui ne ratait pas une occasion de faire taire le mage de lumière.

_Rogue ne va sûrement pas se prostituer pour sauver cette crevette sans intérêt !

_Premièrement je suis le seul qui l'appelle crevette, deuxièmement elle a plus de valeur que tu n'en auras jamais, il n'y a pas que les capacités au combat qui comptent, et là où tu n'es qu'un pleurnicheur incapable de sauver son propre chat, Levy ferait tout pour ses camarades !

_Et je te signale que les filles ont fait la même chose toute à l'heure, alors à moins que tu ne considères que ma petite amie est une pute, tu ferais mieux de retirer ce que tu viens de dire, ajouta Grey sous les yeux éblouis d'une Juvia plus amoureuse que jamais.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Gadjil, je le ferai ! Fairy Tail nous a appris la vraie valeur de l'amitié et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur mes résolutions ! J'irai aussi loin qu'il le faut pour ramener notre nakama. Mais comment fait-on l'amour avec un homme ?

_Houlà Houlà personne ne te demande d'aller aussi loin Rogue, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir j'ai d'excellents yaoï que je peux te prêter, proposa aimablement Sherry avec un clin d'œil entendu que le dragon slayer de l'ombre prit le parti d'ignorer.

_Tu es sûr Rogue ?

_Ne le ferais-tu pas pour Lector ?

_Si, avoua le blond.

_Alors tout le monde est d'accord ! Bien, nous savons grâce aux filles qu'il fréquente un bar gay non loin de sa guilde il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il y soit demain soir.

_Pourquoi ne pas attaquer ce soir ? Demanda un Makarov prêt à en découdre : on ne touchait pas à ses enfants !

_Parce que certains ne sont pas encore totalement remis de notre dernière défaite et qu'il faut que nous soyons les mieux préparés possible, répondit Hibiki ce qui fut aussitôt approuvé par tous, à l'exception d'un Natsu récalcitrant qui marmonna un vague _« Teme»_ et d'un Gadjil à bout de nerf qui prit tout de même sur lui.

_Quand il aura l'info il droguera son verre avec un poison que nous a concocté Wendy et le ligotera avant de nous rejoindre. A partir de là, le groupe de sauvetage constitué de Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Sherry, Léon, Grey, Gadjil, Makarov et moi partira à la recherche de Levy pendant que le groupe d'attaque constitué des autres se préparera à l'attaque de Dark Blood sous les ordres d'Hibiki qui a intégré toutes les infos qu'ont recueilli Jellal et les filles dans son système et vous les implantera directement dans le cerveau grâce à sa magie en fonction de l'adversaire auquel vous aurez à faire. Quant le premier groupe se sera fait repérer, car il est impossible qu'on atteigne Levy sans se faire repérer, nous vous préviendront télépathiquement toujours grâce à Hibiki et les combats commenceront. Voilà les seules consignes, Hibiki et Wendy doivent rester en retrait sous la protection des autres membres de Blue Pegasus car ils sont trop précieux pour se permettre d'être blessés, Wendy n'interviendra que si son aide est requise en tant que soigneuse. Jura vous resterez ici et vous surveillerez Zereph, vous êtes le mage le plus puissant ici et c'est pourquoi je vos confie cette tâche.

_Je me fis à ton jugement Lucy, répondit-il humblement.

_Bien. Tous le monde est okay avec ce plan ? Demanda la blonde avec un manque certain d'assurance.

_C'est parfait Lucy, et j'envisage sérieusement de te laisser la guilde quand je prendrai ma retraite, félicita le maître fier de son élève.

_Et ben moi je suis pas okay tu tout ! Finit par craquer Natsu. Ça veux dire quoi Hibiki est trop précieux ?! Ça veut dire que vu qu'il couche avec toi, il peut se permettre de prendre aucun risque ?!

_Coucher avec moi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes à la fin ?! Le seul avec qui j'ai jamais couché c'est to...enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne te regarde absolument pas, je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ?! S'embrouilla la mage aux clés en se tapant sur le front. Pff...Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire, je te signale que la vie de Levy ne tient qu'à un fil et toi tu crois que je m'envoie en l'air dans les buissons !

_J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi monsieur parfait est si doué alors au point que tu le décrives comme le meilleur !

_Ça suffit cette dispute n'a aucun sens !

_N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, traînée !

_Très bien puisque ton comportement a atteiny un tel niveau d'immaturité que tu oses m'appeler comme ça, suis moi nous allons régler ça en privée, mais quoi que tu me dises je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir insultée et ridiculisée devant mes amis.

Et sur ces derniers mots Lucy tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité que la nuit conférait au bois suivis de près par un Natsu blanc comme un linge et qui n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait dit : _« Quel abruti comment je vais la récupérer maintenant ? Je passe pour un con à côté de l'autre »._

_Wahou ça va chauffer j'ai l'impression !

_Pourquoi es-tu si réjouie alors Mira-nee ?

_Parce qu'une bonne dispute il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire avancer une situation stagnante. Mwhouhaha

_Pauvre Natsu quand même, il est juste jaloux, compatit Jellal.

_Pense à ta propre défense plutôt qu'à la sienne, car nous aussi on doit s'expliquer. Suis moi ! ordonna Titania d'une voie de fer avant de partir du côté opposé à celui de Lucy et Natsu.

_Gloups !

Un peu plus loin dans une petite clairière où la lumière le la lune permettait une bonne visibilité, la mage blonde s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna armée de son regard le plus sévère pour faire face à un rosé penaud et paniqué.

_Écoute Luce je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça...

_Mais tu l'as dis ! Hurla-t-elle.

_Je...je...putain de merde Lucy qu'est-ce que t'as trafiqué avec ce type hier soir ?! S'énerva une fois de plus le dragon slayer.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus : que tu penses que j'ai pu faire ça alors que ma meilleure amie est prisonnière d'une guilde qui s'apprête à détruire le monde ou que tu penses que j'ai pu faire ça alors que je t'ai avoué ressentir des sentiments pour toi ! Tu as eu raison de me traiter de traînée car c'est exactement ce que tu penses de moi ! Ce que j'ai fait avec Hibiki ne te regarde pas ! C'est quelque chose que j'aurai sûrement aimé te confier, mais ce soir je viens de découvrir que tu n'étais qu'un abruti fini et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te révélerais quoique ce soit ! Je vais te dire, j'aurai mille fois préféré coucher avec Hibiki plutôt qu'avec toi ! Voila le problème, c'est que je ne l'aime pas lui, cracha Lucy dans un mélange de colère et de chagrin qui lui donnait une voie enrouée.

_Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

_Parce que t'as rien écouté en plus ?

_Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'aime pas LUI, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes moi ? Demanda Natsu d'un ton presque suppliant et les yeux brillants d'espoir. Espoir que Lucy eu tôt fait de piétiner sous le coup de la panique : _« Depuis quand comprenait-il l'implicite celui-là ? »_

_Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. La seule chose qu'il n'y aura jamais entre nous, c'est le souvenir de cette nuit cauchemardesque !

La peine qu'elle put lire dans les yeux du rosée à cet instant la bouleversa et, entre la colère, l'angoisse due à la disparition de Lévy, le stress des combats à venir et cette douleur insupportable dans le regard du jeune homme, quelque chose céda dans son cœur, qu'elle que chose qui lui donna suffisamment de courage pour franchir le mètre qui la séparait de Natsu et saisir ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Le mage, tellement perdu et blessé par la déclaration de Lucy, s'accrocha comme un fou à cette ouverture qu'elle lui laissait et c'est avec une possessivité empreinte de souffrance qu'il saisit les hanches de la jeune femme. Le baiser devient vite plus torride et la température monta rapidement entre les deux mages, Natsu s'écarta juste un instant de la bouche de sa nakama, juste pour croiser son regard et y lire le consentement dont il avait besoin. Elle acquiesça à sa question muette d'un mouvement de tête et il n'en demanda pas plus pour l'allonger dans l'herbe tendre de la clairière et commencer à la déshabiller...

Au campement de l'alliance, un silence concentré pesait, chacun se préparant mentalement aux événements du lendemain, un silence qu'une Lisanna inquiète se permit de briser :

_Natsu et Lucy ne sont toujours pas revenus, vous croyez qu'il y a un problème ?

_Je peux aller jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez, proposa gaiement Happy qui n'était pas plus rassuré pour la santé de son père adoptif.

_Crois moi Happy, si mon intuition est bonne, le spectacle qui t'attends la bas n'est pas du tout de ton âge. Et mon intuition est toujours bonne.

_Et que te dis ton intuition pour Erza et Jellal, ils ne sont pas revenus non-plus ? Demanda ironiquement Cana.

_Qu'ils font probablement tous ce que tu rêves de faire avec ton petit blond teigneux, se moqua la barmaid qui eut le plaisir de voir la mage aux cartes rougir pour autre chose qu'un état d'ébriété avancé.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...Hum...Hum

_Et Gadjil il est où ce couillon ? Demanda Grey le nez dans les cheveux bleus de Juvia qu'il tenait assise entre ses jambes et serrait de ses bras dénudés.

_Si je suis la théorie de Mirajane, probablement quelque part dans un buisson avec une photo de Levy en train de faire des exercices pour renforcer son poignet.

_Maître ! crièrent d'une même voie les mages de Fairy Tail, sauf Wendy bien sûr qui, heureusement pour elle, était trop jeune pour comprendre.


	13. Chapter 13 : Mission SS

Quelques instants plus tard se furent de violentes rougeurs, des rires étouffés et des sifflements appréciateurs qui accueillirent Gadjil de retour de sa petite promenade.

_Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

_Rien du tout, mais rappelle moi de ne jamais te serrer la main mec, ironisa Sting encouragé par le fou rire de Cana.

_Mais je me suis lavé les mains dans le ruisseau crétin ! renchérit un Gadjil à fleur de peau.

_Quoi ?! Parce que c'était vrai ! s'offusqua Sherry.

_Je n'ai jamais senti ce type, avoua Ichiya d'un rare trait d'esprit.

_Vrai ? Quoi vrai ? Je suis humain comme tout le monde ! Je vois pas ce qui vous choque et ça vous regarde pas bande de dégénérés !

_Si tu fais ça dans une forêt où n'importe lequel d'entre nous est à même de te croiser, si, je pense que ça nous regarde, expliqua diplomatiquement Ren en cachant son malaise derrière une toux feinte.

_Ben vous faites ça où vous ? Demanda innocemment le dragon slayer de plus en plus perdu.

_Mais personne ne fait ça à part toi, gros dégueulasse ! s'énerva Evergreen. Dit quelque chose Elfman !

_C'est un homme.

_Oh ta gueule ! craqua la mage à lunette.

_Attendez je comprends que dalle : Vous faites pas pipi ? Interrogea Gadjil incrédule.

_Pipi?!

_Ouais vous croyez que j'étais parti faire quoi ? La grosse commission ?

_Non rien laisse tomber. C'est juste le maître et son esprit tordu qui commence à déteindre sur nous, soupira Lisanna. Enfin ma sœur y est peut-être pour quelque chose aussi.

Gadjil, pas vraiment d'humeur à essayer de comprendre les dernières frasques de ses camarades, renonça vite à obtenir de plus amples explications sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. _« Natsu doit vraiment avoir une vie facile à être aussi bête »_ pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité.

En effet c'est un Natsu silencieux et le visage fermé qui revint au campement quelques heures plus tard. L'œil expert de Mirajane eut tôt fait de remarquer ses épaules lasses et son regard perdu, les choses ne s'étaient de toute évidence pas arrangées pour lui et Lucy et la blonde restait d'ailleurs mystérieusement absente. Mais de même qu'elle avait repéré les marques de tristesse sur le mage de feu, la barmaid ne manqua pas la légère froissure de ses vêtements, ni les rougeurs encore présentes sur ses joues. Il n'y avait aucun doute : ces deux là avaient remis ça ? Elle ne put empêcher un soupir défait de lui échapper pendant que Natsu partit rejoindre sa tente sans un mot pour ses nakamas et juste un vague signe de tête en guise d'excuse à l'intention d'Hibiki. A ce rythme ces deux entêtés ne seraient toujours pas ensemble dans dix ans. Qu'allait-il devenir de la garderie « Fairy Tail tell » dont elle avait toujours rêvé, si Natsu et Lucy ne se mariaient pas ? Non elle devait parler à son amie au plus vite car si la constellationniste attendait que l'autre crétin fasse le premier pas, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Et c'est sur cette résolution, que Mirajane enjoignit tout le monde à aller se coucher, elle ne pouvait partir à la recherche de la blonde maintenant de peur de tomber sur Jellal et Erza en pleine action et puis elle avait d'autres couples à aider :

_Oh mince Cana, il n'y a plus de place dans la tente ! Pas le choix tu dois partir dormir dans celle des garçons. Sting je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle et par là j'entends son taux d'alcoolémie bien sûr !

Le lendemain matin Lucy réapparut pendant le petit déjeuner et personne n'osa poser de questions sur son absence tellement son expression était fermée et ses yeux gonflés par des larmes qui ne coulaient plus, ils ne furent cependant pas longtemps dupes en la voyant détourner les yeux devant Natsu. La troupe fut beaucoup moins compréhensive avec le couple Erza /Jellal apparut un peu plus tard et les garçons se firent un plaisir de faire des remarques désobligeantes à ce dernier devant son état de fatigue avancée et les marques rouges qu'il n'avait pu cacher faute de col roulé.

_Alors j'en connais un qu'a passé une bonne nuit, hein ? Taquina Grey.

_Et j'en connais un qui n'a toujours rien fait avec sa petite amie, se permit Léon avec un sourire que la rivalité et la jalousie rendait mauvais et qu'il regretta bien vite devant l'air outré de Juvia.

_Jellal tous ces suçons! Au moins c'est clair sur qui était au dessus ! Renchérit Makarov.

_Ça suffit maître vous allez trop loin, intervient Mirajane en voyant Erza faire apparaître une monstrueuse massue cloutée.

_Bon moi je vais pisser ça dérange personne ? annonça Gadjil en jetant un regard mi-agressif mi-interrogatif à la ronde, avant de s'éloigner en l'absence de réponse.

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? interrogea Natsu en suivant le métalleux du regard.

_Longue histoire, répondirent Sting et Cana dans un même souffle.

_Et vous deux depuis combien de temps vous êtes d'accord sur quelques chose ? Remarqua Sherry.

_Sûrement depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés un point commun : le ronflement !

Affirmation de Rogue qui fut approuvée par tous les hommes de l'alliance à l'exception de Jellal, qui n'avait pas dormi dans la tente commune et de Zereph, qui se montrait particulièrement discret depuis les accusations de Lucy.

La journée continua comme elle avait commencé : une Lucy muette, un Natsu penaud, un Jellal persécuté mais heureux, un Gadjil perturbé et un Sting et une Cana étrangement en symbiose depuis leur concert nocturne. Cependant plus le jour déclinait, plus la pression montait sur le petit groupe. Ils avaient conscience qu'une bataille décisive les attendait, une bataille où le sang coulerait forcément, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que seul celui de l'ennemi coule. Et comme si la menace de mort imminente ne suffisait pas, une atmosphère lourde pesait du fait du comportement de Lucy et Natsu qui semblaient tous les deux en prise avec un débat intérieur particulièrement douloureux à en juger leurs visages marqués et les coups d'œil déchirés qu'ils se lançaient sans que jamais leur regard ne se croisent. La bonne humeur de toute l'équipe en était affectée, comme si le lien qui les soudait habituellement, et semblait presque brisé pour l'heure, était le pilier même de Fairy Tail.

Quant l'heure fut venue Lucy se leva avec grâce du tronc mort où elle était assise et se dirigea vers le centre du camp faisant signe à Hibiki de la suivre au passage. Natsu la suivit des yeux, une fois de plus ébloui par sa beauté et le mouvement envoûtant de ses courbes. Tous cessèrent leurs activités, comprenant que celle qu'ils avaient choisie pour les mener à la victoire s'apprêtait à parler et ils avaient grandement besoin d'un discours de motivation compte tenue du défaitisme général :

_Je ne dirai qu'une seule chose, pour Levy !

Et cette simple déclaration suffit à rendre sa détermination et son courage à toute l'alliance. Lucy tendit sa main droite devant elle et elle fut vite rejointe par celle de tous les mages présents et c'est tous liés ainsi qu'ils scandèrent d'une même voix assurée ces deux mots qui à leurs yeux signifiaient plus de choses que le plus long des discours, ces deux mots qui leur rappelait l'amitié qui les liaient et les protégeait, ces deux mots qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson:

_POUR LEVY !

La porte se trouvait devant lui, une horrible porte à battants rouges style saloon qui à elle seule témoignait de la nature du bar dont elle gardait l'entrée. Rogue inspira profondément, essayant de remplacer par l'air frais de ce début de soirée, son courage envolé. Non il n'avait pas peur du combat, ni de la honte puisque, de ce qu'il avait pu remarquer chez Lucy et Natsu, l'hétérosexualité n'était pas forcément le chemin le plus rapide pour accéder au bonheur. En vérité, il avait peur de l'échec. En effet, pour lui, l'échec avait toujours signifié le déshonneur et la promesse de se faire sérieusement engueuler par celui qui avait longtemps été le maître de Sabertooth, mais aujourd'hui c'est la vie d'une camarade, d'une amie, oserait-il penser, qui était en jeu et il n'était plus sûr d'être à la hauteur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les enjeux de la défaite lui apparurent réellement : échouer ce n'était pas seulement perdre, c'était avant tout se fermer une porte, en l'occurrence celle qui permettrait de sauver Levy, cette petite mage qu'il connaissait à peine mais avait appris à respecter pour sa douceur et l'admiration sans borne que Gadjil lui vouait. Gadjil. Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt quand le reste du groupe était partie se cacher dans un endroit plus éloigné du bar, le dragon slayer de fer s'était approché de lui et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer:

_Je compte sur toi.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus et s'était détourné pour rejoindre les autres sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, pourtant Rogue avait le sentiment de lui avoir fait une promesse. Et une promesse c'était plus important que gagner ou perdre, une promesse c'était le poids d'une autre vie sur les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, il ne se le permettrait pas et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait peur.

_Rogue tout va bien, lui souffla Lucy par le biais de l'oreillette magique qu'il portait.

_Je réfléchissais juste aux conséquences d'un échec potentiel, répondit-il en chuchotant dans le micro qu'il portait sur son bracelet de cuir. Les filles et particulièrement Sherry l'avaient entièrement relooké pour sa mission (où avaient-elles trouvé tous ces accessoires, ça s'était un mystère).

_Pourquoi penser à ça puisque tu vas réussir ? Demanda posément Lucy sans aucun doute audible dans la voix.

_Qu'en sais-tu ?

_J'ai...non, on a confiance en toi. A cette réponse le cœur de Rogue s'accéléra et il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Maintenant vas-y ! D'après Mirajane qui a pris sa place de barmaid comme prévue il est suffisamment alcoolisé pour que même le maître ait une chance avec lui, ajouta-elle pour le motiver.

_LUCY J'AI TOUT ENTENDU ! Et toi trouillard bouge toi le cul avant que quelqu'un ne te remarque, ça fait cinq minutes que tu es immobile devant cette porte ! Entendit hurler le mage de l'ombre dans son oreille, tout en reconnaissant la voix du célèbre Makarov.

Et sur ses derniers mots d'encouragement, il entra sans aucune hésitation dans le Damned, ce bar connu pour sa clientèle homosexuelle. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar où sa cible se tenait seule. Il faillit faire demi-tour en remarquant sa tenue où plutôt son absence de tenue, puisque son T-shirt en résille noire découvrait largement sa poitrine et que son short en cuir avait les dimensions d'un petit boxer (et dire qu'il s'était plaint de la chemise turquoise et du pantalon blanc moulant que Sherry avait choisis pour lui), il continua néanmoins sa route sous le regard sévère et légèrement amusé de Mirajane dont le tempérament semblait bien loin de sa réputation de gentillesse et d'innocence et qui frottait d'une main experte un verre de l'autre côté du comptoir d'un blanc immaculé. Le sourire de la mage s'élargit quand Rogue se fit accoster par un petit roux visiblement très intéressé et dû poliment décliner :

_Dégage t'es pas ma cible !

Il continua sa route imperturbable jusqu'à se tenir debout devant le mage de Dark Blood qui sirotait une vodka martini trois olives accoudé au comptoir de verre du bar.

_Salut

__Salut?! C'est quoi se truc de merde. Roule lui un patin qu'on en finisse !_

__Gadjil calme toi et arrête de hurler dans le micro des débilités ! S'énerva Lucy devant la tournure que venait de prendre les choses._

__Ouais c'est pas parce que t'as pas eu le temps de rouler un patin à Levy avant qu'elle se fasse enlever que c'est la bonne technique ! Se moqua Sting._

__Et en agissant comme ça il a plus de chance d'obtenir des bleues aux fesses que des infos, renchérit Cana._

__Je vais vous buter !_

__Non Gadjil arrête, on doit aider Rogue tu te souviens._

_C'est à contre cœur que Gadjil relâcha les deux énergumènes qui commençaient sérieusement à devenir invivables depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de se chercher des noises entre eux. La situation apaisée de ce côté là, Lucy porta de nouveau attention à la conversation, disons plutôt « la drague » sur laquelle la vie de Levy reposait :_

_Je peux savoir se que vous faites ici ? S'étonna non sans méfiance le « gay ».

_Ce que je fais ici ? Mais la même chose que vous et que toutes les personnes de ce bar.

_Du sexe ?

_Je pensais plutôt à : pouvoir passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de gens qui ne vous jugeront pas pour ce que vous êtes.

__Il est doué le petit, siffla avec admiration Makarov en écoutant attentivement le dialogue._

__Ouais à croire qu'il a toujours été gay ! Ricana Cana (intervention auteurs : mille excuses pour ce jeux de mot pourri de Lady F.)_

__Sûrement pas ! Se braqua aussitôt un Sting qui avait les intérêts de son ami à cœur._

__Tu réagis un peu violemment je trouve, vous ne seriez pas amants dis-moi ?_

__Je crois t'avoir prouvé hier soir que je ne suis pas homo ma très chère Cana !_

_Vos gueules ! Finit par craquer un Rogue suffisamment stressé de devoir faire « ça » avec ce type bizarre pour supporter les engueulades de ses nakamas.

_Vous dites ? S'énerva le mage de Dark Blood devant la soudaine vulgarité du jeune homme.

_Un « vos gueules » le tout dernier cocktail à la mode, intervient une Mirajane totalement dans son personnage en tendant un verre d'une étrange teinte rouge à Rogue, tout en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

__Bien joué Mira, souffla Lucy en jetant un regard mauvais au couple Cana/Sting qui avait pris une teinte aussi rouge que le fameux cocktail depuis la déclaration du blond._

Le brun trempa ses lèvres dans le mystérieux breuvage et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Mirajane savait se qu'elle faisait.

_Un « vos gueules » ouhou ça a l'air so original ! Je vais me laissez tenter ! (inutile de préciser qui a dit ça).

_Mais bien sûr, et sur ce la barmaid aussi futée que bonne actrice remplie aux trois quarts un verre de gin pur avant d'y ajouter quelques gouttes de grenadine et de tabasco pour la coloration. Le résultat était en tout point identique au verre servi à Rogue précédemment, mais avait l'avantage (ou désavantage, tout dépend du point de vue) d'être excessivement alcoolisé.

_Gin tabasco ouhou je comprends mieux le nom de ce cocktail !

_Ne préféreriez-vous pas connaître mon nom plutôt que celui de mon cocktail, mon...mon poussinet ?

__Il est allé trop loin sur ce coup là, critiqua Eve, élu expert en séduction pour l'occasion._

__Complimente le sur son odeur, conseilla Ichiya._

___Poussinet ? J'adore c'est trop Kawai !

__Ben on dirait que c'est passé finalement, je crois que je suis surtout expert en séduction de femmes en fait._

Rogue avala sa salive avec difficulté et s'assit sur le tabouret jouxtant celui de sa cible, avant de se pencher gracieusement vers lui en ignorant volontairement la présence de mascara sur ses cils.

_Hum vous sentez bon...essaya-t-il prêt à suivre n'importe quelle indicative du moment qu'il en finissait avec ce jeu.

_Jitakin, mais on m'appelle Jiji ici et merci du compliment, vous dégagez vous même une odeur masculine fort attirante...

_Rogue, se présenta le mage effrayé par la proximité qu'il avait lui même créée.

_Rogue si vous croyez que je suis dupe et que je ne voix pas clair dans votre jeux vous me prenez pour un idiot : votre haleine ne sens pas l'alcool, j'entends beugler des gens dans votre oreille depuis toute à l'heure et notre mystérieuse nouvelle barmaid qui essaye de me soûler fait les couvertures de magazines pour représenter Fairy Tail. Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous pouvez changer d'apparence mademoiselle, je me sens insulté par votre manque de précautions, expliqua posément le mage avec un sourire satisfait mais toujours aussi charmeur.

__Merde il nous a découvert ! paniqua Gadjil._

__Putain il tient sacrément bien l'alcool, complimenta Cana._

_Je vais être franc avec vous Jiji...commença le dragon slayer de l'ombre.

__NON !_

Mais Rogue n'écouta pas ses camarades, non il avait compris qu'il était trop tard pour sauver le plan initial et il voulait croire qu'il pouvait toucher cette homme comme Fairy Tail l'avait touché lui. Il retira donc son oreillette en geste d'apaisement et l'écrasa sous son verre.

__Une oreillette magique à quatre mille joyaux ! n'entendit-il donc pas hurler le maître._

___Je suis venu dans l'objectif de vous séduire et d'obtenir des informations sur mon amie que vous avez enlevée. Est-ce que vous me plaisez? Je n'en sais rien, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à l'amour et tout ce qui va avec.

_Vous êtes un homme d'action, j'adore !

_A vrai dire, il n'y a pas si longtemps je n'avais quasiment aucun ami, poursuivit-il en tachant d'ignorer les remarques de son vis à vis. Et il se trouve que cette jeune fille que vous avez enlevée est l'une des personnes qui m'a montré le vrai sens d'une guilde. Vous devriez pouvoir être accepté tel que vous êtes par votre propre guilde, comme Levy et ses amis m'ont accepté. C'est pour ça que vous devez m'aider à la retrouver.

_Homme d'action et poète à ses heures perdues, hum quel dommage que nous soyons ennemis. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez du genre peu bavard.

_Les gens changent.

_Très bien je vais vous dire où se trouve votre amie, mais avant toute chose : embrassez moi !

_Pardon ?! S'étouffa le mage de Sabertooth.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est un Rogue rouge comme une écrevisse, suivi par une Mirajane qui retenait difficilement ses rires qui sortirent du bar en laissant Jiji profiter tranquillement du reste de sa soirée et savourer le goût qui restait encore sur ses lèvres. Ils retrouvèrent les autres un peu plus loin et ceux-ci s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, conscients du sacrifice que venait de faire leur nakama.

_Alors vous avez entendu ? S'enquit Rogue en cachant difficilement sa gène.

_Le baiser ?... euh non t'inquiètes on a rien entendu ! Rien entendu du tout !

_Je parlais de la cachette de Levy Natsu, mais merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, souffla le brun exténué en prenant Frosh dans ses bras pour essayer d'oublier ce souvenir étrange et pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il aurait cru. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus étrange.

_Oui le château, c'est bon Hibiki l'a localisé. Je crois qu'on est prêts pour la phase deux du plan. Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Sherry, Leon, Grey, Gadjil, Makarov avec moi ! On part chercher Levy ! Bonne chance à vous aussi. Hibiki je compte sur toi, déclara Lucy avant de prendre le chemin que son ami avait pris le soin de lui télécharger dans la tête un peu plus tôt.

Elle ne jeta pas même un regard en direction de Natsu, quand bien même la mission était suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'il y ait un risque qu'elle ne le revoit jamais. Le comportement de la mage brisa encore un peu plus le cœur du rose, plus que jamais prêt à se battre pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses déboires avec la blonde. Les deux groupes se séparèrent donc ainsi, précipités par la fuite de Lucy et l'impatience de Gadjil.

Les mages se trouvaient désormais dans des buissons, complètement abasourdis par ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

_Comment on a pu manquer ça… Râla Gadjil, en se frappant le front de sa main.

_Je me le demande… soupira Sherry, en repensant à l'homme laid qu'elle avait été forcée de séduire et qui au final n'avait servi à rien du tout.

_C'est pas comme si c'était l'endroit le plus immense et le moins caché de la ville, vraiment pas ! ironisa le métalleux au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Le repère de Dark Blood était vraiment gigantesque, ça on ne pouvait le nier. Enfin «repère », le mot était bien faible, le terme de palais ou château était beaucoup plus adapté. Le bâtiment qui les surplombait de toute sa hauteur les laissait à la fois ébahis et admiratifs. Des plus modernes, on pouvait pourtant y retrouver des éléments antiques telles que ses arcades ou ses tours typiques des anciens temps, prouvant qu'il avait était restauré, sans doute par la guilde noire. De grandes fenêtres aux carreaux parfaitement propres laissaient passer la lumière, promettant un intérieur au moins aussi somptueux que l'extérieur. Aucun doute n'était possible, c'était bien l'endroit luxueux qui apparaissait dans la vision de Sharuru. Gadjil ne revenait pas de leur bêtise, comment avaient-ils pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ? Dire que Levy était ici depuis le début, et qu'ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien. Le dragon slayer était tellement à cran, qu'il aurait été capable de détruire l'immense bâtisse à coups de bras en métal.

Grey décida d'intervenir avant que le mage d'acier ne commette l'irréparable.

_C 'est bon calme toi face de clou, maintenant on a plus qu'à aller la chercher !

_Le tout serait déjà d'entrer sans se faire repérer, réfléchit Makarov. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous devons nous attendre, ils peuvent très bien être des dizaines à surveiller Levy, et si nous nous faisons arrêter, tout est perdu. De plus, il se pourrait très bien qu'ils aient été prévenus de notre arrivée… Nos recherches n'ont pas été si discrètes que ça, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

_C'est vrai qu'entre les garçons qui ont détruit la moitié de la ville, Jiji et l'homme du fast food, on n'est pas passés inaperçus, souffla Lisanna.

_Juvia ne pense pas que l'homme du fast food soit assez intelligent pour avoir remarqué que nous étions des mages de Fairy Tail mais Juvia pense que Jiji nous a donné l'information beaucoup trop facilement. Il vaut mieux rester vigilants.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma belle Juvia, sourit Leon, sous le regard d'un Grey des plus blasés. Leon ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la mage d'eau, il était prêt à tout pour la conquérir et refusait d'admettre qu'elle vivait actuellement le parfait amour dans les bras de l'ébène. Et ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le comportement de son rival. Alors, Grey se taisait, préférant garder son sang-froid, car même si Leon allait un peu trop loin selon lui, il restait son plus vieil ami et le mage de glace ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux. Il serrait les poings, feignant l'indifférence, à la mémoire de leur complicité d'antan, au souvenir d'Oul. Grey secoua la tête, fatigué de ses pensées inutiles, et se concentra sur le château.

Lucy, elle, était restée silencieuse depuis leur arrivée, accroupie derrière un buisson, une main posée sur son menton preuve de son intense réflexion. Son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen d'accéder à l'intérieur du QG de Dark Blood quand quelque chose attira son regard.

_J'ai une idée, déclara la blonde.

Levy était allongée sur ce lit aux draps de soie depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Depuis combien de temps était-elle emprisonnée dans cette chambre ? Deux, trois jours ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps dans cette petite (pas si petite que ça en fin de compte) pièce, coincée entre ces quatre murs d'une affreuse couleur prune. Certes elle ne manquait de rien dans cette chambre, elle avait une petite salle de bain avec une jolie baignoire et tous les parfums de savons et de shampoings qui allaient avec, un écran lacryma, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres rares d'auteurs talentueux comme elle en avait toujours rêvé, mais il y avait un hic… Elle était enfermée à double tours et privée de la lumière du jour, sa fenêtre étant fermée par d'épais barreaux en métal et des volets bloqués de l'extérieur. La mage des mots avait bien vite renoncé à passer par la fenêtre, l'ouverture entre les barreaux étant beaucoup trop étroite pour permettre le passage de son pourtant si frêle corps, mais elle avait longtemps tenté de déverrouiller la porte avec le moindre petit objet pointu qui lui était passé sous la main, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses entailles sur le bout de ses doigts. Ce fut un échec. Levy n'était pas vraiment faite pour l'action, elle n'avait jamais effectué de mission seule, et malgré son intelligence, elle n'avait pu trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce pétrin et n'avait tout simplement pas la force d'exploser la porte ou d'arracher les barreaux de sa fenêtre.

Alors, la petite bleue s'était faite à l'idée de rester tranquillement ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis. De Gadjil. Elle était convaincue que le dragon slayer viendrait la chercher, seul ou accompagné de tous les autres, mais il viendrait. Elle avait rougi à cette idée, ne comprenant pas d'être toujours autant obsédée par le mage d'acier dans une pareille situation. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés, la présence de ce jeune homme qui en effrayait plus d'un par son physique de brute épaisse avait toujours eu le don d'apaiser et de rassurer la petite bleue. Levy avait patienté, patienté et encore patienté, mais les secours n'étaient toujours pas là et elle commençait à douter. _Et s'ils ne venaient pas ? _Cette question la hantait sans arrêt, et la bleue commençait à réaliser que s'ils ne parvenaient pas à la retrouver, elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule, mais pour le moment, elle se contentait d'attendre, tournant en rond dans cette chambre luxueuse qui lui paraissait de plus en plus petite, les murs lui donnant l'affreuse impression de l'écraser lentement. De temps en temps, un homme venait lui déposer un plateau repas, toujours bien garni et plein de bons plats. Levy avait été gâtée par ses kidnappeurs et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Quel genre de criminel pouvait bien enlever quelqu'un pour le loger et le traiter comme un roi ? Enfin, comme une princesse dans son cas à elle, on lui avait même fourni la longue robe en velours et les bijoux. Et la mage des mots, qui avait lu de nombreux livres commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement : et si on avait l'intention de la vendre puis de la marier à un riche étranger ? Le simple fait de penser à une telle chose lui donnait la chaire de poule. _« Gadjil viens me chercher ! »4_

Un matin, enfin matin, Levy ne faisait plus très bien la différence entre jour et nuit depuis son enlèvement, la mage bleue prit une résolution. Gadjil et les mages de l'alliance n'étaient toujours pas là et ça l'inquiétait. De nature compréhensive, elle ne leur en voulait pas de cette absence qui se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable, sans doute avaient-ils été retenus quelque part. Et c'est bien ça qui l'ennuyait. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Gadjil, à Lucy, ou à tous les autres, à cause d'elle, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. C'est donc accompagnée de ces terribles pensées que Levy décida d'agir, elle n'avait pas encore tout essayé.

La petite bleue se leva de son lit, prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa longue robe, et s'approcha de la porte. Elle hurla. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

_T'es sûre que c'était une bonne idée Lucy ? interrogea pour changer Leon, alors que Gadjil venait tout juste d'arrêter de se plaindre.

_Bonne j'en sais rien, répondit la blonde agacée, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Gadjil, si vous avez une meilleure idée je vous écoute !

_Non non, ça ira, dit Mirajane essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je me demande… Est-ce qu'on a bien fait de tous rentrer dans ces conduits ?

_Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, Mira… Il vaut mieux que nous soyons assez nombreux pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque ! Et puis, Makarov et Sherry sont restés à l'extérieur au cas où nous aurions des complications.

_Tu as sans doute raison, Lucy.

Les mages rampaient depuis un bon quart d'heure dans les conduits d'aération du château, Lucy en tête, Leon fermant la marche. Les conduits de ce château, encore plus moderne que ce qu'il avait paru à son premier abord, était la seule idée qu'avait eu les mages, enfin Lucy. Ils ne savaient pas très bien où ils allaient débarquer lorsqu'ils trouveraient une ouverture à ce passage mais c'était toujours mieux que de passer directement par la porte d'entrée sauf s'ils débarquaient en plein milieu d'un salon rempli de leurs ennemis, là ça deviendrait vraiment compliqué, mais ils ne préféraient pas penser à cette éventualité.

_P'tin Grey, tu peux pas avancer plus vite ! grogna Gadjil qui venait, une fois de plus, de rencontrer le postérieur du mage de glace.

_Je peux pas, j'ai Lisanna devant moi abruti ! Et si tu pouvais arrêter de frotter ton nez contre mon cul, ça m'arrangerait !

_J'ai l'impression d'être un foutu clebs !

_Gadjil, Grey, la ferme ! s'énerva Lucy, en hurlant le moins fort possible, afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par les occupants du château. L'arrêt brutal de la blonde, causa ce qu'on pourrait appeler une collision « effet domino » : chacun des mages se trouva confronté à la rencontre douloureuse entre leurs pauvres nez et le postérieur de celui qui se trouvait devant eux.

_Putain ! hurlèrent Grey et Gadjil qui perdaient patience, s'attirant un regard des plus noirs de la constellationniste.

_ Si Leon voulait bien s'écarter de Juvia… dit timidement, la mage d'eau, en essayant d'éloigner le mage de glace qui restait collé à son postérieur.

Grey ne su même pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle tentative du blanc, hésitant entre lui coller son poing dans la figure (ça serait quand même un peu compliqué dans ces étroits conduits…) et continuer d'ignorer en serrant les dents. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option, bien qu'à contrecœur, en voyant que Leon se retirait de cette position compromettante, en saignant légèrement du nez, ce qui crispa un peu plus si c'était possible l'ébène.

_Bon si vous avez fini, ça serait peut-être bien de se remettre en route, non ? dit Lucy, exaspérée par le comportement de ses compagnons.

_Aye…

C'est à peu près à cet instant là que nos amis furent surpris par un grand bruit, un hurlement pour être précis. Hurlement qui leur paraissait bien familier.

_C'était Levy ! commença à s'agiter Gadjil. Si ces salopards touchent à un cheveu de sa tête bleue, je vais…

_Au lieu de menacer, avance imbécile !

Cette dernière remarque venait de Grey qui avait distancé Gadjil de quelques mètres, suivant le nouveau rythme adopté par Lucy qui ni une ni deux avait accéléré le mouvement en entendant le grand cri d'effroi de sa meilleure amie. Le métalleux ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se pressa de rattraper le mage de glace, suivi de Leon et Juvia. Il était inquiet, mais il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que le cri avait semblé très proche d'eux : ils n'étaient donc plus très loin de Levy. Et si quelqu'un avait osé toucher sa nakama, ça allait barder.

_On y est presque, s'enthousiasma Lucy au bout d'un moment, je vois une ouverture un peu plus loin !

_Espérons que ça ne soit pas un piège… souffla Mirajane.

Les mages se stoppèrent devant la grille qui se trouvait à présent juste sous leurs yeux. Ils échangèrent des regards anxieux, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Lucy souleva la grille le plus délicatement possible et la donna à Grey, qui la déposa à ses côtés. La constellationniste passa sa tête par l'ouverture, soutenue par Lisanna. Personne, seulement un couloir vide. Ils attendirent encore quelques petites secondes, puis voyant que le couloir était toujours aussi désert ils se décidèrent à descendre. Lucy descendit la première, sautant du conduit d'un bond souple, rapidement suivie de Mirajane et Lisanna. Grey, Gadjil et Leon suivirent, oubliant de se disputer l'ordre de passage, bien trop préoccupés par ce qui les attendait en bas.

_Est-ce que Juvia referme ? chuchota la bleue avant de sauter à son tour.

_Oui, remet la grille avant de descendre, dit Grey. Je doute qu'on réussisse à regrimper dedans de toute façon. Et puis, nous ne savons pas dans quel état nous allons retrouver Levy…

A ces mots, l'urgence de la situation se fit encore plus ressentir, ils devaient se dépêcher. Juvia remit en place la grille, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, et atterrit silencieusement sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, puis remarquèrent qu'une porte un peu plus loin était grande ouverte, la seule porte du couloir d'ailleurs. Ils se mirent tous d'accord d'un regard et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la pièce.

Et là, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un type au visage couvert de sang. Le dit type allait se mettre à hurler devant les nouveaux arrivants mais Leon fut plus rapide et l'assomma d'un coup sévère en pleine tête.

_Bon ça c'est fait… ironisa le mage de glace en se frottant la main.

_Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve bizarre qu'on trouve un de nos ennemis, le nez cassé, dans la seule pièce ouverte du couloir, dit Lisanna.

_Quelque chose me dit que notre chère petite Levy n'est pas étrangère à la souffrance de ce pauvre homme, supposa Mirajane étonnée par ce brusque revirement de situation.

_« Pauvre homme » ? s'énerva Gadjil. Moi je lui aurais pété autre chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

_Gadjil ! s'exclama Lisanna, choquée. Bon et si on allait la chercher, elle a peut-être besoin d'aide !

Le groupe de sauvetage, un peu inutile en fin de compte, courut donc à toute vitesse dans le couloir avant de dévaler les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Deux étages en-dessous, il y avait un peu plus d'agitation, l'alerte avait dû être sonnée. Ils ne savaient pas très bien si c'était pour la tentative d'évasion de Levy ou bien pour leur propre invasion du château. Les mages hésitèrent à rester cacher dans la cage d'escaliers mais ils se décidèrent finalement à se mêler au carnage qui semblait se dérouler dans le couloir. Ils déboulèrent donc à sept, en position de combat, armes et clés à la main, prêts à mettre la pâtée à Dark Blood. Et tant pis pour la discrétion !

_Mais tu vas me lâcher crâne d'œuf ! s'époumona une voix bien familière.

_Levy ?! s'exclamèrent les sept « sauveteurs ».

En effet la petite mage des mots se trouvait bien devant eux, vêtue d'une longue robe en velours bleue, couverte de bijoux et un diadème sur la tête. Qui aurait cru qu'elle venait de se faire enlever… Étrangement, la mage des mots était armée d'un tiroir.

_Les amis ! sourit la bleue, heureuse. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cet horrible château.

_Tu vas lâcher Levy, le chauve ?! rugit Gadjil en bondissant sur le mage de Dark Blood, avant de l'envoyer se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

_Gadjil ! s'enthousiasma la mage. Elle se précipita dans les bras forts du dragon slayer qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire carnassier.

_Content de te revoir crevette. Faudra que tu m'expliques pour le tiroir.

Cette scène touchante ne put malheureusement pas durer très longtemps, les ennemis étaient désormais au courant de leur intervention et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'ameuter toute la guilde noire. Ce n'était pas dans leur plan.

_Bon désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles émouvantes, dit Grey légèrement embarrassé, mais ça serait bien de se grouiller !

Les autres acquiescèrent, ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vite, ils n'étaient pas censés se battre. Ils coururent jusqu'aux escaliers, dévalant toujours les marches aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient presque arrivés au dernier étage, plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient sortis d'ici.

Mais c'était sans compter sur trois mages de Dark Blood qui les attendaient fièrement les bras croisés, en bas des escaliers.

_Putain ! dit Gadjil qui portait Levy sur son dos, la petite bleue ne pouvant pas courir avec sa longue robe.

_Vous croyiez sérieusement que vous pourriez vous enfuir comme des voleurs sans que nous ne remarquions rien ? interrogea un homme brun arrogant.

_Ben ouais, ça me parait évident, répliqua Grey en imitant l'arrogance du type de Dark Blood.

_Tss… siffla leur ennemi, tu feras moins le fier dans pas longtemps.

Des complications, ils auraient dû s'en douter. Les mages de l'alliance s'examinèrent, ils devaient se décider : restaient-ils tous ici afin de mener ensemble le combat qui s'annonçait, ou se séparaient-ils afin d'aller chercher des renforts ? Ils ne se posèrent pas la question très longtemps. Juvia, Grey et Leon frappèrent dans un même mouvement chacun des mages ennemis, dégageant le passage aux autres.

_Partez devant, on vous rejoint !

Mirajane, Lisanna, Gadjil, Levy et Lucy étaient déjà à la porte d'entrée. Les mages prenant la fuite n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir leurs trois amis adoptant déjà leurs postures habituelles de combat et d'autres ennemis déboulant des escaliers, qu'ils étaient déjà loin. Ils devaient rapidement prévenir le reste de l'alliance.

Ils furent chanceux, il n'y avait absolument aucun mage de la guilde noire dans le grand parc du domaine. Ils purent donc rejoindre sans nouvelle difficulté Sherry et Makarov, qui les attendaient toujours cachés dans un buisson, en train de se ronger les ongles. Ils avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Où sont Grey, Juvia et Leon ? demanda Sherry, paniquée.

_Ils sont restés, Dark Blood nous a découvert, l'informa Mirajane.

_Que faisons-nous ? s'enquit Makarov.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lucy, surprise de voir à quel point on lui faisait confiance. La blonde réfléchit un instant avant de répondre d'un ton sûr.

_Nous scindons cette équipe en deux. Certains restent ici pour surveiller que Grey, Leon et Juvia s'en tirent bien et les autres vont rejoindre l'équipe d'Hibiki. Nous resterons en communication lacryma. Si Grey et les autres arrivent à se sortir de cette galère tous seuls vous nous rejoigniez dans le cas contraire, vous nous contactez et on vous rejoindra le plus rapidement possible.

_Ça me parait bon, adhéra le maître de Fairy Tail. Je vais rester ici avec Sherry.

_Très bien, nous partons devant, dit la constellationniste, en regardant Gadjil et Levy qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Leurs regards étaient graves, leurs traits tirés par l'angoisse : la guerre était déclarée. Ils firent le signe de Fairy Tail, levant leurs mains haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, y compris Sherry qui ne trouvait aucun signe plus symbolique que celui-ci. Ils se séparèrent dans une dernière accolade et ce fut fait : c'était la fin de l'équipe de sauvetage.

Gadjil, portant toujours Levy, et Lucy coururent à en perdre haleine, ils devaient rejoindre les autres. Ils se perdaient dans la forêt du domaine, évitant les branches, sautant au-dessus des pierres. Le temps était compté et ils le savaient.

Le silence régnait entre les trois nakamas, et Lucy malgré sa peur grandissante, ne put s'empêcher d'accrocher son regard à la douce scène qu'exposaient Gadjil et Levy. Les deux mages se tenaient fermement la main, par crainte d'être à nouveau séparés et Gadjil, tendre comme il ne l'avait jamais été, levait de temps en temps la tête pour apercevoir le visage de la petite bleue qui reposait sur son épaule musclée. Ils se lançaient des regards, des petits sourires rassurants et ça, Lucy ne pouvait le manquer. Elle trouvait ces retrouvailles extrêmement touchantes, ces deux-là tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre, ça crevait les yeux ! Elle aurait tout donné pour vivre ça avec quelqu'un… La blonde ralentit un peu l'allure, une main sur son cœur douloureux. Elle pensa à lui.

La mage des étoiles ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à faire _ça_ avec son ami. Ils n'avaient plus aucune excuse cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas sous l'emprise de quelconques médicaments, lui non plus. Elle aurait dû voir cela comme une énorme erreur, un acte bestial sans sentiment, une chose répugnante. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle ne regrettait rien, elle ne pouvait pas regretter. La constellationniste avait été plusieurs fois déstabilisée devant cet homme imprévisible, mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard brillant de larmes, ses traits tirés par la douleur, elle avait senti son monde s'écrouler. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir son ami aussi effondré par sa faute. Elle aurait tout fait pour le voir sourire à nouveau, vraiment tout.

**FLASH BACK :**

Lucy avait brusquement plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était violent et désespéré, il n'y avait aucune tendresse, ni même aucune douceur, terrible reflet de cette intense détresse qui avait envahie leurs deux cœurs. Cet échange n'avait plus rien de leurs timides premiers baisés, leurs langues se mêlant sauvagement, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, mordant les lèvres de l'autre, comme si leurs vies étaient comptées et qu'ils allaient à jamais être séparés. Lucy sentait ses larmes dévaler ses joues rougies sans être capable de les arrêter, blessée, torturée et Natsu se contentait de lécher ces perles salées qui goûtaient misérablement sur la mâchoire de la blonde. Il y déposa de multiples baisers brûlants puis la saisissant par la taille il releva les yeux vers son visage, rencontrant son regard douloureux mais voilé de désir. Lui demandant son accord, sans un mot, sans un geste, ce lien si fort qui les avait toujours unis leur permettant de tout se dire dans un simple regard, il l'allongea délicatement sur l'herbe fraîche. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, lui qui était pourtant si idiot avait retrouvé dans ces grands yeux noisette qu'il aimait tant ce même sentiment violent qui lui oppressait le cœur et lui déchirait l'âme en deux, ce même désir. Elle le voulait aussi, elle en avait besoin tout comme lui. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de sentiments, peut-être même qu'elle était avec Hibiki malgré ses dires, mais pour l'heure il s'en fichait. Seuls comptaient cette fille qui le rendait fou et qui était là entre ses bras, chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque détail de son corps sublime, en passant par ces lèvres pulpeuses qui l'appelaient et cette poitrine généreuse qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Etait-ce mal ? Il s'en foutait.

Sans hésitation, il se jeta sur ses lèvres offertes, reprenant leur fougueux et passionné baiser. Lucy frémissant de tout son être passa ses bras fins autour du cou du mage de feu, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. Repoussant les lèvres de son amant soudainement, elle lui saisit le menton et lui releva la tête, l'embrassant au creux de la mâchoire. Elle voulait l'entendre dire son prénom, elle voulait se venger pour ce qu'il l'avait poussée à faire, pour toutes ses choses horribles qu'il avait osé lui dire. Elle fit glisser sa bouche dans son cou, embrassant, mordillant, laissant des marques indélébiles sur sa peau basanée, caressant sensuellement le torse musclé du jeune homme jusqu'à ses abdominaux marqués. Natsu laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, sentant des frissons se propager sur tout son corps. La blonde remonta lentement jusqu'au cou du dragon, le chatouillant de son nez et sans prévenir elle se jeta avec brutalité sur les lèvres entrouvertes, reprenant l'échange ardent qu'elle avait interrompu.

Natsu fit glisser ses mains le long de la taille fine de la mage, s'attardant à cet endroit qu'il savait si sensible à son contact. La constellationniste retint un gémissement contre les lèvres épicées, il aurait pu rire de la blonde qu'il trouvait si prévisible s'il n'était pas si déchiré, torturé au plus profond de son âme. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il saisit le bord du T-shirt bordeaux de la mage des étoiles, lui enlevant sauvagement, presque lui arrachant. Le rose la retourna, l'allongeant sur le dos, descendant son nez dans son cou parfumé comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, laissant des suçons violacés sur la peau tendre. Lucy bascula sa tête en arrière, murmurant le prénom du mage de feu, passant fiévreusement ses doigts dans les cheveux de cette couleur unique qu'elle aimait tant. Tandis que Natsu remontait vers les lèvres gonflées si tentatrices, Lucy descendit ses mains le long de son dos, effleurant chacun des muscles puissants du dragon slayer jusqu'au pantalon blanc bouffant qu'il portait. Elle glissa à l'intérieur, frôlant l'élastique du boxer du mage qui ne put retenir un gémissement, qu'il étouffa en fourrant son nez dans le cou de sa délicieuse tortionnaire. Il entreprit alors d'embrasser les épaules nues de Lucy, passant ses mains dans son dos afin de se débarrasser du soutien- gorge devenu gênant. Une fois la poitrine découverte, Natsu marqua un temps de pause, croisant le regard de son amante. Ce fut sans doute l'un des seuls regards qu'ils échangeaient de la soirée. Leurs yeux pétillaient de désir, la peine presque effacée mais pourtant toujours belle et bien présente. D'un commun accord, ils se relevèrent tous les deux, se déshabillant fébrilement, Lucy s'occupant du pantalon du mage puis du boxer, découvrant comme si c'était la première fois, le sexe fièrement tendu du rose. Natsu lui arracha sa jupe, la jetant au loin, et sa culotte en dentelle noire ne tarda pas à la suivre. Les deux nakamas se contemplèrent, les traits toujours tirés, sans échanger ni mots ni sourire, c'est à peine si leurs yeux se croisèrent avant qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre comme des animaux affamés.

Le mage de feu rallongea sa partenaire sur l'herbe douce, ses lèvres descendant vers la poitrine imposante, traçant ses courbes de sa langue, suçotant les pointes durcies. Lucy gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses doigts s'accrochant à la chevelure rose. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de son amant grandissante contre sa cuisse. La blonde ne voulait pas être la seule à en profiter, d'un coup de bassin elle se retrouva au-dessus du jeune homme surpris par son action, et elle commença à se laisser glisser le long de son corps embrasé, frottant sa poitrine contre son torse jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs. Elle approcha son membre de ses lèvres et passa sa langue dessus avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, faisant de longs va-et-vient. Le rosé enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de sa maîtresse, essayant de contrôler ses gémissements incontrôlables face à cette torture délicieuse. Les deux mages savaient, ou du moins ils sentaient, qu'ils allaient loin, trop loin. Mais l'envie était devenue trop grande, irrésistible, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Natsu n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, aussi il saisit brutalement Lucy par les épaules et attira son visage à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. S'emparant de ses poignets, il la retourna et la plaqua sur le sol, se retrouvant à nouveau au-dessus d'elle. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre plat de la constellationniste, hésitant sur le bas-ventre pour la faire languir un peu plus. Elle gémit. Sans prévenir, il passa sa main sur son intimité, son pouce se calant sur son clitoris. La blonde tenta de freiner ses gémissements en se mordant fortement la lèvre, elle non plus ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle sentit un doigt pénétrer dans son antre, puis un deuxième. Ses hanches bougeaient en réponse aux caresses du dragon slayer, allant d'avant en arrière. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela était si terrible, si violent, mais pourtant si bon.

Alors que Lucy se sentait venir, Natsu stoppa tout mouvement, obligeant la jeune femme à le regarder. Le dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent ce soir là. Il lui demandait l'autorisation. Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa passionnément et le mage de feu se positionna au-dessus de sa blonde. Il entra en elle lentement, gémissant tous les deux. Ses mains surent trouver les hanches de la mage et ses mouvements commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus rapides. Il déplaça une de ses mains sur la mâchoire de Lucy, plaquant ses lèvres avec fougue sur les siennes. Ils étaient au bord de l'extase, complètement perdus mais heureux, unis comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Peut-être qu'il y aurait des conséquences, peut-être que leur relation serait irrémédiablement brisée pour avoir une nouvelle fois franchi les limites de la simple amitié qu'ils étaient censés partager. Ils étaient submergés par ses sentiments déroutants qui les envahissaient, ébranlés par ces émotions qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenties. Ils étaient aveugles, refusant de reconnaître, ou tout simplement incapables de réaliser, ce qui avait toujours été évident pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient. Ce lien unique qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils ne saisissaient pas allait les détruire.

Ils voyaient flous, plus vraiment conscients de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, perdus quelque part entre la réalité et le rêve. Et d'un coup, ce fut le paradis, le nirvana, une explosion de plaisir. Ils hurlèrent le prénom de l'autre, leurs corps s'entrechoquant durement. Natsu embrassa la moindre parcelle de peau de la blonde avant de se retirer d'elle et de se laisser tomber sur la mage, en contrôlant tout juste son poids, tant il était épuisé, vaincu par ces émotions dévastatrices. Ils reprirent leurs souffles difficilement, échangeant un dernier baiser avant de détourner la tête dans des directions opposées. Ni sourire, ni regard.

Et là, il y eut un silence. Plus aucun halètement, plus aucun mouvement. Ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait, se rappelant de tout, du moindre geste, de la moindre caresse, de chaque gémissement, de chaque baiser. Ils se rappelèrent de la dispute. Lucy fut la première à réagir, repoussant de toutes ses forces le rose qui avait fermé les yeux, la réalité étant trop dure à supporter. Masquant ses formes féminines avec ses mains comme si elle avait à faire à un parfait inconnu, elle ramassa hâtivement ses vêtements, tandis que Natsu n'avait toujours pas bougé. La blonde s'enfuit dans les bois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un regard blessé à son ami. Il ne releva pas la tête, elle partit en courant telle une lâche.

Elle avait pleuré tout le reste de la nuit, avachie contre un arbre. Il était resté prostré sur l'herbe fraiche pendant des heures puis s'était levé, le visage pâle comme la mort, s'était dirigé vers le camp.

Pas un mot, pas un regard. Seulement des larmes.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ils avaient commis une terrible erreur, mais une chose était claire pour la blonde : cet homme était toute sa vie.

Une larme roula sur sa joue de porcelaine. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que courir, bien trop loin à son goût du mage qui hantait ses pensées.


End file.
